Oscuridad
by Kleine Marionette
Summary: Albafica es un cazador de vampiros, un encuentro con uno de ellos colocará sus principios a prueba. El odio, el desprecio, el deber y la venganza jugará entre ambos, llevándolos al extremo. MinosxAlbafica
1. Mascarada

**Capítulo I - Mascarada**

—Impresionante...

Era el único término digno para describir la construcción ante sus ojos. La silueta de un castillo renacentista se tornaba elevada y poderosa en el cielo nocturno.

Resplandecientes filas de columnas se unían magníficamente hacia la entrada, con capiteles adornados en motivos florales. Una ancha escalera de piedras blanca guiaba paso a paso invitando hacia el interior de la propiedad.

Se detuvo por un momento observando el camino, que a la luz de las antorchas brillaba como el oro. El joven de larga cabellera celeste y traje blanco, lentamente retomó la marcha por esa vía hacia las abiertas y grandes puertas de hierro forjado, custodiadas por dos enormes Grifos. Las gotas de lluvia aún brillaban a través las decoraciones escurriendo, y el lago que rodeaba la mayor parte del castillo reflejaba la luna aún oculta entre tenues nubes.

Coloridos vestidos adornados en pedrería fina, trajes majestuosos, y rostros cubiertos con máscaras decoradas de diversos estilos resaltaban más allá de los portales. Pronto formaría parte de esa ilustre multitud.

Una vez más, sus ojos azules por los hermosos jardines. La pálida luz lunar bañaba el ambiente en plata brillante. Este lugar tenía algo que era embrujador. Una encantadora forma para Albafica de apreciar la belleza nocturna, quizá como nunca antes en su vida. Por un breve instante sintió pesar del ambiente superficial que irradiaba este idilio.

—En consonancia con el público... —se dijo y volvió a examinar la tarjeta de invitación dorada. Igualmente, ahora probaría qué tan confiable era el informante. El joven tenía hasta hace poco en duda su credibilidad.

Un baile de máscaras que sólo necesita una tarjeta de invitación, para acercarse al príncipe. Hasta los registros minuciosos se hicieron a un lado. Eso no le parecía demasiado simple, también estúpido.

Y el espía puramente de forma accidental dijo, por supuesto, que esa invitación única podría acercar al santuario. Por el hecho de que los invitados nunca se habían mostrado y sólo correspondía en letras, eso hacia la situación perfecta... con el fin de sentirse como un ternero, que era conducido a un matadero.

Sin embargo, aceptó la tarea de liquidar al príncipe. No sólo era uno de los cazadores del santuario, pero también uno de los doce que componen la élite. Escribir sobre la muerte de uno de los tres príncipes en su cuenta personal, ya seria una impresionante y suficiente recompensa.

Quizás hoy era la mejor oportunidad para el santuario de eliminar uno de los vampiros más poderosos, y con gran influencia política. Una buena posibilidad de la que no estaría seguro tener nuevamente.

Las preocupaciones de Albafica sobre que se beneficiaria de este vampiro manipulador también podrían ser otras, y su lógica le sugería que esta mascarada se había hecho intencionalmente... lo cual cayó en oídos sordos.

_"Tú eres un cazador. Deja el pensamiento a los estrategas al mando... "_ Fue la respuesta apaciguadora de su mentor.

Si el plan no funcionaba la noche terminaría para él más rápida, maldiciendo como podría.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios cuando se colocó el antifaz blanco, con pequeñas decoraciones de rosas en igual tono y algunos trazos dorados. Le disgustaba tener que disfrazarse como un cobarde, para mezclarse con estas bestias. Más bien, si era por sí mismo preferiría ofrecer su destino en una batalla abierta.

La que iba a perder. Su sentido lógico aparecía constantemente para reprenderle. Tenía que mantener su temperamento bajo control.

Así que llevaría a cabo el plan, y terminaría esto con sus propias manos.

Disfrazarse, ocultarse, asesinarlo. Su misión era tan simple como eso.

—Pero llevarla a cabo, sin duda será distinto. —comentó para sí, y entonces, a pasos quietos y elegantes, se adentró al castillo a cumplir su misión.

* * *

Lo sorprendió la facilidad con la que se adentró al baile de máscaras. Nada de preguntas en la recepción. Ni siquiera el número de guardias que esperaría, para un festejo donde se presentaría uno de los tres grandes líderes, cuya identidad durante siglos ha ocultado bastante bien.

¿Fue un descuido o exceso de confianza? En última instancia era lo mismo.

La llegada del cazador, sin embargo, no fue del todo ignorada. La multitud parecía encantada del aspecto de aquel joven enmascarado que a pesar del antifaz cubriendo su cara, se mostraba parcialmente debajo un rostro de delicados rasgos. Y aún con un atuendo no tan llamativo enmarcaba perfectamente su cuerpo esbelto.

Albafica no parecía interesado de las miradas apreciativas, y se dedicó a examinar el entorno. El salón estaba iluminado en un mar de velas, desde las arañas colgadas regiamente en los techos de magnífica escayola y estuco reales. Pinturas coloridas se alineaban en las paredes. El roce de los voluminosos vestidos de las damas, el ruido de tacones, risas y agradable música de cuerdas, invitando a los huéspedes a bailar.

Todo aquello penetraba sus ojos y orejas. Algunos invitados lucían realmente pomposos. Finas perlas, piedras preciosas, oro, seda y terciopelo. El sitio entero estaba radiante de gloria.

Un alegre festejo, que no le agradaba en absoluto al guerrero. Sentía en cada vampiro un profundo resentimiento y desprecio, advirtiendo como su odio se elevaba a través de su cuerpo. No era justo que estas criaturas vivieran en un mundo deslumbrante, elevado sobre cientos de vidas humanas.

Dio un suspiro, conteniendo el deseo de mostrar sus rosas venenosas y lanzar alguna a esas caras de los vampiros sonrientes sobre sus hombros.

_"Orientación."_

Así que debía ser precavido desde ahora. Su mirada serena se desvió a través de todas las ventanas, puertas, salidas. Avanzó más allá de los amplios salones, y encontró la pintura que colgaba a la izquierda de una columna corintia.

El motivo era un ángel de alas negras, que miraba hacia el cielo crepuscular. Allí estaría el príncipe anunciando el discurso, para desaparecer posteriormente en el pasillo. Utilizar la puerta secreta sin llamar la atención sería difícil. Pero lo que dijo el informante concordaba perfectamente con lo que sus ojos apreciaban, así que se arriesgaría.

A medida que sus ojos retornaban al salón de baile, se encontraron de frente con otros violetas. Le tomó un momento poder apartar su mirada de aquella intensamente rapaz, que subrayaba los ojos del extraño. Alto, atlético, con porte elegante. Todo en él parecía estar lleno de un sensual y misterioso atractivo.

El desconocido vestía totalmente de negro. Sin embargo, su cabello era un punto aparte, largo, abundante y liso. Brillante como las plumas de un cisne blanco ante la luz. Caía en sus hombros hasta el final de su cintura como finas sedas de plata, descansando en un saco de terciopelo. Portaba un chaleco negro, bordado con hilos plata. La tela oscura de los pantalones ajustados destacaba sus largas piernas. Botas de cuero le otorgaban un toque de dureza, en contraste a su apariencia refinada y tranquila. Sólo las puntas blancas de la camisa parecía de alguna forma romper la oscuridad que le envolvía. Eso y la sonrisa radiante; unos labios prometidos a la seducción.

El extraño que aparentaba ser un hombre joven, se acercó a Albafica quien sentía la fuerza de su pulso acelerar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan impotente como ahora. Con el presentimiento de algo malo en el estómago, expresándole que debía lanzarse al ataque.

Con una sonrisa convenientemente encantadora golpeó directamente la cara de su oponente. Justo a tiempo. Sabía que podía actuar su papel de vampiro convincentemente. No se observaba debilidad en su cuerpo. Era fuerte y decidido, y lo devolvía al exterior. Ocultó su malestar tras un manto de confianza y orgullo.

—Parece como si estuvieses en búsqueda de compañía. —La voz era suave y agradable, con cierto acento nórdico.

—¿Eres una buena? —preguntó Albafica más presionado que curioso.

Una sonrisa abierta se dibujó en el rostro del extraño enmascarado.

—Soy lo suficientemente digno, si me dejas. —La tentadora invitación era como fuego en una fría noche invernal.

Un poco desconcertado, tímido, pero con un extraño y gran sentido de familiaridad, Albafica elevó su mano al desconocido. Un hormigueo cubría su mano cerrada, subiendo por su cuerpo. Respirar o moverse era difícil para él al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué tan sólo la presencia de ese otro lo tornaba tan extraño? Tuvo que aclarar su cabeza, tal vez podía encontrar información valiosa y útil de él.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Bailarías conmigo?... —Una pregunta que no aceptaría contradicción.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Albafica estaba más que confuso. La presión en su mano se tensaba, y el hombre tiró de él llevándole de allí.

¿Por qué dio la mano al vampiro?

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en sus brazos. Ambos ya estaban ante el ritmo de la música, en medio de la pista de baile. Una vez más, este hormigueo. Ahora en su cadera. La música y los brazos del extraño parecían llevarlo por sí solo.

—Usted me irrita. En más de un sentido. —Lo único que Albafica pudo decir en ese momento.

Sus ojos irritados estaban fijos en los de su oponente. Tuvo que luchar contra todos sus sentidos para salir de ese trance. Nunca un vampiro se las había arreglando para dirigirlo en su camino. Hasta el día de hoy.

Y de pronto, pudo desprenderse de la situación. Alejándose de las garras de su opuesto, con una sonrisa fría.

—Lo siento. Pero si desea divertirse, podría elegir alguna de las damas.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Sus sentidos estaban despiertos y afilados. Este hombre irradiaba emoción y peligro en el mismo aliento. Por un breve instante se preguntó si cedería a la curiosidad, para afrontar el reto. Rápidamente apartó el pensamiento. Con un gesto brusco, se dio la vuelta. Tenía que enfocar todos sus sentidos en una tarea distinta. Aquella cuyo fracaso le llevaría inevitablemente a la muerte.

Se dirigió a la escalera de caracol hasta el desván. Desde allí sería capaz de obtener una mejor visión de todo. Sin embargo, el corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Había resistido perfectamente hasta ahora todos los intentos de hipnosis vampírica, pero nunca tuvo que competir con un rival que en realidad llegara a ejercer poder a través de sus actos.

No estaba preparado. No esperaba un ataque en su mente. ¿Y si los vampiros demostraban su fuerza y habilidades con sus iguales a fin de aclarar jerarquía entre ellos?

De ser así, debía evitar todo contacto posible en lo que restara de noche. Además de su fuerza de voluntad no tenía nada más para contrarrestar la amenaza, y ser desenmascarado como un humano ante todos los vampiros sería ya demasiado.

Dio un largo paseo discretamente desde el cincelado decorado de mármol, de las columnas corintias. Giró la cabeza en las flores individuales contándolas. La descripción del informante estaba en lo correcto. La columna al lado de la pintura del ángel tenía trece flores. La séptima de las mismas, debería abrir el camino a los aposentos privados del príncipe.

Se inclinó satisfecho contra la balaustrada de mármol, y casualmente vio el bullicio alegre debajo. Su mente volvía a repasar el plan para estar seguro de encontrarse más tarde en los pasillos secretos al frente.

Antes de poder reconstruir su proceder en la cabeza, una voz tranquila le trajo de vuelta a la sala de baile.

—Minos.

Sacado de concentración, se irritó un poco.

—¿Disculpa? —Giró la cabeza sorprendiéndose al identificar el intruso, como el extraño en negro—: Las damas no supieron apreciar su compañía. ¿O fue demasiado agresivo? —Se burló.

—Minos. Mi nombre es Minos. Por favor, perdona mi rudeza anterior. Me gustaría presentarme.

Albafica deliberadamente miró directamente los ojos violetas, resistiéndose a dejarse caer ante la sensación de nuevo.

—Debió preguntar si tenía ánimos de bailar antes de sorprenderme, imponiendo su voluntad, y presentándome como una dama.

Bajó la mirada a la pista de baile nuevamente. No le costó resistir la intensidad de esa mirada. Aún así, fue necesario demostrar su fuerza.

—Entonces te he ofendido, —La voz parecía honestamente afectada—. Lo siento.

Minos se situó junto Albafica. Las manos del vampiro yacía a pocos centímetros de las suyas en la barandilla.

—No acostumbro disculparme, ¿Sabes?

—¿Después de tomar siempre lo que desea, sin tener en cuenta algo más?

Ahora los ojos del vampiro brillaron divertidos—: Pero, ¿Acaso no es esa nuestra naturaleza?

La pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Albafica.

—Bebe conmigo, por favor. —Eso fue de nuevo, sin duda, más que una petición. Señaló la mesa adyacente vacía. Se sentó con un suave movimiento, y le hizo un gesto a Albafica, invitando a hacer lo mismo.

Todo, hasta el más mínimo movimiento, destellaba elegancia en el platinado.

—Es un vino muy bueno... —instó Minos.

Albafica tenía literalmente un nudo en la garganta. No podía poner en peligro su cubierta. Actuaría bien. Fervientemente esperando el 'mejor momento' para desplazarse. Era capaz de beber sangre, sin revelar emoción de asco en su rostro. Su dominio de sí mismo era una gran arma que aprendió desde el principio de sus entrenamientos, y que fue fortaleciendo con el paso de los años.

El vampiro lo miraba de forma demasiado intensa, apreciando todos sus movimientos cuidadosamente. No importaba lo difícil que fue para él resistir, no podía rechazar la invitación. Debía ser convincente ahora. Albafica se sentó. Sin pestañear, tomó la copa y la sirvió a sus labios. Penetrantes eran los ojos vigilantes de su oponente, que dio un gran trago.

Albafica bebió, sintiendo un sabor dulce correr por su garganta. Era vino de color rojo.

—¿Me confiarías algún secreto?

Una vez más la incertidumbre invadía su interior. Instintivamente, sabía que debía tener cuidado con este vampiro.

El cazador se mantuvo tranquilo.

—¿Cuál de tantos le agradaría conocer? —Abrió e ignorante era su mirada interrogante.

—Tu nombre. Ya sabes cual es el mío. Después de todo, ocultas tu cara bonita con una máscara, tu nombre me sería de gran ayuda para hallarte de nuevo.

Albafica enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿Por qué piensa que desearía volver a verlo?

Una risa breve escapó de sus labios—. Bueno, creo que sí. Y de no ser así, no me importaría. Pero quizá ya nos conocemos y piensas que soy sólo un tonto de naturaleza tímida...

Mientras él no supiera nada, Albafica estaría a salvo.

—No te importaría porque te sería indiferente, o porque no respetarías mis deseos, ¿Verdad?

Minos con curiosidad inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado—: ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado? Hagamos un trato. Me brindas un par de horas contigo. Sólo aquí, charlando durante un buen trago. —Sirvió más vino en la copa de Albafica—. No ejerceré mi poder como tampoco te obligaré a bailar... o algo más. No poder excepto el de mi encanto. Si estás cansado de mí hasta el discurso del príncipe, y mi compañía es negada en el futuro, evitaré tu cercanía el tiempo que quieras, belleza.

—No me llames belleza. —replicó sin poderlo evitar—. Albafica, ese es mi nombre.

La sonrisa de Minos se extendió ante su mohin, mientras Albafica no sabía el porqué pero no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo a su petición. Podía aún optar por alejarlo. No estaba particularmente ansioso de verlo otra vez de todas formas. El único error fue galardonar por descuido su verdadero nombre. Un error de novato.

No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Minos, pero sus gestos aparentaban ser quietos y amenos.

—Gracias por la segunda oportunidad, Albafica. —Sus ojos brillaron a través del antifaz y algunos mechones plata que les cubrían.

Albafica se conformó con hundirse sólo en lo que debería. No olvidando que su acompañante era un vampiro. Y al parece ser uno muy potente. Tal vez podría aprender algo de Minos, sobre el vampiro que alguna vez asesinó a su familia, convirtiéndolo en huérfano.

¿Qué información podría obtener cuando no se tiene ideas de las preguntas? Sólo el anillo de aquel vampiro le quemaba, como un estigma en su memoria. Sin embargo, era un anillo que podía no tener significado alguno para el verdugo, era demasiado peligroso.

Mientras Albafica guardaba silencio, Minos aparentemente estaba muy contento de asumir el papel de conversador. El tiempo fue volando, mientras hablaba cosas intrascendentes, enriquecidas con el conocimiento de cada clan vampirico y sus políticas. Las historias sobre sus ascensos y caídas.

Albafica estaba haciendo un intento desesperado por mantener todo lo que decía Minos. Pero no podía retener tanto como quería. Cada palabra predicha se filtraba en la nada, como el agua en el desierto.

Obviamente su atención fue totalmente coherente con los movimientos de Minos. El sonido armónico de su voz. Era casi como una melodía que le pesaba suavemente, invitándole a los dominios de morfeo. El vampiro se comprometió a no aplicar el poder de la manipulación, pero con sus grandes habilidades de inserción no tenía necesidad de hechizar.

¿Quién era él? Se preguntó perspicaz Albafica. Conoció vampiros poderosos, nigromantes, hechiceros oscuros, licántropos, y asesinado a tantos de ellos en complicadas batallas solitarias, o al lado de sus compañeros de batalla. Sin embargo, sentía como si Minos le conduciría a la batalla de su vida. Volvió a colgarse en los brillantes ojos amatistas, que parecían un reflejo del cielo nocturno. Violeta con la gloria de las estrellas.

Con toda la fuerza de su voluntad, se presionó deseando escapar de esa sensación embrujadora.

—Necesito un poco de aire fresco. —Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de bajar, avanzaría hacia la terraza.

—Por favor, espera...

Se detuvo, y dos grandes manos cayeron en sus hombros. Tuvo que dejar el sentimiento a través de la palabra, cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Quiero que me prometas algo, Albafica.

No podía dejar de asentir.

—El príncipe en pocos momentos ofrecerá su discurso, y... puede llegar a ser muy horrible. Quiero pedirte que te marches. Ahora, sin demora.

Bueno, eso ya estaba en su mente. Se marcharía. Pero no donde esperaría Minos.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Gracias...

Dulce e infinitamente delicados, los labios de Minos se posaron en los suyos. Era más bien el indicio de un beso, o una suave brisa primaveral. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esa sensación.

Mientras Albafica caía en cuenta de la extraña situación y quería empujar a Minos, este ya se había ido. Totalmente aturdido, se sentó en el sillón detrás. Era como si el platinado nunca estuvo allí. Se sentía extrañamente frío y solitario. Sólo la segunda copa vacía en la mesa, era la prueba de la anterior presencia del otro.

Perdido en pensamientos, repasó con la punta de su dedo las gotas rojas iridiscentes en la copa de Minos.

Un sabor amargo y cobrizo.

—Sangre. —exclamó en voz baja y frunció el ceño.

_"Por supuesto, sangre... ¡Es un vampiro! ¡¿Qué esperabas, idiota?!"_ El vino tinto, inundaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué servir vino y beber sangre? El vampiro ordenó dos copas. Albafica no vio a Minos beber algo más._"No hace falta pensarlo mucho para saber que, Minos ahora sabe que soy un mortal. Pero, ¿Por qué importa?"_

La advertencia de Minos resonaba su cabeza ahora. Por supuesto. ¡Eso tenía que ser! ¿Qué sería de un festejo sin cena? Y en la fiesta. No había sólo vampiros, sino también personas. A pesar de su disfraz, no era el único.

Estuvo demasiado preocupado por sí mismo. Con él y Minos, para advertir la situación entera. Se enojó, no sólo consigo mismo, sino también de la mala información recibida. ¿Por qué el espía no dijo algo al respecto? ¿O el santuario lo sabía y no fue informado? Eso al menos explicaría el porqué fue capaz de llegar con tanta facilidad a la mascarada.

Albafica no habría aceptado la misión, de saber que tendría gente inocente a su suerte. Ahora, para estar allí y tener que aceptar, que esas personas morirían sin poder hacer nada, le volvía loco. Se sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada. Temblaba de ira, eso tendría una secuela. No era una pieza de ajedrez que podían manejar a su antojo. Lamentó terriblemente las vidas que se perderían, no deseando saber cuántos morirían esa noche.

Respiró profundo. Ahora tenía que hacer a un lado todo y enfocarse en lo importante. No podía hacer más que cumplir con la orden, y por lo tanto, ejercer por lo menos un poco de justicia.

El reloj dio tres campanadas. El discurso por el príncipe comenzaría. Los invitados se reunieron en torno a la plataforma ya construida. Minos seguramente estaría allí debajo también. Incluso si le daba vergüenza admitirlo, no pudo evitar pensar en el vampiro. Le advirtió después de todo sobre el peligro. Albafica no estaba seguro de estar contento con ello o preferir que fuera distinto. Que Minos pensara de él como vampiro, era mucho mejor que ser concebido como la cena. Esa sensación le llenó de aversión.

Lentamente retrocedió el cazador. En la galería, ya estaba solo. Mejor de lo esperado. El príncipe parecía atraer los invitados como polillas a las llamas.

—Disfruta de tu última cena, bastardo. —susurró estrechando los ojos— Cuando descanses tranquilamente en tu cama... te enviaré al infierno.

* * *

**Los personajes de _Saint Seiya - Lost Canvas_ pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi**


	2. El Príncipe

**Capítulo II - El príncipe**

Poco a poco sus dedos torpemente se deslizaron sobre el mármol frío. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, debía mantenerse enfocado a cada sonido en el medio ambiente. Nadie. Estaba completamente solo en la galería. El festejo estaba notablemente más tranquilo. La tensión en el ambiente era de esperarse, y Albafica podía sentir ahora la poderosa presencia del príncipe.

Mientras la multitud estaba entretenida avanzó hacia el pasadizo secreto, y la oscuridad le envolvió por completo. Sus ojos no podían discernir el menor rayo de luz.

Con cuidado, caminó, acariciando las paredes a lo largo del pasadizo. La piedra estaba fría y húmeda. El aire olía un poco a humedad. Treinta pasos, y luego a la derecha, como el informante le indicó. Cuidadosamente situó un pie delante el otro. Luego se encontró con la puerta a su derecha. Estaba cerrada con llave.

Ahora necesitaría paciencia. Hábilmente dirigió una horquilla que guardaba en la cerradura, y esperó tranquilamente por el codiciado click. Después de varios intentos tuvo éxito. Aliviado, salió de la oscuridad hacía un pasillo iluminado con antorchas.

Con avaricia respiró llenado sus pulmones. Cerró la pesada puerta tras él y avanzó a la izquierda. La alfombra roja tragaba el sonar de sus botas.

Sagaz y vigilante, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a un enorme salón y tomó las escaleras al siguiente piso. Miró a la izquierda a un gran balcón, adornado con vidrieras de colores.

Un vampiro permanecía en silencio ante ella y miraba fuera.

_"¡Maldita sea!" _Tenía que salir por allí y por lo tanto pasar al vampiro. Tenía la esperanza de estar más cerca del sujeto para evitar una lucha. De ninguna forma podía llamar la atención, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de la habitación. Debía ser rápido, antes de ser visto por otros pares de ojos.

Albafica se cruzó de brazos, escondiendo una rosa negra.

Fue directamente al vampiro.

—Buenas noches. ¿No deberías estar con los otros huéspedes?

El vampiro, de aspecto maduro y cabellera ceniza, rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Para escuchar el amor por sí mismo del niño bonito? No, en realidad no. Estoy comprometido con el príncipe, pero eso no significa que debo adorarlo como todas esas estúpidas ovejas allá abajo. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Le miró con curiosidad.

El cazador ya estaba muy cerca de él.

A sólo pocos pasos.

—Tengo algo mejor por hacer que escuchar las palabras del Príncipe...

Lanzó la rosa negra que trapazó el pecho del otro como un puñal fulminante. Una protesta fue sofocada por su mano. El vampiro cayó sin vida en sus brazos.

Albafica miró a su alrededor, analizando dónde ocultar el cadáver. No tenía mucho tiempo y debía reaccionar rápidamente. Indiscriminadamente sintió el abrir de puertas y sin tener idea de qué o quién, se ocultaba detrás hizo lo que le parecía más lógico. Condujo el cadáver en el alféizar de la ventana, y lo arrojó a los matorrales. Sólo esperaba que el cuerpo no fuera descubierto inmediatamente, o no podría llegar a la alcoba del príncipe.

Tal vez correría algo de suerte y la luz matutina del sol se haría cargo del resto.

_"Ahora subir."_

Sin dudarlo, se subió a la cornisa y se deslizó en el frío de la noche. La proyección bajo sus pies era muy estrecha y sólo podía sujetarse por los talones. Complicadamente apretó su espalda a la pared de piedra. Sus dedos buscaron en vano algo con qué sujetarse, lo que podría brindarle seguridad, en virtud de que estaba sobre unos quince metros de altura o más. Si tuviera mejor agarre, habría sido un juego de niños. Así que se sentía como un equilibrista, y esperaba no caer contra la tierra junto al vampiro apuñalado allá abajo.

Con esfuerzo pronto llegó al otro lado, hacia la terraza izquierda, y más cerca a su objetivo principal. Saltó con la flexibilidad de un gato llegando a la barandilla, alegrándose de estar nuevamente con suelo firme bajo sus pies.

Una vez seguro de estar solo, comenzó a trabajar con la puerta del balcón.

Esta vez fue mucho más rápido.

—Listo.

Con un toque de admiración, se deslizó más allá de las pesadas cortinas de color granate en el dormitorio del príncipe.

Por la luz lunar pudo apreciar los muebles también. Rápidamente encontró el sitio adecuado para acechar. Al lado del enorme armario de roble, tenía una mejor vista de la cama sin ser visto. Ahora sólo podía esperar que su objetivo estuviera tan seducido como sea posible al encanto del dios de los sueños. De no ser así existían altas probabilidades en ser descubierto por casualidad, y sus posibilidades de éxito al mismo tiempo disminuirían.

La espera estaba cansado.

En pocas palabras sus pensamientos derivaron de nuevo a la mascarada y la abominación que debía estar aconteciendo en esos minutos, hasta el más mínimo detalle fue dibujado en su mente.

Oyó gritos.

Los gritos de sus padres y hermanos. La sensación aterradora y el desconcierto a través de unos ojos infantiles, mirando tal atrocidad. Extremidades desgarrada, ojos mirando al vacío. La ropa empapada de sangre aferrada a sus pieles.

Quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios temblorosos.

Se sentía paralizado.

_"¡Despierta, Albafica!"_

_"Regresa al presente. No se puede cambiar el pasado, las pobres almas en la mascarada ya no pueden ser auxiliadas. Pero puedes compensar en algo, brindándole un duro golpe a estas bestias. Concentrate en algo relajante."_

Obligó su mente a construir la imagen del vasto mar de rosas reales, en sus años de entrenamiento en Grecia con su maestro Lugonis. Y tuvo éxito. Como casi siempre.

El cielo azul. Los suaves rayos solares que irrumpían en la infinidad de hermosas y letales rosas venenosas. La suave brisa marina griega, acariciando sus cabellos celestes mientras escuchaba con atención las indicaciones de su maestro. Ese recuerdo calmaba su mente, ayudándolo siempre a relajarse.

Escuchó pasos.

Sus músculos se tensaron. Firmemente tomó en sus labios la rosa. Una herida de ella, y el príncipe no sería capaz de sanar con sus poderes sobrenaturales. Pronto se la clavaría en su corazón.

La puerta se abrió.

Inmediatamente pudo sentir la presencia del vampiro. Una fuerte energía oscura emanaba de él, cubriendo a Albafica con rapidez.

Al estar tan cerca, el miedo era increíble. A través de años de entrenamiento tenía una buena asimilación para permitirse tener miedo como mecanismo de protección, sin ser dominado por ello.

El vampiro parecía no tener ambición de permanecer despierto por más tiempo. No encendiendo incluso las velas. Botas fueron arrojadas descuidadamente en un rincón, saco, chaleco y camisa en una silla. Con mucho esfuerzo, Albafica podía describir las prendas. Reprimió el impulso de respirar, manteniéndose silencioso en su intransigencia.

El crujido de las almohadas de plumas se oía finalmente.

No podía apresurarse. Sabía que los vampiros hacia el amanecer dormían, sin embargo, no se arriesgaría.

Después de un rato, se sintió seguro.

Mucho más no podía esperar. Los sirvientes seguramente pronto estarían de pie y uno u otros subordinados sin duda, no estarían contentos con la muerte de su amado maestro.

Se acercó con cautela a la figura durmiente.

Por la larga espera, sus ojos se adaptaron a las condiciones de luz tenue. El príncipe no tenía la necesidad de oscurecer su habitación del todo, quizá por su poder engendrado. Los ojos azules repasaron el cuerpo prístino bajo él.

La sedosa piel blanca brillaba en los músculos de proporciones perfectas. Como un hermoso cuadro irreal. El cazador se arrodilló junto a la cama, con el fin de tener el mejor ángulo para su golpe mortal. Tomó la rosa de sus labios. Pero no podía dejar de dar una mirada a la cara del vampiro.

Y la sangre se heló en sus venas.

_"Minos. El príncipe es Minos..."_

Estaba petrificado. Su corazón se detuvo.

_"¡No puede ser!"_

Incierto por un instante de qué hacer, recordó su deber. Un vampiro. Sólo debía matar a un vampiro. Uno de tantos cerdos que han atormentado la humanidad desde hace siglos. Albafica entrecerró los ojos y se conjuró al dolor de sus recuerdos pasados.

Apuntó al punto que debía tomarse en el pecho del vampiro y bajó la muñeca.

Pero a punto de liberar la rosa se detuvo abrupto. Dolorosamente fue arrojado primero contra una pared, y después a la cama. Antes de comprender la situación entera, se vio presionado con fuerza en las mantas, bajo el cuerpo del príncipe. Quien fijaba sus muñecas con gran presión.

—¡Tú! —Jadeó Minos.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió la tensión que emanaba de ambos.

—Señor. ¿Está bien todo?

Ojos azules miraron otros lilas.

Con su mano libre, Minos arrancó la chaqueta y camisa del joven. El aire frío pesaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Albafica, y una corta sensación de terror se elevó a través de su cuerpo.

—Señor, por favor, perdone la interrupción. —La puerta ahora estaba abierta, y un joven de larga cabellera rubia apareció detrás.

—Uno de nuestros hombres encontró a su amante, Lord... —Se detuvo vacilante a la vista ofrecida—. ...Derbal, fue apuñalado...

Con brillantes ojos entrecerrados Minos miró al alborotador.

—¿Y estás importunando por eso? ¿Tus ojos no aprecian que estoy ocupado en este momento de otro modo?

De hecho, la imagen lo decía todo. Dos figuras semidesnudas, jadeando... en un lugar tan sugerente como la cama. La arteria principal del joven bajo el príncipe latiendo tentativamente.

Byaku, el nigromante, parecía haber estropeado el clímax del juego.

—No, por favor, perdonarme. Sólo creí que era importante. Si los cazadores ya están entre nosotros, entonces...

—Es tu deber asegurar que me sienta seguro, Byaku. —replicó furioso—. Ve a hacer tu trabajo. Estás molestando—: La declaración de Minos fue reafirmada por su lengua húmeda, que se deslizó burlonamente sobre el cuello del cazador.

Albafica se sentía marear.

Byaku había entendido. Con otra disculpa se retiró.

El cazador miró con valentía la cara sobre él—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo procederás? —preguntó desafiante.

Él no iba a terminar aquí como un bocadillo de medianoche, que lo sería.

—Tú dudaste, yo callé...—Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Minos—. Podríamos jugar un poco, belleza...

Albafica sentía la ira subir. Era suficiente humillación.

—¡Suéltame! y te mostraré con mis puños cuanto quiero jugar, maldito. —respondió con vehemencia.

—Ahh... sabía que detrás de esa fachada tranquila... un espectáculo ardiente de emociones se llevaba en secreto. —comentó Minos con sorna.

Así que una vez más ambos se levantaron de la cama. Los ojos del platinado se desviaron brevemente al suelo donde yacía una rosa negra. La causante del corte en su mejilla, y seguramente con la que Albafica pretendía apuñalarle.

—Esas rosas... Piscis.—Entrecerró sus ojos—. Así que eres el sucesor de Lugonis, ¿Uhm? Ya decía yo que había algo en ti demasiado familiar. —La sombra proyectada por el vampiro en la habitación era amenazadora.

Albafica se movió cauteloso.

—Ni siquiera pienses en luchar, es inútil cazador. Sería muy lamentable tener que asesinarte...

Se sentía avergonzado. No por la fuerza del otro sobre él, bastante especial, sino porque simplemente no había cumplido una misión sencilla. Era la oportunidad. Pero Minos lo había atrapado en su hechizo. De una forma que no podía explicar en palabras, era magia. Quería enterrar esa cara sonriente en la almohada de un golpe.

Minos parecía leer sus pensamientos. Sus palabras fueron casi con dulzura—: Tuviste la oportunidad de asesinarme, Piscis... y la desaprovechaste. Deberías saber que la compasión no es siempre una debilidad...

Albafica se lanzó a confrontarlo. Minos lo azotó contra una esquina, con el simple movimiento de su dedo.

—¿La compasión? —Sonrió el cazador desde el suelo—. No seas tan iluso, Minos. Duda, sí. Estaba confuso por el hecho de pasar la mitad de la noche hablando con mi objetivo, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Esto no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos. Especialmente no con un sentimiento tan delicado como la compasión. Un sentimiento que ninguno de ustedes, sucias bestias, merecen...

El vampiro rió, y Albafica sintió su cuerpo tensarse de forma dolorosa e involuntaria nuevamente.

Dos dedos cosquillearon bajo la barbilla del cazador, obligando a mirar unos ojos color violeta. Para impacto de Minos los ojos azules aún seguían siendo desafiantes y directos—. ¿A quién pretendes convencer, Albafica? —su voz fue baja y profunda—. ¿A ti o a mí?

El odio se elevó en el joven cazador. Bruscamente apartó la mano de la barbilla y se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Minos.

—Hoy he fallado, no puedo cambiar eso. Sin embargo, habrá una nueva oportunidad, y la próxima vez te aseguro que acabaré contigo...

Estaba dicho. Admitido su fracaso no sólo para sí mismo, sino también contra Minos.

Se sintió liberado.

Sabía que habría podido acabar con el vampiro en su ataque.

Al menos eso.

—Bueno, esperaré por ti... Piscis. —Sonrió—. Nos volveremos a encontrar, quiero decir.

Albafica frunció el ceño. Maldita sea, ¿No escuchaba? ¡Lo mataría! ¡Su alma por fin acabaría en el infierno! Tenía la sensación de tener que decir algo para ser tomado en serio.

Pero Minos continuaba sonriendo—. Pasa por la puerta de roble al lado del armario. Después de diez minutos, el camino te llevará al final de un pasillo que conduce a través de una cueva en un claro del bosque. Si caminas hacia el sur, llegarás al camino que conduce a una villa.

Albafica miró con incredulidad al vampiro.

—¡¿No escuchaste?! Voy a cumplir mi misión de asesinarte. Si no es hoy, será otro día, y... ¿Quieres dejarme escapar y me muestras un pasaje secreto directamente en tu guarida?

—No se puede regresar a través de ese camino al castillo y tampoco podrías pasear por la entrada sin ser atrapado. —comentó relajado—. Además, seguramente debes sentir tu cuerpo pesado... ya que este lugar mantiene una barrera que reduce tus habilidades... por ello, tus rosas no son una molestia para mí. —Sonrió—. No lo serían aún fuera de aquí, piscis. —Su sonrisa se extendió—. No obstante... Los súbditos de Lord Derbal exigirán venganza, antes de preocuparte por mí deberías preocuparte por ellos. Así que confiaré en lo que has dicho acerca de tu poder... aunque para serte sincero, no me agradaría ver alguien tan hermoso lastimado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de familiaridad y molestia infinita.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me subestimas por mi apariencia? —La ira invadía su cuerpo—. ¿Soy ante tus ojos tan manipulable y débil que no cumplo como un cazador dorado?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo pienso? —interrumpió cruzado de brazos Minos.

Una vez más. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado otra vulnerabilidad abierta.

Minos se fue acercando, a pesar de la fuerte resistencia del cazador. Y aún cuando Albafica intentó moverse y atacar, su cuerpo no le respondía. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo temblaba en ira, pero ni la célula más pequeña obedecía sus órdenes. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo manejado por algo más.

—No serás capaz de liberarte, ni con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Minos con una sonrisa perversa—. Venir hasta aquí fue muy osado de tu parte, Piscis.

Ahora Albafica por primera vez sentía miedo. Minos lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él, suave pero firme lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Como una pluma la máscara cayó al suelo, robando al cazador su última protección.

—Creo que tu rostro indefenso es muy encantador...

Lo próximo que sintió Albafica fue el roce en sus labios que calentó su cuerpo. Apenas terminando el beso volvió a sentir ese vacío en sí mismo, con añoranza exclamó su alma por más.

—Vete... —susurró Minos contra sus labios.

¿Qué sucedió exactamente después? No lo podía recordar con integridad. Salió de la cueva sin aliento, divisando la salida al bosque..

No podía recordar como llegó allí...

A través de los arbustos, ya podía ver un camino. Las ramas desgarraron el tejido restante de su camisa, dejando a la vista varios rasguños en su piel.

Era como Minos describió.

Sólo vagos recuerdos llegaban a su memoria antes de que el vampiro lo abrazara...

De pronto se sentía tan terriblemente inútil y humillado.

Aún aturdido por lo que sea que Minos hizo, cayó desfallecido en la tierra.


	3. Sombras

**Capítulo III - Sombras**

Sentía un peso en el estómago desde el instante que se detuvo al frente de las puertas de la Asamblea General, fueron minutos que le parecieron una eternidad. Debía exponer un relato de su proceder sin éxito. Pero, ¿Cómo explicar algo que sí mismo no comprendía? Podía mantener que su fracaso era debido al aura del príncipe, y que por tanto fue incapaz de actuar.

Sin embargo, era la verdad. Minos lo atrapó por completo durante la mascarada, tanto que a veces olvidaba estar hablando con un vampiro. Se sentía débil y vulnerable, era ese sentimiento de incapacidad que le llenaba. Se despreció por ello. Esa fue una falta. ¡Cómo si no era la cuestión entera! La auto-disciplina era un presente que llegó a dominar a la perfección. No sentía lástima por esas criaturas. Sólo odio helado.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Albafica sintió la soga al cuello.

Entró en la enorme habitación con poca luz, decorada con un rústico mobiliario de caoba y paneles de madera oscura. El cazador se detuvo tenso ante la mesa de conferencias grande y redonda.

El General de división Ávido, el Coronel Lugonis, su mentor, y Arles, el ayudante del patriarca en el santuario. Los tres estaban sentados al frente.

Piscis parecía aliviado de no tener que responder frente a todo el cuerpo. Los dulces ojos de Lugonis, ahora le miraban con amonestación.

—Por favor, tome asiento, Albafica de Piscis. —El sonido en la voz del general, no revelaba en nada su elevada edad.

Hizo lo que indicaron.

—No ocultaré que estoy muy decepcionado de ti personalmente. Tuvimos la oportunidad única de acabar con uno de los tres príncipes. Sobre todo en términos políticos, es más molesto el haber fracasado. La influencia del tercer príncipe ante el destino del país está aumentando a un ritmo alarmante.

Política. Los antiguos aristócratas hambrientos de poder. La política estaba totalmente sobrevalorada a los ojos de Albafica. Lo que le importaba, era proteger vidas humanas inocentes. Su sangre, que servía para mantener la vida de esos monstruos. Debían tener cuidado de la alianzas y no de la intriga política.

Pensó en su complicidad en las víctimas que Minos se llevó aquella noche, yaciendo en su conciencia, como un escudo de hierro. Allí estaba otra vez, esta sensación ardiente de odio.

¿Cómo pudo dejarse arrullar por las mentiras de Minos?

—Por favor, iluminanos sobre el transcurso de tu misión, Cazador de Piscis. Y no nos malinterpretes. En realidad no es un reproche. Es difícil, casi imposible, liquidar al príncipe, estamos al tanto... Cazadores de plata, acaban de viajar en misión a la península balcánica. Al parecer los otros dos príncipes también han despertado... eso nos intriga, los antiguos sellos están perdiendo su poder... Más que nunca dependemos de la exposición precisa de las circunstancias.

Albafica tenía que ir al ataque. En ningún caso podía explicar las verdaderas razones.

Respondió con voz firme.

—Con todo el debido respeto, ¿Qué esperaban? Saber lo sucedido realmente, no nos ayudará. Tuvimos la oportunidad, más bien la tuve y la perdí. Ningún otro miembro de la orden será capaz de estar nuevamente tan peligrosamente cerca del príncipe. Como sabía, era la oportunidad única. ¡Pero no pude! Él era demasiado poderoso. No tenía posibilidad. El hecho de que llegué a su habitación, no alteró que era demasiado fuerte. —Apretó las manos en puños—. Escapar fue lo único que quedaba. No por miedo, sólo por instinto.

No mentía, no obstante, ocultó la verdad.

—Nadie reprocha que escaparas.

—No, pero eso es algo que escapa de mí. —No ocultaba la amargura—. He visto las miradas que me estampan. Las preguntas tontas y acusaciones entre mis compañeros. ¿Por qué sobreviví? ¿Qué hice o no hice? Y de hecho, dado el gran número de personas que perdieron la vida aquella noche, es casi un milagro aún poder caminar entre los vivos. —Su voz tembló mientras continuaba—. ¿Cómo pudieron permitir esa masacre?

Los agudos ojos de Acuario detrás, no perdieron el hecho de que general se sintió atrapado.

—No teníamos otra opción. Provocar una pelea de esta magnitud, sería equivalente a una declaración de guerra. Una que no puede permitirse aún el santuario. No podíamos enviar un regimiento de bronce durante la ceremonia. No en el terreno privado del príncipe. Las consecuencias habrían sido mortales. Sería buscar un reto que, tarde o temprano uniría a todos los clanes. Por lo tanto, la liquidación silenciosa del príncipe era tan importante. Si interveníamos, entonces...

—Entonces... no me siento tan sucio ahora.

—Lo siento, Piscis. —La voz familiar de su mentor sonaba conciliadora—. Sabíamos que nunca estarías de acuerdo si te decíamos la verdad. Me gustaría haberte podido ahorrar el dolor, pero no existía más opción.

Las palabras de Lugonis comían cruelmente su corazón. Si bien su mentor era el único que entendía lo mucho que le costaba tolerar esta crueldad, tanta sangre manchaba sus manos ahora. Sólo a partir de la impotencia.

La culpa era sofocante.

No pudo asesinar a Minos. No habría represalias por las almas perdidas. El deseo gritando era demasiado abrumador. Él quería dejarlo todo y marcharse. Poder olvidar su dolor e ira. Su ira que se elevaba como una válvula.

—¿Hemos terminado? —preguntó con dureza.

Eso fue más presuntuoso. Se sabía que Piscis nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua, pero hablar abiertamente era otra cosa, como una forma independiente resolver una audiencia. La ira del general sobre esta falta de respeto lo decía en la cara arrugada.

—¿No tiene otras pruebas para el gremio?

—Nada que sea motivo de preocupación.

El general asintió satisfecho.

—Puede retirarse.

Sin decir una palabra, salió del salón.

Una mentira.

_"Cuento contigo para que no derroches lo que sabes."_ Las palabras quemaban su cabeza. Un pasaje secreto en el dormitorio del príncipe. No dijo nada. Peor aún, mintió a sabiendas. En el fondo sabía que no iba a traicionar su deseo en ser él quien destruyera a Minos y no otro.

Con toda su fuerza tronó el puño contra la puerta de su habitación provisional haciéndola trizas.

—Shion, ¿Qué haces ocultándote?

Ante su llamado, un joven de cabellos verdes salió tímidamente de algunas columnas detrás.

—¡Albafica! Escuché que regresaste.

—Querrás decir que fracasé.

—Honestamente, me alegro de verte de nuevo a salvo amigo. —La gran sonrisa de Shion apaciguó el mal humor del joven.

—Debo entrenar.

—...Así que fracasaste en tu misión, chico bonito... —La voz burlona de Manigoldo los sorprendió—. ¿Con sables?

Ahora Albafica sonrió.

—Me agradaría.

Galoparon a las afueras. Albafica no podía soportar la vista de las personas. Tenía que escapar, salir a estar en la naturaleza. Lo hicieron hasta llegar al sitio acostumbrado para sus luchas, una vista impresionante de las villas a los alrededores y el bosque.

El viento helado cortaba el rostro de Piscis. La vista no era tan buena como siempre, con esas nubes blanco-grisáceas que se cernían en el cielo, proyectando su sombra como una amenaza a la Tierra. El aire olía a invierno. No tardaría en caer de la primera nevada.

Albafica y Manigoldo se quitaron sus pesados abrigos, quedando en camisas, querían moverse y luchar. Shion permanecía detrás, observando con atención a sus dos amigos.

El aire fresco fue recibido con alegría por los cálidos cuerpos de ambos guerreros.

—¿Estás seguro que aún necesitas luchar para calmarte? El viaje fue bastante duro, y estoy hambriento.

—¿Temes que te gane?

—Ni lo sueñes, pero ahora comprendo. No se trata de entrar en razón. Tienes mucha ira por dentro, ¿Verdad?

Albafica entró en posición de ataque. Manigoldo también apuntó su espada.

—¿Están seguros de que no sería mejor un debate? —preguntó Shion mirándoles.

Ninguno respondió, ambos fueron al ataque.

Sus músculos se tensaron, al sonido de las hojas que resonaron una y otra vez.

—¡Defiéndete! —gritó Piscis a su amigo, incluso antes que las hojas volvieran a enfrentarse.

La adrenalina se elevó. El zumbido estridente de las armas era como música para sus oídos. Ellos no titubeaban ante nada. Como siempre. La lucha entre Albafica y Manigoldo se tornaba más y más intensa y agresiva, era como una ilusión ante los rápidos movimientos fluidos y poderosos, y Shion siempre terminaba preocupado, porque sabía que alguno de los dos terminaría con un grave daño. Él lo sabía y siempre lo tenía en cuenta.

Pero para ellos dos era otra situación. ¿Por qué amaban tanto la confrontación mutua? Ambos carecían del miedo a la muerte. Nunca pareciendo preocuparles, o quizá era justo lo opuesto.

La fina tela de la camisa se pegaba a la piel de Albafica. Su corazón latía sin cesar contra el pecho, exigiéndole un descanso. ¡No! quería sentir esa sensación aún más intensa en sí mismo. Tomar nota de que estaba vivo. Cáncer aprovechó un descuido y acertó un duro corte en su brazo, la tela blanca se volvió roja rápidamente, su piel ardía.

Manigoldo le dio un corte profundo, y aunque para Shion eso era suficiente, para Albafica fue tan solo el comienzo. Él no lo había derrotado aún.

Giró. Una y otra vez.

Poco a poco, condujo a su oponente en una esquina entre rápidos ataques.

Ahora, su velocidad y habilidad era necesaria, sabía que Cáncer era más fuerte y resistente que él físicamente, pero de todos los guerreros dorados la precisión estaba al lado de Escorpio, Piscis y Sagitario. Ninguno se tenía permitido errar ni una vez sus ataques en batalla, infaliblemente se vio atraído en una finta y giró a matar.

Manigoldo traqueteó y rebotó al tronco de un árbol cercano, y cayó a tierra. Su sable ahora descansaba tranquilamente en la punta del sable del otro.

—He vencido.

—Sí, cuestión de suerte.

Shion corrió al lado del perdedor—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí. —Manigoldo sacó la camisa unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Un corte en su cadera derecha desfiguraba la piel reluciente.

Albafica miró con aire de culpa la herida en su amigo. No se dio cuenta en absoluto de la agresividad en su ataque, dejando a Cáncer mal herido.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de eso.

—Ya déjenlo los dos.—Rezongó el italiano—. Sé cuál es el riesgo que corro: además, tú también estás herido.

Piscis mantenía la mano en el largo corte de su brazo derecho.

—Así es.

Exhausto, mientras Shion comenzaba a auxiliar a Cáncer, fue a su alforja para conseguir algún refrigerio.

—Sólo me preocupo de tu herida. Espero que no sea demasiado profunda.

—Es un corte, nada más. No te preocupes porque sanará otra vez. Y la próxima vez, tú serás quien termine en tierra, te lo prometo, Piscis.

Una sonrisa parecía disipar el rostro sombrío de forma permanente. Hábilmente Shion los auxilió colocando vendajes en ambos.

—En mucho tiempo no te he visto tan enojado. —Comenzó Shion, observando a Manigoldo juguetear con su vendaje—. ¿Qué sucedió en el baile de máscaras?

Para ganar tiempo, Albafica tomó agua y tres manzanas de la alforja antes de sentarse al lado de sus compañeros.

—Metí la pata. Descubrí una debilidad en mí que no conocía. Y eso me asusta. No deseo hablar de ello. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Me refiero al gran poder de ese vampiro... le llaman el maestro de marionetas.

Sabía demasiado. Shion lo conocía suficientemente bien como para interpretar correctamente sus acciones, Albafica optó por lo correcto.

El silencio.

—¿Manzanas?

—Gracias.

El viaje de regreso fue lento. Incluso solo con el fin de preservar la herida de Manigoldo. Poco a poco se dio cuenta, que la noche despertaba nostalgia. Cuando se acercaron a las puertas de la ciudad, los últimos rayos de sol se hundían en el horizonte.

Shion y Manigoldo arrancaban su melancolía de la cabeza.

Cáncer bostezó—: ¡Estoy hambriento! ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Ya somos dos.

—Bien. —Palmeó la espalda de Shion—. Vamos a entrar en una taberna, mocoso.

—¿En una taberna o en la taberna? —Se burló Albafica tras ellos.

Tanto él como Shion sabían que Manigoldo no quería ir por la buena comida del "trovador", pero sí debido a la belleza pelirroja casi violeta, que estaba trabajando allí desde apenas algunas semanas.

—Ahora no se ve de mal humor. Podemos entrar. —Los ojos granates se dirigieron a su amigo—. Pero, ¿No piensas que es mejor dejar que examinen en primer lugar la herida?

—Oh, no soy aprensivo, Shion, y si empeoro, que me lleven a casa y ya. —La risa resonante del moreno era feliz.

El rubio suspiró—.Bueno, entonces, visitemos a tu doncella.

—¿Y cómo sigue tu lío con Yuzuriha?

—Te he dicho que ella y yo no tenemos nada.

Mientras ellos discutían, Albafica se apartó brevemente sintiéndose observado. Una vez más miró sobre las personas.

Nada.

Manigoldo lo empujó levemente.

—Ella me sonrió.

—No quiero apagar la euforia, pero ella sonríe a cada huésped que paga. —Comentó Piscis—. Y después de haber pedido ya por quinta vez, es posible que su sonrisa sea un poco más grande.

—No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. —Refutó el italiano—. Mira sus ojos. Brillan por mí. Es como magia entre nosotros. ¿Nunca has visto algo como eso?

Albafica sintió su pecho ceñir. No, jamás había visto o quizá... Sacudió su cabeza. Albafica estaba molesto consigo mismo, ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a ese vampiro de la cabeza?

Pero una vez más se sentía observado.

Esa aura poderosa... casi podía comprenderla.

¿O sólo era su imaginación?

Elevó la copa a sus labios y dio un largo trago. Ciertamente tenía demasiados motivos para beber.

—Ahí viene.

Estaba un poco molesto también. El moreno desviaba constantemente su atención.

—Sí, porque tu copa está vacía nuevamente y ella está determinada en volverla a llenar.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente atribuir valor y ser feliz por mí?

_Sí, ¿Por qué no?_

¿Estaba tan celoso de Manigoldo que tenía que reprobar sus acciones?

Celoso de que Manigoldo ya encontró alguien... alguien con quien podía estar.

Acarició su frente reprochando el pensamiento.

_Sólo son fantasías, nada más._

Manigoldo tenía razón. Se comportaba de manera injusta. Su mal genio, en realidad no debía brindárselo a sus amigos. Después de todo, estaban siempre allí para él cuando necesitaba de su ayuda.

Con ello en mente se puso de pie, dio otro trago profundo y avanzó hacia la mujer, justo a tiempo para interceptarla antes de llegar a su mesa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Manigoldo quiso protestar.

—¿Puedo pedirle cortésmente un favor, gentil dama?

Sorprendida, pero halagada del hermoso joven ante sus ojos, lo miró encantada.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, señor?

—No se trata realmente de mí, de mi compañero allí. ¿Sabe?, fue gravemente herido hoy en una lucha, pero a pesar de todo mi poder de persuasión no logro convencerlo en ver a un médico.

—Señor, no sé cómo puedo ayudar.

—Bueno, la razón por la que se niega a ver a un médico, se encuentra en una herida mucho más grande. En su corazón. Quiso estar cerca de usted, no importado el costo.

Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—¿Es una broma? Sólo un tonto podría arriesgar su salud por mí causa.

—No, no estoy bromeando y no me molestaría en traer mi compañero a esta situación vergonzosa, de no estar seguro que necesita un cambio rápido de vendajes.

—Si me miente, ¡Pagará un alto costo por ello!

En respuesta Albafica colocó una moneda de plata en su mano.

—Por favor, cuide bien de él. Es un buen tipo y una buena persona. Tan solo a veces su trato puede parecer... demasiado despreocupado.

Aturdida, tomó la moneda y la examinó.

—¿Le sorprendería si le digo que yo a menudo no hago posesión de tales bienes preciosos?

Por supuesto que no, Albafica sabía muy bien la dura vida de la clase media, la que podía ser descrita como tal sólo porque tenían más vida que. Los mendigos en las calles.

—Guárdela, querido señor. No estoy en venta, y su amigo me ha visitado anteriormente, parece simpático. Me ocuparé de él, porque creo que vale la pena. —Así que se dio la vuelta.

En la cara de Manigoldo, pudo ver que ella lo miraba de nuevo con esa sonrisa que le encantó.

_"Sí, tiene un buen corazón y parece ser una mujer sincera. El resto tiene ahora que surgir por sí mismo..."_

Estaba seguro que Manigoldo no advirtió su despedida.

Él sonrió y salió de la taberna con Shion.

—Escuché que Sagitario ha partido, nuevamente en busca de nuestra dama.

—Sí... y cazadores de segundo rango, han apaciguado movimientos en el Este.

—¿El segundo príncipe?

Shion asintió—. Se rumorea que era un antiguo cazador de plata...

—Ya veo...

La noche sumió al medio ambiente en un violeta profundo y tentador...

Podía decir que la noche invitaba a retener los sucesos de la mascarada en su cabeza. Piezas de rompecabezas de la última noche juntos en su memoria. Desesperadamente trató de quitar los recuerdos de encima.

Shion por otro lado, parecía advertir el comportamiento extraño en su compañero... pero no diría algo al respecto. Ahora sólo unas pocas antorchas dispersas iluminaba el camino y sus sentidos se enfocaban en el bosque oscuro y de apariencia espectral.

Caminaron lentamente por las estrechas calles, llevando a sus caballos al lado. Albafica todavía sentía ojos en su espalda. Hacía frío, sin embargo, sentía una cierta calidez en la vecindad. Cada vez que se detenían aleteaban sombras.

Ojos turquesas y canelas escudriñaron las lejanías.

Nada.

Pero Albafica estaba tan seguro... Él estaba aquí.

¿O estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Y qué sucedía si estaba cerca? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se encontraran de nuevo? ¿Tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a él, con el mismo desprecio, con el mismo odio que todos los otros vampiros? ¿O sólo volvería a ser intoxicado por lo que sea que hace?

Su cabeza palpitaba. Tantos pensamientos que no podía clasificar. Preguntas. Sentimientos que eran extraños y aterradores. Su corazón se encogió. Sintió un dolor interior que no podía describir. Eso y un poco de suerte. Ya que asesinarle liberaría la gran pesadez en su hombros.

Pero no todo estaba bien.

Absolutamente nada.

Una vez más, sombras pasaron cerca.

Intuitivamente, Shion permanecía de forma defensiva y Albafica mostró entre sus dedos tres rosas negras. El ataque comenzó del lado de las sombras, y varios gritos se escucharon desde la oscuridad.

—Draugar de bajo rango... —Murmuró Shion.

Un poco disgustado suspiró Piscis—. Últimamente son abundantes, y no propios de estas tierras... —Después de examinar las cercanías, continuaron el largo camino hacia sus aposentos.

Una vez en su cama, miró el techo de forma silenciosa—. ¿Por qué piensas que te está siguiendo y vigilando?... —Frunció el ceño—. No hay nada que pensar.

Lo destruiría, probaría su máxima lealtad y lo cazaría, al igual que cualquier otro de esos malditos chupasangres.

Juró acabar con todos.

Sin excepción.

* * *

Tuvo una mala noche. Durante horas se movió de lado a lado en la cama. Sus pensamientos no cesaban. Una y otra vez aparecían imágenes que no tenían cabida en su cabeza. Sólo al amanecer cayó exhausto en un sueño profundo, del que fue despertado pronto.

—¡Albafica! ¡Ponte de pie por favor, necesito hablar contigo!

El joven se reclinó perezoso en la cama

—Maestro, por favor, tuve una noche muy corta...

—¿Crees que la mía fue tranquila? Estoy seriamente preocupado por ti.

El cazador se puso de pie y aclaró su rostro con agua helada para poder enfocarse.

—¿Desea hablar como jefe o como mentor?

—Tu informe oficial fue presentado ayer. Quiero oír la versión sin adornos. Como tu mentor, que te presta asistencia.

Albafica no respondió. Incluso Lugonis nunca se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado—. No tengo nada más que recitar. A pesar de su amor y gratitud, no necesito de su ayuda.

—Pero la que necesitas, Albafica. Tal vez sea más grande de la que puedas imaginar.

En silencio Lugonis cruzó la pequeña habitación del joven, y se dejó caer exhausto en una silla junto a la chimenea.

Albafica tomó nota con consternación de que su mentor, estaba debilitándose considerablemente en apenas pocos meses. Aún así su maestro hacia porte de gran fortaleza, pero el cansancio en su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a ganar la partida.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —No podía ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, Albafica. Con los viejos maestros todo está en orden. No es así con sus alumnos. Por favor, siéntate a mi lado. —Su pupilo aceptó la invitación y se sentó en el sillón al frente.

—Dije que no tengo más que añadir, a lo que ya he dicho.

La mirada de Lugonis descansó por un tiempo en el fuego de la chimenea, antes de regresar a su protegido—: Te conozco, chiquillo. Tal vez puedas engañar al General, pero no a mí. Te he alentado y criado. Te hice el doceavo cazador de oro. No me puedes decir que has escapado de una lucha. No el Albafica que he entrenado, aquel que conozco no dejaría piedra sin mover hasta matar al príncipe. A pesar que ello le costara la vida. Él habría luchado hasta el final. En consecuencia, creo que sólo existe una explicación... —Sus dedos se tensaron en el cuero del sillón—: Nunca elegirías huir frente a luchar, la vida a la muerte. Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Déjalo salir, Albafica!

Lugonis estaba en lo correcto. Sí, habría preferido luchar a muerte, hasta su último aliento. Pero no fue por su vida, pero por su alma. Avergonzado, miró los ojos furiosos de su mentor. Pudo simplemente no responder. Tenía la garganta apretada.

La dureza en el rostro de Lugonis cedió con suavidad—: Te ha hechizado. Colocado bajo hipnosis y manipulado como quiso, ¿No? Por Dios, esperaba que tu profundo odio sería lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir.

Ojos incrédulos miraron a su mentor.

—¿Usted sabe de su poder? ¿Puede explicarme y hacérmelo comprender?

Los ojos castaños volvieron a las llamas—. Euthalia. ¿Te hablé de ella? ¿La mujer que hizo latir una vez mi corazón y mi amor se fue a sus pies?

—Sí. Hace algún tiempo... Todavía recuerdo con horror el hecho de que dijo, que por ella una vez abandonó el santuario...

—No, Albafica, no sólo lo abandoné durante mi juventud. Habría sacrificado el gremio entero y todos sus siervos fieles por ello. Incluso a ti si la perdía. Ella era mi todo. Era también la hermana del príncipe...

—¿Era la hermana de Minos?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pronunciando ese nombre por sí solo.

—Sabes que ese es su nombre, —Dijo el mayor con seriedad.

—Sí, conozco su nombre, y habría ayudado conocerlo desde un principio. Pero por cada alto vampiro, el santuario tiene en efecto un secreto inviolable.

—Te lo ruego, Albafica. Estas discusiones ya las hemos tenido y son suficientes. Es demasiado arriesgado revelar aquellos nombres, promovería falsas ambiciones. Sería demasiado arriesgado si algún u otro cazador inexperto se atreviera a actuar por iniciativa propia. Luchamos contra vampiros, pero sus filas se entrelazan con la de personas y no puede ser divulgado de forma indiscriminada.

—Gracias, me acaba de recordar el porqué prefiero mil veces ir a la batalla, a permanecer en una mesa endeble de negociación.

El resto de su ira reprimía al cazador. Excepto en sus opiniones, como siempre, no salía nada más de él.

—No sabía que su nombre fue mencionado de pasada en la lucha. ¿Qué tan cerca estuvo de él? —Más consciente cuestionó Albafica—: No sabía que, Euthalia, era una vampiresa.

Lugonis estaba realmente afectado por este hecho. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta del tormento que su mentor había sufrido.

—Fue un evento desafortunado desde otro punto de vista, probablemente sólo una feliz coincidencia que murió hace algunos años durante una limpieza de rutina. No te habría agradado estar allí. Yo no estaba allí, o hubiera protegido su vida, asesinando a mis propios compañeros de batalla. —Aseguró su mentor—. Estaba ciego. Por todo. Aunque ella nunca me dio ilusiones, y sin embargo, estaba convertido en su prisionero. Sólo cuando murió, mi alma fue libre de nuevo. Era como un nuevo comienzo. —Suspiró—. Así que ya ves, sé muy bien como puede influenciar en nuestras mentes estos vampiros. Me había dedicado por completo a amarla. Sólo su muerte, a manos de un cazador ignorante de estos hechos, me ha mantenido en el santuario ante más daño.

Albafica perdió sus inhibiciones ante las palabras de Lugonis—: No entiendo cómo pudo suceder. Yo siempre pensé tener una fuerte voluntad y espíritu. Me dio su promesa de no usar su poder contra mí y le creí. Pero incluso sin su ayuda, me envolvió inevitablemente en su telaraña. Bebimos, hablamos, reímos. Y ahora pienso en la aterradora facilidad con que logró seducirme. —Acarició su cabello celeste con frustración—. Me convencí de que mentía. No era su hipnosis creciendo. Cada minuto estoy tratando de seguir creyendo firmemente esa declaración. Nada cambia. Minos estaba diciendo la verdad, y se contuvo de asesinarme. Mi intento lamentable de encontrar justificación no es más que una mentira. Y eso me retracta de esta debilidad. Cuando paré frente a él y dirigía la rosa piraña mientras dormía, me sentí perdido. En ese momento vacilé, vendí mi alma al diablo.

La fría mano de Lugonis se posó en su hombro.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Albafica. Si alguien es culpable, soy yo. Conocía el peligro al que te exponía. Fui arrogante al creer que estarías inmune a su aura, sólo porque eres mi discípulo. Debía saberlo mejor. Asesinarlos es una locura, es cómo actuar en contra de la naturaleza.

Albafica frunció las cejas demandando una explicación. Su mentor le confundía con sus palabras aún más.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, continuó hablando Lugonis—: Él pertenece a una estirpe diferente y antigua. Los vampiros que nacieron destinados para serlo. Sólo en estos tres fluye la sangre más poderosa y pura de todos los vampiros: Hades. Minos tiene el don de manipular nuestras mentes, hasta la locura, o el caos... como si para él nos tratáramos de meros juguetes para su diversión. Nos sentimos atraídos como polillas hacia las llamas. Y sólo al quemamos, nos damos cuenta que es demasiado tarde. Piensa en ello como una especie de mecanismo defensivo. El poder de estos vampiros despierta en nosotros un deseo perverso de protección en vez de cazarlos, es natural. Sólo de esta forma, han podido sobrevivir durante siglos...

El joven cazador se negó ante sus palabras. Todo en él estaba tratando de rebelarse. No, no podía ser tan fácil hacerle ceder. Como tampoco podía aceptar el sentido natural. Albafica tembló. Fuera lo que se tratase, no tenía nada que ver con la naturaleza.

Era demoníaco, siniestro y aterrador.

—Pero es posible. Usted dijo que Euthalia fue asesinada por un cazador. Así que no estaba automáticamente bajo su hechizo.

—No del todo, ella no era una elegida. Pero depende también del poder en nosotros. Afecta nuestras emociones. Es por eso que tenía la esperanza de que el príncipe no te tocaría. Creí que tu odio hacia estas criaturas era más profundo que cualquier otra emoción. Me equivoqué y lo lamento. Algo tiene sobre ti que evoca a bloquear esos sentimientos. Ahora es tu turno en descubrir cual es su debilidad y cómo erradicarlo.

Tristes ojos turquesas recorrían las llamas ardientes.

—Tuve una oportunidad y la perdí.

—No, existe una nueva oportunidad. En una reunión del príncipe con el Conde de Megrez. Tendrás oportunidad de liquidar al príncipe desde la distancia. La disposición no es del todo buena. El Conde tiene algunas dificultades para someterse al régimen del príncipe. Desea un accidente en su territorio, sin tener que hacerlo él mismo.

—Ya veo, así que esta vez el gremio le hará un favor a otro vampiro, a sabiendas, para llegar a su destino. Siguiendo la máxima de "el fin justifica los medios" —Albafica pronunció las palabras con desprecio. Erradicar la regla y por lo tanto la siguiente para allanar el camino a la cima era para él una burla absoluta—: Estamos creando las bases para un vampiro diferente. Uno que no conocemos. Que mantendrá un gobierno tal vez impredecible, y podría ser aún más cruel, que el presente. Yo no creo que así se deba actuar sobre el clan.

Con calma explicó Lugonis—. Entiendo tus objeciones. Pero si el príncipe continúa extendiendo sus hilos, en poco tiempo poseerá los seguidores de más clanes uniéndose entre sí. Si tenemos éxito, los clanes sin sus líderes principales estarán desorientados, y los cazadores podrán golpearles libremente. Por favor, Albafica, reconoce la oportunidad que nos brinda este acuerdo.

El cazador cerró las manos en puños y sacudió su cabeza.

—Va en contra de mi moral. Hacer un acuerdo con un vampiro es degradante. A veces me pregunto si el general aún sabe lo que hace.

—Albafica... —Le habló como jefe—. No está en ti controlar el destino del gremio. Tu misión es atacar y luego desaparecer antes de ser descubierto y que puedan tomar represalias. Vas a tener vía libre, pero sólo un tiro. La rosa debe dar en el blanco. Ahora, ¿Aceptas el desafío? ¿Tomarás la oportunidad?

Su sangre latía más rápido, avivada por la pasión de cazar. El ánimo impetuoso llamaba a la acción. Albafica no pensaba. Era capaz de llevar todo en orden. Su fracaso, sus sentimientos, su vida.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Y serás capaz de atacar sin fallar esta vez?

—Sí, lo haré.


	4. Farsa

**Capítulo IV - Farsa**

Tan pronto como partieron fueron cubiertos por los densos y hermosos bosques. El pueblo ante ellos, si se podía llamar así, proporcionaba una visión casi repulsiva.

El ambiente era sombrío, las calles y salidas. Tristes casas en ruinas estaban dispersas a lo largo del camino, junto a cabañas y graneros, con la madera podrida ante ellos. Bichos y ratas se hacían cargo de la basura en las calles. Nadie parecía molestarse por la suciedad. Los ojos desatendidos de las personas se veían llenos de miedo desconocido y desesperanza. El aire olía a enfermedad y muerte.

Con nostalgia los cazadores volvieron la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando en las lejanías el bosque profundo. ¿Cómo la belleza y la decadencia podía estar tan unida?

Los jinetes llevaron sus caballos hasta una casa en ruinas, la pared izquierda de la casa se vio afectada por un viejo roble. Las ramas del gran árbol se alzaba muy por encima del techo. Shion dejó los caballos a dos cuadras, donde estaba un pequeño agricultor.

Albafica exploró las condiciones de la casa. Estaba a unos cuatro metros de altura. Cada lado tenía dos juegos de ventanas con piedras y una amplia puerta que colgaba ligeramente ladeada sobre sus goznes. Las vigas de apoyo estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo.

A excepción de una chimenea, una mesa y seis sillas, la casa estaba vacía. Subió al árbol, buscó equilibrio hasta estar ubicado perfectamente y se sentó. El techo de madera estaba podrido y ofrecía por el agujero del tamaño de un puño una vista perfecta de la mesa del grupo. El Príncipe estaría situado en el extremo norte, y ahí probablemente, tendría un tiro claro.

—¡Albafica!

La voz de Shion le dio un tirón a sus pensamientos, haciéndole casi perder el equilibrio.

—No grites tan alto, Shion.

—¿Puedo subir?

—Sí, pero ten cuidado. La lluvia de esta mañana, ha tornado la superficie resbaladiza.

—Sí.

Subió con dificultad, situándose en una rama cercana a la de su amigo.

—Lamentablemente la mayoría de las hojas han cedido el paso a la temporada de frío. De lo contrario, habríamos tenido protección a los ojos.

—Espero que el plan esté lo suficientemente concebido por el conde para evitarnos líos. Por ahora, ha bendecido al príncipe en estirar la pata.

La voz de Shion adquirió un tono grave—: Eso quiere decir que estamos de acuerdo. Ellos nos permitirán cumplir el encargo, pero escapar no está en la lista de prioridades, ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, el general subrayó en repetidas ocasiones que, además del encargo y el príncipe, sólo dos subordinados estarán presentes, pero me temo que es un cuento de hadas. Si tiene intención de tomar la posición del príncipe, ¿Por qué dejaría escapar al asesino? —Enarcó una de sus cejas—: Algo mejor que él no puede hacer eso. Intentará asesinarme ante testigos, la base óptima para ganar confianza entre el resto de los vampiros. A mi modo de ver, el príncipe es el plato principal, y el postre de coronación... soy yo.

Con ansiedad Shion miró al cazador—: ¿Por qué aceptaste esta misión? ¿Acaso tu vida no tiene valor?

—¿Y la tuya? Estás aquí, aunque no existe orden de apoyo. ¿No es tu deseo en hacer la diferencia por algo útil?

—Sí, pero no por las mismas razones que tú, estoy aquí porque me hará la vida más significativa en algo.

La culpa si algo le sucedía a Shion en esa misión suicida, pesaba sobre los hombros de Albafica. Sin embargo, una sensación cálida cubría su corazón. Era bueno contar con un amigo. Shion quien rondaba los catorce años de edad apenas, era cuatro años menor que él, y junto a Regulus y Dohko los menores de la orden dorada. Quería decir algo, pero lo dejó con un suspiro. Shion podía ser paciente y tranquilo, pero cuando se decidía en algo era inútil tratar de cambiar su idea. No conocía a nadie más terco, quizá sí mismo.

—Gracias.

Los últimos rayos de sol dieron paso a la noche. La velada fue seguida por la oscuridad nocturna. Albafica estaba agradecido por la oscuridad que se extendía a su alrededor, más tiempo y no podría soportar el viento helado que le estaba dejando rígido.

Escucharon carruajes.

—¿Cuántos?

—Cuento con quince. De derecha izquierda, y en la parte delantera.

—Oh, bueno, sumemos los invitados en la cena... Y creí que sería arriesgado.

—Shhh, no saben que sabemos que están ahí.

El carruaje se detuvo. Cuando abrió la puerta del coche, una sensación extraña resonó en el pecho del cazador. Incluso en la oscuridad, podía apreciar cada rasgo del Príncipe. Inmediatamente sentía en una extraña clase de encantamiento. Su sangre latía más a prisa con una dificultad que no podía contener, al igual que las imágenes emergentes. Odiaba esa maldita sensación, pero la suave intensidad de aquellos labios se mantenía presente en los suyos. El anhelo, el deseo ardiente de acercarse a él, se fijó en su mente inevitablemente.

Tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse.

Impresionantemente su energía hizo brillar la rosa en su mano, de tenues reflejos purpuras. La rosa piraña. El arma poderosa de su linaje, para asesinar vampiros y otros seres sobrenaturales. Desde la distancia, al amparo de la oscuridad. Casi sin riesgos. Él no debía fallar. No esta vez

La habitación estaba iluminada por varias velas en un ambiente de cálido rojo y naranja.

La adrenalina en las venas de Albafica se elevó. Estaba listo.

—Oh, por favor, tome lugar, mi señor. Perdóneme, por no haber elegido un mejor sitio para nuestro encuentro. Pero parece razonable mantener secreta nuestras reuniones por ahora... —susurró el conde dócilmente.

—Bueno, quizá me diga finalmente las circunstancias de su importante invitación.

La voz hacía un suave eco oscuro en la cabeza de Piscis. Su determinación flaqueaba. La mano le temblaba ligeramente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

_"¡Deja de vacilar! Lo único que debes hacer es matar un vampiro. Una bestia. Uno de tantos. Liberar a la humanidad de ese monstruo y de ti mismo. Dispara sin más."_

Respiró hondo y dejó salir el aliento. Sus ojos se situaron en el pecho del objetivo. Tenía un tiro claro.

Ya era hora, el ángulo era perfecto.

Su cuerpo se tensó, listo para liberar la rosa de cortantes pétalos mortales. En el mismo instante sintió una mirada helada que cuarteaba su corazón. Esos ojos que lo ataban como hilos, tomando poder sobre él.

La rosa zumbó por el aire.

La rosa atravesó la tela y la carne.

Albafica estaba atónito.

La rosa perforó profundamente el hombro izquierdo de Minos.

—Albafica, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Inmediatamente los vampiros se alertaron. En la sala de abajo sólo estaba Minos, que lo miraba con calma y misterio. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, una ráfaga agresiva de energía golpeó el árbol destrozándole de lleno, escapando sólo por sus grandes reflejos.

Los primeros dos atacantes ya acechaban a los cazadores. Ante ellos aparecieron criaturas de feroz energía oscura.

—¿Hechiceros?...

—Parece que el conde nos tenía en consideración después de todo.

Shion no parecía inmutarse por los hechiceros negros, con un halo de luz cegador se lanzó al ataque. Albafica estaba al otro lado de forma ofensiva también, encargándose de los agresivos vampiros y sus potentes armas. Los pétalos de las rosas rebanaron los cuellos de los atacantes. Paró defensivo ante varios puñales para contraatacar, enviando a su oponente en una esquina de un golpe. Sus armas desmembraban. Los vampiros al contacto dejaron escapar un grito de dolor y se tambalearon contra el tronco de un árbol enorme. En el pecho de uno de ellos, yacía una larga herida.

Dos atacantes se precipitaron al vampiro herido en ayuda y se apresuraron hacia Albafica. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse ahora. Les esquivó hábilmente e hizo de su agilidad ventaja. La sangre bañó el suelo. Cuatro cabezas más cayeron a tierra.

Antes de comprender el vampiro herido, que intentaba no perder el equilibrio, su pecho fue perforado. En silencio, otro vampiro cayó a tierra. No estaba muerto, pero al menos incapacitado y la lesión era lo suficientemente severa como para sucumbir pronto. Albafica rápidamente giró hacia los otros dos opositores que restaban, mantenidos a raya por la barrera de Shion, quien ya se había encargado de los hechiceros.

Por el rabillo del ojo Piscis observó otros vampiros que rápidamente fueron aniquilados por sus rosas reales. Ante la cercanía de su compañero, Albafica optó por tomar su sable. El metal resonó contra el metal. Sus oponentes eran realmente fuertes, pero lentos. Demasiado lentos para ellos. Su sable atravesó la piel y los tendones. Pronto terminando con ellos.

El éxito, sin embargo, fue de corta duración. Vampiros de gran potencia aparecieron desde las sombras, y estaban listos a matar. Como una jauría de lobos, rodearon a sus presas.

Albafica escuchó un gemido repentino de Shion.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con ansiedad, observando la herida en su costado.

—Me temo que he perdido sangre. Pero por lo demás estoy bien. Sólo siento un frenesí de alimentación por parte de ellos.

Eso estaba mal, Shion de otra forma jamás se quejaba de una herida. Como para confirmarlo su amigo se derrumbó de rodillas, cediendo la pared luminosa.

—¡Shion! —El corazón de Albafica se llenó de pánico. Tenía que sacarlo de allí.

—¿Puedes llegar a los caballos?

—¿Es una broma? ¡No pienso ir sin ti!

—A menos que estés como cebo no ayuda en nada tu condición. Te sacaré de aquí. No importa lo que pase.

La risa burlona resonó a través de la noche—: Bueno, qué linda escena. ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso, cazador?

El círculo se abrió, y el conde cruzó a su vez con aire de suficiencia—. Quien lo diría, eres más hermoso a como describen los relatos... Esta belleza rebelde será una alternativa deliciosa a los negocios de hoy. Como un festejo de medianoche, por así decirlo. También te mostraré que no soy inhumano, Piscis, y liberaré en primer lugar a Aries de su miseria. —Lamió sus colmillos desafiante.

—Atrévete, y volará tu cabeza. —respondió Albafica, sereno, pero mortal.

Brevemente se preguntó si tendría sentido exponer la cuenta del conde como cliente. Sin embargo, rápidamente desechó la idea de nuevo. Excepto una, todos los vampiros que lo miraban con ojos codiciosos eran seguidores del conde.

—¿En serio? Ahora veo que pareces tener buenas habilidades. Pero no soy tan simple de derrotar como estas pobres criaturas. Así que prepárate, te haré pedazos.

Sabía que sus posibilidades de victoria descenderían mientras cubriera a Shion, habría altas posibilidades de envenenar a su amigo con su propia arma. Y el conde no sucumbiría a un sable, era un alto miembro del clan. A solas, con una espada ordinaria, competir contra él sería como luchar contra un león con un palillo de dientes. Sin embargo, nunca se rendiría. Ni en mil años.

—Entonces probaremos suerte, vampiro. —Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa retadora.

La expresión del conde cambió furiosamente—. Es mejor que sientas miedo de mí, cazador.

—Lamento hacer daño a tu ego. No temo a la muerte. Y desde luego que no a un vampiro menor... como tú.

El conde visiblemente hervía de rabia, Albafica, esperaba fervientemente que la ira y el orgullo de su adversario le hiciera descuidar y desatender su guardia.

—Hablas demasiado, cazador. Estoy seguro que por lo menos tienes miedo al dolor, ¡y te daré un montón!

Una figura negra apareció prodigiosamente ante los ojos de los vampiros, y llegó justo en frente de Albafica. Inmediatamente reconoció la silueta, como los ojos lilas observaron los suyos. El príncipe se apartó de él con el fin de estimar el recuento.

La voz ronca del conde cambió a otra suave ante la presencia de Minos—: Oh, lo lamento. Espero que no esté duramente lastimado, mi señor. El privilegio del castigo es concedido a usted si lo desea.

Minos asintió y giró bruscamente de nuevo hacia Albafica. Debía esgrimir la espada para completar su obra. Pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Sus sentidos seducidos por el aura del príncipe. Las manos del platinado yacía en los hombros del cazador. Con suavidad pero con firmeza, fue capturado de inmediato por el calor. Su instinto a luchar contra él se extinguía. En su lugar, sentía inexplicablemente de nuevo esa familiaridad.

Los suaves labios de Minos cosquillearon en su oreja derecha.

—Ejecución —un susurro, que pasó de hormigueo a través de sus extremidades.

Luego desapareció la calidez, y Albafica vio con claridad. Shion se detuvo.

—¡Ve a uno de los caballos y no mires atrás!

Aries parecía irritado pero obedeció, y la batalla comenzó nuevamente para Albafica.

—Esta noche tendremos una función especial... —Sonrió Minos hacia el Conde—. Haré crujir todos tus huesos, traidor...

Minos luchó con el conde. Los otros vampiros aún parecía incierto de cómo debían comportarse. La confusión reinó por todas partes.

Ahora sin Shion cerca, Piscis podía atacar sin temor a daños colaterales. Cuando un grupo de vampiros saltó hacia él en una estrepitosa ofensiva, Albafica sin inmutarse los despedazó con las temibles espinas que se formaron en la maleza alrededor debido a las gotas de su sangre, el resto cayó ante sus rosas reales, lo que sorprendió a Byaku y el resto de los guardianes de Minos, quienes permanecían inmóviles aún sin recibir órdenes, observando todo como espectadores.

Shion mientras tanto no miraba atrás mientras se daba a la retirada, aunque fue difícil para su orgullo. No podía ser de ayuda en la lucha de Albafica, pero podía intentar llegar a los caballos.

Piscis se sintió aliviado cuando su compañero fue capaz de alejarse de la refriega. Más y más vampiros se mezclaron en la lucha contra él. Obstinadamente continuó la lucha desigual. Su brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha sangraban profusamente.

Los segundos siguientes fueron una gran confusión. En la oscuridad se reflejaron los lamentos y destellos de la lucha.. y de pronto, una poderosa ráfaga huracanada se llevó consigo los gritos y trajo un silencio ominoso.

Cómo canje un grito resonó en la oscuridad rompiendo el momento.

El conde cayó derrotado.

Minos celebró sonriente, y elevó la cabeza cortada en el aire.

Byaku y los acólitos restantes se inclinaron ahora admirados y orgullosos de su Señor.

Sin dudarlo Albafica aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hacia el bosque. Su pierna estaba sangrando profusamente a cada paso y ardía en fiebre. El sangrado en el brazo producido el día anterior por Manigoldo tomó forma significativa.

Era absolutamente necesario curar las heridas. Más tranquilamente los recuerdos de la batalla penetraron su mente. Sí, estaba seguro de que Minos no escatimaría en ir a por él. Vaciló negando la obediencia requerida y ahora esperaría su sentencia.

Jadeando cayó débil en la hierba a las orillas de un lago. Esperó que su compañero escapara con vida. Quitó su capa y ropa de abrigo para limpiar la herida en su brazo, el frío gélido de la noche fue como un manto helado que cubría su piel. El agua fría tenía un efecto calmante en el brazo herido. Cortó la camisa en tiras y cubrió con ellas las lesiones lo mejor que pudo.

¿Por qué Minos hizo eso? ¿Sabía de la emboscada y quería vengarse por su cuenta solamente? ¿O quería salvar su vida, a pesar de que a su vez él intentó asesinarlo?

—Me salvaste una vez más, cazador.

Las palabras cortaron bruscamente sus pensamientos como un cuchillo la carne. Era como si Minos escuchara sus pensamientos, y les completara. ¿Qué podía responder? Quería matarlo. Pero al momento que sus dedos apuntaron la rosa, desde ese instante... Albafica falló.

—¿Qué quieres? —Su voz fue dura y se colocó en guardia, a pesar de la situación en desventaja.

Minos se acercó. Sus ojos vagaron casualmente por el cuerpo sin camisa del joven.

—Perdóname, no quiero avergonzarte en buscar explicaciones.

Albafica apuntó la última rosa escarlata que poseía hacia él—. Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer, sin embargo, no me dejaré intimidar por ti. Tu encanto no funcionará conmigo. Ahora aléjate.

Al príncipe le pareció justo lo opuesto durante la mascarada.

—¿Se puede asesinar a un vampiro antiguo con una sola rosa real? —Su voz sonaba incrédula. No era de extrañar, después de todo, era muy difícil para un no-muerto de su clase ser enviado a la otra vida.

Al parecer, había tocado un punto delicado—. Bueno, quizá no te elimine. —confesó Albafica—. Pero el dolor será como el infierno. No son pocos los vampiros ancianos que han llegado a estar inconscientes de pura agonía hasta tornarse cenizas.

Minos se permitió recordar cierto suceso del pasado con Lugonis, y aceptó esa realidad—. Pero, Piscis, yo no soy un vampiro común.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, —murmuró—. Eres un elegido. —dijo la última palabra con tanto desprecio como pudo.

—Una de las tres estrellas divinas —confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Albafica frunció el ceño—. No me interesa como se llamen entre ustedes. ¿Quieres experimentar? —Una sonrisa torció sus labios.

Minos sonrió encantado. _"Además de hermoso, eres un tanto cruel."_ A él le gustaba eso, rió con picardía—. Lo sé. Me di cuenta durante tu enfrentamiento, pero deberías saber que eso lo hace aún más divertido y tentador, Piscis.

Así, la paciencia de Albafica finalmente terminó. Antes de parpadear lanzó la rosa hacia Minos. Pero esta se detuvo ante el vampiro, y cayó inerte en la hierba. Los ojos de Albafica se ampliaron sorprendidos, y Minos aprovechó la baja guardia para inmovilizarlo.

Al igual que en la mascarada Albafica sentía sus miembros detener. En silencio, el platinado se hundió en la hierba a su lado. La proximidad del príncipe hacía latir más rápido la sangre de Albafica en sus venas. Era capaz de sentir ese calor, que aparentaba seguridad.

—Tu valor es admirable. —Sonrió—. Me gustaría pedir disculpas de antemano a lo que voy a hacer, Piscis, pero no tengo otra opción, fue una masacre... y necesito una coartada.

No comprendía aún las palabras, pero el cálido aliento en su cuello le hizo adormecer. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—Oh Dios, ¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Su voz fue un susurro quebrado, pero sabía que Minos escuchó su súplica e ignoró. Como dos lanzas afiladas, los colmillos penetraron la piel de su cuello. El justo castigo por su incapacidad de escuchar la voz interior.

Luego se vio envuelto en una nube de emociones que no podía comprender. Era como si sus entrañas ardieran placenteramente. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. El dolor en su cuello desapareció y sintió la mordedura como un beso. Apasionado, agresivo y salvaje... pero lleno de extraña ternura. Sintió el deseo, la codicia por más. Una sensación de placer, que era igual a cuando pasaba la noche con alguna mujer. Sólo más intensa e íntima. Sus manos se aferraron desafiantes en la solapa y los cabellos de Minos, mientras sus sentidos se ahogaron en una ola de comodidad.

Aún aturdido fue suavemente inclinado hasta la hierba, sobre su capa desechada.

—No te preocupes. No bebí. ¿Lo ves? —Le tendió un pañuelo blanco, que se teñía levemente de sangre.

Albafica entendía las palabras, pero no podía identificar su significado.

Pensó estar soñando.

Descreído sus dedos alcanzaron su pañuelo.

Petrificado miró las manchas rojas que nadaban ante de sus ojos.

—No puedo quedarme, Piscis. Está amaneciendo, y mi camino es largo.

El príncipe cubrió el cuerpo frío del cazador con su abrigo de piel. Los ojos de Albafica estaban cargados de sueño. Sin embargo, quiso atrapar una última imagen del hombre al frente, pero antes de poder verlo en la penumbra, cayó agotado en un sueño profundo.

* * *

_Amor._

_Es el que guía nuestras acciones..._

Un susurro oscuro.

Un susurro siniestro que se deslizaba en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Fueron sus palabras o las de un sueño?

Con ese latido en su cabeza despertó. La luz se filtraba entre las hojas de los arboles. Los primeros rayos de luz solar bailaron con el rocío de la hierba y brindaron un espectáculo pintoresco de sensaciones. Asimiló profundamente el fresco aire matutino en sus pulmones. Luego se quedó inmóvil. Los recuerdos de la madrugada cayeron como una cascada sobre él.

Llevó su mano al cuello. Dos pequeñas cicatrices se hicieron sentir con claridad. Su reflejo en el lago limpió toda sospecha.

Dos pequeñas manchas blancas, estampadas en su cuello.

Su mirada se dirigió al pañuelo blanco con manchas rojas. Perdido en sus pensamientos, lo recogió.

_'No te preocupes. No bebí. ¿Lo ves?"_

—Maldita sea. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Con esa marca en su cuello, en el santuario ya no podía ser visto. Nadie le creería que solo fue mordido, pero que no se procedió a un intercambio de sangre.

Sus dedos se clavaron en el fino pañuelo de encaje.

Ni siquiera podía creer lo que Minos estaba haciendo, ni lo uno ni lo otro que pasó por su mente.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de su cuerpo.

¿Era un vampiro capaz de desafiar las leyes de su naturaleza?

Con firmeza luchó estableciendo el temor creciente en sí mismo.

Existía una sensación a la que podía aferrarse. Sentía casi seguro que la noche anterior no llegó a un enlace. Aun cuando sólo tenía vagos recuerdos, las probabilidades eran bajas, no podía dejar de pensar que no se había perdido por completo.

—¡Albafica de Piscis! ¿Puede oírnos?

El llamado cortaba como hielo a través de sus miembros. Rápidamente envolvió algunas tiras de la camisa rota alrededor de su cuello, escondiendo las marcas de mordida. Luego se envolvió en el abrigo ensangrentado y contestó la llamada.

—Aquí estoy.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los primeros buscadores le encontraron, eran de tercer rango; bronce.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Después de encontrar esa masacre en el pueblo perdí toda esperanza, de que estuviera a salvo. Me alegro de que esté bien. —El líder de la búsqueda parecía visiblemente aliviado.

—Mi nombre es Retsu de Lince. Mis compañeros y yo salimos inmediatamente en su búsqueda, después de hallar en su caballo inconsciente al cazador de Aries ante las puertas de la guardia.

Albafica le dio complacido la mano.

—Shion esta a salvo. —Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del cazador.

El castaño se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Bueno, mi lugar actual es sólo la mitad de emocionante que su posición. Pero para los cazadores dorados mi destino no tiene suficiente desgracia. —Los ojos almendrados se quedaron fijos en Piscis. —Está seriamente herido—. ¿Le llevo en mi caballo?

—Le agradezco. También por su compromiso.

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber. Al igual que usted.

Albafica no respondió. En silencio, se giró en la silla con la ayuda del joven.

Cabalgaron lentamente hacia los cuarteles. Albafica tenía algunos problemas para mantenerse sobre el caballo. Sin embargo, cabalgaba solo, sin ayuda. Sus heridas le dolían y se sentía agotado. Agradecía por el lento ritmo en la carrera de retorno, buscó los ojos marrones del cazador. Entendido este le alcanzó.

La voz de Retsu era suave—. ¿Tiene algo que decirme, señor Albafica?

—Sólo Albafica, por favor. Agradezco el ritmo de la cabalgata. Sus compañeros no deben estar felices por la demora.

—No hay problema, Albafica. —respondió con una sonrisa franca—. Sé que después de fallar. Su orgullo debe ser un muro de protección en estos días. Deje que yo me preocupe por mis compañeros y mantenga sus fuerzas. Ya casi hemos llegado y me temo que el general no tendrá demasiada consideración con su estado.

Él asintió—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Shion?

Encogió de hombros—. No puedo decirle. Sólo sé que el general se indignó cuando sólo uno de ustedes regresó. Debe haber intentado traer a la consciencia al señor Shion, hasta enterarse de lo que quería. Las vidas del príncipe y la suya. Bueno, sé que no debo inmiscuirme, pero ¿Cómo se las arregló para escapar?

—Me temo que necesito algo de tiempo hasta poder reconstruir los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Que no era mentira. Albafica trató desesperadamente de recordar todos los detalles. Pero una y otra vez sus pensamientos vagaron hasta el momento en que recibió el beso fatal de Minos.

El joven parecía satisfecho con la respuesta. El resto del camino cabalgaron en silencio.

El cazador decidió por lo menos dejar la mitad de la verdad salir. Fue descubierto por el príncipe, perdió la oportunidad, y el conde luego trató de cambiar el rumbo de los hechos a su favor. Fueron atacados y casi llevado al más allá. Sólo la ira del príncipe, que vio a través del juego sucio del conde, lo hizo atacar en venganza despiadada y lo salvó de la muerte.

Albafica relató respirando con dificultad, entregando su informe al General. Sus heridas estaban doliendo, necesitaba atención médica urgente, y reposo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a quejar.

Orgulloso y erguido, esperó lo que viniera.

—Bueno, existe algo que no puedo comprender, Piscis. ¿Por qué un príncipe de su calaña actúa en semejante masacre? Seguro que no es exactamente conocido por su gracia, pero para matar vampiros, sin causa justificada, en contra de los principios del Clan. Es un líder estratégico que. Siempre mantiene una manía previsora, que calcula los hechos y piensa. El príncipe tiene el poder de controlar los sentimientos de los demás, sobre todo porque él mismo es un maestro del autocontrol. Para asesinar al conde, y aceptar el sometimiento cuyos temas del curso de acción habría sido lógico. Pero, asesinando a los miembros de otro clan y así correr el riesgo de disturbios y rebelión... no encaja.

Piscis estaba en un serio dilema. El general tenía razón. Pero en vez de encontrar una explicación adecuada ahora, Albafica empleaba la explicación y demasiado adecuada de la general. Al igual faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas, y esa era la añadida en el. La imagen de la acción de Minos. La vehemencia con la que se reforzó el príncipe diciendo que necesitaba una coartada, ahora llevaba a Albafica al borde de la desesperación.

Minos le había salvado la vida. Sólo para protegerse contra las salpicaduras. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el príncipe debía poner tanto de sí mismo en la línea?

Albafica laboriosamente suprimió el impulso de tocarse el cuello. Eso realmente no tenía sentido. Excepto que Minos lo envolvía en su propio juego, uno de cuyas reglas no veía pasar. Simplemente era manipulado como un juguete y llevado por temas extraños.

—Piscis, ¿Está escuchando? —Tronó la voz del General.

Le miró sobresaltado.

—No es mí deseo interrumpir la consulta, pero les ruego que esperemos, hasta que Piscis cure sus heridas. —La voz de Lugonis fue como un rayo de sol en medio de la tormenta.

El cazador no advirtió cuando su mentor entró al salón. Confundido, miró a los ojos graves de su maestro.

—Bien, Lugonis. Porque tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que significa tu protegido. Puede retirarse, Albafica de Piscis.

Justo al salir del salón del general, rugió violentamente una bofetada en la mejilla de Albafica, quien permaneció inmóvil e indefenso recibiendo la reprobación de su mentor.

—Cuando curen tus heridas, te esperaré. ¡Inmediatamente y sin rodeos!

—¿Qué sucedió con Shion?

—Será mejor que te preocupes. Si resulta cierto lo que sospecho, entonces nadie puede ayudarte. Ni siquiera yo.

Las palabras quedaron flotando como la espada de Damocles sobre Albafica.

Era tarde cuando salió del hospital. Le habría agradado ver a Shion pero se limitó a la información que la enfermera proporcionó, sobre el buen estado de Aries, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, y que necesitaba dormir mucho. Con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, se acercó a la habitación de Lugonis.

El saludo de su padre adoptivo era sobrio, seguido de un ataque directo, incluso antes del contacto.

—¿Piensas que no se dieron cuenta? Basta ya de los intentos impotentes por ocultar los signos, ¿Cómo has podido? Te has comprometido con un vampiro. Se unieron en un vinculo. ¡Voluntariamente le diste tu sangre!

Cómo mayor revelación descubrió la seda del cuello de Albafica. La decepción dolía en los ojos furiosos de Lugonis, así como el pesar.

—No lo hice voluntariamente. —Con impotencia se hundió en los cojines del sofá.

—No, y, ¿Cómo explicas esa mordida? Tú, ¡un cazador élite! ¡Debías asesinar al príncipe y no ser complaciente! Eres, con mucho, uno de los mejores cazadores que el santuario jamás ha producido. Te hice esto. Se te formó con mi conocimiento, Albafica, y el niño que yo crié, jamás sería mordido por un vampiro, ¡Excepto de forma voluntaria!

No fue voluntario, pero no se defendió.

Con ello la mente cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Lugonis no necesitaba palabras para responder. El mero gesto sólo fue suficiente respuesta.

—Así ha sido. Te has convertido en un esclavo de su poder. Era el príncipe, ¿Me equivoco? No entiendo cómo puede tener éxito.. Tanto es así que sacrificaste tu alma. —Suavemente tomó las manos frías de Albafica—: Por Dios. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡¿Por qué no me diste a entender que el encanto era tan poderoso?! ¿No te das cuenta que desde ahora perteneces a un vampiro? Una gran amenaza para el santuario. Una que no se puede tolerar, pero es eliminada con la muerte...

Profundas arrugas ansiosas grababan el rostro de su maestro. Albafica se sentía más incómodo. Pero todavía no podía hablar. Su lengua estaba entumecida, con la mente nublada.

Con un suspiro, continuó Lugonis—: Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Sucedió antes de la mascarada? ¿Era todo una mentira? lo que dijiste en nuestra última conversación, ¿El deseo era tan grande que fuiste tras él para cerrar el pacto eterno?

Ver el dolor en los ojos castaños, atormentaron al joven.

—Sí, era el príncipe. Pero no me asocié con él.

Las palabras parecieron calmar a su padre, incluso si la sospecha era palpable.

—¿Y la mordida? ¿Cómo puedes explicarlo? Las marcas blancas en el cuello son causadas cuando tu sangre se mezcla con la suya. Un proceso que permite un vampiro voluntariamente sólo para entrar en una conexión. Por favor, se honesto conmigo y admite que bebió tu sangre y al mismo tiempo ha dado la suya para prenderte por siempre a sí mismo.

El enojo en la voz de Lugonis se tornaba en sincera preocupación. Albafica se sentía miserable ante su declaración.

—Me mordió, pero no quiso beber.

El mentor se puso de pie—. ¿Y le creíste? ¿Por qué has llegado de nuevo a salvo si no es porque eres suyo? Realmente pensaba que la conversación anterior te brindaría orientación. Ahora tengo que reconocer que, quizás te he llevado en la dirección errada.

—No, por favor, no se culpe, maestro. No es el culpable. Yo quería ejecutar el trabajo a conciencia. La mordida se produjo sólo después de eso. —Pacientemente, los ojos del hombre se detuvieron en los del joven.

—Entonces dime lo que sucedió. Sin mentiras, Albafica. Después de todos los años en los que te he criado con cariño, merezco la verdad.

Complicadamente buscó las palabras adecuadas. El tono de su voz, propio y extraño. Vulnerable y débil.

—Usted me desprecia por mi debilidad, como yo lo hago. Me temo que es así maestro, ¿Piensa que no he podido asesinar al príncipe, porque ya estaba atado a él? Pero la verdad es que no mantuve algún lazo de sangre con el fin de salvarlo de nuevo. —Le miró—. Sentía un profundo odio en mí mientras apuntaba. Todos los horrores de sus fechorías, sus crueldades... Quería lanzar la rosa en su corazón. ¡Quería acabarlo! Pero, sus ojos me traspasaron a segundos de atacar. Miró mis entrañas y me torturó. Fue un momento muy pequeño, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me perdí y la rosa sólo golpeó su hombro. Los vampiros nos atacaron. Eran demasiados. No teníamos ninguna posibilidad de escapar con vida. Shion fue gravemente herido en un descuido y ya no podía sostenerse sobre sus pies.

Albafica se tambaleó, como siguió relatando.

—Minos interfirió. Vino a mí. Como siempre. Su suave voz susurró una palabra al oído: 'ejecución'. Shion escapó y yo un poco más tarde también. Corrí hacia el bosque, cuando estuve refugiado ocupándome de mis heridas. Me encontró. Discutimos y dijo que lo sentía, pero que acababa de hacer una gran masacre y que necesitaría una coartada. Entonces me cerró en sus brazos. Prensó sus colmillos en mi piel. La sensación fue tan envolvente, se tragó el miedo a la oscuridad que nunca fue tan grande. También me dio una sensación de seguridad y calidez. El anhelo profundo en mí se quedó por unos momentos. Yo estaba entumecido. Antes de marcharse, me colocó un pañuelo con manchas de sangre en la mano y dijo que no debería preocuparme. Él no ha bebido.

—¿Se lo creíste?

Encogió de hombros—: Ya no sé qué creer. Lo dudo, pero ¿Por qué mentiría? Si deseaba hacer de mí uno de los suyos, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? En ese punto me había dado por vencido. Daba igual lo que me sucediera. Y si quería hacerme un esclavo de su voluntad, ¿Por qué desapareció, dejándome sin saldar cuentas, o hacer un vínculo de sangre?

Un pesado silencio llenó la pequeña habitación. Sólo el crepitar del fuego tenue se escuchó. Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, Lugonis rompió el silencio.

—Tú sabes que para un vampiro por poderoso que sea, no es posible resistir el sabor de la sangre y no ceder al hambre... ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? probablemente seguirá siendo su secreto hasta que te sea revelado. La pregunta más importante es, ¿Qué desea de ti?

La respuesta, se encontraba en la conciencia de Albafica.

Ligera como una pluma, fuerte como el hierro.

No podía pronunciar la sospecha.

El miedo a lo que creía verdad, con todas sus consecuencias era sobrecogedor.

Su mente luchaba.

Era ridículo.

Sólo un momento de conocer. Un breve período de unión.

—Si supiera...

—¿Nos lo dirías?

El cazador fue sorprendido por la franqueza con la que se le preguntó. Como si fuera obvio y natural hacer precisamente eso.

—¡No, por Dios! Jamás los traicionaría. Por favor, maestro, ¡debe creerme! Yo nunca podría intentar algo en su contra o contra del santuario.

—Pero indirectamente, ya lo hiciste. No quiero atormentarte. Sé que ya te condena lo suficiente y que los secretos del santuario están seguros contigo y tu mano nunca sería dirigida en contra de los inocentes. Pero hay que tener cuidado de que nadie manipule tus acciones. No seas tan ciego, como yo mismo lo fui una vez.

La tristeza comenzó a tomar al cazador por completo. La pérdida pendiente, arrojaba su sombra amenazadora ya sobre el presente.

—Entiendo. Soy un peligro.

Su mentor suspiró.

—Con esa mordida te ha marcado como propiedad suya. Debe ser claro para ti, Albafica. La gente cree las leyendas más que en vampiros.

—¿Qué hay de usted, maestro? ¿Cree en mí?

Como confirmación fue abrazado por su padre adoptivo, y besó su frente.

—Yo te creo. Pero tienes que tomar una decisión. Si el santuario descubre esas marcas, se te declarará traidor. Enviarán alguno de los cazadores dorados para liquidarte, uno de tus propios compañeros. Si deseas sobrevivir, no tienes más remedio que abandonar este lugar. Fracasar al juramento de lealtad y pedir misericordia, será manejar un destino incierto. Pero después de todo lo sabrán, más pronto que tarde.

Albafica sabía que su maestro estaba en lo cierto.

—No podré continuar sirviendo al santuario.

—No directamente. Sin embargo, existe una oportunidad para redimir tu reputación. La marca puede ser vista desde otro angulo como un regalo. Ahora serás capaz de moverte libremente dentro de las filas vampiricas. Ningún vampiro se atreverá a colocar las manos en ti, cuando detecten esa marca. Sus instintos son lo suficientemente sensibles como para saber que perteneces al príncipe.

La palabra se repetía en su mente brindándole una sensación repulsiva. Él jamás pertenecería a un vampiro. Se rió con amargura.

—Así que esa era su coartada. Defender su propiedad.

No tenía otra opción. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para demostrar su lealtad hacia el santuario.

—Quiero, pues, ser degradado de los cazadores dorados para espiar. —Suspiró—. Patético y poco satisfactorio. Sin embargo, a mi juicio... ¿Cree que el príncipe se conformará con eso?

—Bueno, yo creo que él sabe que ha destruido tu imagen aquí. Tal vez no cree que exista alguien aún fiel a ti.

Sí, podía ser. Albafica no necesitaba perderse más en pensamientos. Mientras viva, asesinaría vampiros. Si esta era la única forma de poder actuar sensatamente, la tomaría.

El cazador se puso de pie—. ¿Cree que esto fue planeado? Quiero decir, lo pienso, y luego todo encaja muy bien.

—Si es así, entonces debes averiguar el motivo. Potencialmente constituye la oportunidad para cambiar las reglas del juego, también ten cuidado. Ya no tendrás el cobijo del santuario, estarás solo.

Albafica no quería dejar pasar otro evento más. Pensar en actuar como Minos tal vez quería, lo volvía loco. Tenía que saber cuales eran los motivos. Sólo entonces podría encontrar una salida.

—Iré con él.

—Dos cosas, Albafica. En primer lugar. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero tienes que tomar una decisión pronto sobre el santuario. Shion habló confusamente en sus sueños, pero estoy seguro de que están muy cerca a la verdad. No debes confiar en el como amigo sobre su lealtad al santuario. No en este sentido. Él no comprenderá tus sentimientos. En segundo lugar. La marca te protege de los vampiros, pero cúbrela de ser posible. Muchos nobles desearían ser los favoritos del príncipe, así que intentarán seducirte y ganarte. En cuanto a traer prestigio y una derrota al príncipe, que tendría que aceptar.

—Confío en Shion. Esperará hasta que hablemos. En cuanto a esa cábala ridícula de los vampiros, no me interesa. Ya he permitido a un vampiro a influir en mi vida emocional. Eso no me sucederá otra vez. Se lo juro.

* * *

En busca de respuestas, cabalgó directamente a los aposentos del Príncipe. No podía decir el porqué, pero después de un corto período de tiempo, se giró y dirigió su caballo, sólo por impulso, hacia el bosque.

La luz de la luna iluminaba los arboles. Sin embargo, no vaciló en ir por la oscuridad. Se sentía más bien refugiado a las sombras de los árboles. El lago plata ante sus ojos le atrajo como un imán.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Sin responder, siguió sus sentimientos y se entregó por completo a la atmósfera mística. Perdido en la serenidad de la noche, se bajó de su caballo, uniéndose a las orillas del lago resplandeciente.

Tocó con la punta de su dedo el agua. El reflejo del cielo nocturno se distorsionó. Las suaves olas del agua tenían un efecto calmante, casi hipnótico en su mente. Poco a poco, suavizando la imagen. Albafica no estaba sorprendido de ver la forma de Minos detrás. No era el lago que le atraía sino su aura.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó seco.

—Créeme, si hubiera tenido tiempo, no te habría dejado ignorante e indefenso en el bosque. Pero las herida que dejaron los pétalos de tu rosa oscura, eran muy profundas. Tuve que curarlas antes del amanecer y descansar.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

Albafica frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Por qué salvaste mi vida?!

En el resplandor del lago pensó identificar una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te rompes la cabeza innecesariamente? Fue mi decisión. Así de simple.

—No puedo aceptarlo. Y si tienes algo de decencia, desearía una explicación.

La mano de Minos se posó en su hombro. El calor que emanaba de ese contacto, le daba miedo a Albafica. No se sentía propiamente, pero sabía que existía.

—¿No puedes comprender las expresiones de amor, Piscis? Basta con aceptar que eres demasiado importante para mí, como para perderte. No podía dejarte. Así que te salvé la vida.

—¡No me salvaste la vida! está sumida en el caos. —Respondió el cazador con amargura.

Sus ojos turquesas se clavaron en otros amatistas.

—Quiero saber, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no terminas de admitir que deseas destruirme? Eso habría sido mejor que ser conocido desde ahora a la eternidad como el perro faldero del príncipe. ¡¿Tiene idea de lo que esto significa para mí como cazador ante el santuario?! —Sus ojos se llenaron de ira—. Que me salve un vampiro la vida, exigiendo como precio la libertad de mi alma. Yo no puedo citar tus imposibles sentimientos de afecto hacia mí como una explicación creíble para el santuario. Tan sólo el intento significaría mi muerte profesional y mancillar mi reputación con desprecio y burla. Y nadie va a creer que se ha hecho por pura benevolencia del príncipe. —Cerró sus manos en puños—: Además, no lo sé... Pienso en nuestro encuentro en aquella mascarada, fue demasiado claro entrar en tu habitación. Luego, tu despertar, justo al momento en que mi duda comenzó. Y tu mirada la noche anterior sabía de mi presencia. Lo observé durante mi debilidad. Y en última instancia, la mordida que me ata en toda la eternidad para ti. Comprendo la necesidad de proteger tu reputación, te creo incluso. Pero no es que esté tan fácilmente engañado. Todo, desde nuestra primera reunión, me parece diseñado. Quizá para demostrarme tu afecto o lo que sea, era demasiado apropiado. Es como si sólo fuera un peón en tu juego absurdo de ajedrez.

—¿Ya terminaste? —La voz de Minos fue seria, y no con el común tono tranquilo.

Albafica no estaba seguro de si lo había atrapado u ofendido.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando se deslizó en la hierba.

—¿No crees que eres demasiado persistente en algo que no puedes comprobar? Solo con el fin de encontrar excusas. Estás hablando de intención. De manipulación y, finalmente, de mentira. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer, en la casualidad, o en el tuvo que ser? Si buscas una razón que pueda ser tangible en palabras, lo llaman destino. —Miró fijo sus ojos, inclinándose más cerca—. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, fue para mí como un encanto. Sí, quise seducirte, pero que tú traerías mi muerte eso es algo que no sabía. Un poco más de lo que sabía acerca de tu nuevo trabajo, me liquidarías en la reunión con el conde. No pensé en las consecuencias cuando los asesiné a él y a los suyos, para salvarte. No sobre lo que significaría la marca para ti socialmente. Pero si deseas verlo con desconfianza es tu derecho.

La ruptura se produjo desagradablemente pesada. Miró el rostro de Minos. Con duda buscaba la verdad en la cara inescrutable del príncipe, pero sólo encontró confusión e incapacidad para comprender sus propios sentimientos.

La voz del vampiro era suave, seductora y profunda—. Nada ha cambiado, Albafica. Eres un cazador, yo un vampiro. Somos enemigos naturales. Y si lo dejas a voluntad, entonces lo acepto.

Los dedos suaves del vampiro comenzaron a jugar en la brillante cabellera celeste, cerrando a Albafica posteriormente en un abrazo. Los ojos azules continuaban fijos en aquellos violetas. La ingravidez se apoderó del cazador. La sensación de perderse a sí mismo, el deseo de dejar todo a la deriva ganaba más de su ser. Los intentos rebeldes fracasaron. La cálida voz del vampiro le tenía sin fuerzas.

—Me vi obligado a mezclar una pequeña cantidad de sangre en la mordida. —Sus labios descansaron en sus cabellos—: De lo contrario, no habría hecho alguna marca. Era una cantidad insignificante que nunca podría contenerte. No bebí de ti. Ni una gota de tu sangre corre por mis venas. No hubo asociación, ni existe un vínculo de sangre entre nosotros. —Le miró—. Antes de separarnos para siempre, me gustaría que pudieras demostrar que para un vampiro, sin importar su condición, es imposible resistirse a la sangre tan pronto como sus labios estén húmedos. Cuando nuestra esencia animal de algo se determina, entonces es el hambre insaciable y exigente. Sólo mi deseo profundo, no de mal, para protegerte mejor dicho, me alejó de mi naturaleza. Esto, combinado con amor sincero. Eres el único capaz de domar mi hambre.

Amor...

Albafica apartó con su mano el rostro de Minos, haciéndolo a un lado—. Tan sólo la idea de creer en ti a pesar de todo me da asco. ¿Qué pretendes esperar? ¿Qué lo entienda? ¿Qué te apruebe? ¿Confíe en ti?

Los bellos rasgos en el rostro del vampiro se mostraron consternados—. No. Nada de eso. Ni siquiera debes creerme. Como cazador, jamás lo aceptarás. Pero nosotros, los vampiros, somos algo más que bestias sedientas de sangre. Podemos amar. Tal vez más profundo y más íntimo que tu gente. De no ser así, nuestra codicia y naturaleza terminaría destruyéndonos.

Albafica se apartó. No deseaba escuchar más.

—Ya lo haces de nuevo. Todo parece estar en tu luz tan clara y perfecta. Aquí cae nada más que sombras. Parece que sabes exactamente cómo tienes que anunciar las palabras, para hacerme caer en la duda.

—Sólo quiero que lo aceptes. He protegido tu vida, porque no podía soportar tu muerte. Acéptalo. No pido más.

Albafica apretó sus manos en puños. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel tensa dolorosamente—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás pidiendo, Minos. En lo más mínimo.

Sin esperar más palabras, el cazador giró subiendo a su caballo y galopó lejos. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Vampiros. Ellos son brutales y sanguinarios. ¿Podría el amor de estos monstruos insensibles, desafiar la razón? Sólo la sangre era su determinación. Tomar vidas para obtener su cuenta. El amor allí simplemente no tenía lugar.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil creer en Minos?

Tal vez porque la idea lo llenó de felicidad.

La felicidad, por lo que no se le permitió nunca.

El príncipe sabía que dejaría de ser cazador. Ya no le sería útil en obtener motivos estratégicos para sí mismo, no tenía sentido. Sin embargo Minos luchó por su afecto.

¿Y si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Cambiaría algo?

Sí, tal vez todo...

* * *

Minos lo vio alejarse y una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, dio algunos pasos con parsimonia y admiró las blancas rosas albas; brillantes bajo el arcoiris lunar.

—Oh, sí, lo sé, mi hermosa flor solitaria. Puedo leerte como un libro abierto. Y las hojas me revelan que estoy muy cerca de mi objetivo. Como lamento que no tengas familia, yo podría tomarla... Albafica de Piscis. Pero, me contentaré con destruir tu vida, esperaré hasta ver el dolor en tus ojos azules cuando abandones el santuario, cortes con tus compañeros y amigos... tu honorable vida de guerrero cayendo en las arenas del olvido. Las huidas desesperadas en busca de ayuda, que se ejecutará de mis manos. —Sus labios rozaron los pétalos—. Solicitaras abrigo y refugio. Y yo te daré ambos... Y la creencia en mi amor. —Se rió—. Para hacer de ti, la marioneta entre mis hilos que tensaré. —Su sonrisa se extendió—. Lentamente al principio, luego inevitablemente, hasta quebrarte por completo...

—Finalmente renunciarás a tus principios por mí, y voluntariamente, recibirás mi beso de eternidad. Con mucho gusto te elevaré a las nubes. Te mostraré la magia del mundo, al igual que después... —La mano se cerró en la flor—. Te empujaré al abismo... —Su sonrisa cesó.

_"Te encerraré en la prisión del sufrimiento eterno. Tu único alimento serán tus lágrimas, y de compañía, tus propios gritos de sufrimiento... Desesperadamente implorarás al cielo y el infierno por salvación. Pero lo único que haré de ti será una muñeca viviente..."_

—Albafica, Cazador dorado de Piscis... Vas a desear no haber nacido y rogarás por misericordia eternamente. Sólo entonces, mi sed de venganza estará saciada.


	5. En la guarida de Gryphos

**Capítulo V - En la guarida de Gryphos**

Desmontó jadeante y dirigió al caballo al establo. En otro momento, se haría cargo de él, pero hoy se alegraba de poder encomendar el cuidado a un mozo de cuadra. No estaba seguro de estar en condiciones de hablar con Lugonis. Probablemente sería mejor evitar la conversación. Su mentor le diría lo que él ya sabía. Que debía mantener cuidado. Su conversación con Minos aún estaba demasiado fresca en la cabeza como para meditar en algo más, necesitaba una planificación cuidadosa, pero aún no podía indagar demasiado.

De todos modos. No podía negar la idea de que realmente algo emergía hacia el príncipe. Un corazón que durante muchos años permaneció frío. Sólo aceptando los anhelos físicos que se le permitían. Pero su corazón no estaba allí. Siempre estando demasiado enfocado en sus entrenamientos y el deber como para advertir algo más.

Ahora afirmar que un vampiro, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, lograse anidar en su corazón era como una fuerte bofetada a la cara.

Durante años engañó al mundo, con su personalidad fría y huraña. No podía establecer lazos con nadie... aunque lo anhelara. Así era más fácil controlar sus sentimientos, mantenidos en secreto. Para dedicar su vida entera a la caza hasta morir. Toda su vida estaba enfocada en ese sentido. Pero ahora era un desastre. Tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza.

Aunque primero debía dormir, su cuerpo estaba agotado por las heridas y los movimientos de los últimos días. No tenía incluso vino a su alcance, para eliminar su confusión o poder adormecer los sentidos. Agotado cayó en la cama. Mañana por primera vez vería a Shion.

Caía la tarde cuando despertó con la cabeza palpitante.

No prestó atención a la pesadez en su cuerpo herido, y dejó que el agua helada corriera por su piel. Después de vestirse, tomó algunas rosas y las guardó. Dio algún bocado a su comida y posteriormente visitó a su amigo.

A Shion se le concedió el privilegio de una habitación privada en el hospital. Piscis estaba muy contento con la situación, hablaría con su amigo.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante, —Fue la voz de Shion que ya estaba de vuelta con fuerza.

—Hola, Shion. ¿Cómo estás?

—Albafica. —Sonrió—. Me siento mucho mejor. Es sólo que, estoy volviéndome loco con todo este tiempo perdido en cama, —dijo riendo suavemente—. Siéntate, por favor.

Se sentó al borde de la cama. Shion se veía bien, aunque débil.

—Me alegra que estés mejor. Nunca me perdonaría si hubieras muerto.

—Oh, vamos, Albafica, —Acarició sus cabellos verdes—. Fue mi decisión ir contigo. Sabía cual era el riesgo que corría. Así que por favor no te sientas culpable.

Su amigo asintió con gratitud.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

El lemuriano pensó antes de contestar—. Básicamente todo. Pero sólo hay algo que no comprendo. —Observó serio a su amigo—. Podrías haber acertado, pero aún cuando apuntabas titubeabas. Eres uno de los mejores tiradores de todo el santuario, y lo tenías fácil. Podrías explicarme, ¿Por qué la rosa no se clavó en su pecho?

Albafica se sentía atrapado y no se atrevió a dar respuesta.

—Después pienso en el proceder del Príncipe. No sé que exista entre ustedes, Albafica. Pero lo vi. La mirada que te lanzó. El deseo vivo en sus ojos. Él te quiso.

Su amigo continuó silencioso.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No habrá una explicación?

—De verdad piensas que yo, junto a la seda alrededor de mi cuello, ¿No ofrezco una imagen propia de los hechos?

Los ojos granates se tornaron vidriosos, en la medida que Albafica retiraba el fino tejido en su cuello.

Respiró profundo al ver los dos puntos.

—¡Por favor, dime que no es verdad! No te has convertido en uno de ellos, ¿Verdad?

A pesar de las palabras quemando su interior, Albafica se mantenía tranquilo.

—No, Shion. Sigo siendo yo. Míralo como el pago por nuestras vidas.

—Eso quiere decir que te has vendido. Si me hubieras preguntado, ¡habría elegido la muerte antes de permitirte embarcarte en la perdición!

Albafica cubrió su cuello nuevamente, manteniendo sus ojos en Shion.

—Tienes que creerme cuando digo que no me dieron otra opción. Tampoco tengo dudas sobre mi ambición personal. Por el contrario. Voy a poner fin a esto.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero has tenido dos oportunidades para matar al príncipe. La última vez lo salvaste. ¿Qué sucedió durante la mascarada? Puesto que también dudaste, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué?

Sabía que no tenía sentido explicar sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos que él mismo no entendía y de los que Shion nunca tuvo conocimiento.

—Digamos que lo subestimé y ahora enmendaré mi error.

—¡Él te mordió! Te hizo suyo. ¿Cómo podrás rebelarte ahora en su contra?

—No es así. Confía en mí, Shion. Por favor.

Le habría relatado a su amigo toda la historia, pero sabía que sólo empeoraría los hechos.

—Sabes que en cuanto me recupere, lo hablaré con mi mentor.

Eso era más de lo que Albafica podía esperar.

—Gracias. —Se puso de pie y giró para marcharse.

—Albafica, quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti. Siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir. Y ahora me siento traicionado, y siento que de alguna forma, también te traicionas.

Tuvo que luchar con ello. Habría preferido un Shion enojado. Que esta simple declaración abierta, la cual le dolía infinitamente en su pecho.

—Lo siento, Shion. Así no lo creas. No dejaré piedra sin mover para enmendar mis errores.

—No se trata de lo que yo crea. Lo más importante, es ser honesto contigo mismo. Sé que odias los vampiros. Pero si el Príncipe ha logrado traspasar ese resentimiento profundo e inquebrantable, entonces no sólo lucharás contra él, pero sobretodo lo harás contra ti mismo. No lo puedes negar. Sin embargo, ahora nuestros caminos se separarán. Rezaré por tu alma. Pero ambos sabemos que no volveremos a luchar unidos. Nunca olvidaré nuestra amistad, permanecerá resguardada en mi corazón. Cuando nos volvamos a ver seremos enemigos.

Los almendrados ojos de Aries brillaban tristes, observando al joven ante la puerta que le daba la espalda.

—Ya veo. Adiós, Shion.

Se fue. El frío aire invernal calmaba su mente ligeramente ardiente. Le dolía dejar atrás a Shion, Manigoldo... su maestro, y el resto de sus recuerdos en el santuario. Si alguna vez se encontraba con alguno de ellos, se enfrentarían como enemigos. La recuperación de Shion tomaría ciertamente algunos días. Sin embargo, su exilio en desgracia sería cuestión de tiempo. Trataría de poner todo en orden, antes de que se le acusara de traidor y enviaran algún cazador de oro a por él.

No tenía otra opción. Sólo una salida. Debía asesinar a Minos, a esa criatura sin alma.

Cuando fue a los cuarteles, recibió miradas curiosas de los cazadores del segundo rango. Era casi una tontería ver como adultos susurraban en las esquinas sobre él. Parecían comadres que no tenían nada mejor por hacer que estar al tanto de la desgracia ajena para burlarse.

Se dirigió hacia el establo. Ni un segundo más permanecería allí.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí... el niño consentido del comandante. —La voz burlona llegó a sus oídos—. La belleza del santuario dará otro paseo bajo las estrellas. Para algo más no es capaz... ¡Una vergüenza para la orden!

Eso fue el límite. Levantó el puño y golpeó al blasfemo contra el suelo, el cazador plateado de Liebre, enviándole a tierra para seguir golpeándole. Fue delirante y tuvo que intervenir uno de sus compañeros, para pausar la lucha antes de que el otro sufriera un grave daño.

Piscis fue apartado de su oponente, pero al menos pudo patear la costilla del perdedor.

—Albafica. —La conocida voz calma y fresca le hizo entrar en razón.

—No pretendas conciliar diciendo que era sólo una broma, Dégel. —Miró a su compañero y se apartó de su agarre—. Lamento decir que tengo muy mal sentido de humor.

Kardia quien estuvo apreciando los sucesos reclinado contra una tabla, simplemente dio una mordida a su manzana mientras otros guerreros auxiliaban al cazador de plata en el suelo—. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? —Preguntó divertido a los otros jóvenes.

Silencio.

Nadie se movió mientras arrastraban al perdedor ensangrentado de allí. Algunos se dieron la vuelta, como si nada sucediera.

Albafica no lo pensó más, directamente tomó su caballo y cabalgó a su destino.

Tanto Dégel como Kardia lo observaron en silencio partir.

* * *

Se sentía como un niño enojado, mientras se acercaba a la residencia señorial. Todavía resentía la arrogancia con la que el capitán de la escuadra plateada se refirió a él, probablemente a partir de ambiciones propias, y por envidia.

Aspiró fuerte el aire fresco de la noche. Su orgullo herido hacía bombear vigorosamente la sangre por sus venas. Tenía la sensación ardiente de ira en su interior. Sabía que la orden estaban en lo cierto, y este conocimiento fluyó como un aceite viscoso al fuego. Quería silenciar a todos quienes se burlaban. Pero por ahora debía tragar su ira, el cazador de la Liebre estaría riéndose al verlo como el perro faldero del príncipe... pero pronto le haría tragar sus palabras.

No tenía otra opción. Debía seguir el juego a Minos. "Maldita sea, ¡Soy un Cazador de oro!" Dos veces falló ante un vampiro, sólo debido a su carisma, era más de lo que podía tolerar. Y, sin embargo, a cada paso, se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo... sintiendo también el dolor en sus heridas aún no sanas del todo. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a seguir adelante. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo clamaba por los ojos violetas del príncipe. El miedo a fracasar otra vez se deslizaba inexorablemente en su mente.

Sí, esta era la forma correcta. Tenía que eliminarlo, restablecer el orden en su vida nuevamente. Por último, sería capaz de mirarse al espejo sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

Pondría fin a todo.

Hoy.

El enorme portal le parecía invitar a entrar, y simultáneamente, era una sombría advertencia. Hasta cada paso, era un paso a la oscuridad.

Se quitó el pañuelo presentando ante los guardias de la entrada, la marca en su cuello. Dos pares de ojos se clavaron divertidos en sus espaldas mientras entraba. Seguramente pensaban que se inclinaría con entusiasmo ante su amo, porque ya no podía soportar su ausencia. Una vez más se tragó la ira. Cuánta razón tenía, sin embargo. Por último, estaba aquí. Para liquidar a Minos.

A pesar de que probablemente no podría escapar con vida, cualquier cosa era mejor que este sentimiento en él. El pasillo largo y gris tenía un efecto calmante, con sus frías columnas de piedra y grandes arcos. La enorme cámara, brillaba brevemente.

Triste y silenciosa.

El ruido pesado de sus botas rompían el silencio ante la gran biblioteca, se detuvo impresionado del enorme libro a sus ojos, grande y dorado.

—Guarda silencio.

Había adivinado la presencia al pasar por el salón. Ahora estaba seguro.

Sus músculos se tensaron. De pronto se dio la vuelta. La imagen que emergía desde las sombras le robó el aliento. La primera palabra que se le ocurrió para describir, era simplemente magistral.

Vestido con ropajes negros, de hermosos y sedosos bordados. El vampiro, que seguía sentado en el robusto escritorio, tenía un grueso libro extendido ante él y lo miraba desafiante.

Su mirada era tan fuerte que hacía un gran contraste a la edad que aparentaba, quizá unos veinticinco. Podría haber sido confundido con un maestro severo. Su larga cabellera blanca, brillante y lisa, caía a cascadas rodeando la silueta de una esbelta figura y sus ojos de un tono azul violaceo brillaban fríos.

Albafica no recordaba haberlo visto durante el festejo. El vampiro dejó el escritorio y avanzó imponente y altivo hasta llegar a su lado. El rostro era como la porcelana pálida, casi blanco, altos pómulos. Sólo los labios carnosos, era el contraste distintivo al aspecto luminoso y serio. Un toque seductor de color rosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí? —preguntó al vampiro.

—Mucho tiempo... ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí?...

El claro acento nórdico llegó a sus oídos. La presencia del vampiro parecía llenar toda la zona e intimidar. Él era sin duda de un rango alto. Quizás su estado no era menor al de Minos.

De alguna forma eran similares...

Los ojos del vampiro descendieron a su cuello.

—Oh... así que eres suyo.

Tenía que estar en guardia ante su cambio de expresión. La advertencia de su mentor sobre ser considerado la presa favorita, parecía estar haciéndose realidad. A pesar de que estaba en la zona del príncipe, en cuya protección no confiaba.

—¿Suyo?, —Fue su lacónica respuesta.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del desconocido. La intensa mirada en su cuello le condujo inevitablemente un escalofrío a Albafica por todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno. Se te ha declarado propiedad del príncipe de los vampiros, y mi curiosidad me lleva a ser seguidor de tal desafío.

La apertura sorprendió al cazador.

—Ya veo. Soy, pues, una especie de trofeo que todos intentan ganar. —No se molestó en ocultar su disgusto al respecto.

—No deberías evaluar la situación de forma tan pesimista, cazador. —De forma silenciosa se acercó a su contraparte—. Y sólo se puede lograr marcar a un hombre, lamentablemente, con su consentimiento.—Se inclinó un poco más, observándolo con detenimiento—. Lo entretenido es encontrar la forma de llevar el cometido a su fin.

Eso fue suficiente. Por reflejo, sacó la rosa negra de su manga para mantener a raya al vampiro. Cuyos pétalos brillaron hábilmente en la garganta del contrario, quien parecía darse cuenta de lo rápido que la situación había cambiado.

Amenazantes fueron los ojos turquesas sobre otros violáceos.

—¡Para mí, tú eres la presa, vampiro! Así que si aún deseas caminar entre tus iguales, permanece a la distancia, —dijo entre dientes.

—El cazador dorado de Piscis. Interesante. Siempre han contado con esa falta de cortesía y el mismo don de brindarnos problemas... —Sus ojos brillaron—. Aunque no puedo ver similitudes con el anterior Piscis.

—No estamos vinculados por lazos de sangre directamente... —replicó Albafica—. Sin embargo, somos familia.

—Existen personas en este mundo que seguramente les encantaría poder elegir su familia.

—¿Y quién eres tú con aires de grandeza?

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Yo soy tu amante ya olvidada? Debes cortésmente hablar conmigo o no...

Albafica bajó la rosa.

—No te preocupes. Sólo deseo saber tu nombre para poder decirle al albañil qué tallar en tu tumba.

La fascinación en los ojos del vampiro se tornaron diversión.

—Ah, así que estás interesado en cazarme. Ese sería un buen comienzo. De no ser por mi hermano... ahora mismo tu suerte sería diferente, cazador.

—Tu arrogancia es repugnante.

Así que Albafica se apartó del vampiro. No tenía tiempo para tal disputa.

Su fuerza estaba dirigida a otros objetivos. Casualmente dejó la rosa en la vaina de la bota.

—Tu nombre, ¿Cuál es? ¿O simplemente pasarás a la historia como "el hermano del príncipe?

—No tengo el porqué responder esa pregunta a un simple cazador. Sin embargo, lo haré. Me llaman Lune. Y espero que aún quede algo de tiempo, antes de que me sepultes en la tierra.. —El matiz burlón en sus palabras, no escapó de los oídos de Albafica de forma alguna.

—Tengo cosas mejores por hacer que ocuparme de ti. Así que por favor perdóname, no conversaré más.

Para el cazador la conversación había culminado.

Para el vampiro no.

Pálidas manos descansaron en los hombros de Albafica. Suave pero firme, su pecho se presionaba en la espalda del otro. Los suaves labios rozaron la oreja antes de que el sonido brillante llenara su cabeza.

—Es posible que también sean conversaciones más profundas e interesantes...

Era hermano de Minos después de todo...

Poco a poco la misma potencia. Casi la misma aversión sentía... o sólo atracción. Lune atraía de forma diferente.

No debía distraerse.

_Minos._

Era su objetivo, o más bien su muerte.

—Te piensas irresistible, ¿No?

—No. Mi señor se cree irresistible. Y probablemente lo sea. Soy la mejor opción, a partir de los dos.

—Entonces mi decisión es fácil. Ninguno de los dos. Quizá ambos para enviar al infierno.

Sin esperar respuesta, se rompió el abrazo y se fue.

Tras él los misteriosos ojos del vampiro continuaban fijos en su figura.

El cazador sin saberlo debía ser precavido, quizá, Lune era a su manera más peligroso que el mismo príncipe...

* * *

A regañadientes, se puso de pie en la puerta de Minos. ¿Y si no estaba allí? Llamó a la puerta, pero la respuesta no llegó.

Entró en la habitación.

Aunque Minos no estaba, su presencia parecía avivar todo el lugar. Al igual que el suave aroma de un perfume que hacía sentir su presencia.

Consideró brevemente esperarlo allí. Rápidamente apartó el pensamiento.

_"No, imposible. ¡No aquí!"_

Las imágenes de aquella noche giraba en círculos confusos a través de su mente, y debía pensar con claridad. Cualquiera sería capaz de decirle dónde estaba Minos. Entró al pasillo iluminado por velas, avanzando hacia uno de los muchos guardias. Los guardias que aún hoy en día, en un día promedio, eran mucho más numerosos de los que vigilaban aquella noche durante la mascarada.

Independientemente de lo que Minos dijo, Albafica estaba seguro de que por su parte no solo fue el destino quien los unió. Estaba a punto de dirigir su pregunta a los vampiros de porte rígido, pero la voz de Lune le tomó fuera de guardia.

—Ven, Albafica.

Era consciente de que la propiedad era grande, pero los pasajes laberínticos y escaleras parecían no tener fin.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó el cazador ante el incómodo silencio.

—Él me ha hablado de ti. —Le contestó Lune—. Dijo que regresarías.

—Bueno, obviamente, no sin su ayuda. —Ironizó Piscis.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

Eso no era lo que deseaba Albafica. Logró una familiaridad que no debía ser.

—Ya casi hemos llegado a la sala de conferencias. El señor Minos había previsto para hoy consultar con la alta nobleza.

—¿Y no estás allí?

Lune enarcó su ceja—. Debo tener alguna ventaja por no ser el príncipe después de todo. Averiguaré si la conferencia ha terminado. —Con delicada seda negra cubrió el cuello del joven. Los bordados en el tejido eran similares a los que cubrían a Lune—. Como protección, los nobles seguramente estarán celosos en cuanto vean la mordida, y se lanzarán como lobos a una gacela indefensa y vulnerable... No es mi deseo ser reprendido por el señor Minos si algo te sucede.

Dedos fríos se deslizaron suavemente como una brisa sobre la piel del cazador, y los ojos turquesas brillaron peligrosamente.

Lune estaba claramente demasiado cerca.

—Tu analogía es inadecuada e innecesaria. No soy indefenso, mucho menos vulnerable. —respondió Piscis con irritación.

El vampiro cerró el último milímetro entre ambos. De forma dominante, Albafica fue presionado por el cuerpo del otro contra la pared de mármol frío. Podía sentir la lucha interna en Lune formalmente.

—Ya sabes que soy cazador. Así que ten cuidado y no coloques tu orgullo ante el temor.

El deseo en los ojos violáceos desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado, e hizo espacio a una sonrisa—. Esa es una gran paradoja. —Expresión que no pudo comprender Albafica. Confundido, miró a Lune, que desapareció en la puerta ahora abierta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Antes de poder reunir sus pensamientos, el hombre de pelo blanco regresó. Varios vampiros en trajes costosos salieron conversando. Descuidadamente vagaron, discutiendo con entusiasmo junto a él.

—Puede entrar, —habló Lune de nuevo en tono cortés.

El cazador se sorprendió cuando entró al salón. Esperaba una sala de reuniones cubierta con pesados muebles de madera y una mesa de conferencias. En cambio, cómodos almohadones se alineaban en las sillas y divanes independientes. Los siervos a prisa intentaban limpiar el lío más grande y quitar los cálices de oro. Algunas de las desafortunadas criaturas tenían claras marcas de mordidas en sus muñecas.

Albafica se sentía enfermo.

Eran personas, como animales, que estaban listos para convertirse en una víctima. Tragó saliva. Pero ese era el motivo de estar allí. Tenía que tomar el horror de este reconocimiento como un incentivo para su odio.

—¡Albafica! Encantado de verte de nuevo... tan pronto.

El último siervo desapareció y cerró la puerta.

Minos estaba sentado como un verdadero monarca en un amplio sillón cubierto con terciopelo. Sus piernas envueltas en botas negras, casualmente descansaban en el taburete en frente.

—Por favor, toma asiento.

Hizo un gesto al sofá junto a él. Albafica siguió y se sentó rígidamente en el mueble.

—¿Qué te trae a mí?

La voz profunda hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Bueno, jugaría su juego. Haría la vanidad de Minos estallar. Sus miembros se relajaron.

—¿Lo imaginas?

Sus ojos eran seductores y prendían su efecto sobre el vampiro. Minos se puso de pie, uniéndose a Albafica en los coloridos cojines contiguos.

—¿Sin resistencia...? ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de lucha, cazador?

Albafica saltó como un gato sobre su oponente, y enterró su cuerpo bajo el suyo. En una lucha implacable presionó sus manos en las muñecas de Minos, con firmeza le enterró en el blando tejido bajo ellos.

Bajó la cabeza hacía el vampiro, podía sentir el aliento cálido en su mejilla.

—Tú me dirás. —dijo entredientes— Te llevaste mi posición en el santuario. Hundiste mi vida en la oscuridad y me hiciste tu esclavo.

Los ojos de Minos inevitablemente le atraían de nuevo hacia el abismo. La proximidad del vampiro animaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Yo sería feliz si lo aceptaras, Albafica. Pero ya lo dije antes. No bebí ni una gota de tu sangre. Costó sí. Sin embargo, si estás atado a mí, no es por la sangre sino por...

—¡Basta! —gritó Albafica haciendo eco en las paredes—. No te atrevas a hablar de sentimientos, de los que no tienes idea.

La expresión de Minos parecía contrariada—. Tú me maltratas. Ahora será mejor que te bajes. Tus heridas no están completamente sanas y no quiero hacerte daño.

—Ya lo haces.

Albafica bajó del príncipe.

—¿Puedo beber algo que no sea sangre? —preguntó con amargura.

El vampiro se puso de pie y avanzó con el fin de ir a una una de las mesas de servicio. Discretamente mientras él estaba entretenido, los dedos del cazador buscaron el pequeño frasco escondido en el bolsillo.

—¿Beberías conmigo?

Minos sonrió—. Si te hace feliz.

El cazador se puso de pie y avanzó resueltamente hacia Minos quien le ofreció una copa, ignorando la mano derecha del cazador oculta a su espalda. Estaba en la copa que descansaba en la mesa, sus ojos se cruzaron con el príncipe.

Albafica algo vacilante acarició los cabellos platas y sedosos, mezclando sus dedos en ellos. Acarició determinado el cuello para tirar el bello rostro suavemente hacia él.

_"Manten tu cordura,_" Se advertía Albafica una y otra vez.

Sin tener idea Minos, el veneno escarlata corría en la copa, mientras los labios temblorosos del cazador rozaban suavemente los suyos. Con suavidad Albafica los lamió, presionándolos a los suyos, sorprendiendo al vampiro quien se inclinó más, envolviendo la cintura del cazador con sus fuertes brazos, cerrándole en un beso duro, hambriento y urgente.

Un escalofrío, seguido por intenso deseo envolvió a Albafica, sus manos se cerraron en los hombros del platinado, tornando el beso más y más intenso. Su lengua corría a través de los labios, profundizando en su boca, danzando ardientemente con su lengua, sintiendo como era más ceñido al igual unos dedos cerrarse en su mejilla. Así Minos le mantuvo firme, contra él, conforme sus lenguas se debatían en un combate placentero.

La pasión con que Minos ahora exigía en su beso le asustaba. Sus labios estaban en llamas y saboreaban el dulce sabor de la felicidad. El príncipe exigía más. Desafiantes ambas lenguas batallaban en una lucha íntima por gratificación.

Albafica se sentía perder. Había esperado ser capaz de encantar a Minos. También se preparó para sentir esa sensación invasiva, que era difícil de resistir. Ahora, sin embargo, se enfrentó con sentimientos que parecía tan extraños que le asustaba. Era algo más que pasión ardiente y más ardiente que la lujuria.

Fue perfecto.

Se sentía feliz, satisfecho y de una forma extraña, libre de toda carga.

Con todas sus fuerzas, recordó los gritos de su madre moribunda.

Tomó el dolor con el fin de no dejarse perder ante el encanto de Minos.

La respuesta fue débil, pero suficiente para romper el beso.

Rápidamente se quedó sin aliento.

—Por favor, dame tiempo... —susurró contra sus labios.

Los ojos de Minos eran inescrutables.

—Si tengo algo, es tiempo y te daré todo el que quieras... —Los cálidos labios se deslizaron por su mejilla, haciendo cosquillas en su oreja. Cómo odiaba Albafica sentirse anonadado por esa sensación placentera—: Si deseas la eternidad...

El corazón de Piscis se sentía apuñalado. Decididamente, cogió las dos copas y le entregó una de ellas a Minos.

—Por un nuevo comienzo.

Sin dudar, Minos bebió. Albafica cerró los ojos. Sólo el ruido de la copa en el suelo, le permitió abrirlos de nuevo. Minos se tambaleó y quedó sin palabras ante el cazador, quien observó inmutable el fornido cuerpo caer con un pesado sonido.

—Dulces sueños, mi príncipe...

Tiró de su cuerpo en los cojines. De un tirón abrió la camisa negra para exponer el pecho de Minos.

Su corazón se sentía pesado. Una estrechez opresiva, que hacía difícil hasta respirar. Con nostalgia sus ojos repasaron los labios sonrosados—. Ya casi has alcanzado la meta. ahora no hagas más vueltas ¡y pon tu vida en orden!

Cuando tomó la rosa, la sensación de estar haciendo algo errado le llenó en absoluto. Minos había confiado en él. Y él sería ahora un cobarde al asesinarle dormido. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando no pensar en el dilema.

_¡No hay nada más que pensar!_

_Por el santuario, el servicio en la Guardia, por Lugonis, Shion, por todas las personas que perdieron la vida ante esta bestia. Libra al mundo de él._

_¡Hazlo!_

No sirvió de nada.

Trató febrilmente de ganar la voluntad de su mente. Sus pensamientos crearon imágenes de horror para alimentar su odio. Pero el pasado era borroso.

La sensación le impedía clavar el arma en la carne.

Se apartó de un salto, cruzó la habitación y corrió hacia el balcón hacia el aire helado nocturno. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Se desplomó y cayó de rodillas.

—Eres patético, Albafica...

Cada palabra quemaba como lava fundida en la garganta.

—Esta noche, perdiste todo derecho a la vida. El recuerdo de tu familia.

Su mano derecha se cerró en las espinas de la rosa oscura. El dolor apenas llegaba a su mente, la sangre se deslizaba por el mármol gris.

_Sí, voy a sangrar._

_Acabo de firmar mi propia sentencia de muerte. Como miles y tantas otras personas inocentes._

—Merezco algo peor que la muerte.

Una fuerte onda sacudió el piso en chispas ardientes.

Albafica saltó.

—Has tenido suerte de no hacerlo, cazador.

Lune le miró en silencio tras él, con un látigo extendido al suelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has permanecido oculto?

—Lo suficiente como para saber todo.

El vampiro avanzó hacia él con el látigo en mano.

La rosa cayó al suelo y ello despertó a Albafica.

—Si ahora te marchas, no pasará mucho tiempo para que los guardias averigüen lo que acaba de suceder.

—¿Y qué sucederá si deseo morir?

—A juzgar por como evitaste mi ataque, lo dudo.

—Veo los hechos de otra manera.

Lune no dijo nada. En silencio, avanzó hacia el cazador.

—Lo participaré.

La presencia calma del vampiro tenía un efecto beneficioso en la mente del cazador.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Le preguntó, su mente se había calmado por completo.

Tímidos ojos turquesas observaron al vampiro durmiendo.

—Te dejaré ir, el señor Minos te traerá de vuelta con seguridad.

Albafica sonrió con incredulidad.

—Acabo de envenenarlo y quise matarlo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Las palabras sorprendieron al cazador.

—El señor Minos sabía muy bien en qué se estaba metiendo, por eso me dio la orden expresa de no hacerte daño. Él estaba seguro de que no te atreverías a asesinarle. Y finalmente no lo has hecho. Por tercera vez, Piscis. Se te dio varias veces la oportunidad y decisión. Estará enojado por tu intento furtivo, pero más que enfadado, estará encantado de haber vuelto a recibir una señal tuya.

El cazador quería discutir, tomar las palabras de peso.

Pero Lune hablaba de una forma que no guardaba nada sino aceptación.

Un aliento silencioso, casi neutral.

—¿Me detendrías si ahora me marcho?

—No. Hazlo si deseas, sólo cumplo órdenes. Mi señor dijo que eres libre. En consecuencia, puedes ir donde te plazca. Pero ten la seguridad de que tarde o temprano regresarás.

La ingenuidad se cruzó con la sabiduría.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Nada. Sólo la unión a otro vampiro puede separarlo de él. Otorgar la intensa sensación de satisfacción que has encontrado, y que mi señor no deseará perder.

Impresionado, el cazador vio el rostro impávido.

—Eso sería como echar fuera los demonios por Beelzebul. No creo que ni uno solo de ustedes sea mejor que el otro. Todos son bestias.

—Permanece, si deseas, no me interesa. Pero piensa en esto cuando digo que no todo debe ser tan malo para ti.

El cuerpo del príncipe movió inquieto.

—Seguramente pronto despertará. Si no deseas responsabilidades, ya sabes que hacer.

* * *

El príncipe se movió, e inmediatamente, lentamente, despertó en su cama.

—Pero... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Minos desconcertado.

—Me alegra que despertara de su sueño, señor Minos. Lo traje a su habitación. Espero que haya tenido dulces sueños. —anunció Lune.

Minos tomó un momento para recordar.

—¡Piscis! Le subestimé. ¿Dónde está?

Lune le entregó un cáliz de sangre para refrescarlo.

—No lo juzgó del todo mal. Salí de las sombras después que él ya había decidido. Por su vida. Estuvo ante un gran riesgo. Agradezco que no fue castigado por su descuido. Creo que piscis ahora está luchando con su conciencia, y busca distancia.

Minos rió.

—Entonces, no me preocupo. Él volverá. Y... será mío. —Sonrió extensamente.

Con interés Lune lo observaba.

—¿Cuál es el secreto sobre Piscis? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi sus ojos arder con tanta intensidad.

Los ojos amatistas miraron hacia el vacío.

—Quiero que sea un juguete en mis manos. Tendrá que renunciar a sí mismo. Quiero ser dueño de la libre voluntad de su corazón y alma. Y cuando eso suceda, lo destruiré. Su corazón se romperá en mil pedazos. Él debe morir de desesperación y agonía. Su sufrimiento será delicioso para mí, como cada gota de sangre.

Lune comprendió.

—Lo ha hallado, el asesino de su hermana.

Fuego ardía ahora en los profundos ojos amatistas.

—Sí. Yo sabía que el santuario sólo enviaría a sus combatientes élite a eliminarme. ¿Quién no sería mejor que uno que ya mató a mi hermana?

—¿Señor? —Colocó su delicada mano suavemente sobre el hombro del Príncipe—. ¿Está seguro de que tiene todo bajo control? Lo conozco. Sus sentimientos por él no son sólo por odio. Yo mismo estoy fascinado y encantado por esa naturaleza determinada y hermosa que componen a Piscis.

—Quita tu mano de encima. —espetó repentino Minos.

Lune sabía que debía tomar en serio la amenaza.

—Nos conecta sólo la sangre de nuestro creador. Así que no pienses ser capaz de comprenderme.

Retiró la mano.

—No, pero sabe que tengo la razón. Siga mi consejo, y tenga cuidado de no perder su propio corazón.

Minos rió con sorna—. No tengo. —Las palabras fueron susurradas solamente, pero la amargura en ellas se oía más fuerte que cualquier grito.

—En cuanto a Piscis, sabe que mi lealtad siempre será suya. Pero lo mordió, lo quiso, sin mezclar completamente su sangre con la de él. Así ha dado de alta la cacería entre todos los vampiros. Sabe lo que arriesga.

—Su formación y su odio a nuestra forma le ampara. Yo soy el único que le hará sucumbir.

—Eso me da a entender que no le preocuparía, que yo, tampoco piense detenerme.

Minos se rió. Ya sea por orgullo o burla no pudo definir Lune.

—Está bien. Siempre he sido conocido por justo. Igualdad de derechos para todos. —comentó—. Pero... como ya ves los hechos, siente afecto por mí. Tanto así que ha traicionado todos sus principios. ¿En serio piensas que un cazador de oro permitiría que otro vampiro descubra su debilidad?

Los labios de Lune sonrieron de forma misteriosa—. Ya veremos.

El príncipe estaba irritado.

—Haz lo que desees, Lune. Pero estás advertido. No pienso dejar que te inmiscuyas. Si cae en mis redes, entonces tendrás que aceptarlo.

Como siempre, el joven de cabellera blanca añadió a la orden de su hermano.

—Como diga, señor.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, salió de la habitación.


	6. Agasha

**Capítulo VI - Agasha**

Las palabra utilizada era desertor.

Él era un proscrito.

Nunca permanecía por mucho tiempo en un sitio. Siempre estaba en movimiento. Como un alma inquieta, vagaba de un lugar a otro, siempre en fuga. El invierno ya había cubierto con su manto blanco la tierra. Durante las noches navideñas reinaron sus pesadillas, como tantas otras veces, la única compañía de su soledad junto a sus rosas. Los sueños de la masacre en su pueblo natal, acompañado por la muerte y la desesperación.

También estaban los sueños con Minos...

Los odió. Cada uno y todos los días, sin descanso la lucha contra sus sentimientos. Trató de apaciguarse, para desentrañar sus secretos. Fue en vano. Las imágenes se quedaban en el silencio y su existencia, manteniéndose inescrutables en su mente . Obstinadamente, sin permiso, golpeaban como olas. Estaba contra toda lógica. Resistir el sufrimiento de los días de su infancia. Resistir su punto de vista como cazador. Inquebrantablemente alcanzado por toda la impotencia.

Hacía sólo unos minutos que había tocado su corazón y le trajo con ello un terremoto.

¿Por qué?

Era un prisionero entre sus hilos. Nada era cierto de ese carácter amable al descubierto. Sólo existía el animal, la bestia implacable en él, lo sabía. Pero a su corazón no parecía importarle, ni la duda, ni la comprensión, ni la razón. Allí estaba el camino ante su alma, sus acciones le llevaban y llevó hacia adelante en emociones. La lucha contra su mente, su propio yo, como había anunciado Shion. El enemigo, su propio reflejo. El golpe final que debía efectuar, en última instancia, atravesaría su corazón.

Se sentía atrapado en una red dolorosa.

Con hilos de confusión.

Era un pequeño camino que se despedazaba en agujeros cada vez más grandes. Era el abismo de su vida, en el que fue inevitablemente envuelto.

Uno que comenzó y terminó en los ojos amatistas de Minos.

Nunca creyó sentir lo que sentía ahora. Su corazón le dolía de un modo que no entendía, ni podía negar. A veces, sus emociones le tornaban impotente, como un animal batido. Instintivamente llevándole a dejar salir su temor de perderse por fin. Sabía que caminaba por una línea muy fina hacia locura. Las noches de cacería eran más intensas también. Detrás de cada sombra, veía a Minos. Esperaba el llamado de nuevo a sus sentidos. A menudo pensaba en ceder ante el impulso interno por satisfacer su anhelo.

Pero Albafica se mantuvo firme.

El invierno pasó dejando ver los primeros rayos cálidos del sol. Azafranes coloridos lucharon descaradamente junto al canto de las aves, por anunciar la primavera. El amor de la vida y la alegría llenaba las calles ahora. Albafica trató de tomar la alegría del bullicio, pero cada día pasaba tan sombrío, como el último.

A veces sentía una soledad que ya no sería capaz de soportar. El asco de sí mismo, crecía con cada día que pasaba. Y con su inacción, a vivir su vida. Así no podía continuar. Tenía que hacer algo. Luchar por sí mismos. Batallar contra la resignación. Él era el único responsable de su vida. Tomó una decisión, regresaría, pero no con Minos. Tampoco regresaría a la Guardia. Sería un esfuerzo inútil. Solo regresaría a ver, lo único puro y bueno en su vida. Quería volver a felicitar a Agasha en su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Agasha. Ella era su tesoro, la luz de sus ojos. Su encantadora criatura, lo último y más importante que le quedaba. Lo más preciado que tenía. Siempre la mantuvo en secreto. Para sí mismo y del mundo. En el fondo había sellado los tiernos sentimientos por ella. En su desesperación, nunca se permitió imaginarla.

Nada debía empañar la pureza de sus recuerdos con ella. No quiso que sus preocupaciones arrojaran sombras sobre su inocencia. La idea de pronto poder cerrarla en sus brazos, calentaba su corazón. Seguramente estaría triste por no saber nada de él durante tanto tiempo. La anticipación de ver su sonrisa radiante, los grandes ojos verdes, y mejillas ruborizadas, nuevamente le llenaba de una felicidad que creía perdida.

El sol del mediodía estaba alto en el cielo azul, cuando llegó al monasterio en una pequeña montaña. Alegremente los rayos dorados aparecieron entre las hojas densas de los árboles, y resultaron en total acuerdo con su sombra, una danza de sentidos en el suelo cubierto de hierba. Estuvo admirado de que su espíritu aún permaneciera un momento en armonía. ¿Era su presencia lo que hacía apreciar las cosas más simples en su esplendor idílico? Llamó a la puerta e inmediatamente fue atendido por una monja, cuyo rostro agraciado parecía reconocerle.

Cuando él se presentó y preguntó por Agasha, la monja sacudió la cabeza deprimida.

—Lo siento. La madre Superiora ha prohibido su visita.

Albafica parecía incrédulo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? Vengo desde hace años y soy un buen amigo.

—Escuche, sé que lo es y lo lamento. Pero, ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo mucho que esta pequeña ha llorado por su ausencia? Desde el invierno anterior no ha dado señales de vida. Nada de visitas, ni cartas, ni siquiera a nuestra sagrada fiesta de Cristo. Agasha ha llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que le ha abandonado. Ya no le ama. Por favor, márchese y no vuelva.

Con un gesto de disculpa trató de cerrar la puerta.

—¡No! se lo ruego. En nombre de Dios, déjame verla. ¡Tengo que verla!

La mujer hizo una pausa.

—Agasha está en edad de casarse. Su padre se la llevará de la atención del monasterio, y la prometerá a un hombre, si éste no se ha iniciado.

Albafica tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero ella es aún muy joven. Está en la flor de la vida.

—¿No vino a cortejarla?

Parecía ofendido.

—No. La amo, pero no deseo pactar un compromiso.

El rostro de la monja parecía despejarse y dejar esperanzas en Albafica.

—Muy bien. No veo mal en sus ojos. Nuestro Señor sabe que a veces se requieren desvíos, para llegar a su fortuna. No le puedo admitir, pero le daré una dirección que lo llevará con ella. Aguarde un momento.

Esperó a las puertas del monasterio.

Las intenciones de su padre adoptivo era que Agasha contrajera ya matrimonio, no podía aprobarlo. Ella era aún demasiado limitada para algún compromiso. La idea de perderle en un hombre, que no supiera valorarla, que la corrompería o le hiciera sufrir le atormentó. Siempre fue consciente de que la inocencia y su espíritu sin machas, no se conservaría por siempre. Sin embargo, era demasiado pronto.

La monja regresó y le entregó un trozo de papel brillante en su mano.

—Es un evento de caridad, y Agasha se presentará, tocará el arpa. La niña siempre recuerda a un ángel cuando viste de seda. Yo sólo soy una hermana que ha pasado su mejor edad. Pero si le sucede algo, hijo, voy a responsabilizarte de ello.

Albafica asintió, sintiéndose bien al saber que la hermana estaba tan preocupada por cuidar de Agasha.

—Las entradas ya están agotadas. Lo mejor será que contacte con la hermana Dominika, dígale que la hermana María lo envía y esperará detrás del escenario por Agasha. La inauguración está prevista para las siete horas de la noche.

—Gracias, Hermana María. Estoy profundamente en deuda.

Tenía un tiempo complicado para las horas de espera hasta la tarde. Le habría gustado visitar a Lugonis. Pero al margen de las acusaciones, no tenía nada que esperar. Incluso podía enviarlo a una crisis de conciencia. Después de todo, ahora el gremio informaba de su estatus como traidor. Era mejor mantenerse en las sombras a llamar la atención.

No tenía apetito. Sin embargo, se obligó a comer la escasa comida. Pagó la cuenta y fue a la dirección, que le había confiado Sor María.

El concierto ya había comenzado. Disfrutó de la hermosa música que descendía en su corazón. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que sintió esa sensación de paz. La presencia de Agasha le llenaba de orgullo. Habían muchas chicas guapas en el escenario, pero ninguna se acercaba a su encanto. Sí, era como un ángel. Dulce y encantador, como una flor. Un tesoro que debía proteger.

El telón cayó, y la presentación fue recibida con fuertes aplausos. Charlas y chicas emocionadas circulaban a su alrededor, como una bandada, no perdiendo de vista a Albafica. Los ojos del cazador vagaron buscando por la multitud para distinguir a su dama.

—¿Señor Albafica?

Encantado, se dio la vuelta.

Dos enormes ojos sorprendidos fueron su bienvenida. Sonriendo, cerró la joven en sus brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Agasha.

La sorpresa de la joven al instante se colmó de alegría, y el abrazo fue devuelto.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas rosadas.

—Creí que me había olvidado.

Albafica acarició suavemente el cabello cobrizo.

—Yo nunca podría olvidarte. Tuve que partir y no debería estar aquí. Pero es tu cumpleaños, no podía evitarlo. Ahora limpia esas lágrimas, tenemos algo que celebrar.

Agasha asintió alegremente.

Perdido en pensamientos Albafica esperaba por Agasha. Con su presencia, sabía que su vida valía la pena de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía olvidar la belleza del mundo en su desesperación? ¿Enterrada bajo toda la melancolía? Tal vez debía haberla buscado mucho antes.

Gritos de pronto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Gritos de pánico y dolor.

Corrió hacia el vestuario y se detuvo. Terror se formó en imagen. La incomprensión de la situación. Un grupo de vampiros envolvió como una pesadilla a las jóvenes. Halcones voraces que se abalanzaron sobre indefensos pichones.

—¡No!

Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente por Agasha. Su cuerpo actuó solo.

—¡Agasha!

El miedo y la ira ciega lo llevó.

Una y otra vez atacó a sus oponentes, abriéndose paso a través de la habitación. Agudizó los sentidos en busca de su voz, por una señal de vida. Entonces lo oyó. Un grito que perforó sus sentidos. Un vampiro ansioso tomaba a Agasha firmemente en sus brazos.

Los dientes cortaron profundamente su piel.

—¡No!

Albafica permaneció en shock por unos instantes.

Teatralmente el vampiro dejó caer descuidadamente su cuerpo inconsciente. La burla picó profundamente el corazón del cazador. Impotencia más desesperación. La desesperación dio paso al odio. La furia hervía en él, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sin piedad lo rodearon.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia comprendió, en primer lugar, que su peso era sostenido por sus propios brazos extendidos en el aire, cortando sus muñecas y tobillos. Un dolor sordo y punzante se hacía eco nuevamente en su cabeza. Sólo poco a poco retornaba la imagen borrosa, sus ojos se aclararon.

Estaba atrapado en una mazmorra.

—¡Agasha!

El miedo llenaba su corazón.

—Señor Albafica...

Fue sólo un débil susurro, pero suficiente para que su mente se calmara.

Ella vivía.

—¿Agasha?

—Aquí estoy...

En la celda de al lado pudo observarla. Tenía los ojos rojos.

Antes de poder emitir palabras, brotaron de la joven.

—Las historias de horror... que me asustaban cuando era niña son reales. Al igual que mis pesadillas. Fueron estos seres los que una vez destruyeron nuestra villa, ¿Verdad?

Él estaba abrumado.

—Tú eras casi un bebé, ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

—No sé si recuerdo bien, pero esos sueños eran siempre tan reales. Como si ocurrieron de verdad. No era espectadora, sino parte de ellos. Siempre sentí que había algo en mi pasado que todos decidieron ocultar. La madre Sofia me dijo todos los mitos acerca de estas criaturas a los que conocía, y también que estabas condenado por siempre, si eras mordido por uno.

Agasha sollozó.

—Prefiero elegir el suicidio, ¡Ya que estos animales destruirán mi alma!

Decidida tomó el amuleto que colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué es eso?

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven.

—Veneno. Uno que te hace dormir, el último sonido anuncia la muerte. Asimismo mantendrá mi sangre cálida y no se darán cuenta de que ya no vivo. Cuando beban de mí, ellos también morirán...

—Ten valor, Agasha. —susurró—. No lo hagas. —El tono de Albafica no toleraba algún desacuerdo.

Ella tragó su defensa, pero sus ojos lo decían todo.

—No, mientras todo no esté perdido. ¡Promételo! —continuó Albafica.

—¡Qué conmovedor! Escúchame y no te hagas esperanzas. No existe escape para ti.

Albafica estudió en la oscuridad de donde provenía la dura voz.

Dio un paso hacia la luz. Un hombre oculto en una túnica de monje, su rostro estaba oculto en la oscuridad. Importantes mordeduras eran visibles en los brazos. Con facilidad abrió la puerta de la celda y se acercó a él, tenía una especie de caja envuelta en sus manos, que sostenía con cuidado.

—Estás en el castillo del duque Lycaón y son los elegidos como presente, una atracción en su gran día. La fiesta de bodas donde se liberará una manada de vampiros hambrientos, y él disfrutará desde su podio tu sufrimiento. Lo lamento, pero estás en el infierno.

Sí, estaba en el infierno.

Era evidente que el destino estaba entretenido por enviarlo de un lado al otro. Sin cesar. Un rayo de luz apagado por el dolor.

—Pero, no están solos —continuó con un tono más suave—. Hay un patrón entre los invitados. Uno de los tres grandes señores vampiros, envía esto como señal de su afecto...

Albafica pensó estar errado, pero no había duda. Eran rosas envueltas en un tejido oscuro. La figura las situó en su espalda con extremo cuidado, y en la funda del cinturón. Bajó la camisa sobre su cuerpo y para ocultar cualquier rastro debajo.

—Te deseo suerte, de verdad.

—¿Quién te ha enviado?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirte.

Cerró la puerta y fue hacía Agasha.

—Lo siento, pero debes venir conmigo, pequeña. ¿Me dará problemas? —La prisionera de forma formidable se aferró a las barras.

—¿Señor Albafica?

—Por favor, no me hagas una escena. Si no vienes conmigo voluntariamente, voy a tener que buscar uno de los vampiros. Y créanme, no serán aprensivos.

—Déjame decir adiós, —suplicó.

Tomó por los brazos a la joven.

—No. Ya he hecho suficiente.

—Agasha, por favor, no tengas miedo y ten confianza.

Ella estaba temblando, pero su voz era firme al responder.

—No iré a la perdición. Nunca.

Cuando se la llevaron sólo pudo sentir sus ojos arder.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad, aunque pequeña. Otro rayo de luz. ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar? Amargura animaba su odio profundo con un nuevo sentimiento. La injusticia que tuvo que tomar la inocencia. Los vampiros que siempre dolorosamente invadían su vida.

¿Por qué Agasha?

¿No existía la misericordia?

Era un vampiro que lo liberó de sus propias acusaciones. Los agudos ojos del cazador captaron la alta figura que abrió la puerta de la prisión. El vampiro cabellera hasta los hombros castaña, el cual fue retirado a la espalda y atada con una cinta. Con caminar erguido entró en la celda. La piel bronceada acariciaba los ojos de color ámbar que parecían interesados en el prisionero.

—Así que tú eres el regalo que me han prometido. Tú y esa muñeca de ojos verdes. Estoy ansioso por ver si se puede mantener lo que Azán ya ha anunciado.

Así que ese es Lycaón.

La sonrisa petulante enfureció a Albafica.

—Antes de enviarte a la muerte, dime tu nombre.

Odiaba la mano que poco a poco fue acariciando su mejilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, y luego, a su pecho. Curiosamente el vampiro observó la seda negra que envolvía su cuello.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó desafiante.

Los ojos color ámbar se desviaron de la prenda y brillaron con enojo en otros turquesas.

—Como quieras, hermoso, sé rebelde mientras puedas. Cuando te enfrentes a la muerte, te preguntarás si no habría sido mejor ser más cariñoso conmigo.

El cazador no pudo contenerse. El horror era demasiado grande.

—¡Lo haré y te mostraré lo hermoso que puedo ser!

Lycaón parecía evidentemente no ser el tipo que le agradaba pelear. Era más bien el vampiro típico, orgulloso y aristócrata que gobernaba la noche. Tomó fuerte el cuello de Albafica. Las largas uñas se clavaron dolorosamente a través de la delgada tela en su cuello.

—¡Tengo curiosidad por ver si ese duro discurso será con hechos o simplemente mera palabrería! —siseó furioso.

Cuando el duque se fue el cazador quiso agradecer por el momento de soledad, pero dos vampiros armados rompieron el silencio quitando los grilletes, y le arrastraron hacia el patio.

Se encontró en una especie de campo de batalla. Antorchas encendidas en los limites circulares de la arena y el área circundante aparecía en una luz dorada. Sus esposas se unieron a una barra a la altura del pecho.

—Bienvenidos.—dijo una alegre voz desde el podio con pañuelos coloridos, era el vampiro que robó la sangre inocente de Agasha. A su lado Lycaón y algunos otros sentados, en la penumbra. No podían ser divisados por Albafica.

—Tenemos algo que definitivamente quiero mostrar.

Los gritos de Agasha invadían sus oídos. Ella estaba al otro lado de los dos vampiros afuera y atada en una pequeña plataforma con maderos. Poco a poco, como un ritual macabro, los maderos eran colocados alrededor en una pila, hasta que una hoguera se formó ante la joven. Los ojos verdes se ampliaron notablemente aterrados. Los vampiros parecían literalmente absorber el miedo en sí mismos.

El miedo se apoderó del corazón de Albafica. Firme e inflexible. No podía perderle. Tiró en vano de sus esposas.

—No seas tan impaciente, niño lindo. Ya la tendrás, pero debes darte prisa, será succionada por un vampiro o quemada por bruja. ¡Qué comience el espectáculo!

Agasha estaba temblando. Sus ojos color esmeralda se llenaron de pánico. Siempre tuvo miedo al fuego. Tener que ver con impotencia su miedo, enloquecía a Albafica.

—¡Agasha! ¡No permitiré que nada te suceda! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Desesperada ahogó un sollozo y miró en su dirección.

—¿Confías en mí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, confío en ti.

Una antorcha era llevada por una doncella vestida con ropajes negros, simulando una monja. La joven se quedó sin aliento. Su rostro se llenó de horror. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego de las antorchas. Albafica sabía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer de miedo.

—¡Mírame! ¡Agasha!

Le costó un enorme auto-control, pero se obligó a mirar a los ojos azules de Albafica. Azul brillante como zafiros. Calmantes como el mar. Una vez más, quiso ver a su amor.

Ella sonrió mientras el fuego comenzaba a extenderse.

Apenas se encendió el fuego a la izquierda y a la derecha del cazador, los guardias trajeron dos y dos vampiros los cuales estaban atados con cuerdas para mantenerlos bajo control. Tenían una mirada salvaje en sus ojos. Sólo el hambre parecía dominarles. Uno de los guardias se preparaba para aflojar sus esposas, y una espada desde el podio cayó a la arena clavándose a pocos metros del cazador. Al mismo tiempo, las cuerdas de los cuatro vampiros fueron cortadas.

Totalmente tenso, Piscis respiró profundo. Le dio una última mirada amorosa a Agasha, luego corrió hacia la espada. Su mano izquierda cruzó a la rosa bajo su camisa, mientras su mano derecha tomó la espada. Armado se dio la vuelta. Justo a tiempo para atacar a uno de los vampiros con un corte en su vientre. Con una puñalada en el cuello después se inclinó.

Los otros vampiros ahora le rodeaban. Como animales destinados a su presa. Luego atacaron. Sus afiladas garras se cavaron dolorosamente en la piel del cazador.

Hizo caso omiso de las heridas y se apresuró en llevar a sus enemigos hacia un punto muerto. Agasha, debía ser rescatada y pronto. Como diciendo que entregaba su cuerpo a los dioses de la guerra. La sangre bañó su rostro mientras cortaba el cuello de otra bestia. Un momento después, su rosa atravesó inflexible el seno de otro vampiro.

—¡¿De dónde sacó eso?! —tronó Azán desde la plataforma.

Quería intervenir, pero Lycaón le detuvo.

—No, yo quiero ver de lo que es capaz. Envía nuestros dos mejores guerreros y... a David.

—Bueno, es tu regalo.

Azán dio instrucciones inmediatas para cumplir con la petición del duque y envió a sus dos mejores guerreros y a David a la batalla.

Albafica se alistó, se llevaría hasta el último vampiro al infierno.

Se apresuró hacia Agasha. El fuego estaba ya muy elevado, y la joven tosía fuertemente. Sin dudar, saltó por las llamas y liberó sus grilletes. Ignoró el dolor penetrante en sus piernas otra vez, mientras llevaba a su ángel a través de las llamas.

Suavemente la depositó en la tierra y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Sí, confié en ti y traté de ser valiente.

—No llores. —Acarició amorosamente sus cabellos castaños. Las lágrimas se reunían en los ojos verdes.

—No. —su voz sonó quebrada.

Sollozando se aferró al pecho fuerte de Piscis.

—Saldremos de aquí. ¡Resiste! Esta pesadilla pronto terminará. —suplicó desesperadamente, con calma acariciaba sus mejillas húmedas—. Todo estará bien.

La mirada llena de odio en los ojos de Albafica deambuló hasta los vampiros.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a darlo todo por su libertad.

Una vez más, las puertas se abrieron. Los músculos del cazador se tensaron, dispuesto a luchar de nuevo. Dos vampiros armados con espadas aparecieron ante él.

Ambos tenían una presencia muy diferente a sus oponentes anteriores. No eran animales hambrientos, pero a asesinos a sangre fría. Albafica se paró frente a Agasha. Sería difícil defender y atacar al mismo tiempo en este ajedrez.

El vampiro a la derecha le dio una sonrisa helada, mientras otro buscaba la acalorada batalla y atacó primero. La fuerza con la que se enfrentaron las dos hojas le entumeció el brazo. Se giró y atacó con su mano izquierda, lanzando una de sus rosas reales, pero el vampiro feroz sólo tuvo una leve herida y soltó una carcajada.

Mientras tanto, la hoja detrás del atacante sobrio aceleró amenazante hacia Piscis. Con un rápido movimiento Albafica se hizo a un lado, y en cambio, chocó su espada en toda la espalda del vampiro. Sangre roja oscura empapó la camisa beige de su oponente.

Los ojos helados de los espectadores brillaron asombrados.

Albafica quería darle la estocada final, pero fue detenido por el otro vampiro y su fuerza, en un enfrentamiento salvaje. Su cuerpo vibró en cada puñetazo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme. Ágilmente esquivó o paró cada ataque a su favor. Reconoció rápidamente los puntos débiles de su oponente y se aprovechó de ellos. Justo lo suficientemente rápido como para poder concentrarse plenamente en el vampiro ya herido, sin piedad estrelló su rosa piraña en el corazón del oponente. Al instante cayó de rodillas, estallando su pecho, dejando un gran orificio.

Con agilidad evadió los ataques del vampiro que quedaba en pie y descargó hábilmente sus ataques peligrosos. El vampiro fue duro, pero Albafica ya le había acertado al inicio de la lucha una herida, con la hermosa y subestimada rosa real, por lo que su cuerpo rápidamente iba sucumbiendo. Un redentor impulso final y el vampiro cayó sin cabeza, sacudiéndose en la tierra.

Albafica luchaba por respirar, su cuerpo estaba bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos.

¿Qué más podía suceder ahora?

El grito agudo de Agasha resonó en la noche.

Se giró. Un niño vampiro, había enterrado sus dientes en el cuello de la joven. Cuando miró hacia Piscis, la soltó de inmediato.

Albafica estaba furioso de no haber sido suficientemente cuidadoso. Al mismo tiempo, el niño le conmocionó profundamente. Tal vez tenía sólo diez años cuando fue convertido. Sus ojos delataban no ser mayor, vivía en la edad inmortal. Él era el hijo perfecto.

—La quiero como amiga. —lo dijo con una facilidad que hizo temblar al cazador. Entonces el niño vampiro estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente en su Agasha, su tesoro. Su corazón fue apuñalado cuando vio a Agasha en el suelo. Le ardían los ojos, la imagen borrosa de un ángel, que le habían mutilado las alas.

Ella sabía que el niño bebía. Albafica se acercó lentamente.

Agasha tenía la cara hundida entre las manos temblorosas, y lloró amargamente.

Con dulzura, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo el niño explicó.

—Seré bueno contigo, lo prometo.

Inocencia pura, junto a la ferocidad de un vampiro.

—Como yo contigo. —susurró Albafica frío extendiendo la espada y voló su cabeza, cayendo en un latido sordo sobre la arena.

No le importó al cazador. No sentía ni culpa ni odio. Sólo tristeza y certeza.

En silencio se arrodilló ante su corazón.

Tristes ojos verdes se despedían de otros azules.

—Serán envenenados. —Fueron sus últimas palabras susurradas.

Albafica la miró sin comprender.

Toda la vida había desaparecido de sus ojos verdes, antes de cerrarlos para siempre.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Siempre te amaré, mi ángel.

No se resistió cuando fue arrastrado por dos vampiros.

—Está desmayada. —exclamó uno de ellos indiferente. Agasha se dejó llevar, mientras Albafica era atado con los brazos tras su espalda.

Lo llevaron a una habitación donde se establecía un gran festejo. Ocho vampiros estaban sentados en la gran mesa. Mentes curiosas que le observaban fijamente. Presencias radiantes, cada especie de una forma muy especial.

En otras circunstancias, Albafica ciertamente habría sido intoxicado por el encanto que lo rodeaba, pero sólo podía pensar en Agasha. Estaba ciego y sordo a todo lo que le rodeaba.

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado el duque Lycaón que agitaba su mano en un gesto imperioso hacia la silla a su lado. Antes de Albafica darse cuenta, fue presionado por un funcionario asignado en la silla y le ataron las muñecas.

El duque tomó inmediatamente la palabra—. Creo que el show fue un poco inesperado para todos nosotros, —dijo al grupo—. Por esta gran actuación, el huésped debe ser recompensado con una gran fiesta. ¿De dónde sacaste estas rosas?

Albafica miró la última rosa que quedaba descansando en la mesa, justo al frente, pero no dijo palabra.

—¿Así que quieres guardar el secreto otra vez? Ni siquiera su nombre ha deseado revelar hasta ahora, —anunció a los invitados—. Ahora que ha sobrevivido, sin embargo, te adoptaré. —El vampiro se giró de nuevo hacia Albafica—. Te llamaré musaraña.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana, —dijo el cazador secamente.

—Bueno, ¡Te queda el nombre!

Carcajadas llenaron el salón resonando en los oídos de Piscis, quien parecía encontrar la voz de Minos entre la maraña. Quería mirar alrededor del salón para convencerse, pero su cabeza fue apartada bruscamente del aire con un tirón de cabello. Ojos ámbar brillaban sobre él con entusiasmo.

—Ustedes dos, eran una amorosa pareja. Verlos en esa situación desesperada fue realmente inspirador... Sufre deliciosamente mi hermoso amigo—Le susurró al oído—: Quiero más de lo mismo —Con una lamida a su mejilla se apartó del cazador.

—¡Traigan a su amante! —Un criado trajo la joven que seguía inmóvil y la colocó en el centro de la mesa.

Albafica no podía hablar, sentía que perdería la cabeza. Era insoportable estar allí.

—Sabes, mi pequeño David, no fue tratado tan bien, y tengo la intención de mostrar cómo se puede sentir cuando se pierde al favorito.

—Era sólo un niño, —dijo Albafica para ganar tiempo.

Con total esfuerzo intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras desapercibido.

—Sí, ¡Y por siempre lo tendrás en tu conciencia! —exclamó el duque.

Los ojos turquesas encontraron otros amatistas que lo miraban sin definir.

—No elegí su condena, pero tú sí.

—Así es. Entonces la espada que cortó su cabeza, la utilizaré para servirnos de su sangre, —comentó el vampiro maliciosamente, bajando la mirada en Agasha.

Por mucho que lo intentara no podía ignorar por más tiempo, que Agasha estaba justo en frente. Las palabras del duque llegaban a Albafica sólo vagamente. No tenía la fuerzas para seguir protestando. La lucha con su auto-control exigía todo su poder.

—Así que mi recalcitrante jovenzuelo, ¿Qué piensas de nuestro festejo? Ya que es en tu honor. —Risas burlonas resonaron en la cabeza de Albafica nuevamente.

Él sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, el horror lo golpeó con certeza repentina.

—Te lo mereces. Estoy seguro de que mis invitados lo saben muy bien. Y el sufrimiento de tu amada está aquí guerrero, nuestros paladares serán endulzados por su sabor.

Sentía su estómago retorcer. Náuseas arrastraban inexorablemente sus entrañas. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza y fortaleza, para no sucumbir. Sé valiente, se dijo a sí mismo. El duque no se perdió, en primer lugar, a la violación de la carne tierna y saboreó la sangre de forma impaciente.

Los ojos de Minos intentaron encontrar los suyos nuevamente. Teniendo éxito, ya que llevó el brazo izquierdo de Agasha a sus labios. Una vez más, Piscis no sabía el porqué. En ese momento, no le importaría. Pero era como un impulso que lo dirigía, y le lanzó una mirada de amonestación.

Minos pareció comprender y se contuvo, mientras Albafica apartaba la vista de la suya. Sólo quería gritar, por ver la forma que estas bestias desfiguraban el cuerpo de Agasha, como ratas enfermas.

El disgusto roía sin tregua en cada célula de su cuerpo, observando los colmillos clavarse como agujas afiladas en su piel. Escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Terror. Dolor desgarrador.

Con alegría le atormentaron unos y otros, sin embargo, sólo para soportar el horror que no tenía un porqué. Era una crueldad que iba mucho más allá de su imaginación. El duque se atragantó y Albafica sabía que podía liberarse ahora. Logró deshacerse finamente de las ataduras. Se puso de pie, y se inclinó hacia delante en su giro hacia el duque.

—Te dije que verías lo que puedo ser.

—¿Qué diablos? —Jadeó Licaón.

—Sí, el diablo. Ella era mi ángel y ahora será el tuyo. Tu ángel de la muerte.

La rosa piraña le atacó desde la mesa cortando la arteria carótida del vampiro. Con gusto, Albafica siguió la corriente roja que se extendió sobre la mesa y el piso. El horror se dibujó las caras de los otros vampiros que luchaban por aire, y fueron sacudidos por convulsiones. Algunos de ellos trataron de escapar, pero Albafica se mantuvo en calma y tomó la espada.

En pocas palabras, sólo tenía el temor de que Minos podía interferir, pero el príncipe le dejó asesinarlos.

Minos los observó caer uno a uno por las manos de Albafica, totalmente tranquilo y se encogió de hombros sin dar mayor importancia a sus aliados liquidados. Sólo cuando Albafica envió el último vampiro al más allá, y cayó impotente de rodillas, él intervino.

—No puedes quedarte aquí. Tenemos que irnos, —dijo suavemente.

El de cabellera celeste asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Cuando vio a Agasha otra vez, desollada y sin vida sobre la mesa, ya no pudo contenerse. Su auto-control se perdió. Escapó su fuerza y se desplomó. Una y otra vez vació su estómago, hasta doler, esforzándose entre temblores por mantener la compostura. Quería morir en su dolor, ahogarse en el dolor.

Minos le entregó un pañuelo, juzgándole de nuevo contra su voluntad.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu de lucha, Piscis? ¡Contrólate!

Eran las palabras.

Tenía que ser fuerte, podía llorar más tarde.

—No me iré sin ti.

La desaprobación estaba claramente marcada en el rostro de Minos. Sin embargo, llegó el llamado y dejó el cuerpo de la joven sobre su hombro.

Con una mirada a Albafica lo exhortó a darse prisa.

Él siguió a Minos.


	7. Soledad

**Capítulo VII -Soledad**

Sin llamar la atención salieron hacia el carruaje del príncipe.

—Las rosas... tú fuiste, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Piscis, casi sin hacer ruido.

—Sí. Lo lamento, no pude hacer más por ti. Fue por casualidad que vi cómo se te llevaba a la mazmorra. Por desgracia, demasiado tarde para liberarte de la esclavitud.

Albafica no hizo más preguntas. Demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, ocupados por el dolor, e inocentemente entró al carruaje de Minos. Una vez dentro, el cochero condujo sin descanso.

El rostro del cazador estaba petrificado. Ninguna emoción se podía leer. Sólo la cautela con la que sostenía el cuerpo de Agasha, como si era una frágil muñeca de porcelana, revelaba algo acerca de su estado de ánimo.

En silencio Minos observó a su homólogo, quien miraba fuera y parecía perdido en su propio mundo. Trapos negros atraídos no sólo como sombras pasadas, los ojos azules apagados, pero también dio forma a la imagen de sus pensamientos. Una que le hizo recordarse a sí mismo súbitamente.

—¡Para el coche!

El llamado repentino dejó en el vampiro fácilmente una mueca de dolor. Inmediatamente llevó los caballos a una parada del conductor.

—Estamos cerca de Bregen, ¿Me equivoco?

—Bueno, al menos lo que queda. El pueblo prácticamente fue abandonado hace años, a excepción de algunas casas y el país está en quiebra. —respondió Minos objetivamente.

—Por favor, ¿Podemos ir a la aldea al sur de las colinas?

—¿Crees que es prudente? Seguidores de Lycaón sin duda te encontrarán, y aún no estamos tan lejos de su castillo.

—Por favor.

A regañadientes Minos ordenó a su criado, conducir el coche en la dirección deseada.

—Gracias.

Estaba serio, sin embargo, escondía sus palabras sin revelar sentimientos en ellas. Albafica apretaba suavemente la cara de Agasha en su hombro, acariciando su cabellera cobriza—. Ya ves, mi ángel. Dios te ha perdonado y te llevamos a vivir con él.

Minos no comprendía en absoluto lo que significaban las palabras. No se atrevió a preguntar. Una vez llegaron a su destino, tomó en sus brazos a la joven en silencio y bajó su cuerpo.

—Aquí encontrarás tu paz, cariño.

Fue sólo un susurro, pero no pasó oculto a los oídos del vampiro. Con un gesto, ordenó al cochero que sacara una pala del equipaje. En lugar de liberar las ruedas del carro de barro, esta noche tendría una tarea diferente. Tranquilamente la colocó tras Albafica, y sus ojos amatistas se posaron sobre las tumbas, cuya inscripción de los nombres parecía reconocer.

Minos estaba receloso, observaba las rosas blancas alrededor de las cruces que parecían vigilantes.

Albafica dejó el cuerpo inerte en la hierba y comenzó sin vacilar a cavar la tierra. Minos continuaba pensativo, no pudiendo contenerse.

—No es asunto mío pero, ¿No deberías enterrarla con su propia familia?

Los ojos azules brillaron irritados.

—Tienes razón, ¡No es tu asunto! —La respuesta era como el rugido de un animal furioso, Minos optó por ser paciente.

Tomándolo como si se tratara de algo común enterrar a un ser querido, Albafica continuaba cavando la tierra... para luego sepultar el cuerpo. La expresión impasible cambió sólo cuando arrancó una tira de su camisa para fijar dos piezas de madera, creando una cruz que clavó en la tierra. A corto plazo el dolor evidente llenó su rostro. Suaves susurros escaparon de sus labios, palabras de despedida. Luego desapareció la emoción.

Piscis se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Minos, quien permanecía reclinado y abstraído contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Podemos retirarnos. —dijo fríamente.

Minos observó sorprendido a Albafica.

—¿No llorarás?

La voz del cazador era helada.

—¿Eso la revivirá? La noche está por terminar.

Piscis obviamente no tenía intención alguna de abrir sus emociones.

—Como quieras.

Con pocas palabras al cochero, ambos regresaron al carruaje.

—La noche está muy avanzada para mí. Soy nocturno, por tanto, iremos a una finca al norte del bosque. Eres libre de hacerme compañía, o seguir tu propio camino.

—¿Por qué tanta generosidad asignando libertades? —lanzó Albafica hacia él con rencor.

Minos le miró penetrante, no estaba realmente de humor para confrontaciones, así que se abstuvo de dar respuesta.

En silencio se mantuvieron por un tiempo hasta que el coche se detuvo. La finca resultó ser una pequeña villa que estaba sola en el bosque. Cuando Albafica salió del coche, sus ojos vagaron con nostalgia sobre la imagen.

El amplio porche estaba cubierto de hiedras salvajes. Románticas hojas de vid serpenteaban a lo largo de las columnas blancas.

Parecían un manto protector de hojas gruesas que brillaban a la luz de la luna con suavidad.

—¿No te agradaría permanecer conmigo hasta que despunte el día? —preguntó Minos con ansiedad—. Ahora corres un riesgo muy grande, si permaneces solo en el bosque.

Albafica escuchó la voz, pero tomó las palabras no tan ciertamente. Hipnotizado fue a los viñedos que trepaban hasta la fachada ornamentada juguetonamente y tomó una de las hojas de color verde oscuro.

El anhelo y el dolor se formaron en una imagen. Nunca más observaría esos ojos esmeraldas. Su sonrisa se perdió para siempre. Golpeó con sus puños contra la pared de piedra con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se abrieron. La ira dio paso a un espacio vacío sin fin. Sólo la desesperación parecía que aún quedaba en él.

Cuando sintió la mano de Minos en su hombro, no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

—Ella era como mi hermana.

Minos se estremeció ante las palabras que salieron suavemente en los labios del cazador. Una vez dijo qué era para Albafica fue como si previera las actuaciones en su corazón. Agasha, su hermana. Estaba muerta. Y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla de ese destino cruel. Su cuerpo impotente tenía que concederse a la realidad. Con la última gota de sentido ahora extinta de su vida, con ello desapareció el calor y el poder absoluto.

El peso de la tristeza era demasiado para Albafica. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó a tierra. Su corazón se sentía aplastado, doliendo lo infinito. Sus gritos resonaron en la madrugada. Dolor rompía el silencio. Jamás se lo perdonaría. No quería llorar, pero gota a gota las lágrimas humedecían la tierra. Buscando ayuda, sus dedos se clavaron en la maleza. El dolor en su interior parecía devorarlo poco a poco. Al igual que la crueldad de la vida dejaba pudrir sus raíces.

Estaba solo.

Finalmente.

—No debes llorar solo. —La voz de Minos era amable.

Fuertes brazos envolvieron el cuerpo tembloroso e intentaron brindar consuelo. La seguridad en los brazos de Minos apaciguaba en algo el dolor de Albafica. El frío helado en su interior dio lugar al calor que le rodeaba. Suavemente lo levantó y ayudó a entrar en la casa. El cuidado que emanaba de ese gesto podía, finalmente silenciar sus dudas. Con la certeza de obtener un control y entregarse a su pesar. Esa fue la corona cruel. Un cazador que perdió todos los miembros de su familia por vampiros, encontrando consuelo en semejante bestia. Su codiciado orgullo. Tan profundo no podía dejarlo caer.

Los intentos por escapar del abrazo fueron ignorados por Minos, al igual que los insultos. Indulgentemente toleró su rebelión y dio sólo ternura de respuesta. El cazador cedió exhausto después de algún tiempo.

Sólo cuando Albafica se calmó por completo, sin más lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos, fue liberado de las garras.

Como si ellas mismas abrieran las palabras en Albafica. Tenía que hablar con claridad.

—Yo tenía siete años cuando ocurrió. Mi padre era un hombre valiente y orgulloso... un cazador de rango de plata que se había retirado para dedicarse a su familia. Una noche vampiros atacaron y destruyeron la villa. Aún recuerdo, cada mujer, hombre, o niño muerto, nadie se salvó además de Agasha y yo. Mi padre dijo que corriera hacia el bosque mientras luchaba contra ellos, pero eran demasiados para él... mientras lo hacía, escuché el llanto impotente de una niña pequeña, y fui hacía ella. Una vez allí vi más vampiros arrasando caseríos, no pude escapar y regresé con mi padre... pero al hacerlo, vi como mi familia era rodeada por ellos.

...Escondí la bebé en mis brazos y oré para que no nos detectaran. Desde mi escondite, observé como el líder se divertía ordenando asesinar a mi hermano mayor. Los gritos de mi madre eran insoportables. Pero cuando el cadáver de mi padre cayó al suelo, el carnicero también la decapitó. Agasha no hizo ruidos, como si supiera que nuestras vidas dependían de ello. La abracé hasta el amanecer y recé una y otra vez pidiendo que todo fuera un mal sueño. Pero no lo era. Con los primeros rayos del sol, los vampiros se marcharon. Pero la sangre se mantuvo. La pesadilla se hizo realidad. La casa, que mi padre construyó para nosotros, no era más que una tumba. Corrí hacia el bosque como él dijo, la pequeña Agasha se presionaba fuertemente a mí. Fue allí donde nos halló un miembro de la guardia élite. Me llevó al santuario y me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber como cazador. Agasha fue dada en adopción por mi insistencia tiempo después. Quería evitar para ella toda la pena y dolor que yo soporté. Ella debía llevar una vida normal. En el círculo de una familia que la amara y abrigara...

El frío corazón de Minos sentía satisfacción, su espíritu sentía satisfacción. El destino lo había llevado inesperadamente a una situación que jamás habría sido capaz de crear él mismo.

La misma pérdida. Uno a uno. La euforia esperada llegó.

El deseo sádico gritaba silencioso en su interior. Necesitaba re-posicionamiento.

_Tal vez debo penetrar aún más profundamente la herida del cazador para encontrar satisfacción._

—Tu dolor y tu odio debe estar en el momento que tu hermana yacía en la mesa, debió ser insoportable. —comentó—. Sin embargo, me advertiste. Una vez más colocaste mi vida, la de un vampiro, sobre tus prioridades y principios.

Heridos ojos azules miraron otros violetas.

—¡¿Tienes que hacerlo?! Me siento como un traidor. ¡Así que deja de recordarme la vergüenza!

_Sí... fue como echar sal en la herida._

_Una uña arañando la carne abierta._

—Lo lamento. Pero, ¿Comprendes que también necesito seguridad? Después de tantos meses sin recibir señal tuya... aún espero, Piscis. Y quiero saber qué tan lejos puede llegar mi esperanza.

Albafica quería impulsar el tema a otro lado. Ya tenía suficiente por tratar con él. Quiso elegir las palabras con cuidado, pero estaba demasiado colgado en las emociones.

—La idea de perderte también fue insoportable para mí en ese momento. —susurró—. Sentía que mi alma moriría si me desprendía de la última pieza de amor en mi vida. No sin razones me fui durante un año. Dar mi corazón a un vampiro, es como pisotear la memoria de mi familia.

_Tiene el corazón en la mano, y sólo yo, tengo acceso..._

_Primero lo haré con suavidad, luego sin descanso... Hasta aplastarlo por completo._

Con sensibilidad sus dedos recorrieron la mejilla de Piscis, sus labios descansaron en su frente brevemente—. Quédate conmigo, Piscis. Lo has perdido todo. Tu familia, tu posición en el santuario, tus amigos te cazan como un desertor, y ahora tu hermana también se ha ido. —Sus labios se movieron sobre su mejilla y entonces su oído—. Puedo ofrecerte todo... Llenar ese vacío. Deja que te muestre un nuevo mundo.

Sonaba tan atractivo...

Seductor como la dulce miel que podía expulsar el sabor rancio y amargo de la bilis.

Los ojos de Albafica estaban vidriosos de nuevo, tomando fuerza de voluntad se apartó de su toque.

—Es por eso que temo estar tan cerca de ti... No sé si te das cuenta de todo lo que ya he sacrificado. No me pidas también mi última gota de amor propio. No puedo dar mis sentimientos y seguirte.

_No, no lo harás._

_Pero pronto..._

Una sonrisa seductora tocó los nobles rasgos de Minos. Las dulces palabras del cazador sellaban el destino.

—Entonces... Déjame estar aquí para ti esta noche, Albafica.

La oscura voz del vampiro le llamaba al abismo.

Dulce para su corazón. Amarga para su alma.

Inevitablemente.

Quería seguirlo. Quería desafiarse.

Para rasgarse en pedazos.

Por el amor. Por el odio.

Los labios seductores robaron la última resistencia en Albafica cuando se presionaron en los suyos, y lo cerró en su abrazo. El cazador caía y esperaba sobrevivir al impacto, sintiendo sus labios en su cuello, retornando a besarle nuevamente con profunda pasión.

Parecía estar desgastado de su sufrimiento, estaba directamente rendido, justo como Minos quería. Conocía el dolor demasiado bien, el tipo de dolor que sufría Piscis ahora mismo.

Pero ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, no lo llevó a sentir la satisfacción deseada.

Por el contrario.

Era intolerable...

Minos sintió dolor en su pecho cuando miró los ojos azules que siempre fueron tan desafiantes y orgullosos, ahora llenos de dolor más una vulnerabilidad inocente y pura.

Era pesar.

Su abrazo ceñido no era una prisión, pero sí un consuelo para el dolor del cazador.

Sus labios no se unían a los de Albafica por conquista, sino por amor...

_¿De dónde aparecieron estos sentimientos?_

_¿Por qué esta necesidad?_

Besos apacibles intentaban calmar el dolor, eran la clase de besos que Minos no acostumbraba a otorgar. Él nunca era dulce y apacible. Nunca era dulce y apacible con cualquiera de sus amantes, y no tenía que serlo con un cazador... pero contra su gran debate interno, así lo quiso, sintiéndolo besarle de vuelta, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Minos profundizó el beso, cuando le sintió gemir contra su boca y lo tiró más cerca, luchando sus lenguas fogosamente, sintiendo el sabor de lágrimas filtrarse en sus labios.

Sus piernas se movieron guiándolo, y Albafica le dejó hacerlo.

Lo besó abriendo su boca casi inmediatamente para dejar entrar su lengua ardiente, rodeando la suya. Minos controló sus dedos por su cabellera reluciente llegando a su cuello, inclinó su cabeza atrás y profundizó el beso, no pudiendo contener otro gemido a medida que el vampiro le saboreaba y su otra mano le afirmaba contra sí mismo, sintiendo el calor a través de sus ropas, manteniéndolo tan cerca que podía sentir también el aumento ligero en su pantalón perfectamente.

Su lengua se movió más sensual contra la suya, más demandante y por su piel también, a medida que las ropas caían en el suelo frío, apoyándole lentamente en la cama.

Deshizo el resto de sus ropas entre caricias y la necesidad urgente de sentir la piel contra la suya, de la entrega y ferviente posesión, quedando ambos desnudos, y enfocó sus ojos en el hombre bajo él, ver su cuerpo mejor ahora le hizo arder aún más en la lujuria, asombrado que aún con las numerosas heridas y tristeza destellara tanta belleza.

Bajó sus dedos por su cuello, acariciando su pecho torneado, describiendo su cuerpo deslizándose más allá de su abdomen cincelado mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse nuevamente, consiguiendo un escalofrío del joven. Sabia que Albafica no era del todo experimentado, le besó otra vez, lamiendo sus labios castos, dejando un rastro mojado sobre la piel, lamiendo la sangre de sus heridas, cubriendo a Albafica de profundo éxtasis. Continuó un camino con sus dedos sobre el abdomen de Piscis hasta encontrarse con la húmeda erección.

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su falo, acariciándolo nuevamente con movimientos largos y lentos en la medida que continuaban los besos. Albafica gimió más fuerte, y Minos fue descendiendo, sin vacilar al propósito, sus labios se situaron el eje y testículos, provocando un fuerte rubor en el joven.

Su lengua lamió sus testículos con suavidad, ocultando por completo su rostro en el regazo del joven y se abrió camino apaciblemente, Albafica tenía dificultades para mantener la cordura a este punto. Una lluvia de sensaciones intensas corrían a través de su cuerpo. Minos oyó los fuertes jadeos e intensificó el toque húmedo, rodando sus testículos en la palma de su mano, frotando su pene con la otra y succionado su glande.

Las manos del cazador se hundieron con fuerza en la cabellera plata, arañando el cuero cabelludo incluso, sintiendo como envolvía su falo la lengua cálida apasionadamente, embriagándolo con sus lamidas, explorando más... Minos podía sentir la diminuta abertura, sus labios vagaban alrededor y disfrutaban el contacto de la piel delicada.

Albafica gimió y abrió las piernas, para que Minos pudiera ir aún más profundo. Sí, tenía que sentir. Quería fusionarse con él, sentir más de los dedos, de la lengua que acariciaba sus testículos y suavemente los enrollaba alrededor de su boca. Su pene estaba duro y palpitante ahora. Él gruñó inarticulado, cuando Minos retiró su lengua y retornó a su glande.

No podía soportarlo más, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, frunció sus caderas para penetrar más profundamente en la boca, y luego, simplemente se dejó ir. El platinado no se inmutó ante el diluvio cremoso y succionó, escuchando los duros gemidos del joven, sintiendo el cuerpo tensarse y lo sostuvo por las caderas hasta que Albafica con un último gemido débil terminó de liberarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, apreció a Minos aún con la cara enterrada en su regazo, lamiendo su masculinidad todavía semi-dura.

Albafica estaba bañado en sudor y ruborizado totalmente... Su cerebro aún buscaba las palabras para describir la sensación. Minos se elevó hasta que sus rostros estaban casi a la misma altura, lamió el liquido blanco que escurría sus labios y tragó, a continuación, sin contenerse, cerró en un beso apasionado al cazador, quien tímidamente lo regresó, saboreando la estela agridulce que había quedado en su boca.

Sus labios no se marcharon de los suyos, y Minos volvió a besarle más hambriento, profundo y posesivo, a medida que sus dedos recorrían su piel, y ambos caían en la cama uno encima del otro, rápidamente separó sus labios con su lengua, sintiendo el contacto desnudo de sus pieles. Albafica repasó sus dedos por la cabellera plata atrayendo más cerca, intentando mantener el paso intenso que Minos imponía, y casi la sucesión, sucumbiendo al contacto ardiente de sus pieles y de sus caricias.

Minos no podía dejar de pensar que era sólo su recuerdo, la sombra de su propio pasado, debido a la vulnerabilidad de Piscis. Incluso intentó determinarse, su odio era demasiado profundo, su deseo de venganza era demasiado grande, para que sus sentimientos pudieran cambiar tanto, no podía aceptar... pero no podía dejar de sentir pesar.

No lo aceptaría... debía aprovechar la situación, y ganar finalmente a Albafica como había planeado.

Sólo para atarlo para siempre a sí mismo.

_Pronto. Voluntariamente, con plena conciencia._

Intentó convencerse que los sentimientos que abrigaba por el cazador, eran sólo de naturaleza carnal. Pasarían tan pronto obtuviera placer. Lo dejó pasar e hizo su deseo por satisfacerlo y auto-satisfacerse. Él conquistaría el cuerpo indefenso por completo. Saquearía todos los secretos. Tiraría de sus hilos y lo quemaría con su pasión. Disfrutaría cada momento profundo y lo absorbería en sí mismo.

Satisfacer su lujuria.

Mañana, Minos, tendría presente de nuevo la dirección de sus acciones, y recordaría su promesa de venganza.

* * *

Su mente le advertía que no debía ceder, apoyándose contra toda razón de sus acciones. Pero su corazón no quería obedecer, y su alma estaba perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. Albafica se aferraba impotente a la roca llamada Minos. Buscó refugio y protección en su fuerza. Su paz interior y desear la libertad de hacer lo que quería, sin importar las consecuencias. Temblando dejó que su cuerpo flotara en las olas del deseo, olvidándose de los límites que se impuso, haciendo caso omiso de toda razón.

Quería sentir que aún estaba vivo, su corazón no estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo ardía de pasión que devoraba pieza por pieza en su corazón, y llenó el vacío con calor. Estaba temblando de éxtasis, ya que su piel estaba cubierta totalmente por las caricias de Minos. Sus ojos se cruzaron, a medida que el platinado se empujaba contra él, y el cazador dejó escapar un gemido profundo, seguido de un gran estremecimiento a la presión más completa en su cuerpo. Su anillo estiraba a la contracción.

Conmovedor como trazos de lápiz, abrasador como lenguas de fuego. Era el cielo en el infierno de la lujuria. Quería más del platinado, quien se calmó por un momento antes de continuar, sus ojos se ocultaban por sus flecos, pero podía sentir la mirada intensa sobre la suya, lento y dulce, guardando el empujar rítmico en el canal ceñido, uniéndose en una danza erótica, siendo más y más profundo, saliendo casi del todo, después presionando su virilidad nuevamente y lentamente ante la fuerte succión, acariciando los lugares exactos, brindándole placer increíble al cazador, como sus dedos jugueteaban en su miembro elevándose hacia su glande, Albafica sentía como le embargaba un fuego interior, llevándole a la dicha. Su cuerpo, y el suyo se movían, su paso era perfecto.

Quería más.

Disfrutar más de la libertad irreflexiva.

Sólo sentirse realizado.

Aturdir el dolor con el fuego del deseo.

Su anhelo silencioso.

Minos no quiso nada más que rasgar en él, empujar más y más profundo, pero se refrenó porque quiso que fuera lento, perezoso, íntimo y personal, las lentas embestidas, los movimientos completos, llegaron a ser eventualmente más rápidos y más frenéticos mientras llegaba al clímax, ambos sentían el fuego abrazador cubrirles desde dentro, uniendo sus almas y cuerpos, al igual que sus corazones.

Albafica sudaba enormemente al esfuerzo y la nuevas sensaciones, y finalmente, Minos oyó lo que él quiso, con las uñas hundiéndose en su piel al fuerte gruñido, su amante se vino, bañando su piel con cintas cálidas de su esencia, para tiempo después él hacerlo también, culminando enormemente de forma ardiente, por su canal apretado y escurriendo también. Su cuerpo bombeó por el último descenso de su semilla. Finalmente, se derrumbó, y sintió un brazo alrededor suyo, amando la forma que sus pieles se rozaban y como respiraban al unisono.

Lo abrazó mientras sentía el fuerte agarre del vampiro aún, acariciando sus cabellos. La dureza estaba en su trasero. Duro e inflexible, pero suave y a la vez vibrante. Sus ojos se fijaron en otros amatistas sobre él. Su respiración se calmó lentamente y con la misma lentitud, los colores y sonidos retornaron en la conciencia de Albafica, comprendiendo alguna manera, y en cierto modo nuevo, lo que acababa de suceder.

Minos besó su frente y el aliento cálido cosquilleó al cazador, acarició sus cabellos celestes húmedos de sudor y su mano se deslizó hasta estar en su nalga, acariciando la piel sedosa y firme. Finalmente se retiró muy cuidadosamente del cuerpo ceñido. Respiró profundo y lo atrajo confortablemente, permaneciendo cerca de Albafica porque quiso abrigarlo. El silencio reinó hasta reponerse de nuevo. Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por la longitud de la espalda definida del cazador y cabellos.

Saciado, y tranquilo, el toque fue un sedante para la tristeza. Albafica sentía una calidez pacifica abrigarle, sus caricias fascinantes lo calmaban para dormir, pero sus ojos permanecían enfocados en él. Los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes detrás de las gruesas cortinas.

Ojos amatistas eran pesados y somnolientos también debido al amanecer, pero aún enfocaron con gran intensidad.

Minos se inclinó hacia él, y presionó los labios a su frente. Otro beso, suavemente sereno, en sus labios, y luego en su cuello, reasumiendo su caricia rítmica, y susurró suavemente:

—No estas solo.

Mañana, Albafica, se permitiría morir de vergüenza y remordimientos a sus principios, tomando conciencia de nuevo.


	8. Amistad

**Capítulo VIII - Amistad**

Pequeños rayos solares parpadeaba de vez en cuando a través de las pesadas cortinas, llevándose a cabo una fascinante obra de luz y oscuridad en la habitación.

Se enfocó, tomando el agradable aroma en la cabellera de Minos. Su piel disfrutaba de la proximidad de la otra. Sentía una calidez en la que quiso permanecer por siempre. Con añoranza abrió los ojos observando el rostro calmo del platinado dormido, lo repasó con sus dedos suavemente y con cierta timidez. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y descansó en el pecho perfecto del vampiro.

Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior...

Apartó la mano de su cuerpo y acarició suavemente la herida en su muñeca de donde Minos se había alimentado y también las otras, pareciendo ahora mucho más sanas.

Todavía podía sentir el calor de su tacto y caricias en su piel... al igual que su lengua húmeda en cada una de sus heridas. Recordó como suavemente los labios se posaban en cada lesión sangrienta llevándole a la locura con cada toque. Respiró profundo, fue demasiado descuidado. Las caricias de Minos le hechizaron tanto que habría aprobado hasta el pacto eterno.

Se avergonzaba de haber atravesado todas las fronteras, pero era lo que quería y tenía que resistir al no tener la fuerza para liberarse por ahora. Debía marcharse. Si permanecía más tiempo, se perdería para siempre y por siempre estaría ligado a la oscuridad.

Piscis sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la suerte, ahora más que nunca debía ser humano. La ira se unió a su vergüenza. Nunca habría pensado en perder tan completamente el control. Tuvo que ser guiado por Minos y anoche fue totalmente vulnerable. Se inclinó besando los suaves labios del vampiro en la cama.

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo frío y la brisa golpeó su cuerpo desnudo, la realidad entró en juego. Y el recuerdo de la noche anterior jamás pasaría como una burbuja en la nada. Observó las ropas nobles, dejadas al otro lado de la habitación por los siervos y avanzó a ellas tomando uno de los juegos.

La residencia entera era un contraste al castillo, blanca y acogedora a pesar de la oscuridad... Tomó un baño y vistió los ropajes, que quedaban más holgados en su cuerpo. Tenía que marcharse. Dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo.

Salir a la luz del día fue como despertar de un sueño. La tristeza lo envolvió. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Su deber era cazar vampiros, no amarlos.

Pero, ¿Cuál era la señal de su corazón?

Golpeó incansablemente con añoranza su pecho. Había ido demasiado lejos para negar sus sentimientos por más tiempo. La emoción que giraba en torno a Minos se describía en pocas palabras, pero nada las haría tangible. Era algo más que atracción, el anhelo imborrable despertó en cuanto se apartó del platinado. Fue la sensación de haber encontrado una parte de sí mismo hasta ahora ausente.

Sólo el amor podía hacerlo.

Se había rendido la noche anterior, expuesto su cuerpo al calor de la pasión. Fue lo que quiso en ese instante de debilidad, entregar su corazón, la libertad de ser capaz de amar. Pero, ¿Qué seguía después de su cuerpo? ¿Su corazón? Si seguía al príncipe tarde o temprano se perdería inevitablemente en la condena. Ya se aferraba a la paz que se cernía a su alrededor, tan pronto como sentía la presencia de Minos.

La paz sólo con un vampiro.

No, Minos era realmente su condena.

Echó a correr. No porque debía darse prisa, sino porque le dio la ridícula esperanza de así también huir ante sus sentimientos. Sólo en concierto con su aliento, corría a través de los prados florecidos.

El cálido aroma dulce de la primavera flotaba en el aire. Cada vez más rápido lo aspiraba en los pulmones. El sudor perlaba su frente. Un soplo de aire fresco y el disfrutar de su cuerpo. Sus pantorrillas ya estaban sufriendo, pero no hizo caso, sus ojos miraban hacia adelante. Quería dejar todo atrás. El recuerdo de su pasado. El dolor. El odio. La soledad. La desesperación. La lucha. La pérdida.

El amor.

Nada debía permanecer, sin embargo. Cada emoción. Cada experiencia. No importaba cual cruel era parte de sí mismo. No podía prohibir todo. Tenía que soportar como siempre. Cayó en la alta hierba agotado. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho, el latido de la vida, escuchaba con atención su fuerza y se hundió en el cielo azul.

Agasha...

¡Cómo la extrañaba!

La felicidad se perdió en la oscuridad. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso. No lloraba por el dolor, pero por su pérdida. Ella no volvería a ver de nuevo el sol, sentir las frías nieves del invierno, hacer disfrutar a otras personas con su sonrisa, ser feliz en los brazos de un buen hombre o dar vida a niños. No era justo que su futuro se le negara. Era demasiado joven para partir.

Ahora tenía que vivir por los dos.

Caminó todo el día hasta el anochecer, un mercader se apiadó de él y le llevó en su carruaje hasta el siguiente pueblo. Las pocas monedas que llevaba consigo, sólo alcanzaron para un vaso de leche, un poco de pan y queso, y una noche incómoda en el desván de la posada. Despertó por la mañana, con mejor animo.

Aceptó con agradecimiento el recipiente con agua y una pastilla de jabón de la dueña en la posada. Renovado y con breves indicaciones en mano, se disponía a asignar una nueva tarea en su vida. Aún indeciso paró en frente de los cuarteles. Tenía que demostrar su valía sin ninguna recomendación.

Era difícil imaginar el hecho de que fue entrenado durante años para cazar entes sobrenaturales. Con sólo decirlo pensarían que estaba loco, y el santuario se vería obligado por esta revelación, a comenzar una cacería definitiva sobre él.

Tal vez Albafica estaba al límite de los forajidos fuera de la ley. Acciones no autorizadas sujetas a los más estrictos castigos. El asesinato del Duque Lycaón, acompañado de un número importante de otros vampiros, probablemente ya había rodado entre sus compañeros. El general Ávido no tendría problemas para reunir los fragmentos restantes durante las dos fallas de sus misiones, el informe de Shion y las masacres de ahora.

Albafica ya no se hacía ilusiones, las puertas del santuario estarían cerradas para él por siempre. Sólo la muerte se atrevería a abrirlas, pero debía ganarse la vida, y estaba cansado de ir de un lugar a otro. Él no era un peregrino, era un guerrero. Quería proteger y dominar el arte de la guerra. Como miembro de la guardia de la ciudad, tendría la oportunidad de combinar ambas.

—Oye, ¿Qué haces ahí mequetrefe? ¡Desaparece!

Se giró y apreció un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, en un hermoso uniforme rojo y naranja. Cuya mano descansaba en el pomo de una espada, la cual se sujetaba con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, y se resguardaba en una vaina decorada.

—Lo siento, señor, no sé muy bien cómo proceder. Quiero pedir un puesto en su regimiento.

El rubio rió.

—¿Piensas que todo está tan fuera de control?, y por lo tanto, ¿Cualquiera debe tener un puesto en la guardia de honor de la ciudad?

Albafica se habría disculpado y comenzado de nuevo, pero la forma arrogante en la que el hombre hablaba era demasiada para su paciencia—. No creo que haya que decidir. Así que llévame a tu comandante.

Los ojos castaños estrecharon.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ordenarme? Si deseas que te lleve, intenta llegar más allá de mí.

Demasiado feliz Piscis aceptó el desafío. Sacó su espada justo a tiempo para coger el primer golpe. Seguido por más golpes que pudo defender hábilmente. Su oponente era bueno, pero no tenía problemas en su clase. El de cabellos celestes fue capaz de decidir por sí mismos el duelo rápidamente, sin mucho esfuerzo desarmó al rubio, apuntando la punta de su espada en el pecho del otro.

—Hazlo ahora. —Indicó con un gesto que le mostrara el camino. De mala gana el rubio le señaló donde estaba el comandante. Piscis echó hacia atrás su espada y le siguió satisfecho.

—Sigue el pasillo hasta llegar al final. Y espera hasta que conceda la admisión, de lo contrario te echará. —advirtió el soldado.

—Gracias.

El soldado no respondió, y desapareció sin decir palabra.

—Un momento, ¡Por favor! Dime tu nombre.

—¿Para qué? —replicó sin girar o detenerse.

—¿Para qué? —Se cruzó por la mente del cazador.

Bueno, le divertía. Necesitaba una referencia y fue la victoria de esta batalla. El soldado desapareció antes de poder explicar. Consideró brevemente seguirlo, pero luego dejó de lado su plan. El rubio sin duda habría sido demasiado arrogante como para admitir la derrota.

Albafica golpeó la puerta y esperó con impaciencia una respuesta. Los minutos pasaron y parecía que llevaba allí esperando una eternidad. Incluso creyó que el otro lo había tomado por tonto.

—Sí. —exclamó una voz tras la puerta.

_"Ahí vamos. No tienes nada y puedes ofrecer también. Tienes que saber venderte."_ Resueltamente entró en la oficina.

El comandante de barba gris le estudió de cerca, cuando Albafica se presentó buscando sitio él estrechó los ojos.

—Su nombre es desconocido para mí. No puedo recordar haber recibido una carta de recomendación.

—No, no la han enviado.

La vista del comandante era insistente.

—Hasta donde puedo ver, ¿Qué referencias tiene? ¿Cartas de recomendación, certificados? ¿De quién ha aprendido y servido?

Albafica estaba incierto.

—No tengo nada. Pero el pasado me ha enseñado mucho, aquí estoy para ofrecer mi experiencia. Presentaré una prueba, si así lo desea. Pero no puedo responder a sus preguntas.

El puño del barbudo tronó con fuerza en la mesa.

—¿Cuál de mis hombres te ha dejado entrar?

Eso era todo. Tendría que viajar a la ciudad más cercana y seguir navegando.

—Por favor, disculpe la interrupción. —Se giró para marcharse.

Una risa le hizo pausar—. Me agradas, muchacho. Siéntate.

Piscis acató.

—Tu pasado no me interesa. Lo que quiero, es lo que hace tu persona. ¿Por qué deseas unirse a la guardia de la ciudad y por qué piensas ser el apropiado?

—He perdido mucho en mi vida y no hablo de bienes materiales. Quiero que la gente no experimente este sufrimiento. He aprendido a llevar una espada, también el arco, mosquete y bayoneta. Sé luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, persisto con puños contra armas blancas. Demasiado tranquilo como una sombra, y veloz como el viento. Reacciono fuerte como el fuego, mientras actúo con empatía como el agua. Mi mente es fuerte y mi percepción me hace tácticamente entender y aprender rápidamente, tomo las desventajas de mi oponente y las aprovecho. Pero mis habilidades se perderán si no hago el servicio. Deseo ante nada preservar la justicia y el cuidado de los inocentes.

El barbudo asintió.

—Serás puesto a prueba cuatro semanas. Te exigiré mucho y en algunas tareas fallarás. ¿Serás ante mis ojos incapaz y sólo un gran orador, que se arrastrará a gatas desde el patio exterior? ¿O pasarás todas las pruebas y formarás parte de nuestra comunidad? Entonces me sometería a ti como mi mano y daría la bienvenida.

—Le doy las gracias por esta oportunidad.

Una palmada golpeó su hombro, recordando mucho el calor de su maestro Lugonis.

—Sígueme, te presentaré a las tropas.

El horario bien organizado y pesado podía apenas hacerlo recaer en pensamientos sombríos. No eran tareas fáciles las que brindaba el comandante, pero Albafica era demasiado experimentado como guerrero y pronto lo demostró.

En esgrima muchos de sus camaradas se admiraban de su gran agilidad y poderío, al igual que en los entrenamientos y combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo tanto, fue fácil rápidamente ser aceptado como parte del grupo, a pesar que Albafica tomaba distancia de ellos. Sólo el rubio parecía que desde su primer encuentro no podía aceptarlo, sólo se cruzaba con él para comandarlo con alguna frase desde su posición como líder de grupo.

Las primeras tres semanas pasaron rápidamente y muchos de los hombres salían el domingo para ir a casa con sus familias.

—¡Señor Albafica! ¿No desea salir? El comandante ha sido más intenso con usted estos últimos días. Un pequeño cambio seguro le haría bien. —Al cazador a veces le alteraba el joven Pefko demasiado alegre. El chico salpicado de pecas, siempre brillaba con vitalidad.

—No sé dónde ir. —Cerró el libro que leía y lo miró—. No tengo familia.

—Oh, vamos. Señor Albafica. —continuó el pecoso—, Seguramente tendrá alguna damisela esperando por usted.

Albafica sacudió su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír—. No, lamento decepcionarte.

—¡No me engañe! aún si parece tan frío, he visto como observa el cielo nocturno todas las noches. Como si su amor estuviera esperando ahí fuera y lo llamara.

El corazón de Albafica dio un vuelco.

—Ya dije que no sé dónde ir. Diviértete con tus seres queridos. —pidió Albafica.

—Bueno, me voy. Pero no se quede solo, percibo una gran cantidad de tristeza en su interior, ¡Luche por la felicidad! de la misma forma que lucha aquí. Y hasta entonces, ¿Podría al menos intentar distraerse con otra dama y buscar la alegría en su vientre?

Debía sonar alentador, pero sólo sentía tristeza.

—No encontraré esa alegría.

—Lo que diga. ¡Hasta entonces! ¡Señor Albafica! —guiñó Pefko y salió del dormitorio a toda prisa.

El vacío y la soledad volvió a envolver a Albafica. Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el establo. El tiempo era demasiado bueno para quedarse en casa. Así que montaría y disfrutaría de la calidez del sol. Una figura esbelta se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados ante la casa y bloqueaba la entrada. Su cabello rubio brillaba ligeramente dorado bajo el sol.

—Parece que no tienes a nadie quien agradezca tu visita.

Albafica realmente no sabía qué problema tenía Rusé consigo. Parecía ser un hombre resentido como ningún otro.

—Probablemente no soy el único. —replicó serio.

Helados ojos miel traspasaron a Piscis.

—¿Qué deseas lanzar con los ojos? Tal vez deberías probar con una cuchilla mejor. Si no, entonces hazte a un lado.

—No has dicho por favor.

Albafica se acercó al rubio, quien pareció visiblemente incómodo—. ¿Te haría feliz? Después de todo es tu deseo que esté a tus pies, y me lance de alguna forma a hacerlo todo.

Un leve rubor se deslizó por las facciones de Rusé, haciendo hincapié en los altos pómulos.

Un temblor leve se dibujó en sus labios delgados.

Albafica se llamó a la razón. La situación no le permitía escalar. Querría quedarse y pedir al líder del grupo una lucha sin duda, no vendría sin consecuencias. Incluso si se trataba de alguien como Rusé, tenia que ceder.

—Por favor.

Sonaba sin burla, simple y llanamente.

Sorprendentemente Rusé se hizo a un lado.

—No deberías ir demasiado lejos. Esta tarde se abrirá una tormenta... —Estas fueron las primeras palabras que tal vez dijo sin descortesía hacia Albafica. En agradecimiento le dio al rubio una leve sonrisa.

—No veo nubes.

—No, pero aún si el cielo estuviera negro con ellas, deberías tomar algún consejo de mi parte. —La acusación irritó a Albafica.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Parece que no respetas mi posición de forma alguna. Veo la burla en tus ojos cuando te nombro. Cada una de mis ordenes las sigues con desprecio. Y para empeorar las cosas te atreves a desafiarme.

Albafica quería rebatir, pero el gesto duro de Rusé le ordenó que se callara.

—Pero simplemente no abrirte ante las tropas montadas pensando ser más inteligente que yo, sería una razón para ir a la comandancia en descrédito. A mis espaldas, te atreves a entrenar con tus técnicas de esgrima para probar tu enfoque táctico a mi respuesta. Podrás ser mejor que yo en muchos aspectos, pero he trabajado duro para obtener mi posición aquí y consolidarla. Me merezco tu respeto, independientemente de lo que hayas sido anteriormente.

Rusé tenía razón a los ojos de Piscis.

—Lo siento. No pongo en duda tu autoridad, pero a tu arrogancia le haría falta algo de humildad. Mis habilidades en esgrima no deberían ofenderte, me limitaré en el futuro.

El hombre continuó mirándole serio, pero extendió la mano de todas formas.

—Bueno, ya tendremos una oportunidad. —Albafica tomó la mano que le ofrecía quizá demasiado inocente—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Saldrás a cabalgar también?

—No estoy ansioso por mojarme.

Albafica se giró hacia uno de los caballos ensillados.

—Ya veo. Nuestro jefe de grupo es así de delicado.

Rusé saltó a un lado, como Albafica galopó fuera. Disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad cuando cabalgaba a través del patio hacia los bosques. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el tronar de cascos tras él. No tenía que indagar para saber quien lo estaba siguiendo. Cuando se detuvo, Rusé le alcanzó.

—¿Adónde vas?, —preguntó el rubio.

—Ningún lugar, ¡Sólo con la naturaleza!

Cabalgaron por el bosque, luego a través de campos de un arroyo. El sol caía lentamente y Albafica deseaba la sombra protectora de los árboles. Disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente dejó a su caballo un descansar y disfrutar del agua. Un viento racheado secó el sudor de su cuerpo.

—Deberíamos regresar.

Rusé había perdido toda su fuerza y también su postura arrogante, llegó ante Albafica ya no enojado pero interesado.

—Ah sí, olvidé la predicción tormentosa.

—Conozco las condiciones climáticas de la zona. Tú nunca aceptas consejos.

—Seguí una de tus sugerencias y estoy agradecido.

Un toque de calidez atravesó el aspecto distintivo del rubio. Rusé se hundió en la hierba al lado de Albafica.

—¿Qué te trajo aquí?

Él no estaba seguro de querer compartir con Rusé su pasado, al soldado le gustaba hacerlo irritar de alguna manera. El cazador aún no sabía si podía confiar en el rubio.

—Dado que existen muchas razones. La más grande de ellas, es que necesito un trabajo que me complemente.

—Y, ¿Lo encontraste?

—No quiero disputar tu posición, si eso piensas.

La cálida sonrisa sorprendió a Albafica.

—Eres bueno leyendo a la gente. Pero no ves muy profundo.

—¿De nuevo un consejo?

—No, una advertencia.

Un trueno rompió el silencio que siguió. Gruesas gotas cayeron sobre la tierra, anunciando como heraldos la tormenta que se acercaba.

—Hemos permanecido mucho tiempo.

—Sí, hay que montar de nuevo.

—Pero no hay tiempo, debemos buscar refugio ante la tormenta.

Albafica no se atrevió a contradecir. Rusé estuvo en lo correcto durante su predicción.

Él se sentó.

—¿Dónde?

—Al final de la orilla del bosque, hay una cueva.

Rusé subió a la silla y le dio la dirección. Frío punzante. Llovía a cantaros sobre los jinetes, mientras el color del cielo por fin se tornaba en un gris opresivo.

Escapando de la tormenta más grande encontraron la cueva. El refugio no era muy grande, pero los caballos estaban cómodos entre los altos muros. La cueva parecía ya haber sido el hogar de excursionistas. Una fogata estuvo encendida no hacía mucho tiempo.

Albafica pinchó el fuego para encenderlo, mientras el rubio quitó su ropa mojada dejando su cuerpo torneado al descubierto y se acostó al lado del fuego, para que el calor lo secara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes que la tormenta se detenga?

—Lo suficiente como para no aguardar en ropas húmedas.

A medida que Albafica quitaba su ropa mojada, sentía los ojos de Rusé en su piel desnuda. Lo que sólo hizo la situación más precaria. En silencio se acostó al otro lado de la fogata, deseando entrar en calor. Una mano tocó su mejilla deslizándose a su cuello, dándose cuenta que la distancia entre ambos no era significativa.

—¿Qué son esos bordados? ¿Por qué sueles cubrir tu cuello con ese trozo de seda?

Minos...

El platinado fue a su mente nuevamente.

Miró los ojos marrones para olvidar otros violetas.

—Es un recuerdo. Forma parte de mí.

El rubio retiró la mano de su cuello, llevándolo hacia la larga cabellera sedosa de Albafica, ahora ligeramente ensortijada por la lluvia. Juguetonamente tomó un mechón a otro.

—Existe algo en ti muy enigmático, Albafica. Eres alguien muy encantador...

El corazón de Piscis latió más rápido. Rusé trató de acariciarlo con claridad, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde ya que los dedos dejaron su cabellera para tiernamente acariciar su clavícula. Lo que envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo. ¿Estaría de nuevo con un hombre?

Albafica se estremeció al pensamiento. La tranquilidad de su conciencia fue que la unión física con Minos se trató de algo más, y en cualquier caso, no tenía reglas éticas. No podía citarlo aquí. No sentía deseos en absoluto por el rubio.

—Pareces tener frío. ¿No te gustaría acercarte? —El deseo se reflejó en los ojos de Rusé.

—Mejor mantengamos la distancia.

Si quería controlar sus sentimientos nuevamente, primero tenía que controlar su cuerpo. Albafica se sentó para proporcionar una menor exposición, tenía suficiente para lidiar con ello. Su moral no la haría de lado incluso en el campo de batalla.

A Rusé en cambio pareció no caerle bien el comentario, pasando el tiempo sin hablar. Cuando el rubio cerró los ojos y parecía dormir, Albafica continuaba observando en silencio al fuego. Debió ser más consciente, había dañado a Rusé. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la lluvia cesara?

Con el tiempo los truenos cesaron y las últimas gotas cayeron desde el cielo. Poco a poco volvió al sol y expulsó a las últimas nubes grises. Albafica se dispuso a recoger sus cosas. Sin darse cuenta tocó la mano de Rusé.

—Ten cuidado, podrías quemarte.

No podía señalar si las palabras sonaban tímidas, heridas o mortales. Tal vez un poco de todo. Pensó que era más prudente guardar silencio y vestirse. La tensión entre ellos era palpable e incómoda.

Rusé fue el primero en sentarse en la silla y se marchó sin esperar.

Rápidamente trató el cazador de ponerse al día con el rubio.

—¡Rusé!, —Le dio a su caballo con las espuelas—: Por favor, ¡Espera!

El rubio no parecía importarle. Siempre despiadado espoleó su caballo y el aumento de la distancia. Sólo cuando el cuartel estaba a la vista, logró alcanzarlo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

Sólo la arrogancia le recibió.

—¡No pienso desperdiciar palabras en ti!

—Buenos, estamos de vuelta donde estábamos antes.

Sin preocuparse tomó distancia ganándole al rubio, sintiendo que el viaje tenía que terminar de esta forma.

Cuando llegó a los cuarteles y desmontó agotado de su caballo, Rusé le tendió las riendas—. Preocúpate por ambos.

Albafica automáticamente cogió el cuero y estaba enojado al mismo tiempo—. Sabrás que no estoy de guardia hoy.

Rusé rió burlonamente—. Entonces lo veo como un favor. —Se dio la vuelta, como si la cuestión ya estaba resuelta.

—¡No me has preguntado! —Le llamó Albafica desafiante, pero después nada.

Aún molesto se hizo cargo de los caballos y se tragó su ira. Rusé era un bastardo desagradable.

En las próximas semanas Rusé no hizo secreto de su ira acosando a Albafica. Sin embargo, pronto le otorgarían su puesto en la guardia de la ciudad y probablemente no podía esperar para tomar posesión de su destino oficial.

La noticia de que él, como todos los reclutados primero tenían que pasar por un periodo de formación, y por ahora, sólo como ayudante podía conformar el servicio. Se echó hacia atrás en su euforia. Continuó con paciencia y fue recompensado con la promesa del comandante de conseguir el fin de semana su uniforme.

Aquí y allá había una sacudida, Rusé continuaba instigando a Albafica. Una y otra vez. Incluso los domingos, cuando el cuartel era abandonado en su mayoría, fue buscado por el rubio para hacer de todo.

—Dime, ¿Qué hiciste mal? —preguntó el pecoso, ya que ambos estaban tranquilos en el dormitorio.

Albafica se terminó de amarrar el cabello en una cola baja y miró la cara curiosa salpicada de pecas.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Pefko?

—Conozco a Rusé de casi toda mi vida y sé que puede ser muy desagradable. Pero en tu presencia parece no conocer límites, aprovecha cada oportunidad para instigarte.

—Parece disfrutar demostrando su poder. —dijo sin más, con su típica mirada aburrida hacia la ventana.

—¿Y qué hay de los castigos sin sentido? Como cargar esas piedras durante horas, o correr en círculos.

Ante la comparación Albafica tuvo que soltar una risotada.

—¿De verdad se ve tan ridículo?

Pefko resopló amistosamente a su lado—. Pero hablo en serio.

—No tengo nada en contra del ejercicio físico. El otoño y el invierno no están muy lejos. Una vez tenga el rango oficial de la guardia de la ciudad, no será capaz de humillarme tan fácilmente. Así que por favor no te preocupes.

Los tristes ojos verdes miraron críticamente a su compañero, mientras leves arrugas se formaban en la frente.

—Lo intentó con usted, ¿No?

Albafica se sonrojó ante lo directo de la pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con..? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo conozco desde siempre. Recuerdo muy bien cómo se comportaba con otros chicos, su mirada eran igual a cuando miras las damas. Soñadora y nostálgica.

—Difícilmente podría decir que me mira soñador, —se burló Albafica ante la gravedad de esta conversación—. No, más bien me mira como si deseara lanzarme al piso. Aunque sólo sea para mostrar que es el más fuerte de los dos.

Pefko estaba preocupado por él. Sin embargo, era extremadamente incómodo hablar con Albafica, pero sería mejor si Rusé no hubiera lanzado una estrecha vigilancia sobre él.

—Se esconde detrás de toda esa arrogancia y actitud altanera. No se trata de un ser delicado, tiene una naturaleza brutal, no lo ha atacado porque sabe que es más fuertes que él, ¿Sabe?

El shock se condujo profundamente en la mente de Albafica, el rubio podría ser un tipo desagradable, pero la insinuación que resonó en la declaración parecía ir demasiado lejos.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, Pefko, pero no puedo creerlo.

El punto de vista del pecoso era sólido, al tiempo que continuaba.

—Créame cuando lo digo no es sacado de la nada.

Albafica aún estaba incrédulo. Sin embargo, poco a poco se empezó a formar la imagen que tenía de Rusé, una nueva.

—Agradezco tu franqueza. Debo manejarlo, pero solo. Creo que existe algo más que esa cáscara dura. El poco tiempo que pasé con él, no me mostró nada de su arte degenerado, fue todo lo contrario.

—No debería partir este domingo.

Albafica sacudió la cabeza—. Tonterías. Esperan por ti. Rusé no me ha causado hasta ahora daño serio y no lo hará en el futuro. Tú mismo dijiste que yo era demasiado fuerte para él. No te preocupes y vete. Yo sé defenderme.

Suspirando Pefko tomó sus cosas.

—Le creo, señor Albafica. Sin embargo, tengo un mal presentimiento en el estómago.

—Yo, también. Tengo hambre.

La preocupación esquivó el rostro del más joven—. Bueno, comamos algo antes de irme.

Después del desayuno la mayoría de los hombres se fueron de allí. Lleno de soledad como siempre, Albafica meditó en silencio.

_"No ves demasiado profundo"_, justo la advertencia de Rusé estaba en su mente. Pefko le había confundido con sus preocupaciones.

Cuidadosamente se fue a la biblioteca. El tiempo era malo y podía muy bien leer un libro. Optó por algo local de historia instructiva. Complementar su conocimiento no estaría de más. Una taza de té facilitaría la pesada lectura.

La cocina estaba tan desierta como el resto de los cuarteles. La tetera silbó y Albafica vertió las hierbas. El olor era agradable y cálido para sus sentidos. Cuando buscaba miel, creyó ver una sombra en una ventana. Prudentemente salió a la calle para asegurarse.

Nada.

Probablemente fue una mala pasada de sus pensamientos.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, se encontró con Rusé—. Libro de historia. ¿No pudiste encontrar algo mejor? —Dejó el libro en la mesa—. ¿Te importa si tomo un poco de agua?

Albafica se sentía atraído por el reto potencial, y no dejó pasar el primer comentario sarcástico de él mientras caminaba hacia el rubio.

—Sí. Cuando esté frío, podrías hervirla nuevamente. Es en eso que eres bueno, haciendo calor.

Pefko tenía razón. Ahora lo sabía al mirar los ojos castaños, encontró respuestas. Además de orgullo, deseo y crueldad.

Antes de poder reaccionar, fue presionado por Rusé en la pared más cercana. Su cuerpo se presionó al suyo, mientras la proximidad de la respiración cálida chocaba en su cara, el rostro del rubio se marcaba de placer.

Miró a sus labios con avidez.

Su corazón latía más rápido de forma intuitiva, mientras sus músculos se tensaban y quería poner fin a la situación de un solo golpe. De pronto se vio obligado a besarle, pero le empujó, Rusé retrocedió al instante. La sorpresa del rubio se detuvo brevemente y de inmediato se escondió bajo su arrogancia.

—Volveré cuando el agua esté fría.

Los ojos atónitos de Albafica descansaron en la espalda del rubio hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Su pregunta era demasiado tarde para llamar la atención. Sacudió la cabeza y se hizo un llamado al orden. Ya sea si convenía o no, debía tener más cuidado en presencia de Rusé. No lo veía realmente como una amenaza, pero su imprevisivilidad era una seria amenaza.

Poco a poco, tomó un sorbo de té y se dirigió al primer capítulo del libro, tenía dificultad para concentrarse. Sus ojos se cerraban y las letras se tornaron borrosas. Tal vez debería volver a la biblioteca. Allí a la luz de los ventanales estaba un poco mejor.

De un salto se bebió el resto del líquido tibio y se levantó. El mareo se apoderó de él. Era curioso, no se sentía enfermo. Al primer paso tuvo que librarse de la sensación ardiente. Al segundo paso cayó. Incapaz de levantarse, trató en vano de pensar con claridad. El sonido metálico se sentía en la mesa. Sus ojos buscaron respuestas, pero la oscuridad lo llevó inexorablemente a la inconsciencia.

—Los lirios del inframundo... dicen que les llaman así por su alto poder tóxico. —Sonrió Rusé apareciendo en la puerta, y tras él se situó un hombre con una túnica—. Al parecer es cierta la inmunidad a los venenos en los cazadores de piscis...—Tocó el cuello de Albafica—. El bastardo debería estar muerto y no dormido.

—No nos interesa muerto, pero sí como señuelo para el santuario. —Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios—. Piscis funcionará como desvío de atención... mientras seguimos los planes de Ávido.

Rusé pateó el cuerpo durmiente—. Ese hombre que te dio esas flores... Luco. ¿Cómo sabía de la debilidad en piscis?

El mayor sonrió—. Conoce mejor a Piscis que nadie... es lo único que puedo informar. —Le miró—. Sin embargo, el efecto no durará por mucho tiempo. Su sangre es inmune a toda clase de venenos, y pronto absorberá las toxinas, en pocas palabras... despertará. Encierralo, los esbirros del santuario deben estar por llegar de un momento a otro, y si despierta ante de lo previsto, te dará problemas.

Rusé ladeo su rostro—. Me divertiré con él un rato...

—Como quieras... pero no lo asesines.

* * *

Cuando Albafica despertó se sintió débil.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de su situación. Se puso de pie con los brazos atados, en medio de una habitación poco iluminada. La luz del día estaba cerrada por cortinas gruesas, y en su lugar habían algunas velas.

Su torso estaba desnudo, y podía sentir la mirada helada de otra persona en la habitación.

—Te lo dije, voy a volver cuando el agua esté fría. —Lentamente se arrastró el miedo en Albafica.

Había subestimado a Rusé, o más bien, no esperó tal engaño.

—Todavía estaba caliente. Será mejor que aprendas a manejar los tiempos.

Rusé duramente tiró de la cabellera celeste, obligando a Piscis mirar sus ojos.

—Ten precaución con tus palabras. Irritarme sería demasiado imprudente...

Albafica le dio una sonrisa despectiva en respuesta.

—¿Deseas que te tema? Perdóname, pero me cuesta con alguien como tú.

Rusé se acercó por detrás. Un leve zumbido seguido de un golpe que surgió como lamidas dolorosas en su espalda.

Albafica contuvo el aire sorprendido y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Al siguiente estaba preparado, no dando el placer a Rusé de escuchar sus gemidos de dolor, ni ante el tercero o el cuarto.

Sujetó firmemente a Albafica de la barbilla. El asco recorrió su cuerpo indefenso, como lengua húmeda del rubio se deslizó por su rostro. Luego dejó la mano en su nuca.

—Veamos qué secretos ocultas...

—¡No!

Demasiado tarde. La tela blanca cayó al suelo y fríos dedos buscaron a tientas sus cicatrices.

—Es cierto. Eres el amado del Grifo.

Horror llenó el cuerpo de Albafica.

¿Cómo sabía de eso?

—Bueno, ¿No tienes nada que decirme? Algo así como... que debería mantenerme alejado de ti, de lo contrario, tu amado príncipe vendrá y me robará cada gota de sangre... —Se burló.

—Incluso tu vida es demasiado miserable para ser tomada en cuenta por vampiros, —Tiró Albafica.

Rusé se rió—. Muy bien, cazador. En este caso, he de apresarte y te declaré fuera de la ley.

Los ojos turquesas se abrieron como platos, lo que más temía.

Pero, ¿Cómo Rusé sabía de toda la información?

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Oh, básicamente nadie. Además de un colega, que me ha iluminado sobre quién y qué eres.

De nuevo el zumbido incesante.

—¿Quién? —Jadeó pesadamente.

—El nuevo general del santuario, Ávido de Altar.

Miró obstinado el resplandor de una vela. El zumbido del látigo se detuvo y fue reemplazado por un susurro amenazador.

—Es una lástima estropear un cuerpo tan hermoso... aunque no eres tan hermoso como exageran los relatos. Es decir, esperaba algo más grandioso sobre la belleza del famoso cazador dorado de Piscis.

Los dedos fríos de Rusé se movieron por la piel de Albafica.

—Pero no me vas a infectar con tu asquerosa sangre maldita, así que pienso divertirme con tu dulce voz. —La ira brilló en los ojos castaños—. El santuario ya ha enviado cazadores dorados a por ti. Poco antes del atardecer te acompañaran a tu segura ejecución, pero mientras tanto...

Una vez más los labios duros exigieron sobre los de Albafica, y nuevamente el cazador se resistió, otorgándole una mordida defensiva y sangrienta.

—... Voy a pasar un buen rato contigo. —replicó con los ojos llenos de ira.

Se lamió el labio inferior y volvió a azotarle—. ¿No me darás al menos un sonido? Tal vez sea misericordioso.

Albafica luchó con sus sentidos, la acción tóxica de los lirios venenosos aún estaba latente en su sangre y volvía a marearlo. Impotente cayó al suelo mientras sus esposas eran abiertas de forma inesperada. El rubio se inclinó, acariciándole suavemente el cuello.

—Es una lástima, el veneno aún actúa en ti... Así no es tan divertido. —Luego desapareció y Albafica deslizó agradecido de nuevo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, tomó el entorno único y verdadero. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Y dejó de mirar a su alrededor para levantarse. Aturdido, miró al suelo y pensó febrilmente en poder liberarse. Su mente se tornó más despierta, sentía el ardor en la espalda magullada.

Voces apagadas llegaron a sus oídos.

—Les estuve esperando toda la tarde. ¿Sólo ustedes dos? Iré por el prisionero.

—Como guste...

_"Esa voz."_

De alguna manera le era familiar a Albafica.

Un click sacudió en la cerradura, seguido por pasos. El incidente le dio una imagen más clara.

Dos sombras tras él.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo.

El corazón de Albafica dio un salto; la voz de Manigoldo.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

La amargura se apoderó de él.

¿El general había enviado a Manigoldo para llevarle a la horca?

Pasos se escucharon.

—Tengan cuidado. Podría estar despierto.

—Para mí no se ve como si aún pudiera tener resistencia.

Shion no pudo contenerse más.

—¡Albafica!

Se agachó preocupado, inspeccionando a su amigo.

—Dios mío, ¿Tuviste que azotarlo así? —Sus ojos ardieron en ira.

—Ustedes son muy aprensivos. —Sonrió Rusé—. Está fuera de la ley, y cualquier castigo se merece o más.

Cuando fue recogido por Shion, Albafica ahogó un grito de asombro.

—No estoy al tanto de lo que está a su cargo. Sin embargo, el castigo, lo decidirá el santuario en un juicio justo.

Con cuidado Shion intentó levantarlo. Lamentablemente miró el rostro de sus amigos. El horror con el que fue modelado Albafica le decía que Manigoldo y Shion no estaban bien informados acerca de su misión.

Se tambaleó y aún trató en vano de encontrar el equilibrio. Con una mirada de preocupación Shion lo condujo de inmediato a la pared más cercana, en la que se apoyaba con gratitud conteniéndose en descargar su ira en contra del rubio.

Manigoldo parecía estar más despreocupado, sin embargo, sus ojos continuaban fijos en Rusé.

—¿Dónde está su ropa?

—En los dormitorios de las tropas.

—Llévanos y otorgarle algo de beber. —comentó; Shion se colocó de pie.

—Son muy sensibles... Es un traidor que recibió una paliza, y no se debería tener consideraciones con él. —sonó la voz altanera de Rusé.

—Su vida está subordinada a mí. Yo sé lo que puede y no puede hacer, así que decido ahora. —cortó el italiano cercándolo a una pared—. Y puedo decidir no sólo por él... —La autoridad en la apariencia no dejó derecho a contradicción.

—Bueno, les llevaré a los dormitorios...

Con una última mirada que Albafica no pudo interpretar, Shion y Manigoldo salieron de la habitación con Rusé.

Impotente se deslizó por la pared. Claro que fue una táctica de Ávido en enviar a Shion y Manigoldo. Contra ellos, no querría pelear. En la medida que sería posible en la actualidad. Por doloroso que el hallazgo fue hecho a manos de sus amigos, encontró consuelo de disfrutar de sus últimas horas en su presencia.

Una vez más sintió la puerta, con una copa en la mano Rusé permaneció de pie ante él. Parecía disfrutar que Albafica debía elevar la mirada para él. Con una sonrisa burlona, le entregó la copa. Albafica la tomó y debido al entumecimiento del brazo se derramó parte del contenido en el suelo.

Con una sonrisa, Rusé se inclinó hacia el prisionero.

—Pobre Albafica. Todavía incapaz de actuar. Indefenso como un niño. Si eres amable conmigo, tal vez te traiga otra copa.

Venganza.

El pensamiento quemó más la cabeza del joven. No podía pasar a ese bastardo por una muerte segura, pero le dejaría un recuerdo.

—Por favor... —Rogaron sus impresionantes ojos azules— Seré amable esta vez.

Confiado en la victoria los labios de Rusé se acercaron a los suyos.

—Esta vez con más pasión... —susurró Albafica mientras lo comenzaba a besar.

Suavemente rozaron sus labios sobre la boca de Rusé, sólo para repentinamente ajustarlos en su mejilla. Cerró los dientes en la carne, y su lengua saboreó el amargo sabor de la sangre. El rubio gritó al instante.

—¿No fue suficiente pasión para ti?

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó el rubio. Lleno de ira sacó su florete para atacarlo.

—Será mejor que guardes eso. —El sable de Shion chocó contra la otra hoja.

El rubio le miró enojado.

—Me mordió. ¡Como una de esas bestias!

Ni Manigoldo o Shion parecían estar interesados en justificaciones. Sin este punto más lejos, el lemuriano se acercó a Albafica y lo elevó de nuevo.

—No tan rápido. ¡Exijo una satisfacción!

—Si eres tan tonto para provocar a alguien que no tiene nada que perder, te mereces lo contrario. —replicó Shion entre dientes.

—Además, la satisfacción que tuviste fue más que suficiente. Ahora hazte a un lado, estorbo. —De un empujón Manigoldo apartó al capitán, no sin antes que Albafica le echara una mirada de odio.

Una vez en la plaza de armas, Piscis ya no podía mantener sus fuerzas.

El dolor era demasiado grande y sus pies no querían cargar con su peso. Totalmente agotado se derrumbó y se salvó sólo por los brazos de Shion en caer contra el suelo.

—¿Albafica?

—¿Nos escuchas?

Sí, podía oír las voces de sus compañeros. Para responder carecía de potencia. Cómo le agradaría haber hablado con ambos. Recordar los viejos tiempos, acerca de los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, su desesperación y arrepentimiento en todos los aspectos. Como un hermano, un compañero, un guerrero y como un amigo.

Quería pedir disculpas a ambos, sin esperar el perdón. Un deseo que fue tragado por un desmayo.

* * *

Ojos verdes, fue lo primero que vio.

Pensó en Agasha, pero no era ella.

—¡Despertaste!

Alegremente secó su frente la pelirroja con un paño frío.

—Te conozco...—Su garganta se sentía áspera y seca.

—Babette. Nos conocimos en el "trovador". Manigoldo te trajo.

Dolorosamente se sentó Albafica.

—Por favor, no te apresures. Curé tus heridas hasta donde era posible para mí. Sin embargo, necesitas reposo.

—No... debo marcharme.

Las expresiones faciales de la pelirroja expresaron incomprensión y frunció el ceño.

—No irás a ninguna parte hasta que no te cure. Y ahora te comerás esta sopa. Debes fortalecerte.

La bella mujer le sirvió un plato de caldo caliente, enriquecido con todo tipo de verduras y algo de carne.

Un aroma agradable le llegó a la nariz.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? —preguntó a Shion y Manigoldo.

—No contestaremos ninguna pregunta hasta que no vacíes ese plato.

—Gracias por la preocupación. —Poco a poco se alimentó hasta vaciar el plato. Podía haber jurado que jamás un plato de sopa le supo tan delicioso—: No debería estar aquí, —comenzó Albafica, después de haber ingerido el último bocado.

—No. —Se acercó Manigoldo, con un pequeño bulto en mano—. Para ser precisos, hace dos días debiste estar con el verdugo.

Albafica tragó saliva. Sabía muy bien que sus amigos jugaban con el riesgo. Con un beso de amor Manigoldo dio la bienvenida a su novia y le entregó el paquete, cuyo contenido se extendió con cuidado en la cama.

—Si permites, te dejaré como nuevo.

Piscis aceptó la invitación y se sentó a su lado. Mientras ella comenzaba a curar las heridas en su espalda, Albafica miró a sus amigos serio. Babette untó un bálsamo en las heridas que debía calmar la piel lastimada. Piscis ignoró la irritación que surgió y se enfocó en la sensación fría que le siguió.

—No debieron hacerlo, —Giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Da las gracias al anciano que ha organizado todo esto con Lugonis.

—Maestro... —Una sensación cálida lo atrapó, intentó ponerse en pie pero recordó de pronto a la mujer.

—¡Quédate quieto! Tengo que colocar el vendaje también.

Babette terminó su trabajo.

—Bueno, mi trabajo ya está hecho. Es hora del almuerzo y tengo que volver. ¿Si me perdonan?

—Gracias. Me alegro de que se hayan conocido.

—No hay de qué. Ya te había visto, sé que eres un buen joven.

Con un brillo en sus ojos verdes, cerró la puerta.

Albafica esperó ansioso el otro informe.

—Sí, ellos enviaron por ambos para esta misión con urgencia, o así lo dijo. Debíamos tomar un renegado en custodia. Dijo que te llevarían a la muerte y que debíamos mantenerte a salvo.

—¿No fue una orden oficial?

—Sí y no. Nos enviaron en calidad de superiores, pero nadie más en el santuario o la orden lo sabe. Así que no hagas más preguntas. Ni el porqué estuve viajando con Shion, ni de quién o de qué se trata. En retrospectiva, me doy cuenta que nos enviaron antes de que enviaran el informe de tu hallazgo al Santuario.

La alegría por la asistencia de sus superiores no prevaleció por causar conflictos en ambos.

—Siento mucho que los haya traído a esta situación. Pero no es demasiado tarde. Llévenme al Santuario antes de permitir graves consecuencias.

Los tristes ojos de Aries apreciaron los de Piscis.

—¿De verdad crees que podríamos hacer eso? ¿Entregarte a la muerte?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Cuando nos encontremos la próxima vez seremos enemigos.

—Como opuestos, de hombre a hombre, sí. Pero no así.

Albafica se puso de pie, como si sus palabras pudieran brindarle más fuerzas.

—No permitiré que les sumerjan en el desastre. Rusé es el lacayo bastardo del general Ávido. Los ha visto, y sin duda, no dejarán piedra sin mover hasta condenarlos por traidores.

—No te preocupes por eso. El hecho de que sea la nena mimada del general, no sugiere que se atreverá a abrir la boca y si lo hace esperaré con gusto. —bromeó Manigoldo—. El anciano ya nos dio una coartada sólida... —Se tornó algo más serio—. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo en la orden le preocupa, últimamente está muy hermético, como si sospechara de algo turbio dentro del santuario...

Ante las palabras Shion asintió—. No sólo es él, mi maestro también ha estado muy misterioso.

Albafica no cedía. Su conciencia estaba instigando demasiado.

—No debemos provocar más retrasos...

De forma enojada Shion se giró hacia Albafica.

—¡Maldita sea Albafica! ¡No puedo! Por mucho que viole mi juramento, mi conciencia no podría soportar extraditarte. Nunca me lo perdonaría, puse mi lealtad como soldado en mis amigos. Me has decepcionado, porque siempre te he admirado. Enojado porque tan fácilmente te has dejado engañar. Odié la debilidad que tuve que reconocer en ti, y maldije mi admiración antigua por ti. Pero cuando te vi allí tendido, no hubo más frustración o enojo, sólo el deseo de enviar ese rubio hijo de perra al más allá, por todo lo que te hizo.

—¡Debiste dejar que lo enviara a Yomotsu! —Se rió Manigoldo—. Es justo lo que dice el carnero. Ya deja de preocuparte chico bonito, todo está bajo control... y si no es así, ya sabremos como defendernos...

Albafica caminó lentamente hacia Shion, dejando una mano en sus cabellos, los ojos húmedos de Aries le conmovían profundamente.

—No sé cuánto ya hayas sucumbido a ese vampiro. —Apretó las manos en puños bajando la mirada—. Básicamente. No deseo saberlo.

Tanto Albafica como Manigoldo nunca vieron a Shion tan serio. Elevó la mano entregándole un pequeño cofre a Piscis.

—El maestro Lugonis dijo que tomaras esto, y te ruego que lo aceptes por nuestra amistad, y prométeme que lo usarás antes de que ese mal nacido devore tu alma.

Albafica tomó el cofre y lo abrió, apreciando el contenido.

Una delicada rosa blanca yacía en interior.

Asintió a Shion—. Te lo prometo. —Miró a Manigoldo también—. Y se los agradezco.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro del italiano y Albafica también sonrió, feliz de compartir de nuevo con sus compañeros... aún cuando sería por breve tiempo.

—Creí que lo había perdido todo. Gracias por desengañarme... amigos.


	9. Crueldad refinada

**Capítulo IX - Crueldad refinada**

Amortiguados pasos resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol brillante. Toda la madera estaba tallada intrincadamente, asimetrías, líneas curvas y contra curvas, bronce y tonos luminosos. Dondequiera los ojos violetas observaban habría algún rastro dorado, finos objetos de porcelana y llamativas pinturas.

El siervo mantenía baja su cabeza. Sus meras presencias imponían respeto. Cada uno emanaba un atractivo esencial, incapaz de ser rechazado a las miradas de los mortales, no obstante existía una gran sensación a peligro a la vez. Solían reunirse allí una vez al año, para asistir al esplendoroso festejo del archiduque con quienes mantenían lazos convenientemente políticos.

—Un baile en el salón principal, seguido de la oportuna función teatral... —Sonó despectivo desde sus labios.

—No pareces animado por el festejo, Radamanthys... —Llegó el comentario del más joven a la derecha.

—No, sin duda nos divertiremos, pero casi siempre es lo mismo, Aiacos...

El vampiro de cabellera plateada asintió pensativo mientras los escuchaba hablar. La música de cuerdas se tornaba más fuerte en sus oídos, con cada paso hacia las masivas puertas dobles que se abrieron de forma rápida y ceremoniosas ante ellos.

—Las máscaras. —recordó Minos, y los otros dos se las colocaron.

Se unían así a la radiante celebración, a la izquierda de Minos un hombre de físico innegablemente impresionante, alto, fornido, de hombros musculosos y una seriedad que otorgaba cierto aire autoritario. Con eléctricos y hechizantes ojos amarillos, en una fuerte estructura facial, su andar era intimidante y orgulloso.

A la derecha de Minos, ojos profundos y fascinantes llenos de gran energía, con largas pestañas negras. Un hermoso rostro juvenil de belleza clásica, con deje impetuoso y dominante, al igual que el aura ardiente emanando a cada gesto y expresión. Cada detalle, cada centímetro de su indumentaria, parecía hecha a la justa medida en su cuerpo esbelto.

El gran salón se vislumbraba ante ellos. Paredes llenas de espejos parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, junto adorables pinturas y arañas radiantes. El suelo era de mármol jaspeado, pero también tenía un corredor oscuro de alfombra rojo sangre en el centro.

Radamanthys miró hacia los otros dos una vez fueron recibidos entre reverentes saludos y sonrisas. Asintió y se volvió finalmente a la multitud—. Nos vemos después del banquete. Buenas noches. —Suspiró mezclándose en las profundidades del esplendoroso salón.

Sus ojos amarillos vagaron desinteresados por la alegre compañía que le rodeaba. Reían, bailaban, intercambiando los últimos chismes de la corte. Perezosos, codiciosos, no tenían nada por hacer más que comer, dormir y mantener pensamientos lujuriosos en sus mentes.

Pero eso lo hacía más fácil para él.

Más allá Minos se había unido al baile de los nobles sonriendo alegre, capturando miradas de mujeres y hombres por igual. Aiacos a su lado estaba más interesado en algunas criadas, que se presionaban en torno a esconderse en las esquinas, para no llamar la atención y estar ahí cuando sus funciones fueran requeridas.

Sus repentinas desapariciones no serian advertidas - pero no tendría atractivo o diversión para el vampiro. Se rió para sus adentros sintiendo las miradas de admiración, podía percibir los pensamientos en cada criatura como susurros. Era tan fácil hacerse con el botín.

Su atención estaba ahora donde se posaban los grandes ojos violetas de su compañero, en los invitados que terminaban de danzar. Vestidos con trajes suntuosos y aparentemente absortos en sí mismos. Con un intercambio de miradas zafiro y amatista, Aiacos avanzó hacia su presa.

La joven se recuperó ligeramente contra el pecho del vampiro, asustada, permaneció inmóvil—. ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? —susurró suave y seductor cerca de su piel. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, fascinada por la voz hipnotizante y sonrisa radiante.

Posó su mano en la del vampiro, quien la elevó por fin lentamente a sus brillantes labios antes de caminar lentamente a su alrededor e inclinó levemente su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras danzaban. Para ella fue extraño, se sentía de pronto como si danzara en el aire, olvidándose del mundo alrededor, solo existiendo el joven encantador de cabellera negra ante sus ojos... y esos dos zafiros resplandecientes a través de la máscara, que brillaban prometiendo el mundo y mucho más.

—Mademoiselle... —Su voz hipnótica parecía venir de todas partes penetrándola, tuvo que tragar saliva y con un movimiento silencioso de cabeza se dejó llevar más allá del salón—. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme afuera? Así podríamos aprovechar para conocernos un poco mejor...—Le susurró al oído y ella le dio sólo un "Sí" Por respuesta. Los dedos de Aiacos se deslizaron suavemente por su fina cintura, y la acercó llevándola consigo.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron brevemente abriéndose camino hacia los enormes jardines, sintiendo el viento helado golpear su piel. Sus oídos escucharon atentamente todo lo que sucedía alrededor, pero su ojo mental estaba fijo aún en su presa... la llevaría a la locura, jugaría un rato con su cordura.

La señorita pronto sintió la pared detrás, y sus ojos se posaron en las estatuas lejanas, las cuales se bañaron de sangre ante sus ojos. Gritos se reflejaron desde el salón de festejo. Todo alrededor oscurecía. Intensas emociones la golpeaban llevándola bajo el manto del horror. Ojos indignados estaban en la joven que negó con la cabeza confundida.

La sangre se había ido, su homólogo hermoso como siempre. Angustiada se miró las manos, los ojos como platos se abrieron y otro grito escapó de su garganta. Sangre... había sangre por todas partes. Cubriendo sus dedos, los brazos, a lo largo del vestido llamativo. Una vez más elevó la mirada, una multitud se había congregado a su alrededor.

Muertos.

Estaban todos muertos, sus ojos negros, ropas rasgadas, la suciedad aferrada a sus cuerpos y la sangre goteando de sus cuerpos hasta el suelo, creando un charco escarlata. El horror se apoderó de su cuerpo entre fuertes temblores, repentinamente acelerando su pulso. La joven negó con la cabeza, mirando sus manos, y vestido bañado en sangre.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y miró asustada directamente esos ojos vacíos, quienes parecían punzar su interior nutriéndose del horror en su mente. La locura estalló en gritos desgarradores, flagelándose de lo que encontró en aquellos ojos zafiros.

Silencio.

La risa macabra hacia eco en la distancia, la música retornaba de vuelta. Ella miró sus manos nuevamente, pero la sangre ya no estaba. Miró a su alrededor desconcertada, vio la multitud danzando alegremente en el interior. Era como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aliviada y aturdida, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, hasta que volvió a ver la sangre corriendo por las escaleras tras ella.

Una vez más su corazón aceleró, encontrándose sola de nuevo. Todo lo que la rodeaba parecía disolverse en la oscuridad. Permaneció horrorizada mirando el flujo de sangre, dio varios pasos atrás. Ni por un momento pudiendo apartar la mirada del río sangriento.

Resbaló de las escaleras y cayó. Risas irreales se escucharon desde la oscuridad. Su peluca y cabello se desintegraron completamente, al igual que las joyas ardieron contra su piel. El vestido rasgado, perdió los zapatos, sus joyas se incrustaban en su carne, quemándose en el fuego cruel. Mareos y dolor recorrieron por el cuerpo que a los pies de la escalera se arrastró.

Sollozos angustiosos escaparon de su garganta, y suaves pasos resonaban desde la oscuridad, haciéndose más y más cercanos a ella.

La mirada en la joven era vacía, tomó de nuevo la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

—Siéntate. No se tiene a menudo la oportunidad de estar ante una deidad... —sonó sombrío, y ella volvió a sonreír en su trauma, emocionada y feliz. Cuando levantó el pesado vestido, finalmente pudo caminar.

—Ahora... abre los ojos. —susurró Aiacos en su oído. La compañía, las luces, la música. Todo desapareció, se disolvió en sangre. Sintió el dolor real en su cuello, incluso más que en sus extremidades.

El pálido terror se ilustró en la cara bonita, mientras colgaba en el centro de la estatua. Una sensación a hormigueos se extendió por todo su cuerpo, su cabello caía al azar, el vestido manchado de sangre. Sus brazos colgaban extrañamente retorcidos como los de la estatua, las piernas entumecidas, su vista comenzó a ser turbia.

Una sacudida violenta rompió en ella. Suaves dedos fríos frotaron la piel expuesta de sus hombros, sintiendo el fuerte tirón en su vestido. Uñas afiladas se hundieron en la suave piel de su vientre, repasando sus muslos, clavándose de su cadera - cortando, dejando una quemante y penetrante sensación tóxica ir a través de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué ...? —susurró finalmente la joven como la ilusión se quebró, mostrando la terrible realidad.

—Tal vez porque ha sido demasiado fácil para mí... —admitió Aiacos una vez alejó los labios de su dermis.

Interesado de su tortura, miró los patrones que dejaron los cortes y quemaduras en su cuerpo. Agradable, pero no valía la pena preservar. Despectivamente se apartó del cuerpo muerto y subió las escaleras, donde sentía una presencia peculiar.

Minos sonrió con suavidad, escuchando los gritos de la joven hacer eco a través de los jardines hasta extinguir.

El príncipe reconocía una esencia entre los invitados... Al parecer había encontrado las presas de su diversión. Avanzó hacia el llamado. Estas criaturas más o menos sospechosas estaban no muy lejos de Aiacos, despertando su interés de forma gradual.

Era de suponer que eran unos de tantos cazadores.

Una sonrisa tocó su rostro noble observando como los tres cazadores asesinaban algunos vampiros en la oscuridad. Seguramente inocentes de estar ante otros de gran poder como él.

Caminó a través del vacío, siguiéndolos al ala norte, prefiriendo ir por arriba. Pronto llegó el balcón iluminado del castillo. Bajó la mirada y las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el borde de la balaustrada de mármol. Los siguió hasta llegar donde se encontraban ocultando los cuerpos. Volvió a dejar dos dedos vagar sobre la piedra, su otra mano aún yacía inmóvil en la cornisa.

—Maravilloso...

Parecía entretenido con la expresión desconcertadas en las caras de los cazadores, quienes advirtieron su presencia cómodamente suspendida en el aire. Con una fuerte ofensiva atacaron agresivamente, pero fue en vano.

La luz brilló en los vitrales sobre Minos, y con elegancia bajó del aire tocando el suelo firme con sus botas. Los labios del príncipe se torcieron en una sonrisa desmesurada. El miedo del enemigo era un excelente sabor.

Les dio la ventaja de atacar primero y así descuidar la guardia. Con el simple movimiento de su dedo los azotó contra una de las paredes. Claramente el terror invadía los ojos de sus oponentes, también la férrea resistencia al deseo por liberarse de aquel encanto. Sin embargo, no podían.

—Admiro su valor cazadores, pero es inútil contra mí.

—¿Pero qué? —exclamó uno de ellos y se oyó claramente el malestar en su voz—. ¡No puedo moverme!

Minos sonrió. Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron rapaces bajo el largo flequillo plata, como los miembros de sus oponentes comenzaban a tensarse dolorosamente más y más ante cada señal de resistencia. Su mirada se fijó en el líder—. Dime, cazador de la liebre... ¿Te agrada danzar?

Liebre no respondió sino intentó liberarse del encanto. Así que una risa maliciosa escapó de los labios de Minos, resonando en la bóveda y con un movimiento de su dedo hizo torcer el brazo del cazador. Un fuerte grito y luego un gemido. Ojos iracundos se fijaron en los del príncipe—. ¡Maldito bastardo!

—Qué boca... Ustedes los cazadores, necesitan clases de buenos modales... —Hábilmente los dedos del vampiro comenzaron un cierto patrón de delicados movimientos.

Sin inmutarse, Minos movió su dedo índice haciéndoles levitar, más y más alto, poco a poco y de forma constante en su dirección—. Si no cuentan con el poder para respaldar su valor, no son más que débiles juguetes, ya sea para el santuario o para mí.

Los cazadores sentían como si finos hilos laceraban y oprimían sus pieles a cada señal de lucha. El príncipe apenas movía sus dedos, y los miembros se torcían contra su voluntad deliberadamente. Minos sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, divertido, escuchando los gemidos de sus victimas hacer eco. El ostinato armónico se tornaba más dramático desde el salón de festejo; los hilos se ceñían más a los cuerpos de los guerreros.

Otra presencia bajó de los cielos también, posándose al lado del vampiro de cabellos plata.

—¿Piensas adueñarte de toda la diversión, titiritero? —susurró en su oído y posó el mentón cómodamente en el hombro de su compañero.

—Oye, Aiacos, ¿Quieres ver como los hago danzar? —preguntó Minos con oscura inocencia.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del aludido—. Sería un placer.

—Disfruta la función, amigo mío.

La frase volvió a los ojos de los jóvenes. Las sonrisas en ambos vampiros eran frías, extendiéndose más cuando Minos tiró de sus hilos sin piedad. Vieron el dolor, la piel en sus enemigos cuartearse, miembros dislocándose con rapidez, escucharon gritos desgarradores.

Los cazadores miraron fijamente el rostro de su victimario y al instante siguiente se escuchó el letal crujido en sus dedos, uno a uno. Los gritos estallaron como ambos vampiros reían. Bajo los cazadores el cuerpo cruelmente desfigurado por Aiacos se mostraba - como si de una sangrienta obra artística se tratara. Sus rostros estaban pálidos.

Ojos y bocas abiertas, gritos de agonía contenidos que no pudieron expresar. Brazos y piernas se torcieron de forma poco natural. La sangre comenzaba a fluir con rapidez por uno de los finos hilos casi invisibles, goteando copiosamente y Aiacos abrió su boca extendiendo la lengua, saboreando el néctar escarlata.

Minos reía alegremente, el resonar espectral de sus crueles carcajadas fue totalmente desenfrenado. Sólo el mínimo movimiento causaba gran dolor en los cazadores ante él—. Existen formas más espantosas de morir, mis débiles marionetas. Sin embargo, no muchas. —Los chillidos en voz baja - al parecer atestiguaban, lo correcto en su suposición.

—La sangre enemiga sigue siendo una de mis favoritas... —Saboreó Aiacos enternecido.

Los cuerpos estaban paralizados. Ni clamor, ni el esfuerzo por la libertad tuvo éxito... pero repentinamente el cazador de Liebre fue distendido de los hilos, y Aiacos lo atrapó en sus brazos.

—Casi demasiado bueno para dejar la última gota. —dijo finalmente el moreno.

Pálido en los brazos de Aiacos, el cazador de plata observaba impotente y aterrado a sus compañeros agonizantes en el aire.

—Pero, para la fortuna de sus amigos, es hora de bajar el telón... —Una sonrisa helada se dibujó en los labios de Minos cuando cerró la mano en un puño.

Vio el dolor indescriptible mientras la piel comenzaba a comprimirse, gritos en los cazadores cuyos miembros giraron una y otra vez sin parar, hasta desmembrase en pedazos ante sus ojos. Huesos astillados estaban aquí y allá de las ropas ensangrentadas. Minos no podía contener las sonoras carcajadas. Un último resto de sangre se esparció en una tenue niebla iridiscente.

Con reverencia el más cruel de las tres estrellas divinas, dejó caer los miembros descuartizados de los cuerpos en el suelo.

La música en la sala de festejos cesó.

Lo próximo que sintió el cazador de Liebre fue más dolor agonizante. Sentía el cálido aliento de Aiacos en su cuello... al igual que de Minos en su muñeca, y los colmillos que penetraron con pasión su carne. Dolorosamente lentos en un inicio, placenteramente ardientes después. Ondas frías y cálidas chocaban entre sí, éxtasis a través del dolor.

Como una suave fiebre, esta sensación se extendía cada vez más intensa en ambos vampiros. También llenaba hasta la última de sus células con nueva vitalidad. Ambos vampiros eran ahora más fuertes con cada gota de sangre succionada del cuerpo. Ojos zafiros se establecían en otros amatistas. Sin interrumpir el silencio con palabras, no las necesitaban. Sus almas parecían comprenderse con solo observarse.

Con aspereza Aiacos apartó sus labios de la victima y Minos hizo lo propio poco después. El cálido sabor de los finos labios se establecía áspero y demandante contra los de Minos, saboreando la sangre en su boca. Poco a poco abriéndose paso en un pasional beso profundo. Fuerza. Vida. Más. La sensación oscura que los inundaba en suaves olas tórridas llegaba y se iba de la misma forma silenciosa. Se apartaron.

Un hilo de sangre corría por los labios de Aiacos, quien se limpió con la mano lamiendo luego sus dedos. Minos prefirió buscar su pañuelo, secó delicadamente la cálida humedad con su refinamiento usual; sólo una cubierta a la brutalidad oculta.

Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice dejaron el lugar.

* * *

—Pasará pronto. —Su cabeza se inclinó hacia su cuello y lo sopló suavemente, con la mano corrió la tela del vestido abriéndose entre sus piernas.  
Ella abrió la boca al mismo por el tacto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, dedos fuertes acariciaban su cuerpo y era cruelmente precioso—. ¿Continúa sintiéndose incómoda, señorita? —Se regodeó, perezosamente lamiendo el pabellón de su oreja. Sólo se quedó sin aliento, tratando en vano de dirigir su atención hacia él, hasta que Radamanthys giró un poco la cabeza a ella.

La mujer vio crecer sus colmillos, sus ojos amarillos resplandecer en naranja. Sin embargo, continuaba embriagada por la sensación de sus dedos. Le trajo alegrías inesperadas, ejecutando pequeños destellos a través de sus nervios. Jadeando echó la cabeza hacia atrás rindiéndose.

Los colmillos enterraron en su cuello, y saboreó el néctar escarlata que emanó de la herida. Con una sonrisa la mujer miró vagamente la pintura y el techo adornado con puntos de luz. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, con cada gota de sangre succionada, se perdía en la oscuridad de la muerte... era feroz.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, el flujo sanguíneo más débil y la mano mucho más activa. Finalmente obtuvo una débil sacudida a través de su cuerpo, era un gemido de sus labios, y al mismo tiempo, con respiración intensa apartó su boca del cuerpo muerto.

El brillo naranja de sus ojos se apagó lentamente mientras observaba la cara de cerca. Retiró la mano y la mujer muerta despectivamente cayó.

La sangre era mucho más valiosa si podía ser costeada a la altura de la pasión o la batalla. Radamanthys sólo añadiría que llevar sus presas al límite era desagradable a veces, cuando se trataba de limpiar los residuos.

Totalmente disgustado miró sus dedos mojados, se secó casualmente del vestido y salió del salón.

Aiacos y Minos caminaban través de los jardines. El primero a la expectativa de caza y el segundo como siempre más silencioso.

El suave aroma a rosas frescas llamó la atención de Minos y sus ojos se fijaron en la dirección de donde provenía. Hermosas rosas borbonianas de sensual tono escarlata se extendían con su belleza y gracia ante él.

Sin pensar las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron una de las flores, y su mente rápidamente hizo su camino de vuelta a la noche en Bregen, compartida con Albafica hace un año atrás.

_"¿Por qué debo recordar a Piscis ahora?"_

—¿Aquietaste tu sed?

La voz de Aiacos lo sacó de su trance. Elevó la mirada y observó a Radamanthys quien se quitó la máscara.

—Hasta ahora nuestra presencia es deseada.

Los tres sonrieron.

* * *

Lune irrumpió a través de los pasillos del castillo. El mármol resonaba bajo sus pies, al igual que el viento se desplazaba desde los ventanales libremente, jugando con su cabello y revolviéndolo graciosamente, pero el vampiro no se preocupó al respecto. Por lo general, se sentía incómodo cuando no estaba completamente perfecto y sin defectos; vestido y peinado, pero esta vez podía ignorarlo.

¡Minos estaría de vuelta! Su hermano habría llegado después de varios días. Lune se llenaba de orgullo cuando le confiaba la responsabilidad en el castillo y con los nobles. A pesar que siempre otros funcionarios podían tomar el cargo, pero por lo demás, él era su hombre leal y de mayor confianza.

Por esta razón, solía impulsar a los sirvientes y soldados más de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Quizá le tildaban de gruñón, pero hacían las órdenes sin rechistar, aún cuando sabia de la hostilidad en sus ojos, pero no le interesaba lo que aquellos seres de los estratos más bajo pensaran al respecto. Todos ellos para Lune pasaban en completa indiferencia. Si querían hablar a sus espaldas mientras realizaban sus tareas, él no tendría objeción.

Se detuvo un momento al observar la alfombra en la escalera principal, y frunció el ceño. ¿No había indicado a Markino limpiar la alfombra? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Los finos bordados dorados todavía estaban manchados de polvo.

_"¿Creyó que no lo advertiría?"_ , Tendría que escarmentar a ese sirviente tonto. Sus pensamientos pronto lo llevaron a Edward quien reía a carcajadas con otro vampiro recién convertido. Vio sus ojos oscuros tan llenos de alegría y falta de respeto, y esa sonrisa divertida.

Lune tensó su látigo advirtiendo como dejaban su deber para jugar a rodar huesos, lo que era una forma antigua de predecir el futuro invocando almas, pero que se había convertido en un juego de azar entre los nuevos convertidos desde hacía varios años.

_"Inútiles descarados._" resopló como un toro salvaje. Como tantas otras veces no comprendía lo que veía Minos en estas molestias a las cuales le permitía su compañía, incluso apreciada. Edward parecía no tener idea de la disciplina, pero en lugar de molestar a Minos, como cabía esperar, parecía encontrarlo incluso entretenido. Así que esto era inimaginable para el propio Lune.

Intentó mirar tras la fachada, tal vez para obtener una imagen diferente de los chicos descarados... pero fracasó.

—¿Otra vez causándote problemas?, —Una voz conocida resonó en su cabeza. Giró advirtiendo a Minos acompañado de Caronte, otro de sus hombres, quien llevaba el equipaje hacia la gran escalera. Altamente concentrado, subió un escalón y después otro.

—Señor Minos.

Todos los vampiros dejaron lo que hacían y rápidamente guardaron un comportamiento más reservado y de reverencia. Saludaron a su líder. Lune caminó ante ellos e hizo una breve reverencia, sintiendo después los dedos de su hermano deslizarse por su larga cabellera. Se sentía bien, una extraña sensación a comodidad.

—Estuve más tiempo fuera del que creí, —dijo Minos con suavidad—. Debes sentirte debilitado, Lune. Vamos a mi recámara y después de fortalecerte podrás ponerme al tanto de los acontecimientos.

Vio que sus ojos cansados brillaban con suavidad, en la medida que Lune continuaba explicando los sucesos de los últimos días.

—Se ve cansado, —dijo con firmeza—. Le traeré un cáliz de sangre. ¿Qué le parece, Señor Minos?

—Lo agradecería.

El vampiro de larga cabellera blanca desapareció de la habitación y avanzó por los pasillos hacia Byaku. Normalmente no haría de sirviente, pero por Minos olvidó su orgullo. Lune se preguntó brevemente si aún debía aventurar un desvío a la biblioteca, pero decidió no hacerlo. Apreciar algún otro fallo de Markinos sólo le haría retomar su cólera.

Se alegró de ver que en la estancia no había la laboriosidad eficaz. Por supuesto, el regreso del gran señor no permanecía oculto al personal, de modo que se olvidaban de la paz y el silencio de los últimos días.

Cuando entró en la estancia, los trabajadores hicieron una pausa por un momento y observaron al vampiro con ojos expectantes. Algunos un poco asustados. Lune tuvo que sonreír. Por fin parecía haber ganado totalmente el respeto de esos seres.

—El señor Minos quiere un cáliz de sangre para refrescarse, —dijo al sollastre, después que los otros siervos se recuperaron de la conmoción inicial y partieron a realizar sus tareas.

—¿Sólo un cáliz? —El otro vampiro estaba visiblemente decepcionado—. Pero podría conjurar un festejo con sangre de jóvenes aldeanos.

—Al principio, sólo el cáliz —indicó Lune con voz ronca—. Pero deberías buscar alguno de los siervos más jóvenes. No estoy seguro de que mi señor tenga hambre, pero definitivamente desea ingerir sangre.

—Sí, señor Lune. El cáliz estará servido en un momento. Lo llevaré al Señor.

—No es necesario, yo lo llevaré .—La sorpresa y duda se reflejaron un momento en el rostro del sollastre, pero con sorprendente rapidez se giró sin preguntar.

Con el cáliz lleno de sangre tibia recién extraída, Lune se fue para escapar del bullicio en la estancia. Reuniones de seres que nunca habría deseado conocer, siempre se sentía incómodo. Se encontró aliviado cuando las pesadas puertas se cerraron detrás, y permaneció solo en el pasillo tranquilo.

Caminó hacia la cámara del príncipe teniendo cuidado de no derramar la sangre. Por lo general, preferiría un rápido paso que reflejara su autoridad, pero esa noche parecía ser diferente de todos modos.

Lune no estaba avergonzado porque su cabello no estuviera perfecto, o por asumir los deberes de un criado. Su devoción por Minos lo hizo todo.

—Su cáliz, señor.—Entró en su habitación y dejó la pieza de oro en un mesón. Minos había aprovechado de darse un baño y estaba envuelto con ropajes más cómodos.

Lune no dejaba de observarle inquisitivo. Desde hacia algún tiempo su hermano estaba tenso.

¿Era debido a la ausencia de Piscis?

Pero estaba seguro de que Minos estaba al tanto de lo que Albafica estaría haciendo en estos momentos, él jamás lo dejaría ir muy lejos. Quizá no se debía al cazador sino al festejo con sus aliados de sangre.

—Gracias, —Sus dedos envolvieron el pequeño contenedor dorado.

Lune guardó silencio bajando brevemente la mirada—. Pero dígame, ¿Cómo fue su estancia?

El príncipe se sentó en su sillón favorito. Hizo una pausa por un momento y Lune advirtió que estaba sopesando sus palabras, lo que podía revelar y lo que no. De momento su acólito no estaba molesto con esto, ya estaba acostumbrado a una cantidad justa de información por su parte.

—Nada ha cambiado, el palacio sigue siendo igual de esplendoroso y radiante. Pero si me lo preguntas, preferiría un sitio más sombrío. La próxima vez, ven conmigo —comentó Minos y llevó la copa a sus labios—. Aiacos es el mismo de siempre, y Radamanthys. . . él sigue siendo recto y aburrido. —Rió con suavidad. Lune se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le llenaba de alegría pensar en ellos dos—. Las disputas entre ambos son muy divertidas, lamentablemente, esta vez la señorita Pandora no pudo acompañarnos y así recrearnos con las tontas expresiones de Radamanthys, pero como sabes ella tiene un serio deber en estos momentos. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Pero basta de mis asuntos. Dime lo que ha sucedido. Como veo llevaste todo en orden como siempre. Aquí todo parece estar perfecto.

Lune no se le escapó que Minos evitó hablar profundamente de la reunión política con el archiduque, ni de la misión de la señorita Pandora. Pero no lo presionó. El príncipe ciertamente informaría cuando el tiempo llegara, a menos que quisiera agregar algo más en el misterio. Pero el vampiro de cabellera blanca también estaba ansioso por contar sus experiencias.

—Todo ha ido muy bien, como usted ha dicho, señor Minos —dijo con orgullo—. Mantener el castillo y sus tierras en buena forma no es tan difícil, siempre y cuando se cuente con ayudantes laboriosos.

Minos sonrió—. Sólo espero que no te refieras también a nuestros guardias.

—Yo los trato como se merecen —contestó Lune—. Operan de modo más eficiente cuando tienen respeto por uno. Siervos felices y completamente satisfechos son a veces lentos. Se tienen que... inspirar.

Minos dio un largo sorbo al cáliz y no dijo nada, aunque sonreía con suavidad. Él era levemente más flexible en ese sentido. Miró la cabellera revuelta de Lune y rió con suavidad.

—... Eres excelente y lo sabes. Ahora, Luco debe estar haciendo su trabajo...—Bajó la mirada hacia los lirios venenosos y su sonrisa se tornó extensa— Tengo un plan, Lune... El juego debe continuar, y pronto, muy pronto...


	10. Hermanos de sangre

**Capítulo X - Hermanos de sangre**

Con el corazón encogido, Albafica, dejó el refugio de la cantinera. Ya había demorado demasiado tiempo allí. Sin embargo, nunca lo hicieron sentir una carga, aunque sabía que así era. Ella misma no tenía mucho para vivir, pero todos compartían de buen grado y con suficiente calor por el frío, Albafica incluso de forma temporal olvidó su corazón. Admiraba el orgullo de la mujer en no aceptar el menor pago.

_"La gratitud de tu amigo vale más de lo que puedas pagar en monedas de plata."_ Le escuchó decir más de una vez. Sin embargo, dejó algunas monedas de todas formas. En silencio, y sin despedirse, tomó el presente que dejó Lugonis, y se dispuso a celebrar un nuevo comienzo otra vez.

Ya no era feliz en ser parte del bullicio alegre, salió del mercado con nuevas posesiones. Compró un hermoso caballo blanco, y durante algún tiempo se dedicó a cazar en el campo. Le encantaba el otoño con sus colores cálidos, el viento azotando y el olor de la lluvia. Así como las mariposas primaverales bailando en los pétalos coloridos, con la brisa emergente.

Gruesas nubes grises se colocaron ante el sol otoñal de color naranja, que estaba a punto de dejar surgir la noche. Con un espectáculo color rojo, el crepúsculo ardiente fue tragado por la oscuridad. Cuando el cazador llegó a las puertas oscuras de la ciudad tuvo un mal presentimiento.

En su caso sugería buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, el guardia lo miró críticamente, y le echaron de inmediato sin recibir palabras de advertencia—. Debería elegir otro lugar para pasar la noche, extraño. En la ciudad hubo una gran conmoción durante la tarde, que terminó con derramamiento de sangre. Algunos hombres bien armados se enfrentaron, y siguen en libertad. En este contexto, esta noche no se ofrecerá posada o albergue. Los ciudadanos aquí siempre han sido cuidadosos, y dinero en efectivo por sí solo no será suficiente para encontrar refugio.

—¿Me concedería probar suerte? El pueblo más cercano queda lejos y la noche ya está demasiado avanzada.

—Bueno, pero no cometas el error de merodear en las calles, o pasarás la noche en prisión.

Con un gesto brusco agradeció Piscis.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde su última visita a la casa de Dios. Sus pies lo llevaron casi por sí solos a la iglesia gótica, cuyas poderosas torres se veían desde lo remoto en todo el pueblo. Brillante luz de las velas resplandecía a través de la hermosa entrada principal. Con pasos resonantes el cazador entró al impresionante edificio de piedra. Un aroma a incienso flotaba en el aire, llegando a sus sentidos, acariciándolos con su calidez.

Elevó la mirada dirigiéndose hacia la bóveda principal, dejando la intrincada arquitectura atrás. Su mirada vagó alrededor, era armónico, invitando a los visitantes a admirar. Con lentitud sus ojos se posaron en el altar y se turbaron.

Una tenue luz plateada brillaba al pie del altar. Atractiva era la forma al frente, casi inmóvil. No podía describir la imagen mejor, descansando en gran medida en el frío suelo de piedra. Una imagen triste y bella al mismo tiempo.

Albafica no pudo evitar acercarse.

—Lune, ¿Eres tú?

Tembló a la visión, las mejillas del vampiro estaban completamente hundidas, su rostro demacrado por el dolor. Como un delgado pergamino la piel que alguna vez fue sedosa y luminosa era casi transparente ahora sobre el frágil cuerpo.

La vestimenta estaba manchada de sangre y a un costado una enorme herida. El cazador supo inmediatamente que era una herida por otro cazador... ¿Uno de plata? de ser un cazador dorado no estaría con vida.

Pero... ¿Por qué no se curaba? Lune era lo suficientemente potente como para curar una herida causada por un cazador de rango medio. Miró inquisitivo los ojos cansados, brillantes en mercurio profundo. Piscis tembló. Tenía ese color de ojos, lleno de hambre insaciable que ya había visto en él anteriormente.

No estaba seguro de tomar el riesgo en aproximarse al vampiro. Tal vez, y era lo más obvio, la sangre fresca necesaria en la curación del vampiro. Pero, ¿Por qué se retiró a una iglesia y no buscó en el amparo de la oscuridad alguna víctima? En lugar de su destino, fue al frío suelo de piedra. Un lugar santo, cuya energía blanca se comería sus fuerzas más rápido que nunca.

—Por favor... —su voz fue suplicante—. Llévame a mi señor. —Jadeó—. Sólo él puede ayudarme.

No sabía el porqué, pero la tristeza en los ojos del vampiro le tocó. Hizo caso omiso de la codicia en los ojos y se centró casi exclusivamente en la emoción humana. Se arrodilló ante el herido y examinó la lesión. De cerca, se veía peor de lo esperado. Una persona estaría sin duda muerta.

—Siempre creí que, los vampiros de tu clase, no eran dañados tan fácil.

—Básicamente, tienes razón. Sólo que no tengo nada importante para mantener ese nivel...

Albafica contestó tranquilamente—, Sangre.

El vampiro cerró los ojos.

—¿Me dejarás aquí, cazador?

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que haría. Pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. Darle una oportunidad, como Lune se la dio aquella noche. Tenía la sensación que este vampiro no podía ser tan malvado. La hipnosis protestó en su mente. Pero no tenía sentido. Lune estaba muriendo, incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Los ojos del vampiro no trataban de amarrarlo, y mucho menos controlarlo. Fuera lo que fuese, lo que le llevó a Lune, no tenía nada que ver con la sugerencia. Sólo su deseo de ayudar y pagar su antigua deuda.

El viento helado azotaba la cara de Piscis. Su cuerpo se estremecía con el frío nocturno.

—¿Por qué no tratas de beber mi sangre?

No estaba seguro de si el vampiro podía percibir su pregunta mientras cabalgaban. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Para tomar su sangre o la de otro hombre, habría sido seguro, en cuanto a elegir el camino más largo hacia Minos.

—Es demasiado valiosa. —Al igual que una ligera brisa vino la palabra del hombre de blanca cabellera en su oreja.

Albafica no entendía el significado de lo dicho.

¿Y desde cuándo le importaba si una de estas criaturas moría o no?

Quiso parar. Sin embargo, el deseo era que lo llevara a una mayor seguridad. Cerró sus pensamientos. Había decidido ayudarlo. Y por mucho que sabía que estaba mal en lo que hacía, así también tenía la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto. El caballo corría velozmente, más cerca de la meta. Una carrera contra el tiempo.

El cazador divisó la silueta lejana del castillo.

—Por favor, no a través de las puertas. Byaku, ni los otros pueden verme en esta condición... —La voz de Lune era muy débil.

—Conozco otro modo.

Giró su caballo hacia el bosque. Esperaba encontrar el pasadizo secreto. Tuvo éxito más rápido de lo esperado. Mientras descendía, Lune estaba inconsciente. Con esfuerzo estuvo frente a la entrada secreta de la habitación de Minos, con un nudo en la garganta. Su mano tembló mientras abría la puerta. Ahora el miedo se arrastraba en él y roía sin tregua la voluntad. ¿Y si esta vez no podía escapar del hechizo del príncipe?

El calor y la anticipación, ya la presentía, el temor de la sociedad. El gemido de Lune impulsó sus acciones. Había decidido. Ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias y enfrentar sus sentimientos de nuevo.

La habitación estaba vacía. Con cuidado colocó al inconsciente en la cama grande y corrió afuera. Avanzó hacia uno de los guardias y preguntó por Minos. La respuesta fue cortés pero al mismo tiempo, no reprimía la ira.

—En el cuarto rojo del ala oeste, el que mi señor siempre mantiene para tomar decisiones políticas.

Albafica ignoró la evidencia de que Minos se vería perturbado y corrió hacia el ala oeste. Incluso sin ayuda encontró el sitio rápido. Los dos guardias estaban protestando tras él, pero Piscis irrumpió en el salón. Indignado el príncipe saltó de su silla, mientras una dama completamente vestida de negro estaba a la derecha. Miró irritada a los alborotadores.

No hizo caso y avanzó hacia él, quien no pudo ocultar su asombro. Antes de Minos tener la palabra, Albafica redujo la distancia a unos pocos milímetros. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante la proximidad del vampiro.

—Lune te necesita, —susurró a él.

Minos asintió a sabiendas.

—Perdón por la interrupción. Pero mi presencia es necesaria en otro lugar.

—¿Por qué? —sonaba la voz de la mujer más bella que Albafica había visto en su vida.

—Me temo que tendremos que pos-ponerlo todo.

—No puede ser en serio. Vengo de muy lejos y el asunto es urgente.

—Lo siento, pero he decidido.

Minos tocó el hombro del cazador diciéndole silenciosamente que le señalara el camino.

—Si ahora te vas, mi esposo no aceptará tan fácilmente. Las consecuencias serán evidentes.

—Deberías saber que no puedes amenazarme.—La voz de Minos era peligrosamente tranquila. Albafica sentía el peligro que representaba esa aura. El platinado era completamente amo y señor.

Ansiosa respaldó la mujer e inclinó la cabeza por reverencia.

—Perdone la indiscreción, mi señor.

La mano del príncipe instó al cazador a caminar fuera.

—En tu habitación.

Minos asintió. Por el brillo de las antorchas creía advertir preocupación en su rostro. Llegaron a la cámara del príncipe y Albafica cerró la puerta, mientras el vampiro fue a toda prisa hacia el hombre tendido en la cama.

—Lune... —Sus dedos tantearon el tamaño y la profundidad de la herida. Casi suplicante lo examinó, aliviado, pudo distinguir que no estaba muerto.

—Esta vez fue más que justo. Habría muerto si no lo traes a mí.

Albafica estaba sorprendido por la preocupación sincera y gratitud en la voz de Minos

—¿Por qué no se cura a sí mismo?

—Él es diferente a mí, Piscis.

El cazador lo miró indagador, ¿Por qué era diferente?

¿No provenían del mismo creador?

—¿Puedes oírme, Lune?

Un bajo gemido y no necesitó más respuestas. Sin dudar cortó su cuello con una pequeña cuchilla, causando un corte profundo. Suavemente soportó el cuerpo de Lune en sus brazos, y llevó sus labios pálidos a la herida. A partir de ahora Lune respondió. Con ternura, como un beso, acercó sus labios al cuello de Minos y succionó con avidez la fuente de la vida en sí misma.

El cuerpo de Minos fue relajándose mientras el de Lune se llenaba de vida. Lentamente la herida fue cerrándose. La piel cetrina recuperó su brillo encantador. Con violencia los dedos de Lune se cerraron en los cabellos plata de Minos. El cálido abrazo era aceptado de buena gana por el príncipe.

Albafica tenía la sensación de nunca haber visto una imagen tan perfecta de amor y devoción. Estaba encantado por la belleza que daba forma a la fusión del cielo entre la noche y la luna. El alto consumo energético ocupaba toda la habitación. La respiración de Minos era entrecortada, elaborada por el deseo, mientras Lune parecía tener algo más que deseo por sangre. Apasionado y devorando sin piedad, pesaba el cuerpo tembloroso al placer en armonía con los latidos de Minos.

La intimidad de la situación hizo ruborizar a Albafica. Se sentía como un voyeur mirando a dos amantes en el acto. El erotismo a la vista le hizo sentirse avergonzado. Quería no mirar, pero no podía apartar sus ojos. Demasiado. Fue capturado por la sensualidad de la obra.

De pronto Minos se irguió y apartó de Lune. Agotado. Cayó al suelo y se esforzó por mantener la compostura. El cuerpo de Lune irradiaba, sin embargo, la vida misma. Como una flor besada por el sol, floreciendo en todo su esplendor.

—¿Señor? —La voz de Lune de nuevo sonaba fuerte.

Minos se sentó y acarició su mejilla.

—Aquí estoy...

Satisfecho, Lune cerró los ojos, sintiendo los suaves dedos del vampiro repasar su mejilla.

—Gracias.

De pronto, retiró su mano para tirar fuertemente de su ropa. El cambio brusco de humor trajo a Albafica nuevamente a la realidad.

—Habrías muerto si Albafica no te trae a mí. —La voz de Minos tildaba con enojo.

—Mi riesgo. —Fue la simple respuesta de su súbdito.

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Minos—. Innecesario.

Lune bajó la cabeza—. ¿Me dará un sermón?

Minos lo atrajo de la camisa obligándolo así, mirar directamente sus ojos—. Mírame cuando te hablo. Sí, debería hacerlo, te debería sermonear hasta perder la voz...—La ira se escondió en los ojos amatistas tan rápido como llegó, y posó sus labios en los de su hermano.

Nuevamente Albafica se ruborizó, seguido de la sensación tirante en el corazón. ¿Eran celos? Ya era demasiado observar la situación entera.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo. En espera de respuestas.

—Cuando escapas de este mundo. —susurró Minos colocando su frente contra la suya—. Pierdo mi luz. Lo único que me salva de la locura. —Le liberó del agarre.

Lune asintió con aire de culpa—. Seré más cuidadoso en el futuro. Pero no cambiaré mi vida. Asimismo, no por usted.

—Lo sé... —La voz del platinado parecía molesta, pero menos poderosa que antes—. Vete y trata de descansar... mañana tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Como ordene, Señor.

Sin decir una palabra Lune se levantó y salió de la habitación.

En silencio el príncipe abrió la puerta del balcón y salió, apreciando el fresco aire nocturno. Albafica intuitivamente lo siguió. A pesar de las brillantes estrellas, Minos brillaba para él aún más fuerte. Su figura imponente se destacaba fácilmente ante el cielo nocturno; un ángel oscuro. Suavemente la brisa jugó con la plateada cabellera. Una visión surrealista. Un espectro estelar al cuidado de las sombras.

La suave voz profunda le recordó a Albafica que no era una ilusión.

—Seguramente fue una decisión difícil traer a Lune. Podías haberlo dejado morir, pero en lugar de ello viniste, aunque no estabas seguro de querer volver a verme después de casi dos años. —Le miró—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El cazador estrechó sus ojos, la molestia le envolvía. No a causa de la motivación, sino por el impacto real en su vida emocional. No debía haber venido. Trató de mantenerse firme, para hablar del pasado con el fin de escapar de la situación actual.

—No lo sé... Esta vez puedo aceptar mi debilidad por ti sin reproches.—Suspiró—. No era el deseo que me conducía, sino simplemente su vulnerabilidad. Cuando estaba en esa iglesia, algo en él me hizo desear ayudarlo. Quizá sea recto y algo maníaco... Pero no es un vampiro salvaje. Tú sabrás qué fue. ¿El poder de la hipnosis?

Una encantadora y maliciosa sonrisa resaltó en el rostro de Minos—. En una iglesia... —Rió suavemente—. Sí, eso encaja... Seguramente estando cerca de la muerte buscó la redención solicitada...

—¿Por qué encajaría?

—Sabiduría, corresponde a su naturaleza.

Los ojos de Albafica miraron con escepticismo a Minos.

—No me crees. Déjame explicar o decir algo.

Apoyado en la barandilla se acercó a Minos quien miraba hacia el cielo negro, la luna en cuarto creciente brillaba dorada a la tierra. Albafica siguió a la vista. Pero no era la imagen que veía en la formación de su percepción, sino de Minos y Lune. ¿Por qué sus pensamientos estaban tan confundido? ¿Estaba de nuevo Minos llamándolo al abismo?

Con vacilación se acercó al vampiro, y se sentó en el pretil.

—Lune era un erudito, siendo seducido por la iglesia. Deseaba dejar la palabra de Dios como si fuera la suya propia. No es que lo usurpara, pero su alma estaba completamente en armonía. Quizá por su educación alejada de la miseria. El vampiro que me creó, lo quiso por su perfección. Pero no contó con la resistencia de Lune. Sin embargo, él mató. Pero... despreciaba todo lo que constituía la vida de un vampiro, considerándola despreciable y baja. pero... sin sangre no podemos mantenernos, Albafica.

El cazador escuchaba las palabras de Minos. Relacionando con sentido y conocimiento.

—Nuestro Creador no era muy paciente. Así que hizo lo que le pareció más lógico. Abrió una cripta y lo encerró, con un hombre esposado. Dejó la puerta amurallada y lo abandonó a su suerte. —Le miró—. Lune tenía una opción. O bebía, entonces sobreviviría. O cedería y moriría en agonía. Las noches pasaron y Lune se mantuvo firme. Nuestro Creador perdió los estribos y debía actuar. Tomar la decisión equivocada lo desilusionó, obligándose a buscar una alternativa.. así que encontró otra, como él mismo diría posteriormente se vio atraído casi de forma sobrenatural... como una polilla a las llamas, por ese joven.

—Eras tú... —Lanzó comprensivo Albafica.

Ojos amatistas apreciaron la mirada curiosa de Piscis.

—Sí, yo. —Asintió sonriente—. Yo estaba corrompido por las guerras, torturado y todo lo que sobrevino después. Mi pasado era muy oscuro cuando me transformó en vampiro. Había sangre en mis manos y no lamenté cualquiera de mis acciones. Siempre lo vi como necesario para sobrevivir, y esa fue, suficiente justificación. —Sus ojos miraron la nada durante algún tiempo—. Para él fue con exactitud el carácter de un vampiro perfecto... y vaya que pronto lo descubriría. Mi reacción era lo que él deseaba. La condena y el ridículo por la debilidad en Lune. En cuanto al cambio en mí, entonces... la primera vez que el hambre incontenible de sangre se despertó, estaba desengañado. Era incomprensible para mí que un vampiro pudiera resistir este impulso. Siempre he sido egoísta y mi Creador tuvo que darse cuenta de mi insaciedad. La amarga experiencia que compone a partir de ahora mi naturaleza destructiva.

...Insté a mi Creador que yo cuidaría de Lune. Quería satisfacer mi curiosidad. Ver hasta donde era capaz de resistir la tortura. Saber si habría bebido o muerto, pero mi Creador lo rechazó señalando que Lune fue un error, nunca se convertiría en un vampiro digno de su herencia, y que ahora ya tenía un reemplazo. Sin embargo, me atormentaba el verme como un juguete o la segunda opción. Era un subordinado, y yo no podía y no quería obedecer. Además, mi interés creció con cada hora por conocer al ser que había renunciado voluntariamente a la sangre. —Se sonrió—. Me pregunté hasta donde podría resistir la crueldad de su destino. Para saciar mi sed, fui a la cripta, liberé la puerta cerrada de las piedras y la abrí. La visión que él mismo ofreció fue más de lo que esperé. Estaba encantado. El hombre gritando por ayuda que ignoré por completo. Lune no lo había tocado. En su lugar, se dobló de dolor y fue. A pesar de la piel y la cara hundida, bella y radiante. Me incliné hacia él y miré sus ojos. Antes de poder decir palabra, me susurró que no bebería sangre humana. No solicitaba ayuda, no un alegato en favor de su libertad. Sólo su decisión inquebrantable... él tenía algo que era familiar en mí y al mismo tiempo había olvidado.

Minos hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

—Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? —Rió con suavidad—. Yo le atraje desde el primer momento. En nosotros fluye la sangre del mismo Creador, pero además mi alma guardaba un oscuro secreto sellado... Sin embargo antes de revelarlo yo quería que Lune viviera, conmigo, en eternidad a mi lado. Así que no le dejé otra opción. Lune no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba débil. Tuve una oportunidad demasiado fácil. Le quise obligar a beber mi sangre. Sus reflejos le llevaron a seguir mi voluntad y tomó de mí sin mucho esfuerzo. Después de las primeras gotas volvía a despertar en vida. Para mí fue puro éxtasis mientras bebía de mí. Una sensación que nunca sentí antes. No había sinceridad en todos los aspectos, como te dije, mi alma guardaba un oscuro secreto sellado. Ella estaba destinada desde mi nacimiento mortal para convertirse en vampiro, en otras palabras éste vampiro que me creó en realidad sólo despertó un lado de mí que dormía... yo ya era un elegido por mi señor Hades. Mi naturaleza es distinta al vampiro común. —Su sonrisa se extendió—. Sobre Lune soy egoísta. Él es mío y lo será por siempre.

Albafica fue tocado con los sentimientos, que la historia de Minos escondía en sí misma. Tanto si le gustaba como si no. Vio a los vampiros en una luz ligeramente diferente. Podían sentir y amar. Y este conocimiento no encajaba con la imagen anterior de bestias feroces.

—A partir de allí, he sido su única fuente de vida y dado el valor de mi sangre, le ha otorgado una fuerza especial también. Su actitud no ha cambiado... además, es el asistente perfecto, confío en él para mantener todo en orden aquí cuando no estoy, o necesito atender otros asuntos. —Añadió relajado—. Nunca ha deseado beber sangre. —Sus ojos brillaron—. Con una excepción.

—¿Cuál?

—Un acompañante, Albafica. Nunca quiso beber sangre para salvar su vida. Pero si encontrara esa otra persona que permanecerá con él por la eternidad, entonces no dudaría en hacer este hombre o mujer uno de nosotros.

—Es decir, ¿Crearía otro vampiro que se alimentará de sangre humana? Eso es... una paradoja.

—Llámalo paradoja, o sí, blasfemia. —Encogió de hombros—. Para él está bien. Así que no le molesta crear otro asesino, ¿Qué somos para ti? Todo en la vida tiene un balance, en su filosofía como en la mía, y todo tiene su lugar. Bien y el mal. La vida y la muerte, el débil y el fuerte... sin uno el otro no puede existir.

A pesar de lo loco, sonaba lógico para Albafica. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si era Lune menos cruel que Minos en realidad. A pesar de todo, Minos reconocía su naturaleza, mientras Lune estaba al otro extremo.

—Mi creador no estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que liberé a Lune y lo traje de vuelta a la vida. Condenó mi acción e intentó de nuevo hacerse con el control. Pero como ya he dicho, soy mi propio jefe. Yo era y soy diferente. Así que hice lo que estaba en mi naturaleza...

—Lo mataste...

—Sí. Tal vez lo asesiné demasiado pronto, me habría agradado jugar con él un poco más. Pero su sangre fue el néctar más delicioso que he saboreado... hasta hace poco. —señaló mirando fijo sus ojos—. Debí mantenerlo con vida algún tiempo, supongo...—Meditó y sonrió malicioso—. Sin embargo, acudí al llamado de mi señor Hades, quien me reconoció como una de sus estrellas caídas y terminó el enlace en un bautizo de sangre, al igual que en mis dos compañeros. Ahora estaba por completo despierto y rápidamente me convertí en un vampiro respetado.

—Respetado y temido...

El cazador sabía muy bien del régimen brutal y despiadado de Minos. Su poder se extendía mucho más allá de los límites del país. Los otros gobernantes eran más bien títeres, dirigidos por él.

Minos rió. Oscuro y atractivo. Sus ojos reflejaban a través de los flecos plata la comprensión de nuevo, pero seguía siendo una respuesta directa a Albafica. Allí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento familiar. Al mismo tiempo, sintiendo en el vampiro una aura tan cruel y peligrosa... aunque no duró por mucho tiempo.

Como si quisiera disipar sus inquietudes, Minos se acercó silencioso situándose ante Albafica.

—¿Te irás nuevamente? ¿O permanecerás?

No sonó como una pregunta realmente, más como una petición. Una victoria por la fuerza de la cercanía. Se inclinó más cerca, sintiendo sus labios suaves, posarse en la piel de su cuello, pero antes de poder besarle Albafica se apartó.

—¿Y un ser tan egoísta me dejaría partir? —Preguntó con calma, mirando sus ojos.

Arrugas leves turbaron el rostro risueño de su oponente, el resplandor violeta se reflejaba en un mar turquesa.

—¿Qué harías, encarcelarme? —Continuó Albafica, mezclando sus dedos en la cabellera plata y lo acercó de un tirón, suaves labios cálidos rozaron la mejilla del cazador.

—Te quiero. —Susurró Minos—. Con el corazón y el alma. —Cerró sus ojos percibiendo el aroma a rosas su piel—. No como mi prisionero...

Entonces no comprendía lo que él quería decir, pero habría sido una mentira. Una mentira podría ser muy fácilmente. Pero estaba cansado de eso. Durante casi dos años, se mintió a sí mismo constantemente mientras estuvo lejos de Minos. Y allí. Estaba la verdad y el refugio que buscaba. Quería sentir la felicidad, como en aquella noche de primavera. No podía aceptarlo sí mismo y sus creencias, pero esta vez quiso ceder y reconocer algo de verdad. Se quedaría. Daría descanso a su corazón. La paz que su alma sentía en ese momento, la saborearía.

Un tiempo.

—Yo... —Pausó Albafica. Quizá por primera vez en su vida haría con plena conciencia lo que quería. Algo que no fue dictado por su conciencia o sentido del deber. Era como si por su felicidad debía sufrir efectos secundarios. Ser torturado. De cualquier manera—. Me quedaré.

Como un cálido abrigo el cuerpo de Minos se cerró contra el suyo. Sus labios apreciaron la dulzura de la vida. No podía decir si había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero en ese momento se sentía un tonto, por haber alejado la felicidad tanto tiempo de sí mismo.

Cayó con todo a sabiendas de que era la muerte quien le atrapaba.

Sus sentidos se desvanecían. Suavemente impulsados por una ola de seguridad. Sintió frío y almohadas de seda suave entre ellos. Le saludó un cálido aliento, sólo para perderse en el fuego de su boca. Su pecho estaba disfrutando de los arañazos de Minos, impulsando la sangre en sus venas.

Apasionadamente Albafica devolvió el trato, sorprendiendo al platinado, quien podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel, embriagado por las caricias, sus labios se hinchaban ante los besos agresivos, demandantes y pasionales, que fueron devueltos con igual vehemencia.

Era una batalla por predominancia, un duelo fogoso entre ambos por el dominio.

Minos dejó su mano detrás de su cabeza y tiró sus labios una vez más, besándolo profundamente, empujando su lengua intensamente en su boca, saboreando hambriento. Albafica respondió con más entusiasmo sintiendo su abrazo y su mano se posó en su mejilla, enterrando sus uñas, nunca queriendo que el beso terminarse, nunca queriendo estos sentimientos que él estimulaba finalizaran.

Entre besos apasionados se separaron, retirando sus ropas. Las suaves caricias más intensas, los besos más profundos y necesitados. Minos observó los ojos de Albafica con una sonrisa maliciosa, apreciando el modo que él lo quiso... llenándolo de lujuria y una sensación olvidada, agradandole el hecho de poseer ese hombre tan hermoso, magnífico, quien se entregaba a la pasión más decidido que la primera vez.

Albafica lo miró fijo cuando abrió los ojos en completo éxtasis y le empujó hacia atrás bruscamente contra el montón de almohadas en la amplia cama, completamente, y maravillosamente desnudo. El platinado sonrió tumbándose con la mirada de un tigre salvaje, sus miembros, sus músculos tensos y entonados. Su piel encendida con la vitalidad y la sensualidad en la luz de cariñosa de las velas, y su virilidad soportada con orgullo erguida. Sus ojos se encontraron a los suyos, sus ojos desafiantes y tan azules, atendieron el llamado claramente y continuando su batalla por el dominio.

El aliento de Albafica quedo enganchado justo antes de sentir una boca depredadora sobre la suya, sintiendo la tentadora presión en sus músculos delicados para sondar su interior, y apreciarlo profundamente, presionó todo el aire que permanecía en sus pulmones hacia liberar un gemido profundo. Los movimientos fueron pasionales e intensos, la fogosidad del encuentro se demarcaba en la agresividad expuesta de las pieles de ambos.

El cazador se tensó y luego se liberó, y girando su cabeza, olvidado a todo excepto la cálida y brillante sensación envolvente, el sentimiento de su boca, y el tarareo en sus venas que se extendieron a cada última esquina de su cuerpo.

Liberó un grito ronco como su pasión era dibujada al éxtasis, y Minos podría sentir el espasmo y el chorro en olas cálidas, y continuó sus empujes más rápidos y profundos antes de que la libertad lo reclamara también. Tensó sus dientes y gruñó, sintiendo la tensión dejar su cuerpo como su esencia era liberada.

Albafica respiraba con fuerza y se estremecía ligeramente como su clímax y esencia describía el de placer de su cuerpo saciado. Su cuerpo enrojecido, en rosa encendido, sus miembros se tumbaron con poca elegancia, bañado por la luz de las velas misericordiosas. El platinado salió de su cielo apretado, dejando a Albafica reponerse a la intensidad de su pasión.

Un tiempo después Minos se reclinó, murmurando palabras dulces en su oído y haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para depositar besos suaves, calientes, abiertos articulados en diferentes partes del cuerpo de su amante: Sus tetillas, pecho perfectamente constituido, la piel delicada en el interior de sus codos, su pequeña nariz, la piel de su cuello, y su latente, y palpitante corazón, que palpitó fuerte cuando él barrió su lengua por su piel sudorosa una vez más.

Pacientemente descansados, dos gemas amatistas observaron a su compañero. Brillando con el resplandor de las estrellas, prometiendo hasta el infinito y cumplir todos sus deseos.

Si él no quería perder todo lo que tenía, debía parar aquí.

A regañadientes jadeó apartándose de su amante. No culpó haber obedecido su cuerpo, aunque por dentro aún no estaba listo.

—Necesito tiempo...

Albafica febrilmente buscaba palabras para explicarse, pero Minos se situó a su espalda y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a dejarme... —susurró con comprensión en su oído.

Lleno de emoción Albafica cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar con fuerza. No podía contestar sin renunciar a su alma para siempre. Cuando la tormenta de emociones cesó, fue libre del calor de su abrazo.

—¿Dónde puedo regresar? —Tomó al toro por los cuernos.

—Aquí. Te dije que no me quiero llevar tu libertad. —Minos comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, y besó su oreja otorgándole una suave mordida—. Desde aquí te puedes ir en cualquier momento, siempre que lo desees... Sin ser visto, o pedir permiso. Ordenaré preparar una de las otras habitaciones.

Albafica asintió. Minos no sólo le concedía libertad, pero también dejó abierta la posibilidad, una vez más escapar a través del pasadizo secreto. Este hecho animó al cazador en su decisión ante el vampiro.

Era una falsa sensación de seguridad que sólo otorgaba.

¿Fue un calculo del príncipe?

Por supuesto que era eso. Minos le había dicho muy bien cuál es su naturaleza y qué no.

Una vez más fue seducido por los labios tenebrosos, tirando de él en la cama para una segunda ronda.

Albafica cayó agotado en las almohadas. La pasión era todavía fuerte en su cuerpo cuando cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.


	11. Euthalia

**Capítulo XI - Euthalia**

_Cuatro años atrás..._

Ella se había tornado débil. Eso era lo primero que martillaba la cabeza de Minos cuando iba a verla. Anteriormente, sus movimientos fluían con vitalidad y gracia. Era una dama encantadora que hechizaba con su presencia.

Ahora parecía apagarse día a día, mientras observaba como sus suaves manos acariciaban las flores nocturnas de agradable aroma. Y ya después de un momento, la miró detenerse, como si este gesto consumiera tanta energía que una ruptura se habría convertido en algo inevitable.

—¿Estarás todo el tiempo observando desde esa esquina? —su voz fue baja y suave, continuando sumida en el jardín, como si se tratara de un hecho cotidiano.

Minos, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era siempre capaz de percibir su presencia. Mejor que muchas otras criaturas.

—Podrías añadir, en la más profunda oscuridad, suena más melodioso... —Se burló mientras se acercaba a ella, posándose a su lado—. Hola, hermana.

—Hola, —Contestó con suavidad—. Qué desagradable volver a verte.

—Sigues siendo un sol. —Rió animado.

Se dirigieron al banco cercano. Sólo su cara, claramente daba a conocer su sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, —preguntó ella—. Dijiste, que tendrías compromisos con Aiacos y Radamanthys.

—Ya están resueltos, —Encogió de hombros—. ¿Has recorrido este país? Existen lugares realmente hermosos. Sería una pena no poder apreciar algo así.

Lo miró incrédula de solo pensar que él se interesaría en algo más que el poder... finalmente, suspiró y repitió su pregunta con más fuerza—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Lo sabes muy bien. —La miró intensamente y se arrodilló.

Al principio parecía querer evitar su mirada, pero luego, se inclinó abrazándole—. Eres tan testarudo, —dijo suavemente—. Mi decisión fue tomada hace tiempo, y aún continúas insistiendo.

Él no se inmutó.

—Prometí protegerte por siempre.

Permaneció silenciosa por un tiempo—. ¿Por qué no dejas descansar mi existencia? Y haces lo mismo, por ti...

El platinado entonces no parecía siquiera saber exactamente cómo debía hacer frente a la situación. Era una maldición, una maldita enfermedad. Frunció el ceño pensativo, pensativo en Lugonis—. Tú sabes que no me agrada perder contacto contigo... —habló de nuevo—. A mi lado tendrás una vida mejor.

—No es lo que deseo Sólo estaría en la oscuridad, sería como no existir...

Mordió su labio—. ¿Así que piensas que mi vida es miserable?

Dudó un momento y parecía pensar llegar a un acuerdo antes de responder.

—Es mi decisión.

Minos chasqueó la lengua. Euthalia siempre fue incorregible y estúpidamente obstinada, casi peor que él mismo. Probablemente podría hablar durante horas sobre la increíble y gran vida que tendría si regresara a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos... viajando y divirtiéndose, pero no habría cambiado su opinión de todos modos. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido fácilmente.

—¿Por qué eres tan tonta y declinas mi oferta? —preguntó inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿No será por Lugonis o sí?

Euthalia enarcó una de sus cejas—. Sabes, si deseas intentar seducirme, palabras como "Tonta" no funcionaran...

—¿Quién dice que quiero seducirte? —Preguntó riendo entre dientes—. Tan solo te quiero a mi lado.

—De una manera u otra, pero acabo de probarlo, ¿no? —Sus dedos repasaron la quijada del vampiro cariñosamente—. Acostumbras a insertar tu encanto y todo lo demás, mujeres y hombres por lo general son débiles a tus juegos. Si eso no es seducción, entonces no lo comprendo.

Lo que no podía contradecir su hermano—. ¿Y funciona contigo? —preguntó girando su rostro en sus dedos.

—¿Lo crees?

Minos, por su parte, retrocedió un poco y con énfasis dijo—: Entonces abandona de nuevo el país, y retorna a Paris.

—¿Por qué? —Lo miró confusa, por tal giro en la conversación.

—Es peligroso. —contestó más serio—, Pronto habrá una masacre... no muy lejos de estas tierras... y no pienso intervenir.

Lo miró fijamente durante un momento, sin palabras, pero luego sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Casi parecía como si estuviera a punto de reírse de él descaradamente.

—Eres como una sombra que no revela nada de sí. Hablas de asesinatos y masacres, de la estupidez de la gente y la locura del mundo. Cuentas tus conquistas y como las mentiras arrastran las cabezas de los seres que te siguen. Eres un guerrero, un hombre encantador, un manipulador y un asesino egoísta. Todo eso lo sé...—Reclinó su cabeza—. Y a veces no creo saber de verdad, quien se esconde detrás, y sólo de vez en cuando muestra alguna señal. De la cual probablemente exista algo parecido a sentimientos, o al menos conciencia.

—¿Y para qué quiero conciencia? —Soltó una sonora carcajada—. Estás pasando demasiado tiempo entre mortales... —comentó aún riéndose, pero no le agradaba la dirección por la que deambulaba la conversación en absoluto—. ¿Lo ves? Tomamos lo que queremos... las delicadezas son para los débiles... esto es lo que soy... y lo que tú eres y te agradaba también. —Cerró sus ojos y luego miró el cielo sonriéndose—. No me arrepiento de nada...

—¿Recuerdas tu verdadero origen? ¿Y cuál era tu nombre?

Minos tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Lo has olvidado?

—No creo que...

—Sentir no es necesariamente tu fuerte... —Interrumpió ella tomando su mano entre la suya—. Y para ti, el día tal vez sea todo menos importante, pero para mí no lo es... tal vez tengas razón, hermano...

Le miró con acritud. Odiaba a hablar de ello o incluso pensar en ello—. Era una época diferente, una vida diferente.

Guardó silencio un momento y sus ojos azules lo observaron con tal intensidad que le fue incómodo incluso al príncipe. Sin poder controlarlo, evitó la mirada penetrante.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar sobre el pasado?,

Sentía la necesidad de huir. Ciertamente no esperaba sumergirse en la profundidad de su alma. Él era un vampiro y una pregunta que, básicamente, podía darle igual. Ni siquiera había tal cosa como el honor. Pero bastaba con mirar los ojos celestes de su hermana, y saber que sentía. La había dejado por primera vez, cuando era una niña tan joven que se superpuso con extraordinaria valentía a las injusticias de la época, para ser convertida por otro vampiro cuando se tornó adulta y hermosa.

—Eres mi suplicio, siempre lo has sido... ¿Lo sabes? —Insistió Minos.

—Es totalmente inconsciente en mí.

Permaneció un momento en silencio y miró brevemente a su hermana. Básicamente, un gesto banal, pero sus manos temblaban mucho, como si colgara todos los dedos de un peso de diez libras.

—Vermeer, —dijo así, por fin. Era difícil pronunciar ese nombre, dándose cuenta de inmediato, a pesar que apenas quedaban evocaciones en su cabeza. Un nudo automáticamente desarrollado en su garganta mientras su cuerpo hacía lo posible por detenerlo.

—Repítelo. —Lo miró confusa, parecía estar mentalmente muy lejos.

—Vermeer... —repitió de mala gana—. Ese es el nombre del idiota, que querías escuchar.

Euthalia parpadeó, aparentemente muy sorprendida de que él aceptara el ofrecimiento. Entonces, sin embargo, una sonrisa decoró sus labios, que un observador ingenuo habría descrito como inofensiva y linda, mientras el brillo burlón en sus ojos advertía lo opuesto.

—Así que Vermeer era un idiota, —bromeó con cierta satisfacción en su voz

—El más grande de todos... —su voz fue suave.

—Pero tenía un nombre muy bonito.

Él sonrió leve—. Si tú lo dices...

A continuación, le lanzó una mirada que él realmente no podía descifrar. En su cara aún había un poco de diversión, y algo más parecido a un brillo. Sólo corto y débil, pero no obstante presente—. ¿Dónde vivió?

—No tengo idea. —Cerró las manos en puños— Haces muchas preguntas molestas. —gruñó bajo.

—Se trata de mi característica más positiva, —Una sonrisa brilló en sus labios que, sin duda, habría sido brillante como el sol—. ¿Y tuvo una buena vida?

Minos pestañeó tenso, odiaba con todo su ser siquiera pensar en ello—. A veces... Algunas veces, su vida tuvo algunos instantes felices, pero en el fondo él sabía, sí... él sabía... que no sería permanente.

—¿Ha lamentado mucho de su vida?

—No sigas... —suplicó por no estallar en un grito, y por lo tanto, dejar muy claro que el curso de la conversación cada minuto apelaba al límite de su humor—. Sabes, no necesito tu permiso para llevarte conmigo, —recordó en un tono amenazador—. Lo mejor será que no me hagas enfurecer...

—Nunca colocarías una mano en mí, contra mi voluntad. Así, ¿Vermeer tuvo mucho pesar en su vida?

Él suspiró—. Mucho.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, —Se frotó las sienes—. Él no se arrepentía de nada, no lo hizo con su vida. Era más bien un bueno para nada, ya sabes... Nunca logró su máximo potencial. Un tonto, sin lugar a dudas.

—Y sin embargo, parecía simpático, —Sonrió con suavidad—. Me habría gustado conocer más de él...

El platinado podía sentir todo su interior estrechar. Sabía que ella se paseaba a la espera de atormentarlo y abrirle por dentro. En otra persona, habría cruzado la línea hacia mucho tiempo y vuelto violento. Pero cuando se trataba de su hermana simplemente era imposible.

—¿Cómo era él?

—¿Vermeer? Como ya he dicho, un bueno para nada, ¡y un tonto!

—Necesito conocer un poco más, ¿Le agradaba la humanidad? ¿Cómo era su personalidad? ¿O era un encanto y un manipulador, al igual que tú?

Minos se apartó un poco—. No era en absoluto como yo. —Rió amargo—. Tenía una boca descarada, pero era cortés y amable. Estaba interesado en sí mismo. Pero lo daba todo por quienes amaba... lo dio todo. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Como he dicho, un tonto...

Sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le susurró—: Creo que ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que crees...

Él sonrió y rió con sorna ante sus palabras.

—No peques de ingenua.

Ella rió, pero no era ni burla ni condescendiente, sonaba honesta y sincera. Antes de darse cuenta el platinado, Euthalia acarició suavemente su mejilla—. Gracias, hermano... Estoy segura de que no has hablado con nadie acerca de Veermer, ¿Verdad? aprecio el hecho de ser una excepción.

—Pero no me acompañarás, ¿Verdad?

—No iré contigo, aquí he encontrado mi lugar, existen muchos enfermos... necesitan ayuda. —Le dijo con más claridad—. A pesar de ser muy dulce lo que intentas hacer.

—¿Y por qué tenías que hacerme recordar toda esa basura? ¿Intentas torturarme?

—Yo sólo quería saber la verdad, ya sabes... No desearía desaparecer algún día de este mundo, sin saber... si aún conservas algo de claridad en tu oscuridad.

Minos no pudo comprender sus palabras, su hermana se inclinó hacia adelante y posó sus labios en los suyos. Muy brevemente, por un pequeño momento.

Y lo sentía como un beso de despedida.

—Eres tan obstinada, —contestó en un susurro.

Ella sonrió suavemente—. Entonces, nunca me olvidarás.

Extendió su mano y le entregó un anillo a Minos. Dos aguilas negras y en el centro un onix negro.

Un año después su hermana murió en extrañas circunstancias por un cazador.

Pétalos de rosas reales rodeaban su cuerpo.


	12. Amor y odio

**Capítulo XII - Entre el amor y el odio**

Era más del mediodía cuando ya no podía hacer caso omiso de los rayos centelleantes del sol, despertando de un sueño profundo y reparador.

Albafica no podía recordar cuando durmió por última vez tan bien. Sin sueños enredados, pesadillas, o alguna sensación incómoda y pesada al despertar. Después del baño matutino, cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación para explorar el entorno.

La propiedad era tan distinta durante el día, jamás la imaginó con tanto brillo y vitalidad, en contraste con la apariencia fría en las noches. También advertía los numerosos y variados sirvientes, que en esos días apenas se habría topado con la misma cara algunas dos o tres veces. Minos parecía poner mucho énfasis en la limpieza y el orden. Todo estaba limpio, encerado y sacudido. En el jardín, los sirvientes tenían las manos ocupadas intentando mantener el césped en orden y dedicándose a las plantas.

El cazador disfrutó brevemente del naranja brillante que resplandecía intensamente en el sol de la tarde y el suave viento otoñal en su piel, con una última mirada al cielo entró al castillo. Ahora bien, si alguna vez se decidía a convivir con un vampiro, entonces debía asegurarse que tendría un buen número de lectura instructiva. Buscó la biblioteca y... se perdió, así que giró hacia un joven que se cruzó en su camino.

—Por favor, ¿Podría mostrarme el camino a la biblioteca?

El aludido le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños antes de bajar rápidamente la mirada—. Sí, por supuesto, señor. Solo hay que seguir ese camino, suba las escaleras a la izquierda, y luego tome las escaleras hasta la torre de la esquina.

Los ojos de Albafica siguieron la mano del joven, quedándose tristemente prendido de las muñecas. Varias heridas por mordeduras profundas desfiguraban su piel de otra forma suave.

—Muchas gracias.

Preocupado por la suerte del joven siguió la dirección. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que él mismo formara parte de los sirvientes que velaban por sus amos?, ¿Sólo para servir como alimento? El cazador se estremeció ante el pensamiento... recordando cuando Minos tomó de él la noche anterior.

No, eso no sucedería. En el fondo había algo susurrando confianza. Nunca sería sólo para Minos una fuente de alimento o un pasatiempo casual. Y si se trataba de ello, lo detendría y saldría el cazador, que por ahora, descansaba en sus adentros.

Al acercarse a la torre de la esquina y los altos escalones de la biblioteca, parpadeó recordando un suceso sobre el asesinato de su familia. La imagen quemó en lo previsto ante el ojo de su mente. Un anillo de plata con dos águilas, que tenían en sus garras un profundo ónix negro, enlazado a dos líneas blancas en forma de X.

Durante años, Albafica estuvo consultando cada heraldista para dar una valoración a lo que podía encontrar, pero toda pista se agotó. La esperanza del anillo podía ser indicación de algún escudo de armas. Lugonis alguna vez le reprendió que no debía cazar fantasmas. Tal vez debía persistir por el anillo, o su portador quizá lo perdió.

Sin embargo, era lo único que tenía para conocer al asesino de su familia.

Una vez más, trató como tantas veces de recordar al vampiro. Pero fue en vano. Como siempre. La figura estaba envuelta en una túnica negra de gran tamaño. El jefe oculto bajo una capucha negra, como la muerte misma pidiendo un voto en los gritos de su madre. Sólo el anillo quedó en su memoria, manifestándose como su única pista.

El olor a papel lo envolvió en cuanto abrió las grandes puertas de la biblioteca. Los libros de distintos tamaños dispuestos, con coloridas cubiertas en los estantes elevados. Algunas de las obras estaban escritas en idiomas que eran completamente desconocidos para Albafica. Devotamente sus manos recorrían el conocimiento encuadernado en piel. Pasarían días o semanas, para orientarse ante tantos escritos. Con ambición se puso en marcha, llevándose el primer lote seleccionado a una mesa de pequeños mosaicos que estaba de pie junto a la silla de lectura.

Sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño, después de un largo rato devorando un enorme y viejo libro, cuyos escritos eran interesantes. Los otros libros esperaban aún, pero ya tenía demasiada hambre. Minos estaría sin duda despierto. Que no le haya buscado, le demostraba que la libertad concedida era cierta. Su estómago no dejó de molestar, tuvo que dejar el libro a un lado frustrado y salió de la biblioteca.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, estaba seguro de haber oído la voz de Minos. Fue a la viga decorada con oro fino, observando la luz dorada que resplandecía en la puerta por debajo de la escalera. No había duda. Era su voz saliendo de la habitación.

—Pronto, tu muerte será vengada...

Ahora no estaba seguro si debía molestar. Con cautela avanzó a una distancia prudente de la puerta entreabierta. Luz cálida de las velas iluminaba la habitación. Minos estaba de espaldas a la puerta, ante de una pintura de gran tamaño. En un gesto, miró al retrato, como si acabara de hablar con ello. Para Albafica la situación fue incómoda, y quiso hacerse perceptible. Antes de su tobillo poder perturbar la intimidad, una sombra desde la otra esquina dio un paso hacia la luz.

Albafica se detuvo inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta que era Lune. El ambiente era ya algo íntimo, y podía optar por no ser un espectador. El vampiro de larga cabellera lisa se situó tras Minos. Con amor, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada del Príncipe, mientras situaba su cabeza al abrigo de su ancho hombro.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del cazador. Una vez más, quedó cautivado por la visión de esta armonía. Intentó alejar los ojos, pero no podía ante la sensualidad, no obstante sus oídos no estaban encantados y escuchaban atentos.

—Señor Minos... ¿Por qué se atormenta así?

Minos parecía disfrutar el abrazo, pero no dijo palabra.

—Parece estar en blanco.

—Sí... —Fue la respuesta corta, como si no estuviera particularmente interesado en una conversación.

—¿Está seguro que aún lo desea? Me refiero, la destrucción de Piscis...

Los ojos de Albafica se ampliaron. _"¿Qué?"_

Totalmente tenso, hizo lo posible por escuchar atento.

—Lo tiene donde desea, dónde ha querido. Está aquí por su propia voluntad. Le tiene confianza y pronto admitirá su amor. Sólo un poco más de tiempo y podrá destruirlo. Entregado impotente a su voluntad por toda la eternidad, pero se está desequilibrando, Señor Minos —dijo suave en su oreja— Más de lo normal... no es sólo el odio por la muerte de su hermana, sino por...

—¡Basta!

El grito de Minos resonó en toda la habitación, enfurecido miró a Lune.

—Tus palabras están completamente perdidas en mí. ¿Cómo podría perdonarme si no me vengo de su muerte? ¿Me estás insinuando que lo acepte? Cada emoción que admita por Albafica, o peor, que me permita, es una concesión a desterrar mi hermana de mi corazón por su asesino. ¡Es un baile en su tumba!

El príncipe se apartó de Lune avanzando hacia una mesa auxiliar, ahora Albafica pudo apreciar el retrato entero.

El aspecto que tenía la mujer en la pintura lo dejó en shock, la última pieza del rompecabezas para comprender lo que sucedía. Era un retrato de una joven, que estaba bastante presente en su memoria, por la forma que murió, hacía casi tres años atrás. Una vampiro extremadamente hermosa, delicada y elegante, que estuvo presente en la cacería que exigió de él más que cualquier otra en su vida, Albafica los asesinó a todos... pero ella, ella jamás se defendió con todo su potencial y aún recordaba la mirada fija. Su largo y exuberante cabello caía en sus hombros delgados. Se parecía vagamente a Minos, aunque no tanto, porque sus lazos familiares habrían sido evidentes. La figura en la pintura era no sólo la vampiresa que había asesinado, sino también, la hermana de Minos y amante de su mentor.

Ahora sabía el porqué el santuario le envió contra Minos.

¿Qué otra persona podía servir mejor que aquella que mató a la contraparte del príncipe?

Como un castillo de naipes arrasado por el viento, todo se precipitó ante Albafica. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Quería escapar de la red de mentiras y emociones, pero el impacto fue muy profundo. Permaneció inmóvil, en seco. Incapaz de cualquier reacción. Las palabras de Lune sonaban contra las impulsivas de Minos, con su naturaleza fría y silenciosa. Frialdad que fluía como agua fresca en un fuego ardiente.

—Deje de jugar y líbrese ya del desastre.

—¿Estás diciendo todo esto porque te preocupas por él o por mí?

Lune acarició el flequillo de Minos y lo apartó de sus ojos.

Una suave sonrisa torció sus finos labios—Deseo que termine con esto y encuentre paz...

—¿Podrías volverte en mi contra? —Por primera vez, la voz de Minos perdía su timbre y sonaba frágil.

Sin decir palabra, Lune, tomó el joven rostro entre sus manos.

—Debería saber que yo elegiría siempre, en última instancia, por su bien.

—¿Mientras tú estés seguro? —Susurró Minos cerrando los ojos.

Lune simplemente se inclinó más y besó su frente.

Los labios de Minos se curvaron en una sonrisa ironica.

—No eres capaz de responder.

Albafica no podía permanecer ahí por más tiempo. Cada palabra era demasiado para su psiquis. Salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad. La lluvia fría golpeaba como agujas afiladas en su piel caliente, mientras sus pies lo llevaron a través del patio delantero.

Todo era mentira.

Y él lo sabía. Desde el principio. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado su intuición. La voz de alerta en sí cedió. En su lugar, fue guiado de buena gana, más y más al abismo. La comprensión de que Lugonis, no le advirtiera sobre Minos ardía como fuego en su interior.

¿Por qué su mentor le entregó tan ciegamente al peligro?

Ni una palabra de advertencia.

En lugar protestas sin sentido debía advertirle tener cuidado—. ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué mi padre no dijo la verdad? —Su mentor debía saber que Minos no dejaría piedra sin mover hasta conseguir su venganza. Y ahora se encontraba envuelto en ella. Sin piedad, hasta lo más profundo.

Jadeante luchó por recobrar la compostura, y se inclinó hacia abajo, en el borde de piedra de la enorme fuente. Como dos demonios, los enormes Grifos extendían sus alas ante él.

_"¿Cómo pude creer en el amor de un vampiro?"_

Sin piedad el viento helado azotaba su rostro, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. La fina tela de su camisa ahora se pegaba, como una segunda piel. Tenía la sensación de estar abrumado.

Venganza.

Sí, había logrado la perfección. Se utilizó para herirlo y profundamente. Cediendo por un vampiro. Contra todos sus principios y prejuicios. A pesar de su pasado y su odio sin fondo, Minos logró anidar en su corazón. Y ahora tenía la sensación de arrancárselo a carne viva de su pecho.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

La voz hizo entumecer al cazador.

—Una tormenta se acerca. Será mejor que entres o enfermarás.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con cuidado, casi con cariño.

Desesperado se cubrió los oídos.

_"¡Mentiras! nada más que mentiras."_

—¿Albafica? —Sintió las manos en sus hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

No, no todo estaba bien.

Minos lo había engañado.

Mancillado sus sentimientos.

Sólo por venganza.

Sus manos se posaban con ternura y bajaron. La voz susurrante de Minos cubría su camino.

—Sea lo que sea. Entremos y hablemos.

Con fuerza de voluntad giró el cazador hacia él.

—No hay nada que decir. ¡Salvo que ganaste! —Su voz se distorsionó con dolor y miró acusadoramente a Minos.

—Si era tu intención quebrar mi corazón a pedazos, entonces sólo puedo felicitarte. Lograste tu meta. ¡Toma lo poco que queda y se feliz! Sólo lamenta que no pueda ofrecerte el dolor de mi cuerpo y alma por toda la eternidad. ¡Como habías planeado!

Un relámpago destelló a través de los ojos fríos del príncipe.

—No entiendo...

La ira estalló en Albafica. Lo había engañado por tanto tiempo y sus emociones le inducían al error. Con voz temblorosa, se apartó—: ¿Vas a hacer eso? ¡No te molestes en mantener más este espectáculo cruel! Todas tus palabras, tus caricias, tus sentimientos ficticios. ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Y yo el tonto que las creí!

Albafica esperó alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, cualquier reacción no se produjo. La quietud de su homólogo lo tornaba aún más furioso e impotente al mismo tiempo. Había tanta esperanza de que Minos haría algún intento de lucha. Entonces podría saltar en una rabia ciega hacia él, y desplazar la carga de culpa en su conciencia.

Así que sólo existía decepción.

Renunció a su voz trémula, comenzó de nuevo—: Así que estoy demasiado lastimado, de hecho, ni siquiera puedo culparte. Conozco muy bien el deseo de venganza que puede quemar sin piedad. No se puede dormir, y cada día te come más.

Albafica giró, no podía soportar la mirada fría en Minos. Una amarga sonrisa jugó en los labios del cazador—: Jugaste muy bien todas tus piezas, es una lástima que ante la última jugada... todo se arruinó.

Tuvo que obligarse a aplicar su última gota de orgullo. Pero no ir a la quiebra, con la frente en alto. Desafiando el dolor, corriendo la debilidad, sus pies le llevaron hacia la puerta.

—Espera...

Albafica se detuvo. Con la esperanza y la duda, con razón en el poder.

—No. Por favor, no hagas eso. No trates de convencerme de haber sentido algo más que odio. No te creo y sería... simplemente ridículo.

Aún escuchando el cazador ante la lluvia que caía. Una vez más, estaba esperando respuesta. Y de nuevo, no llegó. Sabía que Minos no dejaba de mirarle. Sentía sus ojos como puñales en su espalda. Sus manos se apretaron en puños. ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¡¿Por qué era tan indiferente?!

No.

Era simplemente el asesinato de su hermana, y Albafica entendió muy bien lo que debía sentir Minos.

Él ganó su odio.

¿Cómo podía esperar algo más?

Luchó consigo mismo, quería elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, pero sus labios hablaron antes de su mente poder interferir. Una última vez, estaba su corazón en su mente.

—Incluso si no hablas… —Vacilante giró la cabeza. Una mirada final en otros ojos devastados—. ... Lo siento.

Quería correr.

Pero no era un cobarde.

Nunca.

Poco a poco, se fue, a cada paso se exhortaba a no mirar hacia atrás.

Mientras caminaba a través de la puerta de hierro forjado, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. El pequeño mundo en el que la esperanza de encontrar felicidad y seguridad estaba en ruinas.

_'Lo siento'._

Habían pasado horas y aún así se hacía eco las palabras en los oídos del príncipe. Debía importarle un comino. No era así. ¡Albafica no tenía idea de cuánto le importaba! Ya no quería dominarse, furioso rompió muebles. Madera astillada, telas rotas, porcelanas quebradas. Parecía haber perdido los tornillos. Tan cerca de la meta. Por falta de atención todo su plan se vino abajo. Albafica sufriría, sí. ¡Pero sólo una maldita vida humana! Se escapó de la eternidad. Manifestándose sólo como un corazón roto.

Enojado dio un puñetazo en la imagen especular de él. No podía soportar observarse. No vio cómo sus ojos se veían aliviados.

Sintió amor y añoranza.

Cortó con las piezas del espejo profundamente su piel sin defectos. En un completo esfuerzo por suprimir el gemido de su alma.

No derramaría ni una lágrima.

Nunca.

Agotado, cayó de rodillas.

Se sentía miserable.

El corazón le predicaba el perdón.

Liderado como testigo por sus sentimientos ante el cazador.

La tristeza de su pérdida.

El dolor traicionaba en sus ojos.

—¿Señor Minos? Dios mío, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Aturdidos ojos violetas vagaban por la destrucción que se les ofrecía. Con sumo cuidado se acercó. Lune sabía muy bien que Minos podía aparentar calma ante los suyos, pero cuando el príncipe se quitaba la máscara de cortesía, era brutal e impredecible. Con cuidado se arrodilló ante su hermano, quien suprimió el impulso de atacar y tomó su lugar en los reconfortantes brazos.

No tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Sólo un susurro salió de sus labios—: Lo perdí. Ahora no puedo nutrir mi odio, sigue siendo mi amor.

Lune acarició los cabellos de su hermano.

—Se lo advertí. Pero su orgullo no escucha.

Sus dedos se afirmaron en los brazos de Lune.

—Debía quebrar su cuerpo en pedazos, aplastar su corazón, ¡Destruir su cuerpo y alma! En cambio, siento como se alivia el nudo en mi garganta, porque ha escapado antes de poder destruirlo por completo. He fallado, y siento lo mismo. Sólo lo quiero de vuelta...

Un velo ligeramente aguado estaba presente en los ojos amatistas.

—Siento amor por el asesino de mi sangre... por un repugnante cazador de oro. Es algo más poderoso e intenso que yo. No puedo controlarlo. Manché sus recuerdo con vergüenza. ¿Cómo puedo respetarme a mi mismo?

—¡Señor Minos! —Lo llamó al orden Lune, conteniendo su aliento. Nunca en tantos años, vio al príncipe de esta forma. Herido, casi por completo impotente, y abrumado por sus propios sentimientos—. Por favor, cálmese. Ya sea si se cumple su venganza, o no. Es lo mismo. Escuche por último, condene su cuenta y recuerde su fuerza, retenga su poder. Es el príncipe. Uno de los tres grandes líderes. Decide completamente su voluntad. Como gobernante, no penitente.

Las facciones de Minos endurecieron, de un momento a otro. Aplastó la debilidad y el poder volvió. Nada quedaba del ser indefenso que se acababa de presentar sintiendo. Sublimemente se enderezó. Frío, superior y autoritario.

—Encuéntralo. Y tráelo de vuelta.

Al exigente favor el hombre de cabellera blanca asintió. Ahora él se había maniobrado en esa situación que realmente quería evitar.

* * *

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía odiarlo.

Minos le había herido profundamente. Usado y engañado, pero, él mismo ¿No era inocente de la magnitud de esta miseria? Su instinto le había advertido siempre ¿No? Sin embargo, siguió el juego a pesar de las advertencias, sordo y ciego. Por otra parte, bien podría simpatizar con el dolor de Minos. La compasión que debilitó su ira, representado el orgullo herido como insignificante. La facilidad con que Minos le sedujo, encantó y conocía... le hizo temblar.

¿Cuánto poder emocional tenía que haberle costado a Minos sonreír al asesino de su hermana?

Para atraerlo hacia sus brazos... Tocarlo con pasión, besarle con devoción...

Albafica se sentía enfermo.

Todo fue una máscara.

Así fue como empezó.

Si no estuviera tan herido, hasta admiraría el poder que posee.

Sólo había un vacío indescriptible.

No era suficiente para provocar el odio. Y tampoco para destruir su amor y desaparecer.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo?

Creer que un vampiro podía amar.

Simplemente ridículo.

Hacía tres noches, ahora, y no sentía mejorar. Pero hoy en día podía pensar mejor. Lugonis. Le pediría que hablara, justo lo que le esperaba. La mente de Albafica ahora veía con claridad. Fue utilizado. Cualquier intento de negar este hecho fracasó. Sólo el saber que debía hablar con su mentor, era sin duda lo correcto, y lo que hacía todo soportable.

Pero su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho aún acusador. A pesar de que nunca se atrevería a condenar a su mentor, lo necesitaba, pero por lo menos para expresar su decepción. Las nubes cubrieron la luna y comenzó una infiltración inadvertida al cuartel de la Guardia. Nostalgia, se deslizaba más allá de la sala común de los guerreros. La risa de sus antiguos camaradas sonaba como música para sus oídos. ¿Cuánto había pasado sin verlos? Pero hacerlo era ridículo y la muerte le esperaba.

En silencio, se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Justo por encima del techo donde vivía, luego de regreso a los cuarteles del comandante. Casi en silencio, subió por encima de las almenas y de un salto llegó al otro lado en la hierba húmeda. Enfocado giró para advertir si los soldados habrían advertido algo. Nada. Con cautela, se asomó por la esquina. Los dos soldados se quedaron inmóviles, mirando al frente. Pronto irían sus rondas, entonces tenía que correr más y estaría en el blanco. El reloj anunció el cambio de hora y los dos hombres se encontraban en sus rondas habituales.

Albafica dejó la que alguna vez fue su casa y se lanzó a los claustros en el otro lado. Jadeando, desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo bajo del arco. Estrechamente apretó su cuerpo contra la fría piedra de la columna. Contó. Si era demasiado rápido o demasiado lento en el tiempo, sería descubierto. Diez. Sus músculos se tensaron. Once. Él estaba listo. Doce. Ahora - todo o nada.

De pronto, sintió un tirón hacia atrás. Un brazo envolvió su pecho firmemente, mientras una mano fría suprimía un gemido. La oscuridad se tragó sus siluetas, mientras los guardias dieron la vuelta hacia atrás. Albafica quería liberarse de las garras. Sus ojos se fueron en busca de un punto débil de la mano al pecho.

Un shock corrió a través de sus miembros, y tenía la sensación de perder el suelo bajo sus pies. Era imposible, y a la vez tan claro que sus ojos no podían estar equivocados. Un anillo conocido brilló ante sus ojos.

—Debemos partir antes que el motín estalle.

Era la voz de Lune que despacio se acercaba a su conciencia.

Pero, ¿Cómo pudo ser?

Albafica no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Con un fuerte sonido una tropa salió a la plaza de armas. Inmediatamente curiosos, las puertas cerradas se abrieron.

—¡Fue una trampa! —Tronó uno de los jinetes.

—Entonces tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas. —Exclamó otro, como apresuradamente salió de su cuartel a las tropas.

Una fuerte conmoción estalló.

El cazador estaba demasiado atrapado en su mente para pensar con claridad. El entorno borroso, los sonidos cesaron. Sin saber que hacer, fue arrastrado al escape sin ser vistos, gracias a Lune. Sólo cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque, y la protección de las sombras desapareció, Lune se sorprendió que Albafica no quebrantara el silencio.

—Cazador, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La niebla se aclaró la mente poco a poco. Sí, como un niño, se sentía. Estaba de vuelta en sus siete años, cuando se escondió con Agasha en brazos. Vio la sangre de su hermano. Oyó los gritos de su madre. Cruelmente, la imagen grabada a fuego en su memoria. El anillo en la mano del carnicero.

—¿Albafica?

La voz de Lune. Clara como el agua. No, no podía ser el asesino de su familia. Excepto que Minos mintió en su historia. Como con todo.

Tenía que descubrir la verdad, ganar confianza.

—Por favor, perdóname. Me sorprendió tu presencia. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Marcharme no era necesario, fue un momento abrumador.

Lune asintió con la cabeza, pues para él esta explicación fue suficiente.

—Siempre y cuando puedas escapar, pero no perderte.

Con suavidad, las palabras de Lune se situaron en su mente. Sólo ahora el cazador se atrevió a mirar los ojos del vampiro.

—¿Por qué estabas allí? —La pregunta sonó más lentamente de lo que debería.

—Te busqué desde esa noche. Seguir tus pasos no es fácil, pero supuse que estarías por aquí.

Albafica tenía que saber.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Lune?

—Si desea saber, sí, el Señor Minos me envía.

—No. —Interrumpió al vampiro, no quería tener nada que ver con Minos.

No saber si tenía algo que decir.

No aceptaría nuevas mentiras.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza?

El cazador pausó antes de hablar.

—Esa noche, cuando te encontré en la iglesia, Minos me contó una historia, más específicamente, estaba hablando de ti. Básicamente todas las palabras que alguna vez habló las tomo como mentiras, pero con esto no tiene sentido. No encuentro lógica en aquella conversación, así que. Por eso quiero saber si es verdad. ¿Alguna vez has renunciado a la sangre?

Lune se acercó. El cazador dio un paso atrás intuitivo hasta que, de espalda contra un árbol no pudo alejarse. Debía controlarse para no volver a mirar el anillo de plata, que ahora lentamente se acercaba a su cara.

—Sí. Nunca he probado sangre humana. Pero si encuentro un compañero...

—Por favor, no lo hagas...

Lune se apartó.

Una vez más. La duda se rebeló en Albafica, una búsqueda de la certeza creció—. Beber sangre es una cosa. Pero tú no eres menos vampiro que Minos. ¿Qué ocurre con el asesinato Lune? ¿Alguna vez pusiste fin a una vida?

Interiormente esperaba que Lune respondiera, y ahora en este momento. Aún si era el asesino nunca puede ser encontrado, él preferiría enterrar su esperanza de presentarse como la necesidad inevitable.

El hombre de cabellera blanca miró el cielo estrellado—. ¿Por qué todas esas preguntas extrañas?

Tenía que conseguir una mayor claridad—. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti con todo mi corazón?

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que Albafica no podía interpretar.

—Está bien... He visto mejores actuaciones. Además, no es engaño.

El corazón del cazador iba más y más rápido. Había sido demasiado torpe. Su instinto pedía cautela. La amenaza en el aura de Lune giraba casi ingrávida con el ambiente tranquilo. Lune era un vampiro, al igual que Minos. Y si Lune quería, podía ser temible, aún recordaba el poder de su látigo casi flameando en el castillo.

La suavidad en los ojos violetas finalmente pasaba a una falsa sensación de seguridad—. Sí, tengo sangre en mis manos. Y no tuve que ser una bestia para cometer el pecado. Yo era joven. Ingenuo y enamorado. Luego vinieron los celos. Lo terminé. El amor y los celos. Incluso en la muerte su cara me sonrió y mi amante dijo que era un tonto, así que sellé su amor por toda la eternidad. Las palabras de mi rival eran simplemente una declaración que cambió mi vida. Dijo que perdió la vida y triunfó el amor. Si pregunta que sentí, me golpeó profundamente y sigue siendo un eco vivo en mis oídos. Pero aún veo la sangre pegada a mis manos. La sombra de mi defecto como una espada de Damocles que pende sobre mí.

Albafica tragó. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Minos lo comprende?

Lune encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—No.

Sí, como siempre. Creía en Lune, sin lugar a dudas. No podía ser el asesino de su familia.

Pero ese anillo.

—¿Me puedes dar algo de ti cuando te lo pida? El anillo en tu dedo.

Bajó la cabeza a su mano.

—No ocultaré el hecho de que este anillo es de gran valor para mí. Pero debes saber que pertenece al Señor Minos...

Lune colocó la joya en la mano de Albafica. Dos líneas blancas finas recorrieron el negro profundo de la piedra. No había ninguna duda. Él lo había encontrado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Insistió el cazador.

—Es un anillo muy antiguo... Fue un presente de un gran amigo del señor Minos, él cedió la joya a su hermana como símbolo de protección, pero ella la regresó a mi señor. Después de su muerte, mi hermano no podía soportar la joya y la dio a mi cuidado. Como muestra de confianza y solidaridad...

_Minos..._

Albafica se sentía aturdido.

A medida que el círculo se cerraba.

—¿Estás seguro de aún quererlo?

Albafica tuvo problemas al hablar.

El destino era cruel, pero no podía ser peor.

Había llegado a su meta, pero, ¿Sería capaz de cumplir el final?

—No, es ciertamente más valioso para ti. Yo sólo quería un souvenir. Ahora no estoy seguro de si alguna vez quiera estar sin tu presencia.

_"Sólo otro vampiro puede liberarlo de su hechizo."_ Las palabras de Lune martillaban su cabeza y resonaban en el cráneo.

Sí, necesitaba a Lune.

Más que cualquier otra cosa

Temblando deslizó el anillo en el dedo del vampiro.

—Por favor, dime sinceramente si puedo esperar por el amor de Minos.

Lune enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Dices que aprecias mi presencia y al mismo tiempo, ¿Quieres saber si puedes estar seguro del amor de mi hermano?

Albafica guardó silencio. Una vez más era demasiado torpe.

—Sí, fue su deseo de que te siguiera. El señor Minos puede organizar sus sentimientos u ocultarlos. Pero en última instancia es lo mismo. Él te ama más de lo que debería odiarte. Y sus sentimientos, siempre son profundos.

Implorando la mano de Albafica se aferró en la capa de Lune.

—¿Y si te dijera que yo jamás permitiría este amor, aunque me consumo por él?

De pronto Lune tiró del joven completamente en sus brazos. Sus labios sedosos cubrieron los del cazador en un suave beso. Era como la luz en la oscuridad que llenaba suavemente a Albafica con su calor. Le devolvió el beso profundizando con su lengua.

Su venganza necesitaba una fuerza sustentadora.

Una que no podría ser mejor... Tenía un triunfo.

El afecto de Lune curaría inmediatamente su ser, como un veneno para Minos.

Él se enfrentaría al asesino de su familia.

Era su maldito turno de jugar.

Perforaría su corazón.

Se vengaría.

Y si debía, se iría al extremo.

El amor irrumpiría en la desesperación que llevaría al odio.


	13. Nueva oportunidad

**Capítulo XIII - Nueva oportunidad**

Suavemente Lune rompió el beso.

—Le diré a mi señor... de ir más lejos.

Se comportó exactamente como Albafica había esperado.

Estudió intensamente al vampiro—. Entonces, ¿Prefieres ceder a luchar?

—Se llama lealtad.

—Aparentemente... —Respondió el cazador, se apartó del abrazo y continuó—: Como quieras. Pero entiendo muy bien. Es tu Señor, tú eres el sirviente. Hablaremos cuando estés al nivel de los ojos con él.

Ahora sabía cual era la debilidad de Lune.

Quería convertirlo y ganarlo como trofeo.

Y haría uso de ello.

Pero primero debía desbalancear a Minos.

El vampiro guardó silencio, y Albafica le siguió en el camino. La compasión o consideración ahora no tenía cabida en su vida, menos con estas bestias. Lune lo conduciría inexorablemente a donde él quería. Solo con el fin de vengarse del asesino de su familia... además, ahora más que nunca debía ser un cazador y aprovechar la estadía en el castillo... ahora era el momento de retomar su vida y saber las debilidades, para ayudar al santuario en su cometido.

Su odio hacia ellos y la sed de venganza fue quizás mayor que nunca.

Despreció el haber sido en un momento tan débil con Minos. El entregar su corazón a un vampiro. El mayor error que se ha permitido. Ahora debía pagar el precio por ello. Él desterraría cualquier sentimiento por el príncipe en el último rincón de su subconsciente. Su corazón ya no dejaría que los sentimientos de afecto le envolvieran. Sólo el deseo de venganza ahora debía cumplir su esencia y determinar sus acciones. Todos los años domesticado por la búsqueda de ese asesino, retornaba en olas de amargura y odio, así como una tormenta de destrucción sobre él.

Minos pensó que podía jugar con él. Ahora no tardaría en demostrar quién era el mejor jugador de los dos. Estaba armado, después de todo, había aprendido del mejor maestro sus manipulaciones. Sus propias heridas serían como escudo, ahora sabría donde golpear.

Condujeron en silencio hasta el castillo. Un tirón en el estómago surgió en Albafica, como representó a lo lejos la propiedad del príncipe. Ahora debía demostrar si su odio era verdaderamente dominante, por sobre todos los demás sentimientos. Tenía que proceder con cautela. Su primer acto sería aceptar el supuesto amor de Minos, debía convencerlo de su devoción. Al mismo tiempo, avivar las llamas en Lune. Él vería con sus propios ojos lo que sacrificaba voluntariamente por el príncipe.

El carruaje se detuvo. El cazador estaba perfectamente tranquilo.

Cuando avanzaron a la entrada vio a Minos, que poco a poco se acercó a él, paso a paso. Su andar era suave y depredador. A pesar de la apariencia sombría, parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la noche como la misma luna. Grandeza y un ornamento de oscuridad.

Odio y amor al mismo tiempo llamaba la atención en el cazador. Tenía tanto que controlar.

La sangre ardía en sus venas mientras iba al encuentro de su enemigo jurado. Con disciplina escondió sus emociones y respondió con firmeza a la mirada intensa de Minos. Sólo cuando se enfrentaron entre sí, bajó los ojos humildemente al suelo.

—Te ruego que me perdones...

La mano suave del príncipe acarició su barbilla elevándola. Albafica se obligó a poner algo más de amor en su expresión.

—Ojalá no pudiera. —Susurró la voz en contra de su totalidad.

Fue más fácil de lo esperado.

Impulsado por el deseo y el anhelo, los labios del vampiro cubrieron los suyos con fogosidad. Apasionadamente instando a más que un beso, besándolo, poco a poco más audaz y atrevido, deslizando su lengua contra la suya, saboreandolo a profundidad.

De buena forma recibido por el cazador, pero sólo por la certeza que en medio de esa intimidad, Lune observaba cada movimiento que fue seguido de la fuerza para hacer a un lado sus emociones y volver a la aversión anterior. Nada quedaba del aura erótica, que lo atrapaba aún sin esfuerzo. Albafica no podía ver a la bestia, que le había dado tanto dolor.

Los brazos de Minos se cerraron en su cuerpo, tirando la última distancia anulada. Voluntariamente se obligó a recordar todas las torturas en lugar de ser atrapado de nuevo por esas imágenes. Sentir el pasado tan vívidamente de nuevo costaba más autocontrol de lo que era capaz de asimilar.

Firme se liberó de la caricia. Albafica pasó su mano por el pecho y se alejó del beso

—No estoy seguro de permanecer.

Insatisfecho Minos le sonrió.

—Si quieres hazlo, no voy a detenerte. Pero si no puedo soportar tu presencia, entonces, ¿No puedo hacer lo mismo?

Minos estaba en lo cierto y así, sin saberlo, contribuyó a la determinación del cazador. El príncipe se las había arreglado para involucrarlo en una red de mentiras. Simultáneamente siempre mantuvo sus emociones bajo control, por lo que obedecía sólo a su mente aguda.

Hasta ahora.

Si quería pagar lo mismo con lo mismo, entonces debía reunir su fuerza. Palabras contrarias llegaron fácilmente de sus labios.

—Me doy cuenta que es mucho más difícil para ti estar de acuerdo con la carga del pasado, a aceptar el amor. Sin embargo, mi confianza se agita. Jugaste conmigo manipulandome. Y lo has logrado muy bien. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no decidiste brindarme una falsa sensación de seguridad? sólo para terminar tu venganza. Una que me dolió más que cualquier herida sangrienta.

Un dejo de tristeza se establecieron en los rasgos nobles de Minos. Sin embargo, Albafica estaba seguro que no lamentaba nada. Al igual, ¿Qué vampiro podía? ¿Qué ser tan despiadado y cruel como él?

—Pides pruebas y haces bien. Pero con todas mis fuerzas no puedo mostrar mis emociones tangibles. No puedo hacer más de lo que dicen que soy, es serio mi afecto por ti y lo probaré con mis acciones a partir de ahora para hacerlo valer. Igual al pasado. He tratado de reprimir mis sentimientos y fallé. Mi vida está vacía sin ti. Dame la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y convencerte. No habrá más mentiras ni manipulaciones. Nada más que la verdad, yo te daré.

Las palabras eran más de lo que esperaba. Se deslizaban suavemente en lo profundo, allí donde no tenían nada que hacer. Más vulnerabilidad que la calculada, el cazador respondió con acusaciones sobre la confesión.

—Ya me tienes atrapado, a pesar de las palabras. —Se apartó con frialdad de Minos—. Palabras que siempre son fáciles en tus labios.

Una expresión interpretable inicialmente se arrastró en el rostro del vampiro, que surgió de nuevo en su presentación. Suplicando tomó la mano del cazador. Aturdidos ojos turquesas siguieron los hechos del príncipe. Este cayó al suelo. De rodillas con mirada vacilante, miró a Albafica. Por primera vez, reflejando profunda sensibilidad tras los ojos amatistas.

—Dame tu confianza de nuevo. Te lo ruego.

Minos avergonzado cerró los ojos y apretó su mejilla contra la mano de Albafica. El cazador no podía soportar la vista. Había llegado a esgrimir la espada para luchar la batalla. Y ahora estaba empalado en un instante por su enemigo. Su vulnerabilidad aguda golpeó el pecho del cazador más que cualquier otro ataque anterior.

—Por favor, no... ¡No hagas eso! ¡No puedo soportarlo!

Ciertamente tiró de su mano y le hizo enderezarse de nuevo, maldiciendo esos ojos tras los flecos que brillaban borrosos. El corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Lamentándose por esta confesión de debilidad. ¡Qué feliz habría sido de no ser por el pasado! Sin inmutarse, le devolvió la mirada, decidió derrotar a las emociones. Debía centrarse en su objetivo.

Tenía a Minos donde quería.

Con la guardia baja y lleno de esperanzas en su afecto.

Tuvo que ir más allá, cimentar su estatus.

Tímidamente acarició el sedoso cabello plata del vampiro. Sus labios rozaron su oreja casi como respondió en voz baja.

—Confiaré en la palabras de Lune y permaneceré.

Los ojos atentos de Albafica no escaparon a la mirada en Lune. Su corazón se regocijó en el ahora, pero ganó la victoria. Satisfecho, avanzó hacia el castillo.

Le tomó un tiempo a Minos reaccionar y seguir a Piscis, pero apenas llegó al interior de la propiedad, lo cerró contra una pared.

—¿Descansarás en mi recámara o en la habitación donde has permanecido?

Los ojos de Albafica miraron desafiantes el rostro del vampiro.

—Eso depende de si me deseas esta noche... cuando de verdad se desea tener.

El deseo en Minos estaba escrito claramente en su rostro. El príncipe no parecía hacer nada más por ocultar sus sentimientos.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás listo? Dijiste que perdiste la confianza.

Albafica ya sabía la respuesta cuando se le preguntó—, ¿Por qué tus palabras suenan tan amargas? Cuando deberías sentir alegría por mi invitación...

Aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los flecos plata, sus labios demostraron el cambio de humor.

—Obviamente le debo a Lune que permanezcas.

Sin lugar a dudas, pero Albafica afirmó sus palabras.

—Sí, pero no sé lo que estás concibiendo. A mí me suena como si no aprobaras su interferencia. Él vino por mí en tu nombre...

—No fue una orden, sino una petición. Y no desapruebo el resultado, pero el regusto es amargo. Me ofende que aprecies más sus palabras a las mías, y pongas más énfasis en su testimonio en cuanto a la media.

El comportamiento de Minos no dejaba dudas, no era sólo una cuestión de orgullo y honor, sino también sobre el poder. Albafica sintió superado el reto con este punto en el príncipe.

—¿Te molesta? —Suavemente apartó con sus dedos los flecos platas que cubrían los ojos del príncipe.

La melancolía reflejada en ellos, era como un bálsamo para el alma del cazador.

—No, pero me afecta.

Estaba abriendo sus sentimientos como una flor ante el sol, lo que permitía al cazador reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa. El delito fue más profundo de lo que pensaba.

—Por favor, perdóname. Tú mismo has dicho cómo te impresionó su determinación, y que a pesar de los siglos, aún te maravilla. No me culpes, por sucumbir a su perfección. Le creí y aún lo hago. Y si fue gracias a él que haya decidido regresar contigo, entonces le debes agradecimiento y no rencor...

El cazador sabía que lograba exactamente lo contrario a lo que predicaba. Por ahora conocía suficientemente bien a Minos, como para poder evaluar cuándo dejar fluir esos sentimientos, y cuando sólo tenía al príncipe fácil para mostrar a otros los que debería.

Minos asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas así.

Su mirada era oscura ahora, llena de deseo. Pronto, en blanco y negro, volvían a ordenarse las piezas del ajedrez en la mesa. Un juego que nadie podía ganar por dos, ya que estaba diseñado sólo para declinar.

Sintió sus labios cerrarse en los suyos ligeramente, y luego con fuerza, tomándolo fuera de guardia. El beso fue profundo, cerrando al cazador con su cuerpo y tomando el rostro en sus manos, recorriendo sus labios a la humedad de su lengua, y profundizando en su boca en un duelo seductor con su lengua, mientras su cuerpo expresaba el anhelo duro contra él, su pecho fuerte contra el suyo, su despertar justo en línea como el beso intensificaba lleno de pasión hambrienta.

Albafica no pudo reprimir el gemido cuando rompió el beso y los labios de Minos se arrastraron por su mandíbula, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos sabias bajaban por su cuerpo.

—Si me dices que pare lo haré... —Jadeó, todavía sujetándolo con fuerza.

Tomó todo de Albafica para ó en el beso. Luego hundió su rostro contra el pecho firme, agradeciendo el tejido que protegía su piel del contacto directo, cerró los ojos respirando aún profundo.

—Puede que tengas razón. No debo ser demasiado apresurado en complacer mi anhelo por lujuria física. Permaneceré en mi habitación y el corazón me dirá el tiempo que tardará en completarse, sin duda, al tuyo.

Había despertado no sólo el deseo en Minos, y al mismo tiempo rechazado, sino también la libertad de interpretación errada, por lo que su corazón no era perfecto y dudaba.

De mala gana, el príncipe aceptó la solicitud y le acompañó en su habitación temporal.

* * *

Mientras Albafica se hundía con cansancio en las sábanas suaves, su cabeza estaba confundida. Finalmente, después de tantos años, había encontrado al asesino de su familia. Podía tomar venganza, de alguna forma, ya no podía ser más dulce.

Haría más que enviar un alma inquieta al infierno, la quebraría antes. Caería en la perdición. Se llevaría todo de Minos, le haría saber cómo se sentía el horrible vacío que habitaba en su alma. Tan insoportable que él mismo desearía el purgatorio mismo para adormecer el dolor. Minos llegaría a conocer la locura en una profundidad inimaginada.

Pero... ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de su posición?

¿No debía sentir un poco de satisfacción ahora que Minos sería la víctima?

El príncipe ya había caído profundamente por las circunstancias, y no pasaría mucho tiempo para llevarlo a la fosa en su acto final de venganza. Su búsqueda llegó a su fin, y el objetivo estaba al alcance. Sin embargo, había una sensación en su cuerpo de estar a punto de lanzarse en una odisea interminable.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, los dedos de Albafica acariciaban una hermosa rosa blanca. Simplemente no podía negar que al destruirlo se destruiría a sí mismo.

Su amor por Minos era real. Y no importaba lo grande era su odio por él, el dolor en su pecho no desaparecía.

Era un sentimiento aferrado firmemente en su alma.

Una lágrima eventualmente, poco a poco, fue resbalando por su mejilla y goteó en los pétalos de la flor.

Nunca serían capaz de sentir felicidad. Cada uno tratando de quemarse en el fuego de sus respectivas venganzas.

—Sí, mi querido señor, yo rasgaré tu corazón, con el veneno que habita en el mío... —Su mirada vagó en la flor—. Tu alma desesperada será mi presente... antes de llevarte al infierno.


	14. Fiebre

**Capítulo XIV - Fiebre**

La noche transcurrió para Albafica sin saber de Lune. Desde su llegada parecía evitarlo con éxito. Pero la cercanía a Minos, era algo que atormentaba al cazador. También tenía la sensación de estar cada vez más débil en sus intenciones de ceder a la inconstancia.

Su odio se estaba desmoronando, mientras el anhelo deseado se incrementaba. Necesitaba a Lune. El cazador en él tenía que llegar pronto a la siguiente toma, antes de que la compasión y el amor ganara en un instante de debilidad todo su ser dominando.

Inadvertido observó vigilante cada paso del príncipe. Pero éste parecía hundido en otros temas como siempre... él sabía, sí... él sabía que esa indiferencia era parte del juego como suya. Aunque no era una indiferencia del todo.

Estornudó sintiendo su cuerpo helado, como la noche anterior.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —La voz de Minos llegó suave a sus oídos, Albafica acarició su cabeza y tembló.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que la lluvia de hace días, tuvo efectos no deseados. —Respondió el cazador con suavidad—. Nada trascendental. —Agregó orgulloso y esquivo.

El príncipe le miró pensativo, e inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Le preguntó desconfiado.

—Luces muy pálido...

—Sólo tengo frío, no te preocupes.

—No lo hago, —Advirtió y tiró de Albafica hacia él—. Realmente no es de extrañar. Tienes fiebre, —dijo el platinado y dio otro tirón al joven, para llevarle a la cama.

Este protestó con vehemencia.

—Suéltame. No soy un niño, ¡Puedo cuidarme!

—Lo sé... —Comentó irónico—. Sospechaba que enfermarías durante aquella tormenta... —Lo dejó en la cama—: .. Descansa, regreso pronto... —Se dio la vuelta y Albafica sintió las grandes puertas cerrar.

El cazador se preguntó adónde iba, pero hizo lo que le dijo, se sentía realmente mal de todas formas y era por simple orgullo que no lo había manifestado anteriormente.

Minos regresó tiempo después—: ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Terrible.

—Cualquier otro estado me habría sorprendido. —Sonrió acercándose—. ¿Consumiste alimentos hoy?

—No... —Cerró los ojos y giró dándole la espalda—. No tengo hambre...

—Permanece en cama. Diré a mi sirvientes que traigan un tazón con agua y algunos trapos, por lo que sé el agua fresca es buena para bajar la temperatura. —Así lo hizo para sorpresa de Albafica, quien estaba impresionado y confuso por su atención.

Tenía terribles dolores de cabeza, pero el agua helada ayudó mucho. De pronto escuchó un ruido.

—¿Qué haces?, —Preguntó en un murmullo.

—Espera y observa.

_"Oh... algo trama, necesito recuperarme..."_ Agitado intentó ponerse en pie, pero más no pudo hacer, porque pronto el cansancio le hizo ceder en la cama nuevamente.

El platinado otorgó un cáliz lleno de su sangre a uno de sus soldados, quien cuidadosamente lo llevó avanzando por los pasillos y escaleras abajo.

Ahora estaba en la enorme y aislada cocina totalmente perdido.

—Esto es algo que no suelo hacer... —Comentó pensativo ante la mirada curiosa de sus sirvientes—. Para ser honesto, no he cocinado en años. —Las miradas fueron de curiosas a horrorizadas mientras Minos manipulaba un cuchillo con una sonrisa sádica.

—Ah, ¿Cómo se enciende? No puede ser tan difícil. Sólo unos poco de... —Pestañeó confuso—. Vamos, Minos... Has luchado contra temibles guerreros, hechiceros, cazadores molestos, vampiros antiguos... y sobretodo, tolerado la ira de la señorita Pandora, después de eso cualquier cosa es sencilla... —Pero una voz interior le dijo:

_"Maldita la hora en que conociste a tu enemigo"_

—Muy bien, —Arremangó las mangas de fina tela—. Haré algo especial. —Pero lo primero que olvidó encender fue los leños, y se preguntó el porqué no estaba caliente la olla.

Un par de horas más tarde, lo había logrado. Una sopa. Por último. Tal como aprendió en el monasterio donde alguna vez vivió. Bueno... Casi exactamente lo mismo... Esperaba que fuera comestible, porque él no se arriesgaría a saborear eso.

Hizo lo obvio. Sentó a un Byaku totalmente nervioso y le ofreció un tazón bajo una mirada penetrante. Para su sorpresa - y la de su fiel nigromante. Tenía muy buen aroma y dado que el rubio parecía tolerarlo bastante bien, llenó otro tazón y con cuidado lo llevó a la habitación del cazador, para sorpresa de todos sus sirvientes... quienes seguían los pasos de su amo a la distancia y con prudencia.

Con una sonrisa brillante, se encontró con que Albafica dormía aún. Dejó el plato en la mesa cercana y se inclinó para sentir su frente. El cazador se estremeció ante el toque de sus dedos y tosió un poco, despertando lentamente, ojos azules se encontraron con otros amatistas que le observaban tranquilos.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte, —dijo el príncipe suavemente.

—Está bien... —su voz fue ronca—. De todos modos sólo he estado durmiendo, —Tenía los ojos vidriosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Minos acercó el plato humeante—. Come al menos un poco. Si no te alimentas no mejorarás.

Albafica tomó el plato con algo de desconfianza y resistencia, después tomó la cuchara, olisqueando brevemente, advirtiendo que tenía bloqueado su sentido del olfato, y trató simplemente de alimentarse. Minos se sentó al lado de su cama y le miró con entusiasmo.

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno... Si no lo conociera mejor pensaría que ha cocinado mi padre. Está deliciosa...

—Así es. —Sonrió orgulloso—. Ya que sólo está hecho con lo mejor. Verduras, hierbas, sal, pimienta... —enumeró recordando.

—Momento. —Le miró boquiabierto—. ¡¿Tú cocinaste?! —Se atragantó y tosió; sus ojos lagrimearon—. No te creo...

—Tal vez no creas las palabras de un vampiro. Pero, las de un caballero puedes asumir, ¿No?

—¿Fuiste un caballero? —comentó el cazador ante la inesperada revelación—. ¿Alguna vez me hablarás de tu origen? —preguntó ahora con más curiosidad.

—Algún día... quizá, pero no hoy. Espero que comprendas.

—No hay problema. No debes hacerlo si no lo deseas...

El resto de la comida procedió en silencio. Minos le recordaba un poco a un gato. Sus extremidades se movían con esa elegancia natural, su cabello casi blanco y sedoso, y por supuesto, sus ojos brillantes.

—Admito que estuvo delicioso, gracias... —susurró a la cercanía del otro.

—Sí. La última vez que cociné... fue hace tantos años. Es increíble, me parece que no he olvidado nada...

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Minos consideró brevemente—. Bueno, soy bastante joven, considerando a mi Creador, y mis dos aliados. Yo nací en una época que aún nadie realmente se preocupaba por el año de nacimiento, sólo por la supervivencia. Una primavera lluviosa, creo... ¿A quién le importa? —Se rió—. Pero a pesar de mi vejez... ¿No te parece que me conservo bastante bien?

—Bueno, si se tiene en cuenta que aparentas poco más que mi edad, entonces sí.

El platinado se inclinó hacia él y suavemente limpió los restos de sopa, deslizando la punta del dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior del cazador.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de los avances? —Lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

—Sólo es mientras te recuperas... —Su sonrisa se extendió—, ¿Acaso pensabas que era con otra intensión? —preguntó con suavidad y picardía—. Descansa...

El príncipe se puso de pie, dejando el tazón en la pequeña mesa y regresó con una tintura y un vaso de agua.

—Bebe. Te hará descansar y recuperarás pronto...

—¿Tienes médicos aquí?

—Si deseo que mis siervos me cuiden con devoción, debo hacer lo mismo por ellos. Es cuestión de lógica, Albafica. —Encogió de hombros—. Sin embargo, también poseo conocimientos medicinales... aprovecho mi eternidad de forma productiva.

—Ya veo... —Meditó en tomar eso, cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Entonces... Prost. —Se tragó la tintura amarga y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas—. Creo que quiero descansar,

Poco a poco, Albafica comenzaba a sentir el llamado al reino de los sueños.

Se veía tan hermoso cuando dormía a los ojos de Minos, que no podía evitar observarle durante largo tiempo. Sus sirvientes se llevaron el plato y demás utensilios, mientras él permanecía más serio, hundido en pensamientos respecto al cazador... y los últimos sucesos. Se apartó de la cama pensando en salir, seducir algún joven, llevarlo a la cama y tomar su sangre... eso alejaría los pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero al último instante oyó los murmullos de Albafica en su sueño.

Palabras y lamentos de su niñez tormentosa...

Con cuidado cerró nuevamente la puerta y avanzó hasta la cama, escuchando sus murmullos. Posó la mano en la frente del cazador y acarició sus cabellos.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sudaba frío. Albafica abrió los ojos un instante, mirando las esferas amatistas y volvió cerrarlos. _"De acuerdo, la cacería de un bello joven se cancela por hoy"_ Decidió y avanzó hacia el estante donde mantenía algunos libros.

—La Biblia... Deshazte de esto. —Con todo lo que Minos perdió en su juventud. Sus antiguos recuerdos derivaban de nuevo en los años donde perdió su fe. Colocó el libro sobre los otros y eligió uno de historia que ya conocía, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

El vampiro golpeó sus piernas y empezó a leer. En el ambiente, sentía la temperatura de Albafica, que, se elevaba de nuevo lentamente. Poco antes del amanecer, tuvo que retirarse, a pesar de que aún lo hizo a regañadientes.

Albafica pasó el día con una mezcla de sueño y el amanecer por delante. Al mediodía, dio un sorbo al té que dejó uno de los sirvientes y se tambaleó al cuarto de baño, pero inmediatamente volvía a dormir. Desde su infancia, no recordaba haber tenido un resfriado tan fuerte... tampoco dejaba de admitirse los cuidados de Minos, que martillaban su cabeza...

El sol no había cedido aún por completo, y ya él estaba allí vigilando. Cuando supo que Albafica no había comido en todo el día, una vez más, lo calentó bruscamente con sopa y luego le dio su medicina. Recuperado no pudo evitar una sensación de agradecimiento llena de pesar y remordimiento, incluso el hecho de que su estómago lentamente lloraba por los alimentos.

La fiebre durante la noche aumentaba ligeramente y Minos estaba ligeramente cansado, luego de enviar otro caliz de su sangre sin alimentarse desde hacía días. Si quería, podía resistir años sin beber y caer en letargo, dada la poderosa sangre ingerida de su antiguo Creador, y más aún, la recibida por el propio Hades como también sucedió con Aiacos y Radamanthys siendo los tres sus guardianes cercanos.

Pero su debilidad no fue inadvertida para Albafica. Las manos le temblaban un poco cuando se dirigía al cazador con un paño húmedo sobre la cara y el pecho. _"Esperemos que estés mejor mañana, de lo contrario... tendrás otro problema, Piscis, mi edad..."_

El cazador despertó bastante temprano. Desde los ventanales los primeros rayos matutinos iluminaban el cielo, al percibir Venus en el horizonte sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo hasta el amanecer por entero. Se preguntó por el príncipe y si había ido a su cama. Escuchó la respiración profunda cercana y giró observándole. El vampiro estaba sentado en un sillón a su lado y dormía profundamente.

—Minos... —Murmuró con suavidad. Al no obtener respuesta, intentó un poco más fuerte—. El sol saldrá pronto.

Esta vez, el vampiro respondió. Abrió los ojos y miró a Albafica irritado—. ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó adormilado, círculos oscuros se reflejaban bajo los ojos. Estaba increíblemente pálido.

—El sol saldrá en unos minutos...

—Oh. Comprendo. Parece que mejoras. Ya luces mucho mejor, —Sonrió el platinado.

—No sigas... —Una expresión de preocupación alteró los rasgos de su rostro—. ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo? —Minos asintió—. No debiste hacerlo. Debes tener hambre.

—No es tan malo... Ya he sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Albafica permaneció pensativo por un largo rato. Hizo rodar hacia atrás la manga de su camisa y le tendió el brazo a Minos.

—Bebe.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. Me has atendido estos últimos días, dejando de lado a ti mismo. Estoy en deuda. Así que bebe de mí. Por favor.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo...

—No he dicho que bebas hasta la última gota. Sólo lo justo. Vamos, saldrá el sol.

El vampiro tomó su mano entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente. Estaban frías y temblorosas. Las manos de un guerrero que había portado durante mucho tiempo una espada, así lo sintió Albafica. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados, y cuando bebía, se tornaban cálidos y suaves.

El cazador lo sabía, porque percibió muy bien el cambio cuando estuvo cuidando de su salud. Minos movió lentamente la muñeca a sus labios. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, el aludido asintió y se inclinó inmediatamente. Lanzó besos suaves en la muñeca de Albafica, lo que hizo recorrer un cálido escalofrío por su cuerpo. Se trataba claramente de una obertura, pero poco importaba.

A medida que sus colmillos se clavaron en su piel, Albafica entrecerró los ojos apreciando la sensación intensa de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Minos tomó unos sorbos apenas, pero le entregó el momento. Besó la herida que le había causado cerrándola de nuevo, y posteriormente, se puso de pie para ir a su habitación. En la puerta se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—Gracias...—Fue sólo un susurro.

La calentura había descendido, pero de alguna forma, Albafica estaba mucho más caliente de lo que fue la fiebre.

Además...

La incredulidad ante los actos de las últimas noches se extendía por todo su cuerpo... ¿Minos realmente podía ser tan cuidadoso? Pero antes de indagar más, apretó sus manos en puño negándoselo. Eso no podía ser real. Ya había perdido el control una vez, otra vez, ¡no sucedería!

Respiró profundo y permaneció pensativo.

_Mi amor por ti era tan blanco como estas sábanas._

_Tan perfecto y puro._

_¿Y ahora?_

_El odio me está consumiendo... pieza por pieza..._

* * *

Los largos flecos platas cubrieron su rostro mientras se reclinaba contra las puertas de su oscura habitación. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando se sentó en la enorme cama, aún sentía el sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

El vínculo se cerraba. El anhelo crecía...

—No, no lo entiendo... —Se tiró en la cama de espaldas y echó una risotada—. Pero está tramando algo.. lo sé, existe odio en sus ojos hacia mí... —Permaneció silencioso por largo rato.


	15. Desafío

**Capítulo XV - Desafío**

_Esperó pacientemente en la sala de lectura del príncipe. Llamar a la habitación no se atrevió. Quería ver a su hermano, pero no ver algo que no desearía. Básicamente, no creía que ambos cayeran el uno por el otro en tan poco tiempo. Pero el riesgo era demasiado alto para ser el alborotador. Cansado, siguió el baile de las llamas en la chimenea. Se sentía débil y agotado. Esperaba fervientemente que Minos pensara en él y su adicción. Necesitaba sangre. Cada hora adicional lo llenaba de dolor físico, que Lune sabía que esconder bien, pero poco a poco ganaba el juego._

_El dolor estaba tan presente, que no podía conciliar el sueño en las cálidas cubiertas de piel de oveja, o las sillas de descanso. Tenía que pensar con claridad antes de que el caos de sus celos le llevara finalmente al abismo. Una vez más se llevó la mano a su estómago. Consumido por la sensación interna. El dolor físico que había en su corazón. Jadeando, se quedó sin aliento y miró las flamas naranjas por buscar un punto fijo, para calmarse._

_"¿Lune?"_

_Valientemente el aludido empujó el dolor a un lado._

_"Señor Minos. No estaba seguro si vendría. "_

_El príncipe se acercó a él. A la luz del fuego, era tan atractivo como inspirador en el miedo de Lune._

_"Albafica dijo que necesitaba tiempo para disipar sus dudas." Los ojos brillaron peligrosamente en Minos. "Me alegra que se encontraran el uno al otro."_

_Una vez más cayó adolorido el vampiro. Con gran esfuerzo escondía su dolor._

_"Así es."_

_Y una vez más esa amenaza. Esta vez en el aura de Minos._

_¿O era sólo su mente y el dolor nublaba lo que veía?_

_"Debes estar muy débil por el viaje. No regresaste a tiempo para fortalecerte." comentó suavemente el príncipe. "Tus ojos brillan en plata ya. Espero no haberte dejado esperar demasiado tiempo, hermano..."_

_Invitando Minos expuso su cuello libremente y extendió los brazos._

_Sí, tenía mucho tiempo sin sangre. Sin embargo, el deseo de cumplir la orden de su mentor fue más poderoso que la sed. Al avanzar las piernas del discípulo fallaron y Minos lo tomó entre sus brazos._

_"Debiste ir por mí." susurró en sus cabellos._

_"No. No quise incomodar. "_

_"Y a pesar de estar tan seguro que nada sucedería entre Albafica y yo." comentó dulcemente. "Porque de lo contrario no habrías tenido razón alguna para esperar aquí por mí. "_

_El tono suave y amable en su voz preocupó a Lune. Sus ojos brillaron dudosos en los de Minos que parecían tranquilos. Ya no podía contener ni pensar en otra cosa, en cuanto a saborear el dulce sabor de la sangre en su cuello. Cariñosamente acarició el rostro inmaculado del príncipe. Luego desapareció en su cuello y hundió los dientes ansioso en su piel, exigente, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo._

_Su corazón latía con violencia contra su hermano, disfrutando de la intimidad y la emoción vibrante que fluía por todo su cuerpo caliente ahora. Poco a poco las venas se llenaban de vida, su cuerpo con el poder. Tentativamente culminando de completar su deseo. De pronto, fue desterrado con fuerza del abrazo. Dolorosamente cayó por el impacto del ataque contra la pared opuesta a sus espaldas, respirando agitado y confuso. Sus ojos estaban cegados todavía por el deseo, reduciendo la mayor parte del placer y llenándose de decepción, que inmediatamente se hizo sentir con hambre angustiosa._

_Antes de saber lo que acontecía, fue tomado por una especie de fuerza invisible y sometido ante el príncipe._

_Los ojos de Minos se tornaron oscuros."¿Qué hay entre ustedes?" La voz era profunda en la conciencia de Lune._

_Ahora entendía._

_"Nada. Lo he traido, como quería. Si hubiera tenido algo en mente, probablemente, estaría con él y no aquí."_

_La ira oculta en los ojos de Minos hizo estremecer a su discípulo. No importaba lo que dijera, el platinado ya había dado su fallo, y lo aplicaría de forma implacable._

_"¿Y esperas que crea sólo eso?" Rió con suavidad. "¿No me revelaste lo mucho que te atraía su belleza? Quizá aprovechaste de ganarlo, hablaste algo con él..." Su sonrisa cesó. "Lo tornaste en mi contra... "_

_Lune tragó saliva, el orgullo herido en Minos era demasiado evidente._

_"Dijo que estábamos en igualdad. Sólo hablé bien de mí, como cualquier otro vampiro."_

_La vista del príncipe fue devastadora._

_"Para todas tus excusas, que fracasaste claramente al intentar explicarlas." Sus ojos relumbraron a través de los cabellos. Se tornó pensativo; una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en sus labios. "Pero voy a investigar que sucede, y más vale que sea de tus labios, o te vas a arrepentir."_

_Lune intentó liberarse de sus hilos invisibles._

_No tuvo éxito._

_"Eso no es cierto. Usted siempre ha sido mi prioridad. ¡Y si no estuviera tan cegado por su orgullo, así lo vería! "_

_Sordo a sus palabras, la voz de Minos fue un suave susurro peligroso. "Te advertí que no te entrometieras en mi camino a su destrucción..."_

_La presión cortante en su cuerpo desapareció y lo dejó caer al suelo. Inmediatamente para ser tomado por dos soldados al comando de Byaku, quien resguardaba con una sonrisa desde las sombras a su señor y tenía el látigo de Lune en sus manos._

_Lune quedó sin aliento. No había escape._

_Debía soportar lo que seguía._

_"¿Qué hará conmigo?_

_A pesar del temor a la crueldad de Minos, no desnudaría debilidad. Sujetando la mirada hacia el príncipe, quiso ver más allá de esos ojos fríos._

_No advirtió nada en ellos más que jactancia._

_"Con toda su ira, ¿Tiene algún sentimiento por mí?" Su voz era suplicante como él quería. La idea de perder para siempre el afecto de Minos y de esa forma su fuente de vida le llenaba de pánico. Minos se inclinó y lo besó._

_El beso no tenía nada tierno en sí mismo. Tenía un sabor agridulce y dejaba un intenso sentimiento de impotencia._

_"No te preocupes, no voy repelerte. Recibirás de mí tanta sangre que no te será suficiente para morir..." Sonrió. "Sin embargo, para vivir no será suficiente. Hasta que no recuerdes a quien le debes fidelidad. " Su sonrisa cesó._

_Los dos vampiros se lo llevaron._

_El veredicto fue más cruel que la muerte._

_La forma que siempre actuaba Minos._

* * *

Después de la noche anterior Albafica se sentía repuesto debido a los cuidados de Minos, sin embargo, comenzaba a preguntarse por Lune, no había advertido su presencia en absoluto desde aquella noche, y Minos jamás le mencionó algo sobre él durante los días que estuvo atendiéndolo.

La preocupación había nublado su cautela. Ahora bien, no tenía importancia. Minos le aseguró decir la verdad. ¿Cuánto era cierto?

—Busco a Lune. Desde hace varias noches no lo he visto.

Una sonrisa, más fría que cálida, apareció en los rasgos del príncipe.

—¿No te es suficiente mi compañía?

Las palabras debían sonar afectadas.

Pero, reconoció el tono picante. La ausencia de Lune fue sin duda no casual. Minos sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

—Me estaba preguntando. La noche en la que me convenció para volver, tuve la sensación de que él también estaba ansioso.

Un destello breve en los ojos amatistas confirmó la sospecha. Ya había hecho algo al respecto.

—No deberías perder el tiempo intentando encontrarlo. Seguramente estará lejos por algun tiempo.

—¿Lo echaste? —Sospechosamente miró al vampiro—. Sin tu gracia, no vivirá por mucho tiempo. Así que perdona, pero no te creo.

—¿Quién dice que todavía le concedo mi favor? Tal vez he dejado de preservar su vida...

Albafica lo miró paralizado. No era posible que se corresponda con los hechos. Tenía que llegar a de los motivos del príncipe.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Minos? Las noches anteriores cuando cuidabas de mi salud, te comportabas de forma diferente... Te habías comprometido a hablarme con la verdad, y ahora, pareces volver a tus mentiras y frialdad.

—¿Es relevante? —Preguntó despreocupado—. Tú mismo dijiste que confías en su palabra sobre la mía, y por tanto, te quedas por él. Es irrelevante si mantengo o no mi palabra.

Lo había logrado ofender. Demasiado, tal vez.

—Lo haces demasiado fácil, Minos... ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

—¿Aún lo preguntas? En todos los enfoques permaneces a la distancia. Tus besos, tu mirada y cariño se enfría...

Tuvo que responder algo, para disipar dudas.

—No es un momento fácil para mí. Lo he perdido todo, e incluso sacrificado mi vocación por ti. Mi corazón lamenta todos los días al saber que estoy traicionando mi propia sangre, al haberte elegido. Cada día que paso contigo en la oscuridad. No puedo soportar la vista de los animales que se llevaron a mi familia. Sufro en silencio deseando tu presencia, a pesar de que he pasado años cazando vampiros. Veo criados con marcas de mordidas que siguen voluntariamente tu voluntad, están en completa entrega de sí mismos a tus servicios. Constantemente me pregunto si terminaré de esa forma. Si mi destino, a pesar de mi fuerza no está sellado. Veo tus seguidores mientras regresan antes del amanecer con sangre en sus manos. La sangre de inocentes que yo podría ser capaz de salvar. ¡Todo en este lugar me angustia!

Tomó la mano de Minos en forma suplicante.

—Lune me ha calmado. Me ayudó a ver más que un monstruo en ti. Ahora que se ha ido, no estoy seguro de si deba sacrificar mi alma por ti. Sufro, voluntariamente. Por ti, por darnos una oportunidad.

Se sentía sucio. Tal vez dijo más mentiras de las que pronunció en toda su vida. Sólo la reacción de Minos confirmaba a Albafica que había actuado correctamente. Lamentando internamente, el vampiro le atrajo en un abrazo cálido.

—Por favor, perdóname. Perdona mi egoísmo. Sólo he visto mi dolor y no presto atención a lo que has tolerado. Es... ciertamente extraño para mí posponer mis necesidades.

—¿Te es tan insoportable que Lune haya sido cercano a mí?

El cazador esperó pacientemente una respuesta. Minos parecía pensar cuidadosamente acerca de lo que quería mostrar y qué no.

—Sí, pero aún más que él, a diferencia de mí, te puede llevar a la oscuridad de la que hablas. Es más fácil de lo que piensas.

Las palabras que sonaron vulnerables reflejaban preocupación por su cercanía hacia Lune. Tal vez había subestimado el honor del príncipe.

—¿Qué has hecho, Minos?

—Hemos tenido una disputa, el resultado fue mi conclusión. Lo encerré en el calabozo desde esa anoche que regresaste. Si es tu deseo, entonces estará en libertad, pero no hoy.

Albafica no entendía el retraso.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Tengo mis razones... Por la mañana, antes de que el sol baje. Encuentra tú mismo mi decisión.

Así era. Minos cedió, sin ser complaciente. El príncipe daría libertad a Lune, cuando y cómo quería. Albafica se sentía demasiado seguro. Minos estaba lejos de estar listo para su sacrificio de amor. Demasiado centrado en mantener su autoridad y presentar su poder.

Tal vez fue un error adornar tanto tiempo. En lugar de miedo, debería haber atacado a Minos con pasión. Cambiaría su enfoque.

Algo debía sacar al platinado de sus casillas...

—Nos vemos mañana.

Se fue fácilmente.

La dureza de Minos no merecían mayor atención.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del cielo se burlaban de Albafica descaradamente, como una radiante belleza de corto plazo y se despedía en la oscura bóveda abierta, lo que conducía a las mazmorras. Cuidadosamente pasó por las ennegrecidas transiciones de antorchas. Él se opondría a las ordenes de Minos y tal vez incluso iria un paso más allá.

Un joven corpulento cerró el paso, al llegar a la entrada a los calabozos.

—Llévame a la celda de Lune.

Lo miró inseguro el guardia de seguridad.

—No sé nada de un visitante. Por favor, perdóneme, Señor, pero está estrictamente prohibido obtener acceso no autorizado.

—Bueno, soy manso y misericordioso. Dudo, sin embargo, que el príncipe comparta mi clemencia. Vengo en su nombre.

Un sonrojo se deslizó en el rostro anguloso de su oponente.

—Lo siento. Su presencia es bien conocida. Pero tengo instrucciones y no sé de un comando que deje ver al Señor Lune.

—¿Alguna vez has mirado fuera? Es la mañana. El príncipe está acostumbrado a dormir a esa hora, y por lo tanto me envía. Pero por favor, si no quiere aceptar mis palabras, despiertelo y pregunte.

El hombre permaneció obstinado—. Bueno, iré esta noche.

—Luego de que sea demasiado tarde. Hay una razón por la que me envió a esta hora. Le aconsejo que se una a mí o lo va a lamentar amargamente. —Una pista de temor estaba en los ojos color avellana.

—Yo nunca me atrevería a perturbar la paz del Príncipe a causa de eso.

Albafica suspiró—. ¿Sabes quién soy? Además, ¿Qué soy yo ante tu amo?

El guardia asintió.

—¿Y por qué crees que, como un cazador dorado, me asustaría de ti? si yo deseara algo contra la voluntad del príncipe, ya no estaría Lune en la cárcel. ... ¿No te parece?

El rostro del joven se iluminó perceptiblemente.

—Bueno, te llevaré con él.

Lune parecía el único prisionero en estos días. Sólo a través de esa celda irradiaba una vela. La reja traqueteaba y con un fuerte chirrido, la puerta de madera maciza se abrió en el calabozo humedo. Albafica miró sorprendido a Lune.

—Déjennos.

En silencio, se retiró el joven.

Se acercó lentamente. El vampiro de pelo blanco estaba en el suelo húmedo de la mazmorra, y parecía bastante débil. Su piel era como organza delicada. Su rostro estaba demacrado y casi incoloro. Los ojos enrojecidos quedaban en la nada, por lo que el brillo plata en ellos parecía extraño.

La vista impotente dolía al cazador, pensando que fue debido a él que estaba así. Al igual que entonces, en la iglesia, tenía un deseo de ayudar al hombre para aliviar su sufrimiento. Con cuidado, se arrodilló junto a él.

—Soy yo. Albafica.

Además el hambre se reflejaba en los ojos del vampiro. El cazador no estaba seguro de si Lune todavía estaba cuerdo.

—Mírame. Aquí estoy.

El cuerpo del hombre se sacudió. Con cuidado, acarició la cabellera lacía. Poco a poco, el dolor parecía ceder.

—¿Cómo pudo dejarte aquí?

Las palabras del vampiro sonaban suaves—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? No deberías hacerlo enojar...

—Entonces, ¿Cómo crees? No le tengo miedo.

—Deberías. Aún si te ama, eso no ofrece protección contra su crueldad. —Lune reprimió una protesta nuevo, pero el gemido presionado dio a sus palabras toda forma demasiado bien.

—No te preocupes por mí. No voy a compartir tu experiencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes vivir así?

—¿Sin sangre te parece? Hm, yo no diría que es vivir. —Se quedó sin aliento antes de continuar—. En lugar de sobrevivir. Existiria languideciendo en perpetua agonía.

La cabeza del vampiro señaló un cáliz que se encontraba a su lado. Albafica entendía ahora, esos eran los que enviaba Minos con su guardias, lo necesario para Lune.

—No lo entiendo. Cuando estabas débil y cercano a la muerte, sentí que su cuidado y amor por ti era infinito. ¿Cómo puede dejarte sufrir esta tortura por tantos días?

Cada palabra parecía causarle dolor.

—El hecho de que ha ordenado mi sufrimiento, no significa que me vea así. Él siempre envía sólo esta copa. Nada más.

—Es un cobarde, —Espetó Albafica frunciendo el ceño.

—No, sólo es su orgullo. Su orgullo fue el que me condenó, y su orgullo es lo que me mantiene alejado. Jamás admitiría que es demasiado duro. La compasión no es algo que le agrade permitirse, por su pasado como mortal... —Hizo una pausa—. Compasión en crueldad no existe, y es una lección que siempre hemos mantenido...

Albafica se mantuvo pensativo, haría ambas cosas, ayudaría a Lune y continuaría su venganza.

—Te voy a liberar, y aliviaré tu dolor.

A pesar del velo que envolvía el espíritu del vampiro, parecía entender el significado tras las palabras del cazador.

—Escucha lo que digo. No puedo dominar el hambre. No en este estado. Si el sabor de tu sangre llega a mis labios, te mataré.

Albafica sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. Minos ha demostrado que puede controlar su hambre. La primera vez que me mordió no se alimentó. No eres menos poderoso que él. Tomaré el riesgo.

Una vez aceptado el cuerpo tembloroso del cazador, extendió su cuello hacia el hombre en el suelo.

—No... —Se quejó Lune.

—Confío en ti.

Podía sentir el vampiro luchar contra sus deseos. Cada fibra parecía querer luchar y estirar. Sin éxito. El animal ganó. Los afilados dientes de vampiro se clavaron en su cuello. La mordedura le robó el aliento. Después que el dolor cedió lo atrapó en una ola de deseo. Se había preparado para ella, dispuesto a luchar y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Pensó intensamente en Minos y el anillo. Dos aguilas, como mensajeras de la muerte. El destello de pasión fue eliminado inmediatamente por el odio. El mareo se apoderó de él, y tenía la sensación de desmayo.

Minos...

Un pequeño sacrificio propio para su destrucción. La oscuridad lo atrapó y dejó su mente.

—¿Piscis?

Ansioso el vampiro miró al joven, que se desplomó inconsciente en su regazo.

—¡Guardia!

Un joven corpulento abrió la puerta de la celda.

—Saquelo antes de que pierda la paciencia y no solo lo asesine, sino también a ti.

Temblando, el hombre se acercó. Su rostro aterrorizado estaba paralizado por el miedo.

—El Príncipe nunca me perdonará. ¡Qué Dios tenga misericordia de mí!

—Haces bien en pedir su gracia, porque el príncipe jamás la concede.

El guardia tragó saliva.

—Si me liberas, me aseguraré de que no sufras daño.

Los ojos de color marrón claro bajaron al cazador.

—Bueno, sí, ya no puedo empeorar más la situación.

El joven lo liberó y cuando Lune rozó su cuerpo se apartó como si le hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Miró penetrante el vampiro.

—Nada, señor. Por favor, no me mire así. Tengo miedo de su sed.

—No tengo interés sólo la libertad.

Curiosamente, los servidores en los pasillos veían horrorizados el cuerpo del cazador desmayado mientras era llevado por Lune. Una vez en las instalaciones de Albafica, el vampiro dejó el cuerpo inmóvil suavemente a descansando. Caminó de un lado a otro pensativo y preocupado. No por Albafica, por la reacción de su hermano y mentor.

—Necesita recuperar fuerzas lo más pronto posible.

El cazador dio un suspiro entrecortado.

_"Por suerte aún vive... de lo contrario, el Señor Minos acabaría conmigo."_

La Luna en cuarto menguante anunciaba la noche por fin. La fatiga en el cazador se había ido. Su fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo, su espíritu continuaba atrapado en el contraste reino de Morfeo. Lune no podía esperar más.

—Piscis, ¿Me oyes?

Perezosamente los parpados se abrieron.

—Lune... —Su voz no era más que un susurro.

—Necesito hablar con mi hermano, antes de que se entere por medio de Byaku, sobre toda esta situación.

La garganta del cazador estaba seca y quemada. Su cuerpo entero pedía más enfoque en sus sentidos. Confundido, buscó respuestas. ¿Acaso no había escuchado la voz de Lune? Pero las visiones de tinieblas era lo que llegaba a su cabeza.

Negro como la noche.

Las aguilas.

Minos.

A la luz de la luna parecía la silueta oscura que se alzaba en medio de los impresionantes jardines, elegantes y nobles. Más rigido y recordando las muertes de sus familiares, dio testimonio de la crueldad que vivió en la belleza.

—¡Minos!

* * *

El aludido se giró, sorprendido.

La ira que esperaba en el cazador al fin llegó.

Más bien, al asombro y la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro, antes de desaparecer en una máscara serena.

—Al parecer, mi rosa del desierto ha decidido ir en mi contra. —Sonrió suave, cerrando sus ojos despiadados un momento.

Las palabras eran claras, sin nitidez.

Lune acortó la distancia con el príncipe, esperando quizá su ira.

Pero cuidadosamente, Minos, deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de Lune. Era como si nunca existiera algo más que calidez y ternura entre ellos. Las palabras no hicieron más que otorgarle el afecto conocido, nacido en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Yo tendría que levantar la mano contra la propia Divinidad. La luz de la luna, la gloria de las estrellas, todo se derrumba a tu lado, Lune. —Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos—. Tu cabello brilla como la perla, tu apariencia es como un brillante ópalo. En los diamantes de tus ojos me atrevo a perderme. Casi me llena de temor admirarlos. Tu luz elimina cualquier oscuridad en mí, mientras mi mente te rinde homenaje. Capturada por el suave calor de tus labios...

Con sumo cuidado unió sus labios a los de su hermano, el aliento cálido acarició con dulzura la piel de Lune. El beso que siguió fue lleno de ternura infinita y apasionado a la vez. El discípulo sucumbía ante la confianza depositada de afecto por su mentor.

Había esperado de Minos acusación e ira. Su acción fue, sin embargo, totalmente inesperada. La sensación que ahora envolvía su corazón era agradable, el don del cariño embriagador otorgado por el príncipe. Quiso capturar ese momento en su alma por siempre.

Poco a poco Minos provocó una confesión de amor.

—No creí que Albafica iría tan lejos. —Susurró sin aliento—. Creí por un instante que lo había asesinado. No lo hice a propósito.

—¿Y Albafica?

La felicidad y el dolor se reflejaron en el rostro de Lune.

—No estoy seguro. Quería aliviar mi dolor y actuó sin mi consentimiento. A sabiendas, que no podía resistirme a su oferta. Sus razones, sin embargo, permanecen ocultas. Cualquier otra cosa sería mentira, pero... —Intentó buscar un motivo—. ¿Por qué tomó ese riesgo de morir o estar atado a mí? no lo comprendo, tampoco su proceder. Y menos aún el porqué sacrificó su convicción. Afortunadamente su confianza hacia mí es inquebrantable, raya en la obsesión. —Sonrió con suavidad—. El alivio de que no lo asesiné y superé la tentación es sin embargo extraño... parecía que deseaba justo lo opuesto por un instante, sin embargo, pude conocer un vago deseo oscuro, era un deseo tan intenso en su alma que puedo percibirlo incluso ahora. No estoy seguro de lo que vi en las imágenes cuando saciaba mi sed con su sangre, pero era cualquier cosa menos inofensiva...

Los ojos de Minos relampaguearon.

Una sonrisa sádica iluminó su rostro cubierto por los flecos plata—: Bueno, lo averiguaré...

Lune lo observó tomar su sable.

—¿Por quién te preocupas, Lune? —Suaves dedos acariciaron con ternura sus labios—. ¿Por él o por mí?

La voz dulce y oscura inocencia en el aura del Príncipe era grotesca.

—En todo lo que haga, no valore sus emociones sobre su mente. No actúe por impulso de nuevo, señor Minos, de lo contrario... sólo se arrepentirá.

Burlonamente Minos inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que actúo según mis impulsos? —Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios. La suavidad en la expresión de Minos se había ido. La ira interior sólo podía imaginarla muy bien Lune. La mirada penetrante del Príncipe ya no estaba, pero una fría y cruel sonrisa hambrienta. El poder que le unía era implacable—. Si no fueras tan adorable en ese momento, me gustaría mostrarte lo mucho que detesto este sentimiento y lo verdaderamente cruel que puedo llegar a ser.

Apartó la mano de su mejilla, su expresión era indescifrable—. Encantado por la sangre del que me encanta. ¡Fuera de mi vista! No puedo soportar verte.

Sin más Lune bajó la cabeza y dio un paso tomado la retirada.

Minos tomó su sable y comenzó a caminar para afrontar al cazador.


	16. Dominante

**Capítulo XVI - Dominante**

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba satisfecho y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Había conseguido lo que quería. Un reto por el poder del príncipe, que no podía rechazar este. Lune bebió de su sangre y Minos sabía que él se la dio voluntariamente. Contra sus órdenes, como un sacrificio.

El peso del afecto era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa que Minos proporcionó para él. Pronto se mostraría cuanto estaba dispuesto el príncipe a representar esas expresiones de solidaridad como insignificantes.

El sabor de la repugnancia le atrapaba, la suerte era tan mala en su triunfo. Gente inocente murió por quien había buscado deliberadamente y desafiado. Tenía su alma hundida en el viejo y seductor vampiro de ojos amatistas, un monstruo, no importa lo maravilloso que podía ser algunas veces. Tomaría este riesgo como base. La muerte le daría la libertad a una esclavitud eterna, mejor que convertirse en vampiro.

El alivio derrotó a la frivolidad en su soberbia, presentándose aún incierta.

Se sentía sucio. Entregó su sangre a dos vampiros. Una parte de su alma estaba marcada para siempre.

¿La venganza valía realmente la pena? Pensando en ello avanzó en la oscuridad. A toda prisa, espantó esa pregunta y cogió su sable. Intentaría avivar su furia, su profundo odio por Minos, por su culpa había llegado tan lejos.

La oscuridad lo envolvió al entrar en el aire fresco de la noche. La oscuridad provocó su mente aún más. El brillo plateado de la media luna se le resistía. El esplendor romántico de las estrellas, la basura de un mundo siniestro. Estaba cansado de ello.

De todo.

Golpeó su sable contra un viejo y enorme tronco de roble. Salvajemente se dio la vuelta y torturó la corteza rugosa por todos lados. Una y otra vez la azotó con la hoja. Su agresividad, sin embargo, parecía desvanecerse poco a poco.

—Esto no tiene sentido... —se quejó con amargura.

Decepcionado al no encontrar satisfacción, se detuvo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho, pero la sensación viva se había perdido.

—Entonces, intenta luchar contra un oponente real...

La voz suave sacó a Albafica de sus pensamientos, observó a Minos blandir su sable.

¿Por qué ahora?

No estaba listo para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—¿Qué sucede, belleza? ¿Estás dudando? —Sonrió suavemente—. Esta vez no estoy en una cama o envenenado...

La burla... se burló. La ira crecía enormemente. Deseaba ponerle fin ahora, algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Así que pensó en las muchas oportunidades desperdiciadas y todo lo que tuvo que perder, por sentimientos que nunca se permitiría. La disciplina del cazador hacía que la ira retornara a su cuerpo y el deseo de batalla.

Con ello aceptó el reto fluyendo en su cuerpo y se lanzo al ataque. Minos sonrió esquivando su espada, lo detuvo con un quite deslizando la hoja de su arma, escuchándose el fuerte sonido del metal en la oscuridad al igual que los reflejos plata, con cada choque se cruzaban los ojos fríos contra los desafiantes del cazador, la intensidad del enfrentamiento se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, la adrenalina crecía, a cada impacto Albafica sentía su cuerpo temblar a la fuerza, contundencia y violencia con la que atacaba Minos.

Sus ojos brillaban como los de un felino en la oscuridad, anticipando cada ataque, la sonrisa era radiante a los contraataques del cazador prontas a ser repelidas con un hábil movimiento de duda, su habilidad con la espada era sorprendente, no mentía cuando dijo ser un caballero.

Los instantes siguientes corrieron con gran fervor ante la pasión de la lucha. Albafica estaba débil aún por la perdida de sangre y enfermedad, y Minos no era nada piadoso... pronto la balanza parecía declinar hacia el príncipe, sin poder evitar, la rapidez de su embestida a una guardia media que lo impactó sin clemencia contra un árbol, el dolor era sin embargo lo que le hacía volver a la lucha.

Minos sonreía jactado y con una leve reverencia de su sable caminó manteniendo la guardia alta, parecía atento al dolor en Albafica, la sangre escurría como un pequeño hilo de los labios del cazador.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu de lucha?

La ira regresó en Piscis, colocándose de pie. Albafica le sorprendió cuando llevó a cabo el siguiente ataque sin previo aviso hacia su pierna. El príncipe lo detuvo con su espada, aunque aturdido brevemente por la ferocidad del mismo así como su resistencia, con una sonrisa lo rechazó retrocediendo.

Minos sonrió esquivando fácilmente y luego atacó con elegancia en un giro, pareciendo no proyectar fuerza en su embestida. Las hojas sin embargo temblaron nerviosas al choque poderoso, atestiguando lo opuesto, las rodillas de Albafica casi cedieron.

—Estoy furioso conmigo. ¡¿Tiene alguna idea de cuál es el riesgo que tomé?! ¿Qué habría sucedido si Lune no se retira a tiempo? —Molestó al príncipe.

El impacto de Minos fue esquivado, seguido de ágiles movimientos agresivos, enviando sus ataques de una forma tan rápida que exigía todo el poder de Albafica para rechazar y contraatacar. Se movió entre los golpes y rebuscó por una falla en la cobertura de su oponente.

—Aquí está la diferencia entre los dos. Lo hiciste a la fuerza con Lune y yo con suavidad... —respondió, aunque no con el meta.

— ¿De eso se trata? ¿Te agrada engañarme y humillarme?, así que estamos en nada, después de todo.

Sí, al igual que sólo de una forma distinta lo tomó Minos. Albafica retomó la ofensiva con varios movimientos rápidos. El platinado podría ser más fuerte por su capacidad sobrenatural y experto, pero no tomaba en serio las capacidades del cazador. Albafica podría superar la inferioridad física con su persistencia, y si Minos continuaba subestimando se llevaría una sorpresa. Lo cual sucedió al ceder con una guardia colgante de Albafica en su desarme agresivo, para continuar con un ataque más preciso al giro, y la hoja de su espada cortó en ese movimiento al príncipe. El tejido de encaje blanco se tornó rojo. Minos gimió, su mano izquierda fue instintivamente a su pecho.

Los ojos de Albafica ardieron.

Si habría querido, ese ataque sería algo más que un simple corte profundo.

—¡Parece que subestimas mi capacidad, vampiro! —Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del cazador.

Minos observó sus dedos manchados de sangre—. Al parecer... —Rió y rompió su actitud tranquila, defendiéndose con agresividad, la lucha se tornó más intensa, las arremetidas poderosas al eco de las espadas.

Recibió la descarga Albafica y esquivó.

—¿Ya mi hermosa flor no piensa hablar? —lanzó Minos con sorna, cuando al bajar la hoja rozó otro corte—. O quizá pienses en rendirte... —Una sonrisa brillante se formó en sus labios a cada ataque agresivo hacia el cazador.

Albafica en su dolor lanzó una estocada que Minos no pudo evitar. Éste retrocedió, intentando tragar el dolor, no del impacto, sino de la sensación ardiente en su muñeca, la sangre brotaba lentamente. El cazador se alejó algunos pasos, para ganar tiempo mientras empezaba a respirar pesadamente y Minos volvió a sonreír, relajado y sin desgaste aparente, moviéndose sigilosamente, rodeándolo como un león acechando a su presa.

El costado del peliazul había sufrido un corte, a la violencia del choque siguiente hizo tambalear sus rodillas, pudo evitar la siguiente arremetida apenas por poco la cual cortó un tajo al árbol detrás. Con un giro escapó al siguiente golpe, aprovechando el impulso para estar a la cobertura de su oponente. Su espada chocó con el metal brillante. Los ojos turquesas se reflejaban ante otros amatistas, su sangre hervía en el calor de la lucha, recordando viejos tiempos.

Y ninguna de las hojas cedía.

—Es muy claro que tu ego no puede tolerarlo, y que estás cegado desde cada ángulo a través de tu propia gloria.

Minos lo miró con curiosidad, sus rostros casi se rozaban—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no me afecta?

Los sentidos de Albafica estaban entusiasmados con vehemencia cuando de un empujón y un cabezazo lo apartó al siguiente ataque. El frío cálculo lo llevó a su brazo. Fluidamente esquivó la espada de su rival, y con un giro la espada chocó en otro golpe.

—Porque no soy uno de tus sirvientes... ¡y jamás te rendiré cuentas!

El siguiente ataque fue ensordecedor. Cuando el choque cedió, dos hojas yacían clavadas en la tierra. Minos estaba verdaderamente asombrado y admirado a este punto, que el cazador en su condición precaria aún le diera batalla. Él estaba de pie apenas con algunos cortes, y Albafica exhausto descansó contra el tronco. Y a pesar de que fue un empate, con todo lo que sobrevino, fue una victoria para la confianza de Albafica. Ya no era impotente contra el príncipe. Respiró profundo, a pesar de haber sido una lucha corta, su cuerpo se resentía profundamente.

La cara de Albafica estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo, su respiración exigente y agotada... la sangre enrojecía sus heridas. Pero no importaba, lo había encontrado otra vez, la voluntad de luchar. El acto de sus acciones se tragó el resto de la rabia, brindando un espacio a su sano juicio de nuevo.

La risa de Minos resonó en la oscuridad, no pudiendo reprimir las carcajadas sonoras, y parecía desarmar a Albafica de una forma muy diferente.

—Al parecer, los dos estamos bastante mal de la cabeza, ¿eh?.. —Comentó aún sonriendo—. No espero obediencia o algo similar de ti. Ahora toma tu arma y dejar que ellas nos acerquen a la paz.

Era un insulto puro a su corazón. Nunca descansaría hasta asesinarle. Sin embargo, bajó el sable roto para continuar su actuación, a medida que Minos se acercó, quiso por un momento poder dejarlo todo.

El aura atractiva del príncipe le alcanzaba y tenía que, como tantas veces, ceder a la simple necesidad. Sintió los suaves dedos vagando en su cuello, para tirar con brusquedad su cabeza hacia el vampiro, quien posó su frente contra la suya, el sonido de sus respiraciones era acelerado al igual que el calor de sus cuerpos se incrementaba.

Minos lamió los labios prensados y sangrientos de su enemigo, perezosamente. Era como si el calor de la batalla elevara aún más el calor de su deseo mutuo. Cada pequeña caricia y lamida en sus heridas, hacía arder el deseo intenso en Albafica de estar en su piel... cada signo de resistencia por parte del cazador hacía arder en lujuria al vampiro.

Los labios carnosos se elevaron por su piel hasta cosquillear su mejilla, lamiendo su sangre, deslizándose a su oreja enviando una onda de sensaciones por su cuerpo. El aliento cálido de Minos le seducía.

—... Una cosa es cierta... Te daré la eternidad, sólo tú sabes cuándo y cómo... ahora o más tarde...

La sensación a peligro era ahora más grande, perdió el calor y ganó el miedo, mientras la húmeda lengua de Minos se deslizaba provocativamente en la vena yugular. El gesto tuvo el efecto deseado. Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron como platos ante otros rapaces llenos de deseo. La opresión en su pecho crecía, empatada a la impotencia. Su instinto le advertía escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Interminables segundos miró a la cara del vampiro que lo abrigaba.

—Más vale tarde... y veremos quien dará la eternidad a quien... —Desafió a decir.

—Muy bien. —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Minos.— Esperaba que dijeras algo así... es lo que me encanta de ti, cazador... —Albafica sintió su cálido aliento contra sus labios—. Así que no lo olvides... —Susurró bajando hacia el cuello del cazador, donde clavó sus colmillos y comenzó a saborear la sangre.

Albafica cerró los ojos a la intensa ola de placer y llevó las manos a los brazos del vampiro aferrándose para liberarse. Fue apenas un sorbo. Justo antes de perder la conciencia el vampiro se separó de él.

A medida que el príncipe se retiraba, la razón regresaba a su cabeza.

—No puedes soportar perder el poder, ¿Cierto?

En resumen, él no estaba seguro de si Minos escuchó sus palabras al caminar, pero el príncipe se detuvo después de unos pocos pasos. Su movimiento al girar la cabeza le recordó, cada detalle, a un depredador.

—Si lo deseas, compite contra mi autoridad, y luego hazte con ella. Ve en contra o muéstrame tu poder, Piscis. Pero, jamás pienses que podrás domarme o someterme a tu voluntad... Si deseas un reemplazo ahí está Lune. Buenas noches. —Retomó su camino, como si restara importancia a lo acontecido.

El sonido de sus palabras penetraron en Albafica hasta los huesos. No había provocado al animal para retroceder ahora. Él aceptaría el desafío. Bailaría con el fuego hasta quemarse.

* * *

A pesar que la llama de la pasión era distinta, destructiva, no se resistía al calor, sino que lo utilizaba y conducía a la dirección deseada. Él uniría a Minos en el calor abrasador de sí mismo. Atizaría el fuego cuando aún estaba brillando.

Con cada paso al salón rojo se fundía la pasión, el odio y el deseo. Y así al llegar ante Minos. Era una locura. Tenía que cerrar su corazón, escuchar el grito de su alma, sentir asco. Los claros pensamientos eran cegados por las llamas en su cuerpo, sofocando su mente.

Abrió las puertas masivas y entró al salón. Los rostros de la delegación de vampiros lo miraban con indignación y horror. Albafica los ignoró, así como su conciencia. Con propósito caminó a paso firme hacia su enemigo.

La avaricia en sus ojos turquesas absorbía cada gesto encantador, cada movimiento seductor del vampiro. Dejó que la belleza y la atracción actuara libremente sobre sí mismo.

El deseo desatado latía en sus venas. Su cuerpo seguiría el deseo, buscaría la satisfacción y derrocaría a su enemigo. Y parecía ser mutuo, los ojos amatistas caían en la belleza agresiva y su atractivo sin obstáculos.

Con descaro se tiró en uno de los sofá, y se inclinó hacia el príncipe para desterrar cualquier distancia.

—Échales. —susurró exigente.

La incredulidad y la lujuria se reflejaron graciosamente en la cara de Minos. Sin apartar sus ojos ardientes y oscuros del cazador en su llamado silencioso.

—Déjennos solos.

Las protestas se escondieron detrás de palabras quejumbrosas. Sin embargo, la reunión se disolvió, era la palabra del príncipe y la ley. Albafica podía sentir los ojos helados de los vampiros en la piel, como el salón se vaciaba poco a poco.

Ahora solos, Minos, estableció la dominación.

Tendría la ventaja, era de noche e influía en su acción. Al primer intento del príncipe por penetrar en la atmósfera, Albafica se abalanzó sobre Minos con un puñetazo, haciéndole caer contra el suelo, lanzándose encima.

Él no le daría espacio, para evitar la posibilidad de alcanzar la supremacía individual. Los besos eran tormentosos por ambas partes, agresivos y ásperos.

De forma rapaz Albafica deslizó su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda y atrajo al sexy rapto sucesivamente. Un gemido escapó del príncipe. El cuerpo ceñido se resistía bajo el cazador, que pedía más cercanía.

Directamente liderado por Albafica ciñó sus muñecas, fijándolas firmemente sobre el cabello plata y sedoso. Su mano libre acarició su cuello, deslizando sus dedos a la fuerte clavícula, aún más, sus uñas rasparon sin misericordia contra la tela de la camisa.

Con agresividad su dedo tiró del cordón de cinta rasa y mostró la impecabilidad que había debajo. Rasguñó la piel delicada con presión, mientras su respiración se tornaba más agitadas. Sus dedos caminaron lentamente sobre la piel, dibujando el contorno de los músculos tensos.

Era una maravilla emocional.

El enlace cada vez más grande en la sangre inspiraba su amor y deseo con más ansias de la que ambos podían soportar. Con un tirón el cazador desgarró la seda blanca completamente. Salvajemente sus uñas se clavaron en la piel desnuda y la fogosidad sedujo a Minos en un jadeo áspero.

Los labios cálidos se unieron a las garras. Impetuosamente tomando todo de la piel tersa, el calor ganaba espacio, las temperaturas de sus cuerpos se elevaban. Actuando tímido y exigente, con entusiasmo. El torso del príncipe se sacudía indefenso bajo su cuerpo.

—Albafica... —La voz profunda susurró en su oído.

No podía soportar ese sonido.

Con otro beso agresivo lo calló, obligando la lengua del vampiro a una salvaje batalla por el poder. Controlando de nuevo sin dudas, la mano vagó para examinar más abajo de la línea de la tela, haciendo caso omiso a todo y abrió su pantalón.

La protección no ocultó el placer enorme y tenso bajo la tela y su cuerpo. Su propio deseo se elevaba con el suyo. Con los ojos ardientes, fue la prueba frente Minos además del deseo alimentado. Flamantes ojos violetas miraron inquisitivos otros azules, quienes revelaban su alma.

La pasión los consumía. Las llamas fueron su perdición. Ninguno quiso ceder al impulso interno del despreciado sentimiento, pero lo habían interiorizado ya, era un llamado demasiado fuerte. Lamentablemente era difícil de suprimir la obsesión en sí mismos. El desprecio mutuo no sirvió de nada.

Minos se volvió para mirarlo a la cara completamente ahora. Antes de que pudiera empujarlo ansiosamente se presionó para que sus miembros rozaran entre sí. Con una mano acariciaba los dos, hasta que Albafica dejó escapar un codicioso gemido. Sacudió ya muy apasionado y rastrilló sus dientes en sus tetillas chupándolas. Lo único que importaba a este punto era encender la pasión aún más.

El sexo fue duro y brutal, nada similar al compartido las veces anteriores. Sus cuerpos se movían juntos en frenéticos movimientos locos y salvajes.

Se liberó con un grito, arqueando la espalda mientras su cadera se empujaba hacia arriba levantando unos centímetros y explotó dentro con fuerza. Su esencia disparó. Sus embestidas se hicieron más cortas así que se quedó dentro.

Finalmente fue poco a poco bajando del éxtasis, seguía siendo difícil pero empezando a relajarse cuando el cazador inclinó sus caderas un poco hacia atrás para frotarse de manera concreta.

Y Minos observó cómo el Adonis de cabellera azulada dejó escapar un gruñido, para luego liberarse de forma arrasadora. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía aturdido pero increíblemente hermoso mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, arqueando la espalda y los brazos de Minos que holgadamente lo envolvieron mientras se establecía por encima de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su virilidad flácida todavía enterrada en su cavidad profunda.

Él se echó hacia atrás y escuchó su respiración mientras lentamente bajaba de la alta intensidad, salió de su interior, y Minos comenzó a lamer sus heridas, saboreando su sangre y cortes también.

Continuó jugando, dejando que sus dedos y lengua describieran su piel, lamiendo con fruición. Estaba inclinado sobre Albafica, así que se acostó sobre él y su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos brillaban seductores. Imponiendo la sonrisa encantadora.

Albafica se recuperaba lentamente, cautivándose por el vampiro sobre él también. Pero el odio helado llegaba lentamente, los recuerdos una vez más comenzaban a atormentar. Su corazón clamaba por salvación. Su mente estaba atada a los sentimientos. Su cuerpo temblaba a este punto. Ya no ante el deseo, sino a la incapacidad de su alma.

Estaba atrapado en sí mismo, no pudiendo escapar a la suplica, el dolor del pasado por su familia, y del futuro, si cumplía asesinando al vampiro ante él. Fue disminuyendo su dominación sobre el otro hasta disiparse. En silencio se retorcía bajo la subyugación mientras luchaba por recobrar la compostura rígida.

Reconociendo la lucha interna en el cazador, Minos tomó la palabra y se hizo a un lado—. ¿Es tan difícil ser esclavo de los sentimientos? —Preguntó inclinándose en uno de sus brazos—. ¿Tanto es así que me quieres domar y de este modo crees poder someterme?...

Albafica se quedó vacío en la nada. Una lucha implacable contra la oscura voz penetró en su conciencia. ¿Las palabras no podían ser una mentira? ¿Cómo tantas otras?

—Entiendo... —Continuó Minos lentamente—. Por favor, deja de luchar contra ti, sólo para demostrar algo. Sé que eres fuerte. Si fuera de otro modo, me habría ahorrado el desafío después de nuestra discusión. Yo no me dejaría vencer y lo sabes.

Minos tenía un enfoque diferente. Utilizar la verdad como arma. Lo mejor de la situación era retener y agrupar en una nueva oportunidad.

—... Al parecer el poder siempre será lo primero para ti. ¿Cómo puedo permitir mis sentimientos por completo? Tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de controlar mis emociones, cuando controlo la situación. Quería un poco de seguridad. La certeza de que tú también puedes ser indefenso y devoto por mí. Tu debilidad mi igual, a fin de obtener una prueba de igualdad, pero la verdad es que eso jamás sucederá contigo... Nuestros corazones nunca se encontrarán al mismo nivel...

Gentileza se reflejó en los ojos amatistas—: Pareces no ser consciente de que por ti sacrificaría cualquier cosa...

—Sí, puede ser. Pero sólo porque no existe nada que realmente signifique algo para ti, Minos...

El dolor tenía más de dulzura, era suficiente recompensa por hoy.

—Mientras mi corazón me mantenga atrapado, voy a tener que resignarme.

No esperaba respuesta alguna. El príncipe no presentaría su debilidad abiertamente.

Sin embargo, Albafica la vio. Clara y atractiva en sus ojos.

En silencio, se levantó, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Aliviado de haber escapado, Albafica se sumergió en la oscuridad de su habitación. Ya no podía controlar los sentimientos simplemente pesaban demasiado. Lágrimas silenciosas murieron en sus mejillas, mientras sus dedos temblaban convulsionantes en sus brazos cruzados firmemente por apoyo.

Lune...

_"Él es más importante para ti de lo que puedes soportar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Minos?"_

Una sonrisa distorsionada apareció en los labios del cazador.

No esperaría la víctima, pero la tomaría.

Dejaría no más que una sombra.


	17. Invierno

**Capítulo XVII - Invierno****  
**

Invierno...

El tiempo para el cambio está llegando. En silencio el manto blanco cubre la tierra, formando la paz y la tranquilidad. Noches heladas muestran el camino hacia el fuego. El cálido deseo no se cumple teniendo de vuelta sólo frío. La tristeza se congela en silencio. La soledad nunca ha sido mayor, el dolor más profundo.

Invierno.

La hora de la muerte se acerca.

Mientras el príncipe continuaba en moderación elegante y se mantenía al margen de Albafica con la intención de conceder el tiempo que exigió, este advertía el distanciamiento de Lune también. El vampiro no mencionó palabra del íntimo beso de sangre. Un guiño a la decencia cuando se encontraban en los pasillos del castillo, era sólo lo que concedía de contacto.

Albafica podía casi andar como quería. Mientras su mente intentaba conocer cómo apreciar la distancia, trabajó persistentemente en una forma de obtener cerca a Lune. Tenía que volver a seducirlo con su sangre y comenzar a concentrar su atención en la meta. Después de noches de reclusión en silencio lo encontró, la comunicación rompió el silencio entre ellos y regresó la delicada intimidad.

—No creo que mis manos estén hechas de tal sensibilidad. Tus esfuerzos son en vano. Mi fuerza está en la lucha, no en la música... —Suspiró el cazador.

Ya era la mitad de la noche intentando aprender de Lune como crear el maravilloso sonido del clavicémbalo. Bueno, la música le agradaba a Albafica. Los dedos le seguían, pero se negaba a seguir estrictamente la velocidad de sus pensamientos. El sentido generalmente fuerte del cazador fracasó debido a la sensibilidad que tardaba el sonido de las notas.

Albafica esperaba pasar tiempo juntos otra vez para volver a relacionarse, aun cuando Minos no lo aprobaría, por ello, las lecciones conjuntas. Solo así se involucró en el experimento. Quería irritar a Minos, agitar sus celos.

Minos pensó en ellos, pero no le importó ver más en la situación de lo que era. Atracciones. No era la primera vez esa tarde que fruncía el ceño, mientras sus labios temblaban traicioneros.

—Es justo como la primera vez que tuviste una espada en mano, probablemente también tropezaste antes de acertar algún corte. —Lune era un maestro más estricto de lo esperado.

—Esto no se puede comparar. —objetó Albafica—. Es incluso peor.

El vampiro parecía un poco molesto—. Es una cuestión de principios. Ningún éxito viene sin esfuerzo. Comienzo a creer que no tiene deseo alguno en aprender a tocar el piano.

¿Eso era todo lo que tenía? Ya durante horas lo hizo solo, para despertar en Minos la impresión de ser excluido. En cambio, este continuaba indiferente en un diván, aparentemente absorto en uno de sus tantos libros. La sonrisa era demasiado extensa en él para que Albafica la pudiera ignorar.

—¿Qué divierte tanto al señor? —preguntó el cazador con sequedad.

Minos inocentemente lo miró por primera vez en la noche—: Bueno, o eres un estudiante incompetente... o Lune es el maestro inadecuado para ti. Ambos sólo están perdiendo el tiempo. Tal vez yo debería ir a su lugar, y mostrarte como se debe hacer, pacientemente y sin forzar.

Lune ignoró la alusión tras sus palabras. Albafica tenía mucho que decir, sin embargo. Las palabras de Minos sonaban demasiado buenas para su complejidad con el fin de consentirlas. Rápidamente encontró el doble sentido de lo que decía. Sus labios formaron en una réplica que pronto perdió bajo un fuerte estruendo.

Dos hombres irrumpieron el salón, Albafica rápidamente reconoció a uno de ellos. Era Byaku, vestido con su traje negro de batalla. Se arrodillaron junto a Minos.

—Por favor, perdona la culpa, mi señor .—Comenzó el hombre al lado de Byaku—. Mis hombres han atrapado un cazador del santuario.

El corazón de Albafica sintió una punzada.

Lo que siempre había temido.

El de larga cabellera oscura continuó relatando—: Los hallamos no muy lejos, en los límites. Byaku pudo engañarlos y los atrajo con su hechizo espiritual. La emboscada fue llevada a cabo pero los documentos se entregaron menos uno de ellos... una carta. Luchamos. Él es el único sobreviviente. A juzgar, es uno de los cazadores dorados, y el líder de la tropa. Esto es lo que portaba consigo.

Otorgó un paquete a Minos.

—¿Y la carta?

Tímidamente negó con la cabeza el moreno, Khan.

—No. El prisionero la destruyó, antes de poder hacer algo.

Un destello de enojo brilló en los ojos amatistas.

Con voz temblorosa continuó—: Lo dejamos en el calabozo. Si sabe algo nos lo dirá, antes del amanecer.

—¿Y si no? —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación que resonó a amenaza—. Me conoces, la información que se pierde a través de sus fallos, es extremadamente importante, desde la muerte del Duque Licaón mi poder se ha visto reducido en algunas zonas del país, y deseaba tener esos documentos en mis manos.

Khan parecía incierto.

—Me uní al ataque. Tan fuerte como pude.

—Sólo uno de ustedes dos verá el sol mañana, dependiendo de lo que suceda y que no.

El pánico se registró en ambos rostros ahora.

—Se lo ruego, no depende tanto de nosotros. Raras veces no tenemos éxito en nuestros ataques. Por favor, reconsidere su decisión.

Minos se sentó.

—Tienes razón, Khan, debería tomar una nueva decisión. Eras el responsable a cargo, así que. ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana?

Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos la cabeza del moreno fue volteada anormalmente hacia atrás. Byaku amplió los ojos, como el cuerpo muerto cayó a su lado.

El odio tomó el cuerpo de Albafica. No es que lamentaba su muerte, sino la frescura con la que Minos actuó, le hizo pensar de nuevo en su familia y la sensación a repulsión rápidamente lo invadió.

Los recuerdos en la memoria combatían en Albafica. Incluso si quisiera, no podía ayudar al prisionero. Mientras estuviera con Minos, debía tolerar sus obras. Ya no estar al servicio del santuario hacia más fácil perseguir sus propios intereses egoístas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Su emoción se cerraría hasta que pudiera de nuevo llegar a matar. Con una última mirada al rubio que se acercaba al cadaver aturdido, el cazador de nuevo inculcaba en su mente, contra quien tenía que luchar.

Otra cosa le llamó la atención a sí mismo.

Albafica fue a abrir el paquete. La moneda dorada con un símbolo lemuriano se clavó en su mente. Hipnotizado cogió la pieza de joyería. Sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía. El cazador quiso resistir, pero no pudo. El precio era demasiado alto por lo que tenía pagar.

—Por favor, dejame ver al prisionero.

Minos se situó tras Albafica. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Debes conocerlo, ¿Cierto?

El cazador tomó todo su autocontrol para no actuar precipitadamente.

—Quiero estar seguro.

Las manos desaparecieron de sus hombros.

—Espero que comprendas, que no puedo mostrar piedad. Mejor te ahorras la verdad.

Los ojos de Albafica ardían. El miedo a la verdad, no podía detenerlo.

—No, la incertidumbre será una mayor agonía a la que estoy pidiendo.

En silencio Albafica apreció los ojos violetas. Tenía la sensación de mirar hacia el abismo. Antes de perderse a sí mismo apartó sus ojos.

—Como quieras.

Las palabras cortaron bruscamente en sus pensamientos. Él no se había permitido la esperanza. El asombro de la decisión de Minos tanto en Lune como en Byaku, le reflejaba a Albafica que quizá existiría alguna forma de penetrar la dureza en la elección de Minos.

En silencio caminaron por los pasillos oscuros de la bóveda del sótano. La sensación de ardor en el estómago del cazador se tornaba incómoda con cada paso. Tenía la esperanza de la misericordia. Oró por pedir ayuda. Oró en silencio por una salida. Un guardia abrió a petición del príncipe la puerta del calabozo. Albafica se tambaleó. El miedo paralizó sus piernas. Sólo al llamado de Minos con una mirada silenciosa le hizo volver a moverse. Tenía un gran peso en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta a quién los vampiros habían capturado.

Shion.

No podía ser.

Albafica suprimió el temblor de sus manos. Suplantado el cálido ardor en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser el destino tan cruel para arrancarle cada vida amada?

Su amigo estaba sujeto contra el piso firmemente, con esposas que colgaban del techo. El verdugo vestía su ropaje de batalla, que casi cubría por entero su rostro. Mantenía a Shion con la espada desnuda. Sin percibir la mirada de advertencia en Minos, se fue al prisionero. El rostro de su amigo estaba hinchado por los golpes, sus labios se abrieron.

—Shion... —Lo llamó, sin saber si su amigo estaba consciente.

Poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia el llamado de Albafica.

—Albafica. Ahora sé lo que sucede bajo el poder vampirico. Tenía la esperanza de que con la libertad que te dimos, serías fuerte y lo eludirías.

La decepción en la voz de Shion llegó al cazador.

—Lo siento. Intentaré sacarte de aquí.

—No te molestes. No me debes nada.

Con tristeza acarició los cabellos de Aries, y limpió con su pañuelo la sangre que rodaba en su rostro—. ¿Qué te hace pensar en el sólo hecho de que te abandonaré aquí?

—Sí es muy conmovedor... —Interrumpió algunos pasos detrás, otro de los vampiros fieles a Minos; Fyodor—. Pero aún puede regocijarse en la idea de que quizá, nuestro encantador invitado no se irá tan rápido. En concreto, nos servirá por la eternidad.

El pánico en los ojos de Shion se reflejó en los de Albafica, quien miró inquisitivamente el rostro de Minos en busca de respuestas. Totalmente inexpresivo, sólo le dio un gesto firme.

—Si él no confiesa voluntariamente, o por tortura, será convertido. El hambre de sangre en última instancia, saca a la luz todos los secretos.

El cazador se estremeció. Sabía que para su amigo nada podía ser peor. Sin embargo, Shion continuaría en silencio, cumpliría con el deber de un cazador dorado, sin importar las consecuencias. Mientras mantuviera la voluntad. Con lentitud, Minos avanzó hacia el preso.

—Ahora, Shion de Aries, tendrás tu última oportunidad. O nos introduces en los planes de Sage... o te convertiremos en una criatura de la noche, y te enviaremos contra el santuario, junto a tus amigos de bronce que ya han sido convertidos.

Shion lo miró con odio.

—Nunca comprenderé el porqué un cazador tan respetable como Albafica, pudo renunciar a la orden por ti. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. ¡Jamás hablaré!

Minos soltó una risotada—: Igual que Hakurei, sin duda eres su pupilo. —Recordó vagamente al poderoso cazador de plata, con quien mantuvo su más encarnizada batalla, casi doscientos años atrás—. Como desees, estoy seguro que a tu anciano mentor le encantará ver a su pequeño envuelto en la oscuridad. Será mi regalo navideño por los viejos tiempos, con todo mi aprecio. —Señaló con una sonrisa a Fyodor, en un gesto para aplicar la amenaza. El vampiro sonrió extendiendo sus colmillos.

—¡No! —Gritó Albafica, cuando el vampiro moreno envolvió a Shion en sus garras.

Con fuerza tomó el brazo de Minos cuando trató de salir de la mazmorra.

—Te lo ruego, detén esto.

Minos zafó del agarre exigente.

—No puedo, Albafica. Asimismo, no por ti. Si no confiesa, será convertido y morirá cazado por sus propios aliados, cuando lo enviemos de vuelta al santuario. No me gustaría quedar mal si decido lo contrario.

Eso fue suficiente.

—¡Que así sea!

La determinación en su voz hizo que Minos hiciera una pausa y lo observó avanzar hacia su guardia.

—Concédele el honor de morir en batalla. En una lucha contra mí, de vida o muerte.

—Eso es ridículo.

—¿No lo escuchaste decir que no hablará? No podrán sacar nada de Shion, y no importa lo que intenten, él jamás traicionará el santuario, me gustaría no dejar piedra sin mover para darle al instante la paz, en vez de sus torturas o de hacerlo un vampiro. Yo no dudaré en tomar ese sacrificio. Si acepta el duelo, tienes por lo menos una oportunidad para no perderme y cumplir con mi petición, sin dañar tu reputación.

Ojos amatistas vagaron apreciativamente sobre el cuerpo de Albafica y se mantuvieron colgantes en los turquesas helados—: Estás pidiendo, básicamente, que renuncie a una información importante.

Albafica se acercó y bajó la voz.

—Shion me salvó la vida. Contrariamente contra toda su gloria y juramento al santuario. Sin él, no estaría aquí, pero sí bajo tierra. Sólo quiero la gracia de salvarlo a un destino como vampiro.

—¿Cómo sé que no irás demasiado lejos para sacrificar tu vida por él? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo en forma voluntaria? Parece que lo quieres demasiado...

El cazador sacudió la cabeza defensivo. Las siguientes palabras se escucharon sólo en el oído de Minos.

—Yo te conozco. Si muero, continuarías a pie hasta obtener tu voluntad y satisfacción. Porque sin mí serás libre de toda promesa y ya no estarás atado a la palabra, lo buscarás y asesinarás. Créeme, mi deseo es que permitas una muerte honorable para Shion. Nada más. Por favor.

Albafica fue herido profundamente con sus profundos ojos violetas. Era como si el príncipe profundizara en su alma por la verdad. La mirada de dolor y la voz aguda sugería heridas—: Tienes mi confianza. No te atrevas a engañarme. —La intensidad de sus palabras fueron desagradable y más en el corto espacio hecho de dulce intimidad—. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

—Ni yo...

Cómo para sellar el trato, Minos besó los labios del cazador—. Tienes mi palabra, Albafica. —Acarició su mejilla—. Con tal de que sobrevivas al duelo, no haré nada...—Sonrió.

Era una espada de doble filo, pero Albafica sabría cómo ejecutarla.

Piscis se volvió hacia su amigo, para liberar las esposas. La protesta de Fyodor llegaron, pero ni Albafica o Minos hicieron caso al vampiro. Shion cayó exhausto en sus brazos—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Un duelo a muerte entre nosotros?! Minos tiene razón. Es ridículo. Yo jamás podría asesinarte, Albafica.

—No, no lo sé aún. Pero no voy a exponerte a la condena. Concederé a tu alma la paz que se merece. Y lucharás mi amigo. Por tu vida. Por el santuario. Por el honor.

La expresión de Shion fue amarga.

—Entonces puedo hacer mi antigua promesa verdad. Seremos enemigos.

Una sombra cayó sobre los hombres arrodillados.

—Aries, tienes tiempo para descansar hasta mañana. ¿Albafica?

El llamado del príncipe hizo que su corazón saltara. Minos en varias ocasiones lo llevó al límite de su autocontrol. Albafica se levantó. Además la conversación violaría los ánimos de Shion, debilitandolo y revelaría a Minos demasiado de sus sentimientos.

En silencio, siguió al príncipe.

* * *

No pegó un ojo en su cama. Su cuerpo temblaba del frío constantemente. En busca de calor, tiró de la manta apretada a su alrededor. No sirvió de nada. El frío venía desde dentro, radiante después de ser atrapado y rígido. Su mente formaba imágenes sombrías de tumbas, salpicadas por sangre roja brillante. El dolor estaba entumecido, el recuerdo sin esperanza.

Decidido el cazador entró en la noche blanca tenue. Pequeños copos de nieve danzaban ante sus ojos juguetonamente. Fue ridiculizado por ellos. El viento frío parecía tornar en fuertes ráfagas proféticamente a su nombre y anunciar la finalidad.

La tierra sin vida bajo él estaba al acecho, llena de anticipación a darle la bienvenida pronto. Con una sensación de ahogo en el pecho dejó el escenario. Varias antorchas establecidas marcaban el círculo para el duelo. Rostros oscuros rodearon la escena y lo observaron con curiosidad. Parecían sólo esperar que fallara, para disfrutar con el sufrimiento del querer.

El príncipe caminó entre el grupo de vampiros y le entregó una espada—. Recuerda tu palabra.

Un añadido a exhortación transmitía que no podía ocultar la duda preocupadolo. Albafica respiró hondo mientras cogía la espada. Esta pelea iba a ser muy diferente, a todas las demás que había impugnado nunca.

—¿Crees en las tuyas?

Una respuesta audaz, dio a conocer la rígida determinación. El presentimiento se deslizó demasiado tarde en los ojos de Minos. Los labios de Albafica se torcieron en una sonrisa como confirmación.

La multitud estaba inquieta y Albafica sabía que no había vuelta atrás. La tristeza con la que esperaba era su amigo le respondió. Lune fue quien entregó el arma a Shion, instalado a Albafica en el régimen pérfido de poder y descenso casi a la perfección.

El peliverde parecía igualmente decidido a querer dirigir la lucha, como si él mismo deseaba tanto un rápido fin.

—Te enviaré con tu familia, Piscis.

Palabras de Shion pegaron con el dolor y carga de culpa a su alma. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

—Y yo con tu mentor, mi amigo.

Albafica lo asaltó. Estaba seguro de que Shion entendía el significado de sus palabras. Con acero se enfrentaron.

Aries parecía confuso e incierto. Piscis del otro lado sugirió un ataque tras otro, obligando a Shion literalmente, a mantener su ritmo en la batalla. Despiadadamente rasgaba heridas en la piel del lemuriano sin protección.

La suplica en el rostro de su amigo hacia Shion era intensa al igual que sus ataques.

—Si deseas vivir. ¡Debes hacer algo más que parar o esquivar!

La pelea fue casi tangible. Comportamiento fueron los ataques, disminuyendo los golpes de las hojas.

—¿Qué sucede Shion? ¡¿Es que ya te rendiste?! Si te mato con una defensa tan patética, no tendrás ningún honor. ¡Lucha por fin, Shion!

Shion parecía más decidido, pero la otra fuerza de su amigo había desaparecido nuevamente. Albafica no titubeaba, desafió agresivamente a su oponente exponiendole su muñeca. Con cada impacto, el límite de Shion seguía firme.

—¡Ataca! ¡Te guste o no, lo harás, ahora es fácil!

A la luz del fuego brillaba la mirada nublada granate.

—Como quieras...

Un susurro al viento. Los días brillantes en los campos de lucha, pondría fin a todo. Un corte profundo en la muñeca del cazador siguió. La protesta de Albafica fue acompañada por ruidos acero. Gotas rojas iridiscentes manchaban la nieve, copos blancos bailaban a su alrededor mientras la espada caía al suelo. Infaliblemente quedó la punta de la hoja de Aries en el pecho del cazador.

Albafica cerró los párpados. No podía soportar el dolor en los ojos de Shion.

—No dudes por amistad, —dijo en voz baja.

El grito angustiado de Shion resonó hasta en sus los huesos. Él sabía que era su deber. Un zumbido siguió. Una sombra envuelta alrededor de él ocultó la última realidad. Por un momento perdió el equilibrio y la sensación. La sensación de hormigueo cálido que lo envolvía, le permitió abrir los ojos de nuevo. La realidad recién formada apuñalaba el corazón. Minos se interpuso con una intensidad que era a la vez cariñosa y condenatoria.

Él había ganado. El riesgo de arriesgar su vida, fue imprudentemente alto, el beneficio de la vida y el poder ahora era indeciblemente precioso.

—Da a Aries un caballo. —Ordenó frío el príncipe.

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, pero nadie se atrevió a rebelarse.

Minos concedió un expectorante abrazo al ganador.

—Si te vuelvo a ver otra vez, te enviaré al infierno, Aries. —Susurró en su oído—. Míralo como una promesa, no una amenaza, y monta tan rápido como el viento te pueda llevar.

—Concédeme mis pertenencias y me marcharé, —Respondió Shion con valentía.

Albafica estaba seguro de que Shion se llevaría el asunto en la cabeza. El príncipe parecía querer destruirlo a manos desnudas—. Haz ganado. Deja que Albafica te de tus cosas y luego desaparece.

El cazador no podía dejar de reconocer que la actuación de Minos fue una prueba de su afecto por él.

En silencio, los dos hombres abandonaron el lugar. La penetrante mirada amatista, quemó la espalda de Albafica, como jamás lo hizo la hoja de una espada. Respirar parecía imposible, paralizado todos sus miembros como un veneno lento, lo que le sorprendió, al igual que todas las emociones. Sólo cuando estaban en el interior del establo, pudo lanzar una sonrisa a Shion antes de entregar el paquete con las pertenencias.

—¿De verdad te quedarás por siempre en la tierra de los muertos? ¡Ven conmigo, Albafica! Esta será una forma de establecer tu reputación en el santuario otra vez. —Los ojos de Shion lo observaban ansiosos.

—No puedo. —Vaciló su amigo. Tenía que confiar en Shion. Para tomar el peso de la carga—. Lo encontré, al asesino de mi familia.

—¿Quién?, —Preguntó con asombro.

—Digamos que el destino me ha devuelto lo que he ganado. Es el vampiro, al cual me he traicionado. Por quien rompí mi juramento al santuario, sacrifiqué mi posición en la orden, engañé a mi mentor y alejé a mis amigos. Abandoné mis principios y mancillé el honor de mi familia. Todo por culpa de este amor absurdo por él. Y ahora... es... él es mi mayor enemigo.

Los ojos granates de su amigo brillaron—. ¿Minos? ¿Intentas acabar con él? ¿Quieres destruir por lo que has sacrificado tanto? —Sus expresiones faciales eran de asombro.

—Sí, cumpliré mi promesa de venganza. Nunca le permitiré mis sentimientos. Tuve la oportunidad de eliminar esta debilidad y se la entregué. Más de una vez, a expensas de otras vidas. Es para mí un castigo justo, ahora estoy de pie frente a un debate. Cada sentimiento de odio corta mi corazón. Pero no importa lo mucho que duela, nada puede ahogar la desesperación en mí. Ella me atormenta, me roba el sueño y se lleva el aire que respiro. Yo ya no vivo, Shion... sólo existo en una eterna lucha conmigo mismo, sólo la esperanza de satisfacción me sostiene. No para mí. No puedo obtener satisfacción con su muerte, pero por aquellos que han muerto debido a él. Lo llevaré conmigo al sepulcro. Será mi propia condena.

Albafica se vio de pronto contra el pecho de su amigo. El calor de su abrazo fue un bálsamo para su alma. Cuánto quería de vuelta los tiempos que alguna vez creyó eran difíciles. Poco a poco se separó de su gesto. El riesgo era demasiado grande.

—Encuentra tu felicidad. —Sonrió triste Albafica—. Y sé firme en esta guerra contra ellos amigo, porque yo ya estoy perdido en la oscuridad del Hades.

—¡Esto no es un adiós para siempre! —Rechazó Shion dejando las manos en sus hombros—. Tu alma arderá y será reducida a cenizas. Pero allí estaré admirando la belleza y la fuerza con la que te levantarás de nuevo, como siempre lo has hecho.

Albafica deseaba poder compartir la confianza de Shion.

—No esta vez, querido amigo. Adiós.

Un apretón final de manos.

Totalmente donando su fuerza.

—Albafica, diga lo que digas, estaré al tanto de ti... y sé que podrás sobrevivir a todo esto, nos veremos pronto, sé que será así.

Lo miró marcharse, sintiendo un poco de paz, al menos Shion se salvó esta vez. El dolor de su pérdida sería demasiado grande para sí mismo. La sensación de su partida fue seguida por el vacío y la soledad. La caída libre hacia lo desconocido.

Una expresión de horror en su rostro, que no difería de los elementos brillantes y delicados. El lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Los ojos brillantes encontraron la verdad, sin haberlo buscado. A regañadientes dio el precio a la sombra por cubrir la luz. Había estado demasiado tiempo en la puerta. Escuchado demasiado para aceptar en silencio que lo rodea. Sintió un aura fuerte.

Ya no estaba solo. Sabía que Lune estaba tras él. Tenía que recobrar la compostura. Nada podría mostrar sus emociones. Fuertes pisadas rompieron el silencio. Oscura y ominosa fue la presencia que impulsó la luz y la oscuridad brillando con magia atractiva a través de su ser.

Minos miró hacia él intentando calmar la rabia.

—¡Déjanos solos! —Ordenó el príncipe a Lune que a regañadientes se fue de allí.

Albafica sabía lo que vendría después.

Una fuerte presión contra la pared, y el agarre rígido magistral sobre su cuello.

—¡Me has engañado! Nunca estuviste dispuesto a ganar. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabias que jamás permitiría tu muerte!

Albafica jamás había visto un vampiro tan lleno de emociones impulsivas y vivas. No había más ataduras que contuvieran a Minos. La piel del cazador quemaba. Tuvo que ir a tientas en el celo del príncipe. El aire desaparecía.

—Me estás haciendo daño. —Un lamentable intento por traer de vuelta la cordura en Minos.

El fuego de sus ojos se detuvo... por un instante.

—¡Me mentiste y ridiculizaste! —Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Ya era suficiente.

—De ti habla la ira, ¡nada más!

Furioso Albafica se liberó de su cautiverio y se cobró con un puñetazo. La sangre corrió en como consecuencia en la boca de Minos. Los ojos violetas brillaron con ira, mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus labios.

—¡Sí! Ira por el hecho de que tuve que poner mi autoridad ante mis seguidores por ti.

—¿Piensas mostrarme tu admisión como una pérdida de poder? De acuerdo con el conde que has matado, por salvarme. Incluso cuando me envió el duque a la mazmorra, dejaste que acabara con todos ellos. Una decisión que seguro te introdujo problemas políticos en abundancia. ¿Y ahora eres un cero a la izquierda por este levantamiento? ¡Perdóname no te puedo creer!

—Él no es insignificante.—replicó entre dientes—. Es un miembro de la élite y aporta conocimientos importantes.

—No es más que un cazador como yo. El santuario jamás cede sus secretos entre nosotros. Es un hecho del que sin duda eres consciente. No mantiene conocimientos que realmente te sean importantes.

—¡Eso lo tenía que decidir!

Albafica se rió desagradablemente.

—Tú haces las reglas y las sigues tú mismo, ¡Pareces un crío haciendo una rabieta por esto!

—Ahora estás yendo demasiado lejos, Albafica, te lo advierto.

El susurro penetrante no fue amenaza suficiente. Sin desanimarse, Albafica lo ignoró.

—Voy a ir tan lejos como quiero. Me agrada mi libertad y no haré moderaciones hipócritas, ¡Sólo porque tú me amenazas! Pon a prueba tu majestad, príncipe, ¿Piensas que acataré lo que digas o temeré a tus palabras? —La mirada fulminante de llamas violetas hacía que el cazador hablara sin vacilaciones—. Cuidas de ti, no porque dañé tu reputación o porque Shion en realidad represente una amenaza. A pesar de la oportunidad perdida en nuevos conocimientos por mantener el poder... esa no es la causa real de tu enojo. —Se sonrió—. No, estás de tan de mal humor porque sientes celos de él.

El fuego desapareció tras una máscara fría.

Minos pestañeó y se apartó un poco—. ¿Yo celoso? ¡Ja! —Rió a carcajadas—. ¡Eso es absurdo! —continuó riendo.

—¿No es así? —Avanzó lentamente hacia él—. Incluso si te digo que mi amistad con Shion es tan grande e intensa, que habría muerto feliz por proteger su vida. Jamás dejaría que le hicieras daño. Así que calma tu humor, porque no pienso tolerarlo.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿O piensas que es fácil convivir contigo?

Albafica lo miró indignado.

La preocupación ahora perneaba la cubierta rígida de Minos—. ¿Qué piensas de mí? —preguntó con suavidad—. Dime otra cosa, Albafica. ¿Por qué sigues conmigo cuando no soy más que un monstruo obsesivo a tus ojos?

Tuvo que mentir. Sentimientos erróneos vendido como verdad.

—Te odio, porque habrías disfrutado de la muerte de Shion por mis manos. Aún así, te amo lo suficiente como para mirar más profundamente. Detrás de la dureza de tu corazón no existe más que amor por mí. —El regusto amargo de conocimiento se aferró a sus palabras. Se mintió a sí mismo en el pensamiento, no a Minos con las palabras. Lentamente apuñalando el corazón. Rechazado el odio en su lugar. Luchando consigo mismo, continuó—: Ya he decidido por ti como mi destino, con todas las consecuencias. Pero eso no quiere decir que tolere todo en silencio y sea un subordinado a tu voluntad. Tú lo has dicho, te rechazo o me rebelo contra ti. Tanto que hoy no será la última vez. Tal vez sea dócil y obediente, pero no servil. Será mejor que estés dispuesto a aceptar esa parte de mí, o me abandones. Porque no cambiaré. Ya he renunciado a mucho para estar contigo.

—No eres dócil, mucho menos obediente. —replicó Minos acercándose y Albafica se perdió en la sensación de estar con él.

Ahogado en el dolor, quemado por el odio, de hambre con el deseo.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiero descartar esa pasión impetuosa? Es tu fuego y me encanta tanto como el resto de ti. —Una suave sonrisa dibujó sus labios—. Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Los dos sabíamos que tendríamos problemas en más de un sentido. Por ti como cazador dorado, y por mí como vampiro noble. Me temo que tendremos que enfrentarnos el uno al otro, muy a menudo. —Miró vagamente el suelo y rió hasta quedar en silencio por algún tiempo—. Esto, no tiene sentido... ¿Cierto?

¿Por qué no podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo tomaran? Un momento, dejar de luchar con tanta intensidad.

Despejó su cabeza.

—Nunca he rechazado un reto. —Murmuró y rozó su mano suavemente con sus dedos, sorprendiendo al vampiro con el gesto—. Tampoco lo harías... no el Minos que yo conozco.

Los ojos del vampiro repasaron su rostro y bajaron a su cuello. Cada latido de Albafica habría preferido sentir ese gesto de ternura en su piel.

Minos sonrió—. Espero que tomes en cuenta que estas disputas entre nosotros, sólo aumentan mi deseo por ti.

No oyó las palabras. No con ese tono cálido y amoroso en su voz.

—¿Por qué es importante que lo tenga en cuenta?

Una sonrisa desarmante, sometió su mente. Albafica se entregó, era como una brisa primaveral seduciendo sus labios. En forma despreocupada y sacando delicadamente al cazador de la cruel profundidad.

—Eres el cazador, Albafica. —Su sonrisa cesó lentamente—. No creo que necesites una explicación.

No, él lo entendió así. La advertencia tácita de que la bestia hace al cazador, pero no le preocupaba. Por el contrario. Explicó su imagen, llenándolo de confianza. Pronto tendría a Minos donde él quería. Sólo con el deseo de poseerlo por completo, eso llenaría los pensamientos del príncipe y guiaría sus acciones. Sólo entonces podría infligir el dolor verdadero a su enemigo con la traición.

Su propio deseo por envolverlo en la oscuridad, sería su fin.

—Pero...

—¿Pero? —Insistió Albafica. Los ojos del vampiro se mantuvieron fijos en él, peligrosamente se inclinó al cazador.

—Yo podría aquí y ahora, seducirte y convertirte.

—Lo dudo. —respondió Albafica, pero de alguna manera no muy convincente.

El vampiro se inclinó y acarició los cabellos celestes, obligándolo a curvarse hacia delante. Una rápida mirada en los ojos de Albafica y sintió los suaves labios del joven bajo los suyos.

Minos sabía exactamente cómo llevarlo a la locura con un beso, incluso sin utilizar su lengua. Después de unos momentos se apartó y le susurró—: Ahora ya estás listo para darme todo lo que me daría tu cuerpo, sin duda. —Bajó la cara de nuevo, pero se detuvo poco antes en los labios del cazador. Por sí mismo levantó la barbilla del joven para estar más cerca y aún así obtener un beso.

—¿Lo ves? —Sopló Minos divertido sobre los labios de Albafica—. Eres mío, ¡Ah! Que feliz sería si de verdad fuera así... —Con una sonrisa, se apartó y miró al cazador, quien permanecia confuso y pensativo.

—Pero, no lo haré. A veces es divertido hipnotizar como aquella vez durante la mascarada, borrando tus recuerdos y haciéndote escapar... pero no sería divertido ni placentero si te convierto de esa forma. Quiero que lo aceptes algún día, Albafica... sin ser forzado.

Albafica parpadeó un par de veces, y lo miró por algunos segundos confuso—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De qué hablábamos? —dijo finalmente.

—Te decía que pronto amanecerá... —Mintió Minos—. Enviaré uno de mis siervos a tu habitación a que cure tu herida, parece que el sueño ya distrae todo lo que digo.

Cuando Albafica se fue, aún pensativo, él salió del establo y caminó por el jardín ahora helado. Una mariposa voló alrededor de él.

—... Las papillon de Myu... —Susurró curioso y sus ojos se estrecharon pensativos—. Un mensaje de Radamanthys... —La observó intrigado y extendió su mano dejando posar el hada en su palma.


	18. Destinos

**Capítulo XVIII - Destinos****  
**

_Sintió un tirón a través de su pecho._

_La sangre escurrió de sus labios como finos hilos..._

_Y el ardor en su cuerpo le dejó sin aliento._

_Su corazón fue perforado._

_Bajó la mirada, tocando la rosa blanca en su pecho._

_¿Cómo pudo suceder?_

_No lo recordó en ese momento._

_Dio algunos pasos, no haciendo caso al dolor, porque a cambio del indecible tormento que en ese momento se deslizaba por su ser, no era nada._

_"Minos... " Una voz masculina que le era familiar y lejana todavía._

_Poco a poco, elevó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con otros turquesas ante él._

_Sus piernas cedieron y todo se hizo oscuro._

Abrió los ojos ansioso y se reclinó en la cama aún tocando su pecho desnudo.

_"Un sueño... pero demasiado real."_

Frunció el ceño, y aún pensativo miró hacia el balcón, parcialmente cubierto por largas cortinas. El sol desaparecía detrás de las colinas, y ya la noche no tardaría en llegar.

_"Tal vez fue sólo mi mente, pero todo..."_

Entró al cuarto de baño aún embriagado por la horrible sensación y se sumergió en la bañera. Una mueca torcida se formó en sus labios, mientras el agua acariciaba su piel. Era ridículo. ¿Por qué se dejaba embargar de esa sensación funesta? Hundió la cabeza en el agua fresca. Tenía que mantener la postura, ahora más que nunca... ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Sólo un tiempo más...

Secó su escultural cuerpo y avanzó en el enorme dormitorio. Una estrechez opresiva se extendía, a cada paso en su interior. Se vistió en negro totalmente y dio un sorbo a su cáliz. La sangre tibia seducía sus sentidos.

Detrás de las amplias puertas emergió Byaku y se inclinó con una reverencia. Luego se dirigió al príncipe y le mostró el respeto con un beso en la mano.

—Le deseo una agradable noche mi buen señor. ¿Durmió bien? —Con delicadeza los dedos de Minos elevaron el mentón del joven y acarició su mandíbula suavemente. —Cuanta formalidad... Albafica no está. Sé por qué estás aquí... ¿Continúan los problemas con los clanes?

Los ojos de Byaku se agrandaron.

—No temas, Byaku. Tampoco me descuido, sé a lo que temes. Pero él en estos momentos debe estar torturándose por dentro, como para prestar atención a algo más... —La sonrisa pícara se deslizó en los labios de Minos, mientras su mente nadaba en el cazador—. Dime, ¿Estoy realmente convertido en un libro abierto? ¿Tan tonto por convivir con un cazador aparento? —El príncipe parecía divertido ante la cara de preocupación en su nigromante.

Dudó, pero finalmente suspiró y habló—: En última instancia a nivel político... los clanes están percibiendo cierta influencia del cazador ante usted. —Byaku luchó contra el rubor subiendo en él.

Minos se rió—. Me agrada saberlo... es lo conveniente. Si deseo llegar a mi meta. —Su sonrisa cesó—. Ahora tengo una misión para ti, una diferente a cualquier otra... pero no menos delicada. —Sus dedos acariciaron la cabellera rubia—. Siempre has sido muy perceptivo, por eso confío en ti...

* * *

Como terciopelo negro colgado en la oscuridad firmemente en los árboles. La delgada luna creciente ofrecía poca luz, las estrellas eran tenues. En medio galope rápido el cazador avanzaba a través de los castaños que señalaban el camino hacia el palacio del príncipe. Sólo cuando pasó la puerta, tiró las riendas de su velocidad. Aturdido, desmontó y entregó su caballo al cuidado de un criado con agradecimiento.

A pesar de la trayectoria vacilante, nada testificó incertidumbre o duda, aunque ambas lo acompañaban. Cada etapa fue un símbolo de un obstáculo que había que tomar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras miraba a la recepción y se dio cuenta de quien le aguardaba. Caminó hacia la imponente figura que parecía vigilante en la noche.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no regresarias.

La voz sonó clara en su conciencia. Su mente estaba buscando el significado de lo dicho, y se perdió en la embriaguez de los sentidos. Albafica ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad fácilmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hablemos dentro...

Albafica tambaleó reclinándose por un instante contra una de las paredes.

Sintió el brazo de Lune rodear su cintura.

—Está ebrio.

La acusación era difícil pasar por alto.

—Eso es asunto mío, y no tiene que preocuparte.

—Como digas.

En silencio, lo ayudó en ir hacia su habitación. Albafica estuvo fuera casi toda la noche, para deshacerse de las sensaciones pesadas en su cabeza.

Se inclinó en las frías aguas de la cuenca. Su espíritu fue revivido notablemente. Gotas claras corrían por la cara y limpiaron la confusión de su mente. Suspiró y limpió con un paño de algodón, la última perla de su piel.

—Así que, ¿Por qué esperabas que no regresara?

Minuciosamente analizó los ojos de su contraparte.

—Estás bailando con la muerte... —respondió Lune tranquilamente—. El señor Minos te destruirá.

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Albafica. La intensidad en las palabras de Lune golpeaban su corazón.

Una amarga carcajada escapó de cazador—: Como si no fueras quien me llevó a él, esa advertencia es un poco tarde, ¿No te parece?

En silencio observó al vampiro quien sonrió levemente.

—Sé lo que confiaste a tu amigo.

Un click tiró de sus extremidades. La niebla del dolor se fue para siempre.

Su secreto fue revelado.

Albafica miró fijamente los ojos de su oponente.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Jamás mentiré. El silencio pesa ya demasiado. Vete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué, Lune? Siento que mi vida ya no es digna de ser vivida. Minos la destruyó hace muchos años. No es sólo mi sombra quien lo persigue, es mi alma pidiendo retribución.

El vampiro parecía elegir sus palabras sabiamente antes de hablar, con su voz nítida continuó—: No, yo veo pasión. Eres más que una cáscara vacía. Sé lo que sientes y se ve como si estás sufriendo. Pero aún puedes desviar el destino y buscar un nuevo comienzo... Aprende a apreciar lo que tienes y no pidas lo que ya está perdido o es inalcanzable. —Pausó antes de abrir las grandes puertas—. Aún estás a tiempo para regresar con tus amigos y mentor.

—¿Debo hacerte caso porque Minos piensa de ti como un erudito? Si es así, desperdicias tus palabras. No soy ingrato, pero estoy cansado. Puedo llevar mi destino, ya no es una carga. Quiero actuar, en lugar de huir. Hacer mi paz.

Lune no pudo evitar reír—: ¿Piensas restablecer paz cumpliendo una venganza? —Preguntó con sorna—. ¿Estás seguro que mi señor es el causante de tu desgracia? —Lanzó observando fijo sus ojos—. Deberías saber que mi hermano no cree en la misericordia, ni en la duda, y contigo no será la excepción.

Las preguntas sonaban acusadoras. Su crítica se hizo eco fuertemente en la cabeza de Albafica.

—Tu inteligencia me decepciona. Te creí más prudente y razonable...

El cazador se sentía como en un tribunal. Juzgado por una sabiduría superior.

La idea fue hacer cumplir el exterior.

—Soy humano, Lune. Y al igual que todos los demás, no estoy muy feliz de mis debilidades y cometo errores. Es como si tuviera dos corazones latiendo en mi interior... Uno lleno de amor y tristeza. Con impaciencia en busca de un abrigo.. un afecto que no creo de su parte hacia mí, ¿Por qué lo sería? Después de todo lo que ha sucedido... El otro corazón está lleno de odio e ira. Grita por venganza. ¿Qué quedará de mí cuando haga caso a alguno de los dos?

—No esperaba tanta intransigencia. ¿Sabias que con ese punto de vista tus propias emociones ciegan? Por última vez lo diré. Comprende la complejidad de tus emociones y reconoce la importancia. La felicidad no suele ser fácil. Para valores tales como los que buscas, se necesita más que intentos poco entusiastas. El señor Minos parece ser sincero en su perdón. Tu alma es mucho más limpia que la de él. Sin embargo, vio la luz y decidió mantener el desprecio como sombra.

El rostro del cazador se contorsionó violentamente, sus ojos brillaron fríos.

—¿Crees que el amor es por sí solo es suficiente para tomar el dolor?—Preguntó amargo—. ¿Crees que tiene el poder de devolverme mi infancia? ¿Todos esos años de soledad y desilusión? En su lugar me atormentan noche tras noche pesadillas nocturnas. Mis padres, mis hermanos, mueren ante mis ojos una y otra vez. Sólo la esperanza de venganza me hace seguir adelante. ¿Cómo cedo este amor por él? Cuando Minos encarna todo lo que marchita mi alma...

Fue sólo un susurro que el vampiro de pelo blanco dejó pasar.

—Fue presuntuoso comparar la suya con tu pérdida. Sin embargo. El destino parece ofrecer otras posibilidades, además del odio...

—¡Ya es suficiente! Lo que haces conmigo es inútil, Lune. Tus palabras caen en tierra estéril.

—Entonces dime lo que sientes. Honestamente y sin florituras. ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a seguir?

—Mi miedo...

El silencio llenó la habitación.

El velo de luz que tenía los ojos del vampiro oscurecieron.

—Te daré tiempo hasta la siguiente medianoche. —Los ojos de Lune brillaron. Giró avanzando hacia la puerta—. Cuando el tiempo se termine hablaré.

Albafica le miró, este reconocimiento de bondad era ridículo—. Entonces, ¡Ve de una vez y no cargues tu conciencia por más tiempo! Mi decisión es clara y una hora de hipócritas indulgencias no la cambiará.

Instintivamente el cazador sabía que había llegado el momento de ganar a Lune completamente para sí.

—Yo no sería capaz incluso de llevarlo delante, Lune. La oscuridad que me guía cada paso será como mi propia tumba.

—Existe más que aquello que piensas como definitivo. Si fuera de forma distinta no me habría atrevido a esperar. Una palabra tuya y dejo detrás lo que me ata. Pero, ¿Estás seguro que más de un reflejo de desesperación habla y deseas tenerme a tu lado? —Albafica dudó—. No hay que esperar respuestas. El deseo es tan fuera de tu alcance, tal como el propio sol.

El dulce y silenciador beso que capturó los labios de Lune, mantuvo un sabor de culpa en Albafica.

—Si se me permites estar allí para ti en la oscuridad del sol, entonces yo te daré calor y electricidad a partir de la parte más profunda de mi corazón.

—No se puede vivir sin él. Es la fuente de la vida.

—No, tienes razón. Sin su sangre, puedes sobrevivir unos pocos días. Así que si realmente deseas que yo sea tuyo, no tienes más remedio que reconocerme como tu única luz...

Ahora irremediable fue pronunciado.

Ver el shock de tener que enfrentarse a la realidad, pero que fluye en Lune y el terror nadaba en el aura suave.

—Me haría feliz, ¿Verdad?

El rostro encantador pintó una suave sonrisa—. Más que eso... Pero recuerda los efectos inevitables. El señor Minos puede tolerar de mejor forma la luz porque en su sangre fluye la del señor de los vampiros... algo que yo no poseo, señor Albafica, tendrá que decir adiós al día y alimentarse de sangre... la misma sangre que ha protegido en sus años de cazador.

Las palabras pesaban mucho en la mente del cazador, como si una piedra caía implacablemente en las profundidades de un lago y nunca más podía ser salvada.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me puedes satisfacer como lo hace Minos contigo? Siempre has sido capaz de resistir esa hambre. No veo razón por la que deba hacerlo. Que un puñado de eternidad sólo para estar juntos.

Lune suspiró—. ¿Crees que cualquier vampiro vive así de fácil? Es mi creencia la que me hace resistir cualquier tentación. La devoción y la satisfacción se encuentra en el ascetismo. Una forma de vida que no compartimos y que no podrías tolerar.

El cazador quería en verdad no hacer más comentarios.

—Minos, ¿Te buscará?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez... que no soy menos que él. Si no se puede evitar, tendremos que luchar, incluso hasta el final. Pero necesito saber si por la esperanza de un futuro junto a ti, mi traición y sacrificio valdrá la pena. Si es real. —Sus ojos brillaron con misterio.

—Hablas tan abiertamente de tus sentimientos. —La voz de Albafica fue recelosa—. Me tientas a verlo como un ultimátum bien calculado.

—No te engañes. Incluso una supuesta debilidad puede dar fe de una gran fuerza en sí misma. Siempre he estado ligado al señor Minos. Te dije que lo daría todo por mi convicción. Si no es por ti, entonces... será por él, y mañana, a la medianoche, sabrá la verdad. —Una sonrisa extensa curvó sus labios—. Veamos quien de los dos gana el juego.

Las palabras de Lune eran como una fuerte incisión en su mente. No lo había esperado. El suave resplandor del vampiro podía ser abrasador y peligroso, justo como decía Minos con orgullo.

—Eres cruel, ¿Lo sabes?

—Siempre he estado abierto para ti y conoces las sombras de mi pasado. —Le recordó el vampiro—. Nunca he afirmado ser lo que silencio. Mi naturaleza es vulnerable en algunos aspectos y mi señor lo sabe. Así que Albafica decidiras. Por luz u obscuridad.

La mirada helada de Lune le persiguió con un escalofrío por un corto periodo de tiempo. Había entendido. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

—Y estabas diciendo que yo era intransigente.

—El amor puede ser cruel.. —Encogió de hombros desinteresado—. E inflige más sufrimiento que cualquier otro sentimiento que conozcas. Sin embargo, lo tomo de forma dura... y eso es todo.

El aura del vampiro estaba aún tapizada de fría crueldad cuando salió de la habitación.

El peligro se deslizó como un suave veneno por las venas de Albafica.

Haciendo caso omiso de la sensación, una sonrisa de confianza curvó los labios del cazador.

Pero, ninguno de los dos contaban con otros ojos vigilantes desde las sombras.


	19. Laberinto

**Capítulo XIX - Laberinto****  
**

Apartó sus labios de la tersa piel de su cuello y se desplomó entre los brazos del Príncipe. Su respiración era rápida, sus venas fluían con vida, y la valiosa sangre de su mentor le hacía brillar nuevamente.

Poco a poco, se disipaba el calor de la pasión compartida en el íntimo beso sangriento, mientras que el don del poder fluía con cada latido en su existencia.

Suaves dedos se encontraron jugando con la larga y blanca cabellera como la nieve, sintió los labios cálidos en su frente de forma cariñosa... Recuperado en vitalidad, Lune acurrucó más cerca, sintiendo el calor de Minos, el sonido constante del corazón.

Comenzaron a sonar las campanas del reloj a la medianoche en la iglesia distante. Con cada campanada sentía un golpe sordo en el corazón. Pero, básicamente, todo daba igual.

Minos era errático y le había dado más de una vez molestias. Pero esta noche, le brindó algo más que la sensación de estar obligado a alimentarle. Celebraba intimidad profunda en cada movimiento. Hoy era más que sangre, la vida infundida en él. Cada una de sus células se llenó del calor de Minos.

Las campanas callaron.

A regañadientes tuvo que apartarse del abrazo de su hermano.

—Tengo que discutir un asunto con usted, Señor. —El patético intento de poner un poco de formalidad en sus palabras, no hizo más que otorgar en Minos una risa cariñosa.

—En mucho tiempo no te he visto tan serio. —Su sonrisa cesó mientras se colocaba de pie y avanzaba a sus libros—. Comienzas a preocuparme, Lune... ¿Qué te está afectando?

La vista del cielo no sirvió de nada. Giró hacia el príncipe que lo observaba paciente.

—Se trata del señor Albafica.

Un golpe destruyó el ambiente. Minos con curiosidad inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta, cuando le miró de nuevo Lune asintió.

—Adelante. —Accedió Minos.

El corazón de Lune se detuvo cuando el cazador entró en la habitación de su mentor.

—Albafica. —Sonrió Minos—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Los ojos azules observaron casual los del vampiro más viejo.

—No estoy seguro de si Lune ya te informó.

—Bueno, es obvio que entraste antes de que él hablara.

—Seré breve. ¿Recuerdas tu oferta sobre el festejo? La acepto.

La expresión en Lune no pasó desapercibida para Minos, con una mirada de sorpresa observó a Albafica.

—Albafica, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Sonrió extenso—. Mañana estaré ocupado con algunos asuntos... pero seguramente podremos compartir, será un pequeño festejo con nobles, no te quise advertir porque sé cuanto te incomodan esos eventos.

—Estos días por lo general me entristecen. Y no estaba de humor para divertirme, pero deseo acompañarte.

Minos suavemente besó la mejilla del cazador.

—Mañana te compensaré por ello.

Con una sonrisa forzada, se retiró Albafica, al hecho de que Lune lo seguiría pronto.

—¿Aún deseas hablar aquello conmigo? —preguntó Minos serenamente.

—Después que el señor Albafica intervino, me gustaría dejarlo así...

Sin embargo, la situación entera no escapó a la sagacidad de Minos. El platinado conocía demasiado bien a Lune para no saber que ocultaba algo.

Con el deseo en escapar del inminente interrogatorio, Lune, giró para marcharse. En un gesto brusco, cogió el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo abrupto, al sentir las grandes manos posarse suavemente en sus hombros.

Le sintió inclinarse y sus labios se posaron en el pabellón de su oreja—. ¿Sabes? En todos los años que te he brindado mi sangre, Lune... no existió noche en que te fuiste antes de lo necesario... —El cálido aliento de su respiración golpeaba su cuello, haciéndole temblar.

—No me siento bien... —Admitió cerrando sus ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza al calor seductor.

—Y a pesar de que nunca he probado sólo de tu dulce felicidad...

Las palabras del príncipe penetraron en la psiquis de Lune para estudiarlas más a fondo, mientras los ojos de Minos le penetraban en busca de respuestas.

—¿Duda de mi lealtad hacia usted?

—Entonces ve, si es tu deseo no pensar en mi presencia.

Su hermano había hallado la verdad, al menos una parte, esa fue la sensación que envolvió a Lune por entero.

Él tenía razón. Le tomó sólo dar algunos pasos y sus ojos se encontraron en el cálido resplandor turquesa.

—Acepto el pacto eterno. Sólo si es contigo, Lune...

* * *

La noche siguiente fue el festejo. Caminó en la entrada del salón principal. Era un sitio suntuoso y totalmente incomparable, el castillo mantenía una riqueza y prosperidad única que se hacía sentir en todos los rincones de la magnífica edificación y parecía casi abrumador.

Al igual que los extensos jardines en el frente con el laberinto más grande que Albafica vio jamás. Seguía sin sentir ganas de celebrar, pero debido a la presión de ser descubierto tuvo que implicarse en ello. El cazador siguió con decencia a Minos, al menos no con el fin de mantener al príncipe feliz. Acompañando en él la desconfianza triste en los ojos amatistas, pero ya bastante avanzada la noche manteniéndose lo más alejado posible.

Con expresión aburrida, dejó que su mirada vagara por los alrededores. A pesar de los deseos de Minos por soledad con él, algunos visitantes se hicieron presentes de imprevisto acaparando su atención... algunos visitantes eran familiares para Albafica, otros eran humanos como él. Los siervos de Minos eligieron una delicia de comodidades para sus huéspedes, los representantes de distinción estaban satisfechos y alegres.

Esperó fervientemente no toparse con algún vampiro de los clanes con quien mantuvo querellas en el pasado. El encuentro con un dignatario del clan de Lord Derbal, tendría consecuencias catastróficas seguramente. Dejando a un lado la protección de Minos, se mantuvo en silencio y se abstuvo en ceder a la demandas de los invitados por conversación. Un solo nombre podía ser devastador para ellos, y pondría un collar de secretos a las voces del gremio. Ya tenía un gran deber con ellos. No tenía necesidad de cargas adicionales, no menos, admitía que Minos fue cuidadoso con él en ese punto, jamás revelando información de sus actos con sus otros aliados.

Sus dos compañeros parecían enriquecer la excepción festiva. Los ojos curiosos eran casi groseros en la belleza de un serio Lune. El príncipe apareció en la exuberancia de la noche junto a Valentine, la mano derecha de Radamanthys, y con Byaku a quien no había visto hasta esa noche, los dos lugartenientes hablaban al parecer algo de sumo interés. Y Minos simplemente parecía escuchar. La admiración que se sentía por el príncipe, obviamente florecía entre todos los presentes. Dolorosamente Albafica recordó su fatídico primer encuentro.

Era casi el mismo esplendor a su alrededor mientras avanzaba por las escaleras sonriendo a los otros invitados, deslumbrados por su presencia. Los ojos de Minos le capturaron desde las lejanías, era, encantador y seductor. Capturado por la magia de esta composición carismática, se sentía impotentemente golpeado en la esclavitud.

Con cada minuto su odio y aversión fueron llevados más lejos de su ser. Sólo la cercanía del tercer príncipe hacía fluir por sus venas el calor ardiente. El propio anhelo mezclado con el deseo. Su corazón hambriento de cumplimiento. Con cada latido sucesivo, enérgico y violento. Su mente resonaba al eco lastimero en la niebla, perdida en los deseos que no podían ser.

Albafica no podía respirar.

—Por favor, perdóname un momento. —Con aprobación Lune le dejó vía libre, mientras charlaba con otros huéspedes.

El cazador se precipitó en el silencio de la noche.

Quería estar solo. Descansar su mente.

Se sentía perdido. Buscó el reto de encontrar su camino en el enorme laberinto de caminos entrelazados. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por tantos pensamientos que no tenían la intención de liberarlo de sus garras. Caminó por la forma en que parecía perderse aún más. Cada rama lo llevaba más profundo, envolviéndole con más oscuridad. Una vez llegó a un tejo de pared. Buscó el objetivo ahora demasiado tiempo.

Más y más tiempo se desvanecía mientras se perdía. Comenzando a contrariarse, volvió al callejón sin salida en la parte posterior, para tomar un nuevo camino entre la nieve y las paredes de plantas. La intención de dejar vagar sus pensamientos, cuando simplemente resultaban ser dolorosos era como una búsqueda de sí mismo, que nunca debía haber comenzado.

Cada paso era como una visión confusa de sus sentimientos.

Odiaba al que amaba. Esperaba tener dudas.

El objetivo en mente, el hoyo en frente.

Vio a su propia fragilidad, llena de agresión salvaje.

Quería destruir, estar enterrado bajo las ruinas de sus acciones.

Olvidó el abrazo de su vacuidad.

Suaves huellas en la nieve le siguieron. Pronto fue azotado por un torbellino de poder. Esquivó el ataque repeliendo con rosas pirañas, intentando divisar a sus contendientes, pero tan sólo risas y el canturreo de cuervos fue la respuesta.

—¿Quienes están ahí? ¡muéstrense!

—Vaya... vaya... —Sonrió una de las sombras—, Y pensé que sería más complicado capturar este traidor...

Otro con suaves destellos recorriendo su cuerpo rió—. Parece que tendremos que compartir.

Las sombras se acercaron y él tomó posición de guardia.

—No... yo, me haré cargo. —Anunció la voz desde uno de los arboles.

Albafica tragó saliva reconociéndola, era familiar. El asco se establecía en sus labios.

—Como quieras... —El otro cazador encogió de hombros—. Sólo no tardes.

Casi al mismo tiempo que se desvanecieron fue atacado con fuerza, esquivando nuevamente y contraatacando con las rosas negras. El retador se giró alrededor de Albafica. Helados ojos castaños lo saludaron al recibir un fuerte ataque a un costado de su cuerpo.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Albafica... —Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras llevaba a sus labios la rosa negra—. Yo, Rusé de cuervo, finalmente te destruiré.

—¿Cuervo?

Las aves se elevaron de los muros del laberinto como su señor sonreía. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento y plumas fue hacia él como dagas, cortando su espalda, las rosas negras parecían no tener efecto. La postura en la que Rusé se presentó le dio a entender, muy bien, que esto era una confrontación. Albafica no portaba más armas. Al parecer dejaba de lado el hábito. Sombríamente ahora aprovecharía su enemigo la vulnerabilidad emocional en el cazador dorado. Él no respetaría a su oponente.

—Lindo recuerdo el que llevas contigo. —Señaló con un gesto hacia la cicatriz en la mejilla de Rusé.

La expresión en su oponente narcisista se heló como la noche invernal dominante.

Saltó del árbol cayendo de pie—. Es estúpido que me lo recuerdes, Piscis.

Cada palabra fue seguida por un movimiento que reducía la distancia entre ellos. Una fría sonrisa apareció en los labios delgados del cazador rubio, mientras extendía sus manos invocando los cuervos letales.

—Eres valiente. Esta vez, ¿Sin trucos? —Ardieron los ojos turquesas de Albafica.

Su incertidumbre se derretía en el fuego de la venganza. Rusé le había humillado, envenenado y encadenado en la indefensa inferioridad impuesta a su cuerpo. Ansiosamente esperó el ataque del otro cazador hacia él.

—Esta vez, quiero luchar. Voy a enterrar tu cuerpo bajo el mío hasta robarte los sentidos.

El miedo se deslizó en su mente. La expresión enojada en los ojos de Rusé embellecían esta amenaza.

El rubio quería asesinarlo, pero también...

Abrumado por el repugnante presentimiento, Albafica dio un paso atrás para sólo ser azotado por las aves. La sonrisa desagradable se amplió en el rubio. De inmediato una fuerte ráfaga voló hacia Piscis y lo tiró al suelo en su descuido.

Lucharon ferozmente entre sí. El acero frío en su cuello mostraba a Albafica finalmente sus fronteras. Probó la nieve, su cuerpo se mantenía firmemente por Rusé en el suelo y apretó los brazos. Desde la hoja se desplazaba lentamente hacia el cuello.

Rusé parecía saborear su posición al máximo. Sin descanso presionando la hoja contra la garganta de Albafica, y obligando la parte posterior ir cuesta arriba—. ¿Lo ves? nuevamente fui subestimado por tu orgullo.

Albafica miró fijamente los ojos del rubio.

—¡Entonces termina de una vez con mi vida!

La lengua húmeda se deslizó por el su lóbulo de su oreja. El asco se deslizó en Albafica.

—¿No me escuchaste, cariño? Te poseeré. Aquí y ahora.

Entró en pánico.

—¿Cómo sabes que no prefiero mi cuello degollado que tú en mi cuerpo?

La risa fría se burlaba de él.

—Deseo saborear ese fuego que posees hasta extinguirlo y lo hagas voluntario.

Dolorosamente presionó sus rodillas contra la espina dorsal y le hizo jadear. En el mismo instante, su brazo derecho fue arrancado de la nieve, se volvió de espaldas y se fijó con Rusé implacable. Albafica se encogió de hombros y pagó con un corte en el cuello. La seda se humedeció en su piel, automáticamente en una pausa. Su brazo izquierdo se unió forzado a su derecho, la piel cortaba en sus muñecas. En vano se alzó con el fin de escapar de la esclavitud.

El peliazul se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Rusé estaba poniendo su amenaza en práctica.

—Hablas en serio —Dijo el cazador con firmeza por el terror.

—Ah, por fin pareces comprender...

Apartó la hoja de su cuello, mientras que con una sacudida su capa fue arrancada de los hombros. Sin esfuerzo cortó el chaleco de color crema y prosiguió con la camisa de seda. Dedos fríos tocaron la piel desnuda de su espalda.

—Basta. —No era más que un susurro.

—Pero, no he hecho más que comenzar. Trata de suplicar. Tal vez te escuche.

Deslizó la lengua con anhelo corrosivo por las cicatrices de Albafica, quien mordió su labio inferior ensangrentado. No le daría a su verdugo ni un sonido.

Ni uno solo.

Toscamente se invirtió. La sonrisa en su oponente era asquerosa, como los dedos, que buscaban su camino sin vergüenza por su cuerpo.

—Resiste tanto como desees, Albafica, no te llevará a nada. Voy a escuchar tu dulce voz. Temblando y sollozando como una virgen...

Gritó el odio, la rabia en sus pensamientos. Él no se dejaría humillar. La ira devoró la renuncia a la vida, enviaría a Rusé al infierno. Su deseo en asesinarlo pasó depravando su corazón. La ira le dio al cazador el poder de retorcerse desde la posición inferior. Capturado en una ola de agresión. Se aferró a la tela desgarrando el poder de la ira.

A medida que la fuerza del cazador corría hacia su torturador, la carne se deformó de la ira. No negó algún impacto al contrario, el cuadro de destrucción fue desenfrenado. Escuchó los gritos, las suplicas, el leve traqueteo.

La nieve se tornó roja.

La fealdad superficial y del interior eran ahora igual.

Triunfante celebró el cazador con la daga en la mano.

—El fuego puede quemar... recuerda eso, cuando caigas en el infierno.

Sin piedad clavó su propia arma en el pecho de su oponente. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los otros. La expresión incrédula murió. La voz se calló. La niebla cedió. El calor de su sangre estaba en su mano.

Albafica se puso de pie en estado de shock.

Había asesinado un cazador, un igual... una persona.

El horror le trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Estaba repugnado. Repugnado de sí mismo

Se tambaleó lleno de la sangre de su enemigo y cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve. Náuseas recorrían su cuerpo. Había matado a un cazador, un hombre. Solo porque no sabía dominar sus emociones.

¿Cuán profundamente había caído?

¿Cómo pudo provocar esto su propio desorden interior?

No se limitó a matar a Rusé, pero por encima de sus propios sentimientos. Quería mostrar que el odio por el amor no perece. Como resultado, puso fin a una vida. El aire frío en los pulmones quemaba. La repulsión ante sus acciones trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Qué hizo Minos de él?

Su lloriqueo fue tragado por el orgullo.

No volvería a llorar.

Se sentó. Tenía que buscar la verdad en su cara.

El shock estremecía su cuerpo, sólo saliendo del trance cuando escuchó una explosión no muy lejana y luego gritos ahogados de dolor y muerte, el fuerte viento se extendía incluso hasta allí.

Pero Albafica permaneció inmóvil.

La culpa lo tiró hasta el suelo, junto al cadáver.

—No fue mi intención. Nunca. Si tan sólo no hubiera recurrido a mi ira.

Las manos temblorosas cubrieron sus ojos.

Nunca lo olvidaría.

—Por favor, perdóname, porque yo no puedo.

—¿Albafica?

La voz profunda fue la cruel respuesta del destino. El cazador se puso de pie y miró hacia él con decisión.

—Me tomó un tiempo encontrarte, pero el olor que emanas sin lugar a dudas es único... un grupo de cazadores intentó atacarme, eso fue demente... —Se rió desde la oscuridad, y la cara del príncipe apareció ante sus ojos.

—Dios mío, ¿Qué te sucedió?

—No... —Sacudió la cabeza Albafica vigorosamente—. No hagas eso. No hable acerca de Dios. ¡No tú!

Sin comprender aún, los ojos amatistas excavaron profundos en otros turquesas. No encontró respuestas y Minos avanzó al cazador inspeccionando el alcance de su tragedia.

Observó el cuerpo inerte del otro cazador más allá, luego volvió hacía Albafica más rápido, revisó sus manos lastimadas y cuello—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? —Su voz parecía preocupada de verdad. Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo en Albafica, esta vez de desesperación. Él no quería que el calor de Minos lo envolviera y lo sopesara en su seguridad.

—Por favor, déjame ir... —suplicó.

Con una expresión de tristeza se apartó Minos. Libertad. ¿Por qué podía llegar tan simple y a la vez tan imposible?

—Debemos movernos de aquí, está amaneciendo, estás herido y pronto se darán cuenta.

—Tal vez sea mejor así. Que me envíen a juicio y compense en expiación.

—En ese caso no me interesa tu voluntad... ¿Me seguirás de forma voluntaria o forzada?

Se vio obligado como siempre.

Por la compulsión del deber, por la coacción del amor, o por la fuerza de la venganza.

Un resumen de su cautiverio.

Cada vínculo a Minos, con su propia crueldad.

Su alma fue profanada, indefensa y expuesta.

En silencio, Albafica, fue a las sombras, sintiendo el abrigo de Minos cubrir su piel fría. Parecía que el vampiro encontraba forma fácil de salir del laberinto con sus ojos, ni siquiera tenía en cuenta las huellas en la nieve.

Fue Minos, que no dejó al silencio prevalecer por más tiempo—. Esas cicatrices en tu espalda... ¿Fueron causadas por ese cazador rubio?

Los ojos turquesas se abrieron como platos, imágenes nacían en su mente.

—Sí... —Quiso decir más, pero no pudo.

Minos suavemente acarició su frente y llamó la atención el gesto al cazador. Incierto siguió observándolo directamente.

—No será un consuelo para ti, pero ten la seguridad de que si estuviera con vida, no recibiría la misma misericordia de mi parte.

—¿Misericordia? ¿Te parece la muerte una misericordia? —preguntó Albafica—. Tienes razón, no es un consuelo para mí. Lo contrario es el caso. Ya ves, estoy sufriendo por el dolor y hablas conmigo, ¿Por qué te sería insoportable? Si hay algo en este mundo que yo deseo que sientas, ¡es sensibilidad! Cada vez temo más que me esté convirtiendo en un ser como tú... un monstruo.

—No soy un monstruo... —Con suavidad respondió mientras seguía caminando.

—... Un asesino sanguinario y obsesivo. —Cortó el joven la palabras retrocediendo, luego miró los ojos del vampiro—. He visto lo que haces... ¡He visto, como asesinas! ¡Como si las personas se trataran de animales!

—Ni más, ni menos, es lo que son... —Fue la respuesta sombría de Minos—. ¿Crees que sólo porque ellos – o tú – insisten en tener moral les hace mejor? No es así - de lo contrario los tuyos no caerían en tantas masacres, así como ese cazador no merece ni un poco de tu dolor.

—No existe misericordia en el asesinato de una persona.

—¿Qué hace diferente al cazador del vampiro?

Volvió el silencio, el cazador trató de organizar sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—No me dejaré envolver en tu red de manipulaciones. Tú lo haces por diversión. Se puede ver en ti.

—Tengo que buscar diversión, cazador... —respondió con usual su tono tranquilo—. Esa es una gran diferencia. No como esa escoria débil en la cima de la que llamas tu sociedad, y que vienen a mí a ofrecer su sangre a cambio de favores más perversos. Yo mato para sobrevivir. Matamos para sobrevivir - incluso si obtenemos nuestra propia diversión y disfrute. Ustedes matan y sin embargo... están tratando de redimirse con la falsa moral de Dios por la vida, arbitrariamente determinando el bien y la muerte.

—Y también asesinarías por venganza...

Las luz matutina del sol irradiaba cada vez más fuerte, tocando tenuemente a Minos. Con vacilación observó la cara hermosa ante él.

—¿Por qué abrir las heridas ahora? —Suavemente levantó la barbilla de Albafica. Los ojos miraron otros azules—. Tú vives y estás aquí conmigo. Todo lo demás debe ser más que trivial para mí en este momento. Si necesitara mentir, entonces ...

Sus ojos quemaban—. Oh, no digas más... ya lo sé... —Interrumpió no deseando escuchar ese tono ni las palabras... sentía abrumado por el dolor y la sensación intensa en su corazón—. Hace casi tres años me sedujiste en una mascarada igual a esta porque maté a tu hermana, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? —Le interrumpió de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando—. Y fue cuando aprendí más... —Sus manos cerraron en puños. Los recuerdos comenzaron a emerger, y la imágenes de su infancia fueron inmediatamente verdad—. Mi interior dolía tanto que no podía juzgar qué parte de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos la redención. Pero no terminarás de romper mi voluntad. Ya sea a través de tu hipocresía, ni cualquier dificultad que pudieras aprovechar. Con el tiempo se te olvidará lo que me has hecho... y lo que habrás hecho a tantos otros... y lo entiendo, es lo que estoy esperando.

Minos rió a cambio—. No.. Para tu mala suerte ya no tengo deseos de traicionarte, y si lo tuviera, no estaría aquí. Simplemente llegará el momento en el que tendrás que llevar la verdad en tu cráneo terco. Y tengo aún algo de tiempo para esperar por ello. —Concluyó condescendiente, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco y dejaban entrever los surcos oscuros, que se desarrollaron a partir de la sangre.

Una risa seca salió de la garganta del cazador—. Hasta ese entonces, yo ya estaré muerto.

Sus palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Minos se extendiera—. Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero yo lo sé mejor. Volviendo al pasado, ya que te agrada tocarlo, la sangre de tu linaje alguna vez fue venenosa... pero hubo un hecho que la selló ante las futuras generaciones, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tus padres murieron? —Se hizo eco su voz, parecía venir de todas partes y de pronto lanzó un grito de nuevas imágenes en Albafica—. ¿Lugonis te habló de esa historia que quizá envolvía a tu padre y el veneno de las rosas?... Un cazador de plata orgulloso, cuyos hijos son herederos del linaje puro de piscis... ¿No era así que relataste? ¿Qué hacía Lugonis en el bosque donde te encontró? ¿Por qué no te advirtió quien era yo? ¿Por qué el santuario te envió a mí? ¿Por qué el santuario te envió a mi hermana? ¿Te ha hablado alguna vez de Luco?

—¡Basta! ¡Deja tus juegos! —Gritó levantando su rostro y le dio a su oponente una mirada llena de odio—. Tienes razón - no eres un monstruo. Eres peor... —dio algunos pasos atrás—. Tal vez son mejores que la gente respecto a la muerte - pero veo el placer que te nace cuando yo sufro. Como nace en todos ustedes ante sus victimas - ya sea por el dolor físico o mental. Y eso no los hace mejor, los hace unos seres inferiores ante su instinto, ni el deseo, es la tortura. Ni siquiera eres digno de tener en cuenta. —Venció la mirada impasible de Minos, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

Un silbido se hizo eco ante él, acompañado de una sensación extraña. Forzó la mirada un poco, nada fue más que blanco brillante ante él, y percibió el rostro del príncipe y sus colmillos largos y puntiagudos, que anhelaban reunirse con él.

—No tienes idea de nada.. no sabes nada acerca de mí... —Las palabras azotaron la mente de Albafica—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma cuando tu determinación entera está basada en la ignorancia? —Su voz espectral penetró en cada fibra de su cuerpo—. No, no tendrás más que miedo a lo que te será expuesto en poco tiempo... algo mejor de lo que jamás podría decir, y tu pasado, te será tan inútil como lo son las cenizas.

—Los tuyos han destruido esta vida que poseo. Pero para ser más adelante una bestia sádica como tú, prefiero cualquier cosa por encima de todo... —Susurró con la mirada desafiante ante otra amatista. Al instante, los labios del vampiro se deslizaron en su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió al cazador por entero.

—Entonces, ¿Eso piensas de mí? Me agrada que seas por primera vez tan sincero... —Respiró riendo junto a su palpitante arteria carótida—. Creo que intentas convencerte desesperadamente, y quieres aferrarte a algo más, sólo porque tu corazón depende más de lo que sientes cuando estás a mi lado... ya sea por amor o por odio. —Sus manos temblaban las abrazaderas de hierro, sus labios temblaron codiciosos ante su cuello—. El dolor es una de las pocas cosas en este mundo que son puras, Albafica – te hace saber que es real y que no lo es...

Minos le liberó de su trance, y Albafica con pasos apresurados se apartó y desapareció en la oscuridad de la residencia. Quería estar solo. No sólo internamente, sino también enteramente por sí mismo.

Una silueta radiante esperó en la entrada del laberinto. Un brillo en la oscuridad. Lune no hizo preguntas, aunque los ojos violetas quemaban por explicaciones. Cuando Albafica pasó por su lado un presentimiento llegó a su cabeza, giró advirtiendo la mirada fija y distante de Minos.

De regreso al castillo Albafica no pudo esperar más y partió en uno de los caballos sin dirigir la palabra a Lune o a él.


	20. Despedida

**Capítulo XX - Despedida**

Corrió sin rumbo a través de la noche. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su mente cansada. Vientos helados desterraban las lágrimas de sus ojos. Lágrimas de culpa. Él mismo lo sabia. Perdido en el miedo, bloqueado por sí mismo y cada vez su corazón más aplastado.

El miedo del amor.

Su acto, la desesperación. El evento, una puerta abierta a la ira furiosa en él... su ira que siempre la utilizó para proteger la inocencia conservada. Ahora la había dirigido arbitrariamente, nada del Albafica de su pasado tenía relación con el sujeto que se hallaba de pie. Los ojos de Rusé le obsesionaba, podía escuchar las voces acusatorias del resto de la orden dorada. Se había ahogado en la sangre de su propia moralidad. Ahora no existía algo que lo distinguiera de un vampiro.

Lo que era peor.

No mató por vivir, sino deseando la muerte.

Se detuvo. Sus pies lo llevaron a la orilla de un lago de aguas cristalinas. Lo conocía. Allí fue donde Minos lo mordió aquella noche fatídica que dio vuelta a su vida. Desde entonces, su camino se extendía sólo a la muerte de su ser, los recuerdos llamaban su atención. No obstante, hizo hincapié en el abrigo de Minos que brindaba calor a su piel.

Podía respirar de nuevo.

Paso a paso dio su cuerpo a las aguas heladas. Pequeños pinchazos como agujas frías adolecían su piel. Su cuerpo gritó cuando era su alma quien quería gritar. Ningún sonido salió. Más frío al dolor desnudo. Él debía comenzar a presentar el entumecimiento de sus miembros. El vacío en él quería más, hundirse en la nada. Permanecer en el agua helada que le llevaría al sueño eterno.

Sin embargo, una voz susurró en su cabeza.

¡Su meta!

Lejos y más cerca que nunca.

No debía perder la voluntad, esta seguía siendo inquebrantable.

Dio un paso atrás. Decidió enfrentar la vida. Sus piernas quemaban doliendo a cada paso. Ellas les llevaron casi obediente hasta la orilla. Sin embargo, permaneció al borde, advirtiendo la profundidad del abismo helado, pero no caería aún...

¡Lucharía!

Como siempre. La voz se hizo eco. Fuerte, implacable, manteniendo su cuerpo vivo. Sería consumido por la culpa. Pieza por pieza. Cada vez más, una parte de sí, llevándolo a la penitencia. Más peso en la carga. La luz. Egoísta, despiadadamente lo mentalizó. Sólo para el dolor. Por su dolor.

Seductora, con perversidad, la voz del odio le envolvía en la ilusión. Ya no tenía nada que perder, le daría su alma, se la daría ahora, sucia y manchada de sangre como estaba. Se apartó de la laguna. Errado por el luto, renunciando a la resistencia. No tenía tiempo para sentir lástima de sí mismo. Tenía que actuar antes de quebrarse. Tomó la culpa a sí mismo. Ahora tenía que llevarla consigo. Con su vida. El pecado prescrito por completo. Por toda la eternidad.

El cazador estaba temblando como una hoja, cuando llegó justo antes del amanecer a la poderosa y sublime edificación. Un águila real volaba imponente y aterrizó en uno de los Grifos, parecía darle la bienvenida como mensajera de la guerra y la muerte. Plumas caobas casi doradas, pico afilado, noble presencia. Sus ojos dorados se fijaban en el cazador, como si conociera los secretos ocultos en su alma.

—Albafica.

La voz de Lune fue increíblemente clara a través de su espíritu herido. La fuerza de escapar lo sacó en el abismo. Albafica estuvo feliz de ser recogido en sus brazos. No era lo que él deseaba, ni los brazos que anhelaba, pero más que todo lo que necesitaba.

Los brazos de Minos lo habrían llevado a la desesperación, el odio inspirado con nuevo poder. Lune no otorgaba seguridad, sin embargo, era tolerable. Agotado, dejó de luchar. Necesitaba su fuerza para el próximo acto.

Cuando despertó envuelto en mantas, el día había transcurrido casi del todo... recordó brevemente al príncipe sentado a su lado, como aquella vez meses atrás. Inseguro tomó la embriaguez del sueño y salió al exterior. Necesitaba aire fresco y el anhelo de libertad lo llevó desterrado a la luz del día. Fue suficiente para que melancólicamente aún admirara el cielo de la tarde. Densas nubes grises estaban en el horizonte.

El aire olía a nieve. Clara y fina. Si pudiera llegar a limpiarlo, aún podía sentir el aroma responsable de la muerte en una encantadora brisa. Cansado de la vida, se sentó en un banco de piedra cubierto de musgos. De todos modos, permanecía inmóvil, perdido en el vacío con una mirada fija. El frío nocturno acercaba al mismo. Apenas se sentía allí. Sin embargo, permaneció hasta observar el último rayo de sol desaparecer en el horizonte.

Con la oscuridad de su mente llamando la atención, la razón le hacia una suplica urgente a la paz, en señal de rendición. Con tensión se puso de pie, no había que caer en el agotamiento. Tenía que tomar la monotonía y seguir inquebrantable su propósito. Ser fuerte y seguir luchando. Propósito que fue encontrarse con Lune. Cada espera vigilante prolongada fue un nuevo reto que le llevó a sus límites, teniendo la oportunidad de darse cuenta pronto. La debilidad en él gritaba, ya era demasiado fuerte, acusadora, en señal de advertencia.

Cuando abrió la puerta hacia la biblioteca donde estaba Lune, sentía su cuerpo gritar. El aura del vampiro se colaba suavemente en su mente. Lentamente se acercó al hombre y miró la falsa imagen.

Un ser radiante.

Pronto sería la única luz que le quedaría. Una que no le gusta. Suavemente quitó el libro al vampiro. El encanto hipnótico parecía atrapar a Albafica. El cielo podía pintar cuadros hermosos. La perfección. Los labios de Albafica se torcieron en una suave sonrisa de admiración, se inclinó sorprendiéndolo presionando sus labios sobre los suyos, sellando un suave y tierno beso. Haciéndole disfrutar lentamente y sin sentido.

Fue tan fácil.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Albafica esquivó la mirada intensa. No podía recordar. No podía ser disuadido de su propósito—. No hablemos de eso. Ya tomé una decisión. Te lo ruego, no me hagas recordar.

—Pero aquí, no es el lugar ni el momento indicado.

—Me diste la seguridad. Ahora convierte tus palabras en hechos... o estaba equivocado respecto a ti.

El vampiro se puso de pie, demostrando majestad, le miró con seriedad—. Sí, ahora guardo mis emociones atrapadas por él. Son años de apego que no se extinguen en un día...

A regañadientes entendió Albafica.

—Entonces vamos a ir tan lejos como puedas.

—Bueno, buscaré una excusa. ¿Ahora me dirás?, ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? Ni él ni tú han dicho una palabra sobre lo acontecido anoche.

—No... no puedo hablar de ello.

Otro beso lento capturó su atención.

—¿Es injusto que me sienta excluido?

—Pronto serás capaz de llamar a ti mi alma. ¿Desde cuando un secreto es tan importante? —Seguramente era sólo porque Minos estaba al tanto de lo sucedido, mientras él no. El incentivo para cambiar esto fue considerado. Así lo dirigía en la vía que deseaba, el vampiro seguiría el camino demarcado por el cazador.

—Entonces no voy a perder más tiempo. ¿Te quedarás aquí mientras hablo con él?

Albafica asintió con la cabeza y él salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, se detuvo la búsqueda de un soporte, se detuvo en seco. De nuevo, sus ojos ardían, había sentido la presencia del príncipe cuidandole nuevamente mientras descansaba... se negó a ceder sus lágrimas mientras miraba fijamente la mesa tallada de madera.

Su cabeza palpitaba.

_Date prisa, Lune._

_Me ahogo en su presencia._

_En mi odio y amor._

Minos elevó la mirada en Lune—. ¿Quieres ir de buena gana? —No hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su asombro.

—¿Desde cuándo deseas hacerte cargo de los asuntos políticos? La posición de intermediario mantenida por nuestro silfo Edward, siempre ha estado segura. Su éxito se basa en la ignorancia y la negación, no en la irreflexión. ¿Qué te motiva a dar este paso?

—Deseo mostrarle al cazador las circunstancias de nuestro proceder, y espero que no lo vea apresurado. Aprecia como le afecta al señor Albafica este lugar. El medio ambiente. Vivir entre vampiros, a pesar de que no hizo otra cosa durante años, sino darnos caza y matarnos. Sus preguntas a la ley, la búsqueda de la injusticia. Lo inquietan. Yo le mostraré que atrás de la conducta instintiva y los prejuicios sociales, no somos tan diferentes. ¿No se adaptaría mejor si conoce la verdad sobre la naturaleza de los clanes y el clan? Espero que lo vea con otros ojos.

El príncipe miró pensativo al vampiro—. Es demasiado conocimiento el que deseas revelar. —Acarició con suavidad el águila que voló a su lado en la baranda—. Sólo para forzar un punto de vista. ¿Piensas que las historias de los clanes son capaces de cambiar su visión si no puede mi amor?

El dolor en el rostro de Minos le dolía, a pesar que era una prueba de su convicción.

—Tal vez es lo que necesita. Los sentimientos son más fáciles de aceptar si la mente no se rebela.

—Lo que dices tiene sentido... —Comentó tranquilamente y los ojos dorados del águila se fijaron en Lune—. Sin embargo, la explicación para mí, es que tú sigues siendo el culpable del cambio en Albafica...

Lune estaba en guardia. Minos buscaba astutamente alguna grieta tras las palabras.

—¿Sí, hermano?

—¿Por qué yo desearía forzar su punto de vista? Cuando tarde o temprano sé que su sagacidad le hará caer en cuenta de la verdad oculta tras la naturaleza de los clanes, y el santuario... —recordó la discusión del día anterior—. La crueldad no crece del todo en nosotros, sino que se produce por la mano del hombre también. Si él accede sólo confirmará su fascinación por ti aún más. Enriquecerá tu intimidad y, eventualmente, exigirás su afecto. —Lo miró—. Sé lo que tú anhelas, Lune. Es abnegado como ya te he dicho y jamás te lo daré, devoción a última instancia... pero no vinculante. Codicias su atención, poseer sus sentimientos y vida.

Minos estaba tan cerca de la verdad, parecía solo estar esperando un mal movimiento del contrario para lanzar su ataque certero.

—El conocimiento que posee de mis sentimientos es aterrador. Pero, ¿Quién más debo aceptar si no es a usted, Señor Minos? Sí, estoy encantado por la tentación, debido a que me hizo alimentar con su sangre. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Confía en el señor Albafica? ¿Puede aceptar que parta conmigo o teme que yo pueda tomar su lugar?

Un reto, cosquilleando el poder.

Minos jamás admitiría dudas, o alguna debilidad.

Lune también conocía a su hermano... demasiado bien.

—Ve. Espero que estés intentando conciliación con la palabra, tanto como ahora.

Allí estaba, liberando todos los hilos.

El príncipe otorgaba libertad a sus marionetas, sabiendo que era él mismo quien había aceptado el riesgo

Lo más difícil de todo seguiría.

Su corazón vaciló.

—¿Me da su favor?

—Teniendo en cuenta que serán tres noches lejos de mí, probablemente debería...

Lune se acercó. La incertidumbre reinaba sobre el fracaso de su solicitud, como por el fracaso de su cuenta. Suavemente tocó la mano de Minos que a su gesto firmemente la cerró. La mirada de los ojos amatistas era posesiva. Brillante como la fluorita y profunda como la noche.

Su discípulo sabía lo que vendría después.

Minos lo besó profundamente expropiando su voluntad a medida que poseía su cuerpo, haciendo un Bondage de sus sentimientos, la libertad obligada a la restricción. La dependencia demostrando existir en cualquier forma. Sólo con el fin de mantenerlo bajo control y cautivado sobre la lealtad.

La sangre y lujuria se mezclaron. Sed y seducción gobernaron juntas. Fue sometido. Embriagado por el calor y atractivo en su hermano. Anhelaba más calor, pero ya estaba ardiendo al calor de la pasión. Cada fibra, cada célula, deseaba suplicante. Gimiendo y suspirando, fue llevado hacia el éxtasis.

Su cuerpo enloquecía con la intoxicación sensual. La vitalidad corría a través de él. El cumplimiento resultó en dicha, el agotamiento tuvo su efecto. Tener a Minos en sí mismo le permitió un momento de calma. Exigente afirmó sus labios de nuevo para sí mismos. Hoy no tendría tiempo para la suave comodidad.

Solo lujuria desenfrenada gobernaba en la intimidad.

Se aferró a su señor como si no deseara dejarle jamás. La última vez que, dolorosamente, estarían juntos con cada minuto se extinguía. Su toque quemó su piel, su corazón era una herida abierta a la pérdida. Frías cenizas del fuego que dejaba atrás.

Cerró los ojos.

La energía fue demostrada. La dependencia saboreada y llevada a su fin. La devoción pagada.

El tiempo era corto.

La esperanza estaba esperando.

Cada momento en silencio, ambos atormentados.

Sin duda, pero el arrepentimiento desmentía la pena.

Un último beso a sus labios.

Al amor no correspondido, pronto serían unidos en ira.

Abrió los ojos. La última visión fue rechazada por el sentimiento y borrosa. Con un estremecimiento deslizó sus dedos en las sedas platas del príncipe, una última vez observó su rostro tranquilo. Sus labios temblaron. El aliento estaba atascado en su garganta seca. Se levantó y caminó decididamente.

Su corazón estaba sufriendo.

El rostro de la figura brillante fue distorsionado en una expresión terriblemente seria mientras cerraba las puertas de la cámara del príncipe, y se detuvo, rígido ante la mirada de un silencioso Byaku, quien le otorgó una suave sonrisa perspicaz, mientras avanzaba con algunos libros de hechicería.

Un poco inseguro el cazador camino por el pasillo y avanzó hacia Lune. El aura del vampiro cambió y le preocupaba, la que siempre fue de aspecto generalmente tranquilo había desaparecido por completo. En cada paso en la dirección donde se encontraba Lune, sentía una fuerte tormenta oscura de fuego. Miró los ojos violeta del vampiro en el salón.

—¿Lune?

Fácilmente se sacudió sorprendido el destinatario. Cortó los pensamiento profundos, que surcaban de amargura sus expresiones faciales. Al mirar hacia adelante, pero parecía no advertir los sentimientos sólo era concientes.

—Nos vamos.

En silencio Albafica siguió la invitación.

Cuando salieron al patio, Lune avanzó directamente al carruaje preparado.

—¿Ya está decidido? Creí que tendría más tiempo para arreglar todo... —dijo Albafica determinado por la sorpresa.

—Fue tu deseo que mantuviéramos prisa.

—No... me refiero. —pausó pensativo—. Hablo por Minos. Fue más rápido de lo que esperé...

Lune abruptamente se detuvo y miró fija e intensamente al cazador. Por primera vez en su cercanía, Albafica se sentía más que incómodo—. Veo tristeza en tus ojos, cazador. Ahorra los supuestos actos de sorpresa y sube al carruaje.

Era como el zumbido de un látigo implacable en el viento. Nunca lo había visto tan irritado. No deseando generar más discordia, hizo lo que ordenó.

Los minutos siguientes fueron silenciosos, tanto que parecieron una eternidad para Albafica. Sólo el trueno de los cascos y las ruedas sobre el suelo de piedra rompían el silencio. Una y otra vez miró a su oponente, buscando una explicación por el cambio notable. Él no fue concluyente. La mirada impasible en Lune permanecía en la noche negra. La indiferencia le cansó, el cazador rompió el frío silencio.

—¿Minos sospecha algo?

Una contracción a la esquina del ojo rompió el férreo control. Ahora reconocía el cambio en Lune. Un ángel indefenso cuya triste mirada en el cielo se quedó, las paredes sagradas del poderoso templo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Cada piedra, una destrucción a gran escala. Algo en Lune se había roto para siempre, la frialdad era la reinante en su aura.

—Me rompe el corazón verte así.

Una sonrisa indulgente se deslizó en el rostro del vampiro—. No me halagan las expresiones de compasión. Ni entiendes lo que me lleva a hacer esto... Así que mejor deja las circunstancias y no te preocupes por mí.

Las palabras hieren.

—¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?

—Tal vez soy demasiado duro. He traicionado más que confianza. Permanece en silencio y déjame pensar con claridad, antes de poder comenzar de nuevo.

Albafica no podía dejar las cosas así, sentía demasiado tensas las palabras de Lune. Su conciencia estaba atormentada por la curiosidad y quería encontrar atención.

—Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo saber lo que sientes hacia Minos... —Como no quería escuchar la declaración de Albafica, Lune volvió la cabeza otra vez. El gesto desdeñoso fue ignorado por el cazador quien continuó hablando—. Pero tienes razón con el hecho de que no me arrepiento de haber decidido esto. ¿Nadie te dijo que jamás encontrarías la divinidad en la tierra?

Una leve insinuación de risa escapó de los finos labios—: Ya ves, mi vida es extraña para ti y todo lo que significa.

Con dulzura Albafica posó su mano en el hombro de Lune.

—Permite compartirla No quiero muros de incomprensión entre nosotros. En un momento te has comportado tan extraño como nunca antes. En tu presencia siempre aseguro una sensación de familiaridad. Por favor, no dejes que nos separe más de lo necesario. No sólo ahora, cuando estaré más cerca, y por mi voluntad, de alguien alguna vez en toda mi vida. Guíame en tu mundo y háblame de su misterio...

Sin decir una palabra, le pareció extraño hablar de lo evidente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Albafica. El riesgo subestimado anteriormente advertido... pronto le hacía caer en cuenta de la verdad.

—Me torna ansioso por saber lo que ves en mí, y el porqué me has elegido. Conmigo puedes satisfacer tus necesidades, pero para mí, nada es divino, Lune...

—Estás tan cerca de mi verdad hasta ahora. Lo ves ante ti y no lo reconoces. Pero no pienso discutir más acerca de mis sentimientos y mostrar mi convicción. Toma el simple hecho de que estaremos unidos y no te preocupes por los defectos. Te lo digo de la misma forma que conozco al señor Minos. Necesito calmar mi mente un tiempo... y te aseguro que mi corazón latirá con paciencia para ti...

Inseguro, buscó de nuevo los ojos violáceos. Lo que encontró fue brillante en plata. Sólo un rayo, pero reflejaba el velo de tristeza.

—Nunca he temido hasta ahora, pero no puedo comprender...

Una vez más, esa risa entrecortada—. Piscis, sólo deja las cosas así.

Crítico el cazador intentó leer el rostro. Lune tenía razón. Se dio cuenta de las aproximaciones solamente, no más. Y lo que vio no era la puerta de los cielos, sino el abismo del infierno.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo lo puede tolerar?!

Aries no podía evitar sentir su cuerpo estremecer de furia. Era su superior, pero hoy no era el joven tranquilo y paciente de siempre. Su respeto caía por falta de comprensión reportada. Su amigo estaba a punto de ceder su alma por completo a un vampiro. Enviaría su alma al infierno de buena gana, hasta quizá suicidarse con su enemigo si era la última medida desesperada a sus planes de venganza.

El pasado iba a ser su tumba. Sin alma y nunca descansaría.

¿Cómo podía tolerar Lugonis lo que explicaba?

¿Dónde estaba el amor del padre adoptivo que debía evitar el desastre?

El hombre de cabellera castaña cada vez lucia más débil y agotado.

No se limitaba a Albafica, pero también se entregó al destino de Piscis.

—No querría hablar conmigo. —Bajó la mirada a un anillo con dos águilas en su mano.

Tonterías. Cobarde excusas.

Cada instante era menos capaz de mantener la compostura Shion.

—¡Eso no lo creo! Siempre ha impuesto en Albafica su voluntad. ¿Por qué vacila esta vez? ¿Está tan decrépito que la vida de su hijo no vale nada para usted?

—No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? —Lo miró alarmado—. Su vida vale más para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Sí, solía ser más que esto, pero mi intervención no facilitará su vida, sólo la hará más difícil.

Shion se mostró inflexible.

—El no actuar ya no concilia el asunto. Pero si usted no quiere actuar, lo haré yo.

Determinado el cazador dorado hizo destellar su poder, no quiso esperar a que cualquier oportunidad se perdiera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Albafica mencionó que robaría la luz del príncipe. Tengo una idea de lo que significa. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde..

—Te lo ruego, Shion. Piensa en esto. Albafica está hundido hasta la cabeza. Y entre todo el dolor, amor y odio, no será fácil de encontrar para él una salida. ¿No crees que se merece tu confianza? Que sea él mismo quien dirija su propio destino, el que ha elegido. Acepta su decisión...

Shion apretó las manos en puños.

—¡No puedo! Sigue un camino nublado por la desesperación. No es su fuerte personalidad la que lo guía, es su alma enferma. ¿Cómo puedo guardar silencio y esperar hasta que no quede nada? ¿Quiere convertirse en un vampiro? ¡¿Es eso lo que intentó decir?!

Fuera de sí, el cazador utilizó la teletransportación.

Por alguna razón, Lugonis permanecía sordo a todo.

Miró las rosas blancas, acarició sus cabellos y se puso de pie.

Haría lo único que podía hacer.

...

El recuerdo era todavía casi tangible para Shion. El vampiro de larga cabellera lisa, la luz brillante, la forma radiante. Hermoso como el sol mismo y la nieve blanca y crujiente. La presencia del vampiro silencioso era casi tan poderosa como la del propio príncipe. Su corazón temblaba con cada fibra. Cada segundo podía ser decisivo.

Cayó en las cercanías del castillo, a la luz de la luna pálida, lo que le hizo pensar que era como una mueca amenazante en el suelo. A través de la nieve crujiendo caminó hacia las puertas de hierro forjado.

Los Grifos estaban cubiertos de nieve blanca y espumosa. La silueta del castillo parecía en la noche clara de invierno romántico y encantador. Un lugar maldito que aparentaba belleza, invitando con la promesa de la condena. El escalofrío hizo temblar a Aries, pero no por el frío del invierno.

Dos guardias, al parecer vampiros, bloquearon su acceso inmediato.

Shion esperaba fervientemente que se le concediera la admisión.

—¡Diga su nombre y la razón de su visita!

La voz aguda del vampiro corpulento podía esperar clemencia.

—Mi nombre es Shion de Aries. Pido una audiencia con Albafica de Piscis. Es un asunto privado.

Mirándolo sospechosamente los ojos fríos parecieron de pronto reconocerlo.

—Yo te conozco. La última vez que te vi aquí, casi mueres en un duelo. Tu estancia solo proporcionará tu muerte segura.

—Así es... —Intervino el otro vampiro— Podríamos darte la bienvenida. Como prisionero, no como invitado. —Sonrió—. Estás detenido, Shion de Aries, y te aconsejo no dar resistencia.

Shion no tenía que luchar, solo encontrar la forma de comunicarse con Albafica lo más rápido posible. Tuvo que soportar el procedimiento. Sus brazos fueron atados detrás con fuerza. El vampiro con voz aguda le llevó directamente al castillo, hacia el portal de piedra, tenía algo de desconfianza en sí mismo, contra su ejecución.

Tragó saliva. Esperaba no haberse expuesto demasiado. Después de un par de toques en los pasillos serpenteantes, fue empujado bruscamente en una sala magnífica. Tomado por sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia delante. Apenas mantuvo el equilibrio, seguido por un choque doloroso para el suelo. Al elevar la mirada, sólo pudo advertir dos despiadados ojos violetas.

—Su alteza, por favor, perdone el error. Este hombre, Shion de Aries, solicitó una audiencia con el señor Albafica. Si mi memoria no me falla, el botín, fue condenado por usted al entrar en los dominios de la muerte. Humildemente pedimos la orden; ¿Qué haremos con él?

Con un gesto elegante de su mano mostró el príncipe al guardia que se hiciera a un lado. Evaluando la mirada granate se acercó a los soldados a sus pies.

—Se podría pensar que el Santuario está perdiendo los tornillos, enviando sus cazadores a una muerte segura. —Sonrió con suavidad—. Mis palabras eran claras. ¿Qué te trae a mí, Aries? ¿Soy la justicia?

Los ojos granates lucharon con el odio que expresaban ante el vampiro.

—Necesito hablar con Albafica. Dame un momento y luego te daré la voluntad de mi vida.

Sus ojos brillaron feroces. El poder de su oponente surgía a cada momento impresionando a Shion, y muy pocas veces se había visto impresionado ante vampiros.

—Pueden dejarnos. —Ordenó el príncipe con una voz profunda que fue a la médula del lemuriano. Al cerrarse las puertas, avanzó hacia el cazador. Desafiante Shion hizo lo mismo.

La forma amenazante en la que Minos rodeaba a Shion, no dejó ninguna duda sobre su naturaleza depredadora, como un felino acechando a su presa.

—¿Qué quieres decir a Albafica? ¿Qué te motiva a ser tan imprudente para correr este riesgo?

Las preguntas simples y concretas. Pero todo sonaba como amenaza.

—No fue un descuido, es determinación. Mis palabras sólo son para él.

El príncipe se acercó. Un escalofrío recorrió a Shion. Su piel se estremeció ante la presencia del vampiro—: Albafica no está aquí. Al menos no en este momento. Lo más probable es que regrese pasado mañana. Sin embargo... —Sonrió con malicia—. Aún estoy indeciso de si deba perdonarte la vida durante tanto tiempo. Así que dame una razón para aplazar mi deseo y elige sabiamente tus palabras.

El miedo lo envolvía. Tal vez era demasiado tarde.

Tenía la boca seca, la lengua pesada.

—¿Albafica está solo?

El rostro del vampiro permaneció inexpresivo.

—No. Lo acompaña Lune.

Los ojos de Shion expresaron el miedo, tal vez habría aún esperanza.

—¿Es el vampiro que me entregó la espada durante el duelo?

Ninguna emoción. Simplemente un brillo en los ojos violeta nocturno.

—Sí, ¿Por qué es relevante?

El temor fue desplazado por el pánico, presentía un trágico futuro. Las preocupaciones fracasaron antes de poder hacer algo por su amigo. Una vez más los ojos se tornaron melancólicos. En un rápido movimiento, sintió como si finos hilos se prensaran a su cuello y cuerpo, inmovilizándole por entero y con gran dolor. Las mandíbulas de la muerte exigían la verdad.

—¡Habla!

No tenía otra opción. Tendría que exponer las intenciones de Albafica para protegerlo. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. La probabilidad sobre la condena del cazador como criatura de la noche, era incierta—. Es sólo una suposición. —dijo Aries con dificultad— Pero oprime tan fuertemente mi corazón, que debía venir, a pesar del peligro. Albafica será convertido por Lune.

La tensión en su cuello desapareció, ahora sólo permanecía el dolor quemante de finas cortaduras.

—Esto es ridículo. —replicó el platinado con una carcajada—. Él nunca dará ese paso. No sin mi. Sólo por nosotros.

Aliviado se tocó el cuello—. ¿Tanta confianza? No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede... —Lanzó Shion contra Minos—. No se trata de lo que te une a Albafica, pero de lo que te une a Lune. Es la luz que Albafica aspira arrebatarte. Él quiere que Lune lo convierta. Un golpe doble. Sus almas estarán vinculadas por la eternidad. Te dejarán para siempre. Perderás el amor de Albafica y la compañía de Lune, el corazón y el alma. Es la soledad y la oscuridad quienes te resguardaran. Desolación en la desesperación. Dolor en el vacío.

Minos rió—. Eres divertido, Aries. Hablas como si conocieras los pensamientos y sentimientos de Albafica. Escoges tus palabras de sentimientos que tuve en el pasado. Los deseos que una vez quise otorgar a Piscis en venganza. No te creo. Lune jamás se rebajaría a traicionarme de una forma tan vergonzosa, y no existen motivos por parte de Albafica en tu ridícula historia.

—Ahora no me sorprende que Albafica lo haya hecho tan fácil... tú, el maestro de marionetas, quien gobierna las emociones. Tu debilidad es más que clara. Tu ego es tan elevado que te envuelve. Estás cegado por tu propio poder. Tienes tanto orgullo que no te das cuenta que eso precisamente es lo que te llevará a la destrucción. Amas a Albafica, ¿Y por eso tiene que sentir lo mismo por ti? Tu familiarizado Lune, ¿Jamás se revelará? Mira detrás de tu arrogancia y dime si estás tan seguro, príncipe.

Sus ojos violeta estrecharon—. O eres muy valiente para hablarme de esa forma, o estás completamente demente.

—Asesiname si la verdad te hace llorar pero te ruego que, por la amistad que me une a Albafica, intenta evitar el desastre.

Continuó su rostro sereno, era una cortina que ocultaba la indignación del príncipe, con su acostumbrado autocontrol, las palabras salieron casi sin emoción—. ¿El motivo?... —Le miró—. Dame fundamentos, Aries, no sólo teorías.

El cazador sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿No es tan obvio? Me gustaría situar a Albafica justo donde te había seguido, siempre y cuando no existiera el amor por medio. Ahora, es odio. El odio socava su mente y lo lleva por muy mal camino...

Un rápido toque de tristeza demostró lo que estaba oculto bajo la mascara de grandeza. Minos parecía estar manteniendo su actitud relajada con todas las fuerzas de su querer.

—Al parecer lo lastimé con mi engaño peor de lo que pensaba. —Su mirada permaneció en la nada por algunos segundos—. Pero no fue sin motivos... él asesinó a mi hermana, yo mismo lo dejé asesinar a los asesinos de la suya. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos se tornan cada vez más hostiles contra mí? Si he dejado de lado hasta mi orgullo... ¿Quería contar mi propia ingenuidad en contra? ¿Ejecutar mi táctica en cada latido por las heridas abiertas? Si es así, debo felicitar a tu amigo. Sólo me decepciona que Albafica sea capaz de no sólo hacerme caer en este dolor, sino que no sea conciente de que te ha puesto entre nosotros. —Le miró—. Eres una victima, que podría lamentar. Permanece aquí hasta mañana, si quieres. Habla con él y hazle entender que acepto incondicionalmente su venganza. Yo no era consciente de haber destruido tanto como para tener que ir tan lejos en obtener satisfacción. Yo lo amo. Y si él quiere hacerme daño, para traicionarme, sería suficiente privarme de lo que siento. Pero tejer una red, como yo hice, no era necesario.

Shion fue alcanzado por las palabras. El príncipe demostraba ante sus ojos la personificación de fuerza y grandeza. La disciplina no traicionó las emociones, pero las palabras desnudaban sus sentimientos. Directamente, sin secretos. El dolor y la impotencia en cada palabra.

—Por Dios, él realmente te ama. Tanto es así que está dispuesto a morir por esto. Pero tú no comprendes. No es el amor quien ha creado sus actos, y guiado al futuro inevitable. Hablo del odio que ha despertado siendo hombre, una maleza que ha crecido desde la infancia. Nacida del miedo. —Esta vez fue Shion quien se acercó a Minos cuando volvió a hablar—: Puedes tirar a toda prisa conclusiones equivocadas. No se trata de engaños, de los que no sé absolutamente nada. Ni de celos. Tampoco he venido a pasar mensajes ocultos, ni a preguntar sobre los secretos que tu gente oculta. Sólo estoy aquí como un amigo, no en ningún otro concepto. Ni a petición de Albafica, incluso a petición propia. Sólo me preocupa la locura que le está conduciendo. Te llevaste todo de Albafica. Su familia la condenaste a muerte, lo tornaste el cazador duro y distante que es hoy en día.

—¿Qué? Yo no tuve que ver en las muertes de su familia, eso es totalmente rídiculo... —replicó—. Sé que su padre era un cazador de plata, su linaje era el más puro de piscis. Supe quien era cuando saldaba cuentas con Luco, el hermano de Lugonis quien casi me condena a muerte junto a su mellizo, sellando el veneno de las rosas en mi sangre... me envenenaron, otro cazador me clavó una flecha y me encerraron en una oscura cripta sellada y húmeda con solo la compañía de las ratas... me creyeron muerto... cuando desperté, después de veintitrés días de horrible agonía, salí con sed de venganza... así que fui a visitar a Luco, me alimenté de su sangre como pago por el trato... y créeme estaba demasiado débil, como para estar destruyendo villas y jugueteando con aldeanos... —El reconocimiento cruzó los ojos del vampiro—. Pero... Bregen. —sonó como una maldición—. Recuerdo, cuando me recuperaba, estaba arreglando asuntos con Luco y él dijo... —Llevó las manos a su frente—. Por ese asunto muchos aliados perecieron... creyéndome muerto, mi hermana y el resto del clan tomó represalias... Estaba demasiado débil para prestar atención cuando nos reencontramos y lo consideré un hecho de menor importancia, me dio igual. Uno de tantos. Los hechos quedaron en el olvido, hasta esa noche que Albafica enterró a su hermana... —Amplió sus ojos—. Yo debí prestarle atención a Albafica. Tal vez, me habría dado cuenta de los paralelos. Pero como he dicho... estaba arreglando cuentas con Luco. Sin un testigo. Ni culpa. Ningún juez, ningún juicio.

El telón cayó, se rompió la máscara.

El arrepentimiento y la culpa aparecieron con fragilidad y gracia.

Luto y dolor parecían alternativamente gritar por atención.

Para arrancar la gloriosa dignidad de la turbia vulnerabilidad.

Shion tuvo que llamarse a la reflexión. El príncipe acababa de revelar lo que él sospechaba. Si bien era un gobernante despótico. Sin piedad. Sin embargo, en ese momento podía entender la debilidad de Albafica por el vampiro, quizá por primera y única vez. A pesar de toda la decadencia, todo lo repugnante y despreciable que le parecía, había un sentimiento de compasión.

—La acción de Albafica es coherente. Muchas advertencias mantenía en mi cabeza y no podía comprender, eran básicamente tan obvias que necesito un regaño por ser tan tonto, no vi la evidencia. Comprendo también las acciones de Lune. Él dejó en claro lo que quería. Sus intenciones para mí, no eran un secreto. Si tu intuición es correcta y Piscis tiene la intención de hacer un cambio, entonces Lune dejará que eso suceda.

El duelo había dejado un sello de miedo en su corazón combatiente.

—La decisión pesa demasiado. Incluso si lucha consigo mismo, esto representará una razón más para poner en práctica sus planes lo más pronto posible.

—Parece que lo conoces bastante bien, Aries.

Shion asintió—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Yo sé cómo ve todo. Hemos pasado por la misma formación. Sé cómo piensa y actúa. Constantemente y sin concesiones a sus propios sentimientos. La ironía es que el amor que has despertado en él es más fuerte que su odio y ahora lo resistirá en última instancia... quizá incluso lo lleve a la muerte.

Inesperadamente los grilletes en Minos se abrieron.

—Puedes marcharte, Shion de Aries.

El shock golpeó a Aries quien sólo miró al vampiro.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No piensas hacer nada? ¡Tú no estás directamente ligado a las muertes de su familia! No eres el culpable.

Le dio la espalda, mirando el lago desde el balcón—. No veo restricciones en Lune, como incertidumbre en Albafica... si es lo que desean hacer, no haré nada por evitarlo.

—¿Entonces te rindes? Aún no ha terminado. ¿Dónde está tu determinación, príncipe? ¿No lucharás por quien dices amar? ¿No es tu naturaleza feroz y ofensiva en vez de hacer que los eventos sucedan de acuerdo a su voluntad?

—No trate de seguir insistiendo por mí, esto es lo que merezco por manchar el amor a mi hermana, por ceder ante un cazador... por dejarme llevar por estas repugnantes emociones—: Cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa helada—. Quiero olvidar, y te aconsejo que me dejes en paz...

Como si de la mano del cazador no lo pudiera evitar, tocó el hombro de su enemigo.

—Te lo ruego, ¡Actúa! El olvido no puede ser tu bendición.

—No, no es la mía. Pero para ellos. —Frotó su frente—. Vete, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Shion no cedería al tono amenazante, fue a ayudar a Albafica y no cedería hasta obtener algún tipo de ayuda. Decidió tensar más la presión en el hombro, obligando a Minos mirarle a los ojos—. Sin tu ayuda no sé dónde hallarlo. No sé si tu amor es fingido, no espero que sientas valor, pero, ¡Salvar a Albafica requiere más de ti que de mí!

Antes de darse cuenta, fue lanzado con gran fuerza unos metros hacia atrás, el impacto fue doloroso en todos sus miembros. Tan pronto como la primera ola de dolor desapareció, sintió como si su cuerpo fuera nuevamente dominado contra su voluntad.

Fuego y hielo marcaron el rostro bien proporcionado del vampiro.

—No tienes idea de mis sentimientos. Tu amigo lo tiene todo bien calculado. Soy uno de los tres grandes líderes, quiera o no, estoy obligado a matar a Lune cuando esté de nuevo ante mis ojos... no puedo mostrar piedad. —Una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios—. Lo que desata mi desesperación, tomaré la vida de la única persona que ha estado allí durante siglos, mi hermano de sangre... Pero la eternidad es mi destino y no tengo la intención de pagar con esa dolorosa carga antes de lo necesario.

—¿Acaso ya los das por perdidos? —El dolor ahora era evidente en los profundos ojos amatistas, fue inesperado y doloroso. Poco creyó ver Shion para apreciar el quiebre total del príncipe—. ¿Por qué eres aún tan cruel contigo? ¿No es suficiente con lo que ya te rodea?

—Cazador de Aries, atención, estás desarrollando compasión por este monstruo sádico y feroz. —La voz del vampiro fue agotada—. ¿Qué pensaría Hakurei? —Le preguntó emulando una sonrisa.

Sí, estaba fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, sentía compasión por el platinado.

—¿Qué sucederá con Albafica? ¿Lo asesinarás también?

La sonrisa en el rostro noble se entristeció profundamente—. Pensé que lo haría hace mucho tiempo... —dijo con suavidad—. Me convencí de que mi deseo por convertirlo era por odio y venganza, pero a decir verdad... —Las emociones de nuevo desaparecieron tras una máscara rígida de orgullo—.Ya nos hemos vengado mutuamente. Incluso antes de que existiera una razón para hacerlo... no deseo mantener más lazos.

La inmediatez con que Minos hablaba abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos ataba de una manera extraña. Shion estaba fascinado por los contrastes de calor y frío. Tanta emoción capturada en la insensibilidad.

—Renuncia a tu venganza si ambos significan tanto para ti...

Una risa casi dulce resonó—. El miedo nos hace actuar como el amor, por ambos hacemos las cosas más extrañas. Me temo impotencia. La venganza de Albafica la lleva con demasiada claridad. Bailando en la luz de la traición. No tolero la debilidad, Aries. La consecuencia de esto es inevitable para mí.

—¿Piensas atacar?

—Sí, la tentación está cerca. Mi deseo por infligir más dolor en Albafica dormía, pero limitado en la actualidad. Mi dolor en este momento es tan grande que podría volverme adicto a la ira. La eternidad no conoce finalidad. Yo tomaría el siguiente golpe, un nuevo ataque que provenga de él, pero luego atacaré. Esta será una repetición infinita, un circulo de nunca acabar. —Le miró fijo—. La única salida es la muerte... Y jamás me dejaré caer en la miseria, a pesar de que mi interior en este momento lo pida a gritos.

Las palabras salieron después de la aceptación de la sospecha. Shion se atrevió todavía a tener la esperanza. No podía aceptar que debería haber perdido a su amigo ya.

—¿Existe algo que pueda animarte a encontrarlos? ¿Algo que influya? Ya sufres por algo que es inevitable a los ojos. ¿Tu dolor tendrá alguna diferencia si la sentencia es ejecutada antes o después?

El príncipe caminó en silencio abandonando el salón. La desesperación invadió a Shion—. Por favor, perdóname, Albafica. Lo intenté todo. Si hubiera sólo un punto de partida, no descansaría hasta hacer lo imposible para hacerte entrar en razón.

Totalmente abatido el cazador fue al encuentro de la noche fría. El claro cielo estrellado le trajo melancolía. Ese sería el firmamento que ahora vería su amigo, jamás volvería a ver el cielo azul celeste que tanto adoraba, como un mar sin fin.


	21. Naturaleza

**Capítulo XXI - Naturaleza**

Cuando Shion elevó la vista hacia la entrada, se detuvo, sorprendido ante la silueta oscura.

—Sólo existen dos lugares que podría calificar Lune, para cerrar el pacto eterno...

El corazón latía fuerte contra el pecho del lemuriano.

—¿Uno de ellos es Bregen?

El príncipe asintió.

—Sí. Tendremos que ir allá.

—¿Quieres decir que sí irás a evitarlo?

—Sí, no podemos derrochar más el tiempo... —Minos se tornó pensativo. _"Aún sus estrellas brillan... si Piscis ha sobrevivido. Lune no lo ha cambiado aún... ni lo mató. ¿Por qué?"_ Los labios del príncipe permanecían en linea recta. _"Su propio egoísmo para tejer un lazo de sangre se resiste... o quizá..."_ Ojos amatistas relumbraron bajo los flecos plata._ "Piscis estaba muy cerca de la verdad anteriormente. Nuestro verdadero poder no proviene de la superioridad física, sino de la mental. El amor es la única cadena que puede contener nuestra naturaleza. No es necesariamente el amor entre dos amantes. Existen muchas formas en las que puede expresarse. Como los lazos familiares, como la pasión, como la caridad o el amor entre amigos. El mismo depende únicamente de la fuerza del sentimiento. "_

—Permíteme una sola verdad. —Interrumpió sus pensamientos el joven de cabellera verdosa—. ¿Cautivaste a Albafica con el poder de la hipnosis?, ¿O todo esto sucedió voluntariamente? hasta casi llevarlo a la locura...

Ojos amatistas eran indescifrables bajo el flequillo plata.

—Bueno, te voy a contestar la pregunta con claridad. La hipnosis es una técnica que no utilizo muy a menudo, y jamás la utilicé con Albafica, lo sucedido entre nosotros fue... una jugada que se salió de control... —Su mandíbula se tensó por un momento—. Mi táctica para los tuyos se encuentra en el sometimiento, el zumbido de mis victimas a los laberintos de sus miedos más profundos, llevándolos a callejones sin salida. Los llevo a la dirección que deseo, y eso no se encuentra en la pasividad de la hipnosis, ni en algún otro encanto. Sin embargo, puedo quitar algo de parcialidad, aunque para mi diversión y orgullo, no es algo que me agrade realizar. El don que nos permite llevar a tu gente a perder la compostura, pertenece a nuestra naturaleza. Se manifiesta a través de la edad y la sangre de nuestros ancestros. Atraemos la admiración para escapar de la caza. Dependiendo de la sangre ancestral más o menos tiene éxito. ¿Te has preguntado cómo hemos sobrevivido a lo largo de los siglos? ¿A pesar del conocimiento, cada vez mayor, sobre nosotros? Vivimos porque no nos pueden borrar, Aries. Es la incapacidad de la mente humana. Sus emociones son nuestra protección.

Shion tragó saliva. Años de entrenamiento, y sin embargo, aún existían ciertas inquietudes que le hacían caer en la ignorancia. Una ingenuidad que era fácil de controlar. Minos le otorgó más conocimiento en una plática que cualquier lección anterior.

—Abres las puertas de mi mente a preguntas que antes no me había atrevido a formular. —Admitió con suavidad Shion—. La verdad que hay detrás la reconozco plenamente, y quizá destruiría todo lo que creo hasta ahora. Pero incluso sin profundizar, es obvio. Tus habilidades siempre terminan en el juego del poder, ¿Me equivoco? Tu control sobre nosotros, sobre los tuyos. ¿Cuántos traidores existen dentro del gremio? ¿Cuántos corazones has amarrado hacia ti?

La risa oscura en Minos, le decía a Shion que no debía efectuar dichas preguntas.

—Tan simple como, que no es así del todo. Te lo dije, la naturaleza no es nuestra protectora, es nuestra arma. Mientras mis aliados utilizan métodos diferentes y más agresivos... yo prefiero ser sutil. Con la seducción puedo ganar influencia política para tener tantos estrategas y títulos de derecho a través de mis jugadas, como todo lo que podría mantener bajo control. Una mente a veces puede ser útil, pero no crea sustancia alguna, Aries. La manipulación se utiliza en todos los niveles del gobierno. Existe también en el santuario, así como en los propios clanes vampiricos. Los dos no te llevaran a nada. Hazte la idea de que están corrompidos, y no por mi gente. Nada más tengo que añadir. Existe oscuridad donde menos imaginas. Ahora, te he brindado más verdad de la requerida. —Sus ojos se fijaron en otros granates—. Y ya que lo sabes... ¿Existirá vacilación en ti desde ahora en adelante?...

La diversión en los ojos del vampiro traicionaban a su homólogo con un atractivo impresionante. Por un instante Shion se sentía hundido en esa aura. ¿Qué había en él que le atraía tanto? Avergonzado por la sensación, evadió la mirada.

—No es por eso que debo preocuparme ahora. Mi interés en estos momentos es salvar a Albafica. No quiere decir que mi lealtad al santuario esté en tela de juicio. Es el lazo de amistad quien me guía.

El príncipe simplemente sonrió—. Lo que tú digas... no está en mí alegrar tu espíritu.

Shion estuvo agradecido por el carruaje que llegó, Minos abandonó el tema.

Obstinadamente desterró las palabras de su mente confusa.

Si el santuario era objeto de las maquinaciones de algún vampiro o al revés. No era importante.

No por ahora...

Él sólo quería la seguridad de su amigo.

El sentimiento de esperanza todavía estaba allí.

Se aferraría a ello.

Hasta el final.

Y en su camino tomaría más precaución de la sombra que le acompañaba.

La sombra, observándolo.

La sombra de la muerte.

Desde fuera y por dentro.

Era insoportable.

Era tentador.

Con prisa el carruaje marchaba a través de la oscuridad. Mientras Byaku acompañaba al cochero, Shion se sentía incómodo con Minos. La proximidad del príncipe le ponía nervioso. El silencio era incómodo. Incierto. Después de un momento, se sintió ridículo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Una pregunta que debió hacer una hora atrás.

—Al lugar de la resurrección.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Los sitios de nacimiento y resurrección me confunden. ¿Por qué es tan significativo?

El rostro del vampiro abordó seriamente al soldado.

—Lune es excepcional en todo. Su visión de la vida. Por lo menos, dada su ideología, probablemente no existe criatura similar de la noche. Antes de su conversión quería dedicar su vida a lo divino. Libre de todo otro mundo, y sólo el amor de Dios, fuente de todo para él. Me dio a la decisión de abrir en su totalidad por el altruismo y seguir la dependencia, su resurrección. Lavado y purificado por el conocimiento. Cumpliendo con devoción.

—¿Un vampiro devoto? Eso parece igualmente blasfemo.

Los ojos amatistas brillaron con picardía, cruzando a su oponente. Shion ruborizado por el sentimiento extraño, volvió la mirada hacia fuera.

Tenía que dejar de contemplar al príncipe un rato. El tiempo que el vampiro le había concedido abrirse. Con un suave tono violeta en el horizonte. Aries miró inquisitivamente a Minos.

—Bueno, el punto de vista que lamentablemente vamos a tener que tomar. —advirtió Minos la reacción en él—. ¿Es posible que desees unirte al conductor? Estoy seguro que Byaku tomaría alegremente tu lugar.

El incentivo fue penetrante como los ojos del príncipe, provocando un suave rubor en el rostro de Shion. Rápidamente instó al conductor que se detuviera. Apenas llegó a una parada, cayó del carruaje, para escapar de la atracción.

—Tienes razón, el aire fresco seguramente es mejor. —Estaba demasiado seco y se unió a toda prisa en el asiento del conductor.

Los ojos nerviosos que componían cada uno de los gestos hizo sonreír a Minos.

Shion se veía avergonzado e indefenso.

* * *

Cuando el carruaje comenzó a andar nuevamente, Minos retornó a sus pensamientos.

Observó el panorama más allá. El frío nocturno iba a la par que las imágenes en su cabeza. El área donde viajaban estaba cubierta de nieve en algunas regiones. Si sus cálculos no estaban errados, llegarían a Bregen pronto.

Le traía recuerdos...

_"El amor a los enemigos está probablemente tan lejos de mí... como el cielo del infierno."_

Byaku lo observaba, con su naturaleza perceptiva y educada, permanecía en las sombras cuidando a su señor. La formalidad siempre estaba presente, al igual que el trato cuidadoso, y aún cuando a veces Minos mantuviera algún momento de dureza, se sentía afortunado de servirle y lo demostraba con admiración infinita.

Él sin embargo temía de esa sensación extraña en el aire, era una sensación tensa, una que Valentine también mantenía y se hizo evidente apenas dos días atrás, cuando sucedió el evento desafortunado en el laberinto. No temían a eventuales enemigos, confiaban plenamente en sus facultades, pero...

—¿Sabías que quiere romper el ciclo del odio? —Pronunció Minos ante su fiel discípulo— Pero las palabras de Aries lejos de hacerlo, me arrastran en contra del apaciguamiento. El único daño que quiere Albafica es mi dolor, lo cual estoy otorgando, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¿Piensa tocar a Aries?

El brillo divertido en los fríos ojos de Minos hizo comprender al rubio.

—Aprende a leer entre líneas, Byaku. —dijo con suavidad—. Ya dije que existe la tentación. Además... sabes que soy muy devoto, hasta el último detalle, en la sofisticación. ¿Piensas que el gran Minos dejaría hilos libres en sus planes?... —Los ojos despiadados cerraron brevemente, sólo para dar a luz una sonrisa—. ¿Podría entrar al campo de batalla, sin recibir daño alguno? Me temo que la posición de Aries no le protege contra los ataques, y vaya que su naturaleza pura le podría hacer caer pronto, en una gran tentación...


	22. Padre e hijo

**Capítulo XXII - Padre e hijo**

Sus ojos observaron el cielo, los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte. Violeta y estrellado... El último resplandor se desvaneció y la oscuridad de la noche era la prioridad.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora?

Sentimientos que no transmitían nada sino dolor. El desprecio que sentía por sí mismo era comparable a la belleza de la noche misma.

El momento pronto llegaría. Estaba en el lugar de su nacimiento.

Y sería su lugar de resurreción...

Lune esperaría en la iglesia, pero primero, debía visitar su pasado.

La nieve cubría parte del paisaje, algunas pequeñas casas se vislumbraban desde la distancia.

Un lugar conocido ante sus ojos...

Reverentemente continuó el cazador contra una de las rocas. No se atrevía a acercarse. El deseo de permanecer inmóvil en la nieve helada junto a ellos era demasiado grande. Por mucho que lo intentaba, sus ojos no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en las cruces. Su cuerpo temblaba, odiaba el invierno. Todos los años. Cada vez un poco más. La soledad siempre fue insoportable, confusa.

Una vez más miró hacia otro lado. Observar las tumbas era insoportable. Buscando ayuda, animó con su energía los rosales marchitos. La pálida luz estalló brillando en dorado, retornando poco a poco la vida. El ancho del paisaje alrededor, se fusionaba con el resplandor blanco de la nieve y la luz suave de la noche estrellada.

La nieve crujía. Poco a poco se acercó una sombra, condujo el blanco brillante a su alrededor y lo sumergió en gris azulado.

—No sabía que te encontraría aquí...

Con tristeza ojos castaños observaban a su discípulo en la distancia.

—¿Dónde más podría estar? En caso contrario, si no fuera por mi familia...

—Lo siento tanto por la perdida de Agasha. Me gustaría haber podido estar allí para ti.

—No se aflija maestro. El dolor paralizante se ha ido, y el que llevo en mi corazón será eterno.

—Ella era demasiado joven.

—Sí...

Lugonis conocía suficientemente bien a su antiguo pupilo como para no golpear otras heridas. En igual cantidad era para Albafica reconocer su derrota por completo, algo tan difícil como hablar de ello. Deliberadamente mantenía preguntas para sí mismo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó con cortesía.

—Me agradaría. —respondió Albafica con una suave sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. Shion habló de ti y su última reunión. ¿Es cierto? ¿Piensas haber encontrado al asesino de tu familia?

—Sí...

La voz del hombre de cabellera castaño rojiza era suave—: No hemos hablado directamente en mucho tiempo... Tu dolor por todos estos sucesos debe ser inimaginable...

—Sólo... —su mandibula se tensó—. Quiero que su jodido corazón esté lleno de dolor, antes de perforarlo.

— ¿Pudiste recordar el símbolo? —Cuidadosamente estudió al joven a su lado.

—Dos águilas negras y un onix, con una marca en forma de equis en el centro...

—Lo que me temía... —Murmuró lento—. No pongo en duda que de haber estado el príncipe en condiciones habría devastado estas villas, y todo a su paso, pero lo sucedido aquella vez no fue él.

Un escalofrío recorrió al cazador, sus labios vacilaron.

La tensión en su garganta le hizo vacilar—: ¿Cómo?

—Minos estaba sellado... —Miró con pesar las tumbas—: Pero no esperaron que poseyera el poder para despertar nuevamente.

—Perdóneme, pero... no le puedo creer...

—Deberías, te estás desviando de tu misión, Albafica. Incluso envolviendo a tus compañeros. Shion ha estado terriblemente preocupado por ti... podría incluso caer en un terrible peligro debido a tus actos. —Sus ojos se fijaron en otros sombríos y bajó la mirada a las rosas reales—. Luco, mi hermano mellizo, murió en sus manos esa noche... era imposible que estuviera en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. —Cerró sus ojos por un momento—. En consecuencia, ahora sé quien portaba ese anillo que has descrito. Era su hermana... era su anillo de protección... siempre fue suyo, Minos se lo entregó.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Lune.

La familiaridad...

Una fuerte punzada golpeó su interior.

Albafica miró con angustia el rostro compasivo de su mentor. El llamado se perdió en el desprecio. No había vuelta atrás. Su asombro quedó tan exigentemente desapercibido como la súplica desesperada en su alma. El cazador estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlarse. No quiso escuchar más, pero sucumbir no tenía sentido. Su corazón temblaba.

Con un esfuerzo, cerró los ojos.

Se quemó.

El fuego que había creado en sí mismo le quemó con llamas ardientes.

Se desplomó.

—Lo siento mucho. Ojalá pudiera llevar tu carga.

La simpatía era como una válvula. Fue el torrente de emociones que ya no pudo contener más. Sus ojos estaban húmedos—. ¿Cree que mi destino es nacer en los albores de la noche? ¿Cómo una decisión entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo para seguir viviendo? —Su voz fue un suave susurro—. Lo pienso cada vez más, la desesperación y el dolor en mí retuerce mis entrañas, y cuando creo que no puede ser más grande, otra amarga verdad me toma y me enseña una mejor.

La consoladora mano del hombre maduro permaneció inmóvil en el hombro del cazador.

—Tu mente ya sabe dónde te lleva. Sigue su voz y trata de no profundizar más. Toma lo que el destino coloca ante ti como lo que es. Sin hacer preguntas. Actúa de acuerdo a tu guía interior... Eres el doceavo cazador dorado, Albafica.

—Mi alma está rasgada por la mitad, maestro... —Vaciló bajando la mirada—. De sentimientos que son tan fuertes para tolerar a diario. Del vacío que ahora me impera, dejándome exhausto y sin esperanzas. Yo no soy anti-vida, pero no puedo continuar en la encrucijada del amor y el odio. Si renuncio a seguir mis emociones, siento que será aún más insoportable.

—Si es así, entonces los hechos afirman tu pregunta. Mira esta revelación como un mensaje del destino. Deja ir el pasado y elige sin cadenas lo que deseas hacer.

—Pero, ¿Con qué fin? —Sus ojos turquesas relumbraron llenos de tristeza—. Puede que no quiero, y mi odio parece devorar antes de que pueda incluso dar un paso. Devorando más profundo mi corazón que anhela sólo calor. Soy un prisionero de lo que siento y del deber... y ahora, que la verdad ha sido revelada, siento que ya no me queda nada en lo cual aferrarme.

Se sintió liberado. Expresar sentimientos tan tangibles, fáciles de entender.

—Existen cadenas creadas por ti mismo. La clave para romperlas, sólo está en ti. Calma tu conciencia, Albafica. Pero, no pagues por ello con la eterna auto-flagelación... —Las palabras de su maestro era tan reales y accesibles al mismo tiempo.

Albafica se puso de pie, consciente del creciente poder—. Podría viajar al mismo inframundo y la sangre de mi familia seguiría fluyendo en mis venas. —Quitó la humedad en sus ojos, sintiendo el frío helado en su piel—. Todos estos años enfocando mi odio como un cazador, y finalmente logré conseguir venganza, una venganza que fue condonada hace años y jamás... jamás la disfruté, por el contrario, ha devastado mi vida por entero. Ahora, estoy abrumado ante mi objetivo final, un vampiro al que he estado enlazado desde la muerte de mi familia... o incluso antes de nacer, y que ha demolido el pequeño mundo que poseía, me temo que no podré alejarme del camino que me ata a él hasta destruirlo o que me destruya...

Permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos, vigorosamente el coraje se unía a la fuerza. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en las rosas.

—Maestro, prométame que salvará mi alma, si es prensada en los hilos de la condena.

Lugonis le observó lleno de preocupación—. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a cruzar la última frontera?

Él asintió—. A punto de hacerlo en pro del odio, ahora no sé qué pensar, no sé qué haré... hace algunas horas me sentía al borde de la locura... pero, no podía tolerarlo, la imagen de Agasha aparece en mi memoria una y otra vez. Sin embargo... No sé lo que sucederá cuando Minos y yo nos volvamos a encontrar... —Apretó sus manos en puños—. Estoy sumido y agotado, pero no dejaré de seguir combatiendo... no permitiré que él acabe conmigo, maestro.

Afectuosamente se vio envuelto en los brazos de su padre adoptivo.

—Aún si trago mi pena, pero si es suficiente para salvarte. Te prometo que salvaré tu alma, si llega ese momento.

Sabiendo que necesitaba la última parada que buscaba.

Albafica cerró los ojos, agradecido de su calor humano.

—Gracias.

La intimidad del padre, hacía más estrecho el vínculo de la amistad. Con camaradería Lugonis dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su antiguo pupilo. El cazador miró con curiosidad el rostro de su mentor—. Albafica, te amo como el hijo que jamás tuve. Igual que siempre estaré allí para ti, pase lo que pase. Te acepto incondicionalmente, sea cual sea el camino que elijas de ahora en adelante...

Las palabras de Lugonis llenaron de calidez su alma, ruborizando sus mejillas, sintiéndolas arder.

—Eso es lo más hermoso que nunca me ha dado. Sus palabras son como la cura para mi alma enferma. Cuando me enteré por casualidad, de que fui quien mató a la hermana de Minos, y a la vez el amor de su vida, dudé de su lealtad hacia mí. Las dudas fueron tan intensas que evité ir en busca de sus consejos... me pregunté si no estaba enlazado de alguna forma a los planes de Minos...

—En principio, pensé que era demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero quise ver que tú también podías luchar, quise verte destruyéndolo como yo jamás pude, quise que acabaras con mi enemigo... —confesó—. Y continué creyendo que lo harías, cuando te di mi segunda oportunidad. Así como los padres están más que dispuestos a hacer. La culpa y los remordimientos acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Minos me abrumó, pero mi fe en ti no ha llegado a tambalearse, aún ahora. Estaba seguro de que podías defenderte de él. Fue mi orgullo ciego el que te hizo caer en esta situación. Perdóname por mi incapacidad... como también, por haberte llevado al santuario aquel día en el que murió tu familia... cuando quizá, el destino deseaba para ti lo que tu padre tanto anheló; una vida pacifica...

—No, no hay nada que perdonar. —Sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos tristes brillaron con cariño—. Agradezco todo su amor, padre...


	23. Desliz

**Capítulo XXIII - Tropiezo**

Las extremidades de Aries se tornaban rígidas gradualmente. Las charlas con el conductor del carruaje acortó el tiempo, pero no eran importantes. Un breve descanso lo llevó a saciar su deseo de movimiento. Vigilante permaneció siempre. El príncipe y su lacayo era un gran riesgo. Pero Aries tenía claro que Minos no mencionaría el nombre exacto del lugar donde se dirigían.

A medida que observaba el horizonte podía divisar las colinas ya. El aire olía ligeramente húmedo y aullidos de lobos se escuchaban a la distancia, las estrellas resplandecian suavemente.

—Sólo he tenido durante siglos la vista de las estrellas y la luz brillante de la luna...

Giró hacia el vampiro, apenas apartando la vista del cielo nocturno. Su cabellera plateada era encantadora en la oscuridad. Perfectamente resplandeciendo con gracia. Cada movimiento era fluido y lleno de energía. El deseo surgió en el cazador. Una realidad distorsionada lo capturaba.

Sus labios eran más rápidos que su mente.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

La cuestión hizo al vampiro inclinar su cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

Shion se sentía muy estúpido y tonto. Avergonzado—. Ambos somos iguales en poder y fuerza. Es una sutileza y gracia de la que tienes un poder mucho más grande sobre nosotros. Creo que debe ser comparado con nada más que asco, pero busco en vano por esa sensación.

—Disculpa, no te engañé anteriormente. A pesar de la atención, no fue previamente voluntariamente.

Otra vez Shion pensó en Albafica. El desamparo ante esto debió ser abrumador. Sintiéndose culpable, se quejó de sus prejuicios ante su lealtad. Tenía el deber obligatorio de preferir su amistad. Un error fatal estaba en su conciencia. Tal vez su amigo no estaría perdido si hubiera tenido desde el principio una mano que lo sostuviera, una que lo guiara en dirección opuesta en la que fue conducido.

—La meta no está lejos, pero Byaku y yo necesitamos un refrigerio antes de continuar, —dijo el platinado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, entremos a una taberna. Mi estómago está igualmente deseoso por alimentarse.

Una sonrisa divertida se encontró con el cazador. Shion al advertir sus propias palabras se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Minos necesitaría alimento? Sangre es lo que un vampiro necesita y nada más. Tan simple, y más precioso, que cualquier otra cosa.

El ridículo esperado llegó.

—Sólo ve, pero no permaneceré demasiado tiempo. En un momento seguiremos el camino.

Así se apartó el vampiro.

En la medida que los veía alejarse, Shion, perdía el apetito. Apático hurgó el guiso servido. La cerveza de sabor rancio. Sensible en su estómago de sólo pensar lo que Minos y Byaku estarían haciendo, pero comió un poco y lo acompañó con el amargo sabor del néctar ámbar.

Después se acercó corriendo al carruaje, Byaku era ahora quien acompañaba al cochero así que tuvo que aguardar dentro. Con impaciencia esperó el regreso del príncipe. Cada minuto tirado, hacía crecer su preocupación.

—Vamos por el camino correcto.

Sobresaltado giró topándose con él, no lo advirtió entrar.

—La descripción de ambos no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Casualmente llevaba un pañuelo secándose los labios húmedos de sangre.

—Entonces no debemos perder más el tiempo.

Mientras los caballos corrían en la noche, el ruido de las ruedas fue tragado por el suelo embarrado.

Shion miró a Minos aún pensativo.

—¿Nunca sientes arrepentimiento o culpa?

Lo miró incredulo—: ¿Por alimentarme?

—¡Debido a matar noche tras noche! —se quejó el cazador.

—En este sentido, nuestro Creador ciertamente me eligió como su mejor opción, al igual que en su peor Lune.

—¿A causa de su fe? Me preguntaba cómo asesina para continuar con vida, cuando su alma quiere servir tanto a Dios. Pero es precisamente el amor que lo mantiene vivo.

La expresión cínica en Shion hizo sonreír a Minos.

—Bueno, hasta ahora, yo estaba allí. Noche tras noche. Lune nunca bebió sangre de un ser humano, con una sola excepción.

Shion interrumpió a Minos sorprendido.

—¿Se puede vivir sin sangre humana? ¿Solo por la devoción de un amante de su propia especie? ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Lune puede. Nunca he visto un vampiro que no pueda resistir la tentación del hambre. Sí, nuestra sangre común es suficiente para sobrevivir. Imagina un intercambio por necesidad, cuando no queda otra opción. O para crear intimidad que está más allá de las palabras. —Sonrió—. Es un acto de gran placer en las sombras. Pero el hambre sigue existiendo, y nuestra naturaleza siempre exige más. Cuando el hambre ataca nos invade un gran dolor y nuestras fuerzas se debilitan, hasta estar satisfechos otra vez. La codicia está consumiendo. Por lo tanto, me es sorprendente que aún no haya tomado la vida de Albafica. Él cometió un grave error al entregar voluntariamente su sangre. Ha comenzado a desatar la oscuridad que habita en Lune. Ahora es como un hombre hambriento. Las nauseas deben desafiarle por su nula ingestión alimenticia. El propio instinto lo impulsa. Está en la segunda noche consecutiva sin sangre. Ahora que ya no estoy allí para cuidar su dolor, no estoy seguro de lo mucho que queda de su fuerza. La tentación siempre está, al igual que su resistencia. Pero ahora no está llamando solo el hambre sino por el lazo de sangre. Necesita sangre, y la menor invitación promete la salvación.

Afectado el cazador apretó los puños.

—¿Albafica dio voluntariamente su sangre? ¿Por qué y cómo sobrevive? ¿Por qué esta desgracia? Añada más piezas en este rompecabezas, Príncipe.

—Para ofenderme, imagino. Una demostración de poder que me sorprendió mucho, ya que tenía probablemente esa intención. Me sentí mal. Casi como un amante traicionado. Burlado y humillado.

La franqueza con la que Minos habló, una vez más, acarició a Shion. Ansioso de esta familiaridad, cedió más espacio, escuchando cada palabra.

—Sí, Albafica ha sobrevivido, Lune no le ha mordido ni asesinado. —continuó Minos.

De ese modo confidencial, el vampiro creó finalmente una intimidad que ya resonaba en todo momento. Eso hacía más fácil para Shion entrar en conversación.

La formalidad siempre fue un cuidadoso: ten cuidado. El cazador de Aries no estaba seguro de si se debía al hecho de ver la brutalidad de Minos anteriormente, bienvenida o maldecida. Su mente intentaba buscar el porqué. Ajustes básicos y principios que sustentaron, por años de amarga experiencia. Pero su corazón quería alejarlo de toda razón. El anhelo que albergaba por el deseo de mirar a Minos era implacable.

—Aquella noche contra el Conde de Megrez, fue cuando lo mordiste. Estoy en lo correcto si Lune tampoco le ató con un lazo de sangre, ¿O le seguirá siempre voluntariamente?

—¿Eso te dijo?

—No, sólo pidió mi confianza. Y no creí que no lo ataras.

—¿Y ahora sí lo crees?

Shion tragó saliva. Finalmente tuvo que aclarar la situación.

—Siento que está atrapado en un mundo que en mi opinión ni siquiera debería existir. Sin embargo, siento una sensación de pesar en mi corazón desde nuestro encuentro en el castillo durante la tarde, y no lo puedo comprender. Las emociones me abruman y se cuelan hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Incluso palabras describiendo estas sensaciones que nunca utilicé anteriormente para mí. Mi mente se siente tomada y cautiva por ti... mi corazón está a punto de dejar toda resistencia. Me siento desnudo en tu presencia. Completamente entregado y pidiendo de esta impotencia. Te sigo considerando un ser detestable y cruel, pero no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.

Los ojos amatistas descansaban suavemente por su cuenta, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Su cercanía para Shion era insoportable. Minos elevaba en sí mismo, sin piedad, una fuerza apremiante que ceñía en su interior, y lo tiraba incesantemente al abismo.

Dejó su mano suavemente en la rodilla del joven, haciéndole fantasear, un deseo oscuro. Quería capturar el contacto establecido, sentir su piel desnuda sin tejidos de por medio.

—¿Y si cumpliera tu deseo? ¿Podrías ceder, Shion? —preguntó retóricamente, su aliento cálido golpeaba los labios castos del joven tentativamente—. Dime que no me deseas...

Las palabras eran de mal agüero. La suave voz, despertó las ganas de huir, y el deseo de cercanía.

—¿No sabes que me parece desagradable tu arrogancia? —tiró con brusquedad. La intensa mirada que le dio Minos fue, en la piel. Un calor leve que se notaba en sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios nobles lo sorprendió y encantó. Se sentía como un carnero acorralado por un lobo. No debía ser, el brillo divertido en los ojos amatista lo dañaba y seducía. Nunca debió mostrar tanta debilidad. Cómo para confirmar la voz instructiva de Minos cavó hiriente en su mente.

—Más que desagradable. Atractiva sería la respuesta, ¿O me equivoco, Shion?

Sorprendido y aterrorizado por la exactitud de sus observaciones, intentó negar. El afán se arremolinaban ya en la boca del estómago como Minos tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mezclándose su toque a la lujuria, y el beso que siguió, lo derribó con pérfida pasión.

Sin más preámbulos, suaves manos estaban en la camisa comenzando juguetonamente a desabotonarla. Estaba petrificado. Sólo su respiración nerviosa era percibida, mientras el aire seco se reunía en su boca.

Las ardientes cosquillas invadían su cuello al suave aliento. Minos no perdió el tiempo y deslizó su lengua por sus labios en el calor de su boca, un beso húmedo y pasional. Shion gimió un poco y respondió a su beso urgente a juego con sumisión. Cayó al embrujo de su toque en la medida que ambos cuerpos se presionaban, los siguientes botones revelaron la piel. El fuerte rubor llenó su rostro a partir del cuerpo del vampiro sobre él. La imposibilidad de escapar a la situación, lo mantenía atrapado.

Sus ojos miraban otros violetas. Como si Minos pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos su lengua se deslizó a través de su pecho y tetillas con fruición, como su mano se ceñia en su pantalón. Shion fue capturado en previsión de la pasión. En fogosa parsimonia, una que no conocía aún lo sedujo con facilidad cediendo a la tentación. El último botón fue liberado y suaves manos tocaron su pecho, explorando las lineas finas de sus musculos.

Al igual que la seda cada caricia compensó su piel suave en éxtasis, entre besos bajó a su cadera. La demanda finalmente se apoderó de la confianza depositada en posesión de su ternura. La tela suavemente se deslizó hacia abajo en sus brazos, a medida que los besos calientes impregnaban su piel. Adicto a la sensación Shion cerró los ojos.

La mente de Shion se derretía. Cayó, atrapado por las caricias frescas que describian su piel. Minos sabia que era lo que se esperaba de él, lo que exigía, y se volvió más audaz, pasando la lengua por la comisura de sus labios e incluso mordiendo su labio inferior, succionando el trozo de piel enrojecida en la boca para calmar la herida que había infligido. Por último, le dejó entrar, y su lengua frotó sensualmente contra él, el calor de sus cuerpos llamaba, la pasión se encendía como los besos profundos y demandantes continuaban.

El apasionado beso sólo fue interrumpido por otro nuevo, cuando las manos se deslizaron sobre Minos, cayendo de forma encantadora sobre sus musculos tensos. Cualquier debilidad del cuerpo explorado prendía emoción predominante. Toda razón, sin embargo, desapareció en el sentido de que, inevitablemente, se impuso la locura. Labios ardientes acariciaron el cuello y provocativamente exploraron cada detalle. La emoción que exigía satisfacción en la lujuria dominaban su cuerpo, las caricias del vampiro borraban su poder.

La tela del pantalón dio paso a la voluntad del vampiro. Ahora Shion estaba desnudo, más expuesto. La vergüenza se levantó rápidamente en su cara. El temor ahora a ser abordado, pero su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente con intenso entusiasmo como las caricias y húmeda lengua se intensificaban entre sus piernas.

El brillo en los ojos del vampiro costó cada emoción de ellos, dejándo una estela de calidad humedad a medida que retornaba a su cuello y boca. Las gentiles mordeduras presentaron su regla, lentamente en la piel de Aries.

Con una sonrisa de seducción sin cuartel fue llevando al cazador a un punto crítico. Su cuerpo tembló a cada caricia en su punto más sensible. La profunda voz del príncipe deslizó en su cabeza, mientras el placer lo colmaba por entero. Una sensación incontenible que lo llevó al borde de la locura. Codiciosamente marcaron su cuerpo y cedió dominado totalmente por el príncipe, quien encendió un juego salvaje de lenguas, al que Shion perdió, jadeando sonoramente.

La muerte de su conciencia. Tan atractivo como fuego en una noche de invierno helado.

No fue solo calor, también se quemó.

* * *

Se estremeció.

Su reflejo semidesnudo en la ventana le estaba acusando.

¿Cómo iba a perder su honor?

¿Traicionar su amor por el deseo del momento?

Quería odiarlo por esta humillación. Pero él ya estaba demasiado ensimismado. La ira lo sacudió. Se le advirtió. Más de una vez. Muy claro. Lo había ignorado. Seguido, dispuesto. El delito fue muy malo. Pero no más que su conciencia atormentando sus sentimientos heridos.

Los alimentos que consumió, buscaron la manera de salir. Las náuseas no fueron a causa de su sabor. Solo asco de sí mismo, el disgusto por su debilidad, eran los culpables.

¿Qué hizo?

El dulce olor pesado le causó náuseas y otra vez un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Firme trató de controlar su estómago mientras su mente se deleitaba con recuerdos placenteros. Por sí mismo como sus piernas y la cercanía del vampiro.

Minos con los ojos cerrados parecía vulnerable e indefenso.

Pálida luz de la luna iluminaba el carruaje. En el resplandor la silueta oscura del vampiro ganó nueva fuerza. Un brillo de plata yacía en los cabellos radiantes que atrajo a Shion de forma mágica. Vio el poder que quería declinar. Secretos que incitaban a atrapar. Un misterio que parecía capturarlo e inmovilizarlo lentamente, como una telaraña. Su corazón estaba ocupado por el dolor, pero deseando en el interior de acero.

Deprimido por esta situación vio en otra dirección antes de reunir valor para preguntar—: ¿Qué deseo oscuro acabas de despertar en mí?

Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos granates. La debilidad sacó fuerzas de su interior. Su tímida mano acarició el cabello plata y sedoso. Sus labios pecaminosos eran suaves y tibios. Teniendo conocimiento que el amor no era quien llevaba esta pasión.

¿La naturaleza podía ser tan cruel como para producir estas criaturas?

¿Por qué sus sentidos fallaron?, Sin embargo, ¿Por qué con ese vampiro? Irónicamente él. El ser que estrelló a uno de sus mejores amigos trágicamente en la desgracia. Fue para ayudar a Albafica y ahora también infligiría dolor a su amigo.

De una forma que no podía imaginar jamás... la traición.

Traidor.

Su cabeza palpitaba.

Impotente se colocó al lado del vampiro.

Estaba aturdido.

No tardaría en ir por caminos separados. Hasta llegar el momento, quería saborear la culpa. Se quemaría en cada rincón de su memoria. Festejo en el deseo cumplido. Capturaría los gestos y expresiones de perfección y los sellaría en el interior.

—Cumpliste tu antigua promesa, príncipe. Me enviaste al infierno.

Los parpados se abrieron mostrando un suave tono violeta nocturno, un atractivo contraste con la piel blanca y reluciente. Sea o no el infierno, parecía la vista hacia el cielo.

—¿Te mantengo forzado a mi lado, Aries?

La amargura en el rostro del lemuriano era más que una sombra del poderoso sentido de la misma.

—Cada segundo de tu presencia es demasiado para mí.

Una atractiva sonrisa se extendió en los labios del vampiro.

—¿Te arrepientes?, —Secó las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos y describió los labios hinchados de Shion—. Me arrepiento de nada.

Con aprobación tragó saliva. Sintió la abrumadora responsabilidad culpable de su conciencia. Su moralidad condenó el acto profundamente, mientras la lujuria no se podía quejar. La verdad desnuda lo llevó de nuevo la desesperación, y la ira a través de sus venas. ¿Entregarse a Minos lo haría un subordinado de la noche? ¿El vampiro lo torturaría sucesivamente así? Tenía el poder para salir de esa situación. La furia ardiente podía sacudirlo.

—¡La ignorancia con la que he confiado voluntariamente me atormenta!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Voz dulce, palabras duras.

Los pensamientos grabaron su camino. Patético. Error ignominioso.

La protesta fue un breve rasguño en su orgullo. El orgullo se convertía en ridículo. Su oponente estaba jugando en una liga diferente. Sin esperanza resistía el desafío. No quiso participar en ese enfrentamiento. Nada sucedía en el tablero de juego sin el cálculo de Minos. Una lección que aprendió en cuestión de horas con una dulce amargura. A regañadientes, siguió el dominio propio.

Su confusión y culpa continuó presionando, pero el indicio de un beso por parte del platinado sedujo sus labios. Los sentimientos se arrastraban vívidamente en Shion. Mordiendo su dignidad, desgarrando su orgullo. La voz de Minos lo sorprendió. Sentimiento familiar. Cómodo calor.

—Te di pasión que no desaparecerá en horas.—Susurró contra sus labios hinchados—. Se pegará a ti como una maldición.

Sí, como cada contacto que aún sentía con fuerza y era una obligación a la locura. Resignado, se arriesgó a mirar en la condena amatista.

—Luego de haber hecho más de lo que me hiciste para imponer tu poder sobre mí.

—No te forcé en nada, Shion. Todo fue consentido por tus deseos.

Las palabras picaban. Una vez más el conocimiento descubierto que desmentía su mente.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Piensas mostrarme como un trofeo?

Minos se apartó comenzando a vestirse y Shion estaba agradecido por la distancia, la cual ganó por el mismo. Una que no era capaz de crear. Muy grande fue la atracción por el abrumador sentimiento de nostalgia.

—No, no directamente. Albafica ni siquiera sería capaz de leer en ti, sin que yo tenga que agregar algo.

Una vez más esa complacencia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que permaneceré?

Una suave risa lo saludó, señalando la crueldad de la situación sin rodeos.

—Lo harás después de todo. Si es por mi culpa, por su culpa, o sólo para no salir corriendo. No importa. El resultado para mí no es motivo de preocupación.

—Al igual que horas atrás, ¿Verdad?

Una expresión suave yacía en el hermoso rostro del vampiro. Shion casi lo podía interpretar como tristeza.

—Tuviste la insensibilidad de llamar a la certeza por su nombre. ¿Y ahora esperas algo que va más allá de mis intereses? Tu mente debe guiarte mejor, Aries. El deseo no es nada nuevo para mí. Así como por satisfacción. Como un viejo vampiro son muchos años obteniendo un bien tan conocido... y cientos de veces al máximo coste. ¿De verdad quieres más sinceridad para aclarar tu joven cabeza?

No, no era suficiente.

El dolor era tan grande.

La esperanza de sentir en palabras simples fragmentos.

Minos era calculador.

Él era un mero medio para un fin.

De sucia utilización.

Al borde del auto-odio.

El ciclo del odio sin duda seguiría.

Por Albafica. Contra Albafica.

—¿Cómo eres con Albafica? ¿Lo utilizas también como ropa de segunda mano? ¿Deseas infligirle más dolor por toda la eternidad, sólo para afirmar tu poder? ¡Miseria que clama al cielo!

El brillo frío en los ojos de Minos lo amenazaba, como hielo contra sus brillantes granates.

—Tu audacia te costará más pronto o más tarde la vida.

—¿De verdad crees aún que siento respeto por ti? No sólo yo me he expuesto, Minos. Tú experimentas emociones. En la tarde todavía hablabas abiertamente acerca de tus sentimientos. Pero los reconoces como un problema, ahora sólo puede ser difícil e inaccesible.

Shion esperaba de esta presunción un brote. Manía fría o rabia destructiva al semblante indiferente que Minos tenía en su lugar.

Lo contrario era el caso. Fue como en el castillo. El príncipe parecía vulnerable.

_"¿Amarlo influye tanto en su mente?"_ La suave contracción en la boca de Minos afirmó la pregunta no formulada de Shion.

—Me observas como si estuviera arrepentido, Aries. Esto debe apartar tus ojos del temor. La ira hace que tu lengua hable sin comprender. Debes volver a tu paciencia y reconocer en lo profundo de tu conocimiento. Por dejarte llevar por algo tan insignificante, me mostraste los límites de mi autoridad. Perdí ante la debilidad del amor y lo acepto. Pero... —Negó con la cabeza—. Si este sentimiento por Albafica lo pudiera vestir como ropa, me gustaría andar desnudo en el hielo. Si fuera mi piel, me gustaría arrancarla a pedazos. Si se tratara de sangre, me gustaría derramar hasta la última gota de mi cuerpo. Cualquier tortura, la más horrible, la más temible, la aceptaría a cambio de esto. —Su palma descansó en su pecho—. Pero el sentimiento no es actuación. No puedo contenerlo, sea el poder que ejerce en mí también hace desaparecer mi voluntad, sólo para nublar mi mente en una especie de obsesión.

Allí estaba otra vez, la familiaridad. Aferrándose impotente a los labios de Minos como la noche anterior.

—Tengo que reforzarme antes de ir a Lune. Ahora, ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Me atacarás o irás con tu amigo a solo ser testigo de lo inevitable?

—Si puedo persuadir a Albafica, ¿Evitarás su destrucción?

Sus profundos ojos amatistas vagaron divertidos por su cuerpo joven y atlético. Estudió hasta el más mínimo detalle en la piel rojiza de algunas zonas por sus propios besos, para luego retornar la mirada en el rostro ruborizado del cazador.

—Persuadir... —Pausó con suavidad—. ¿Por qué?

Shion tragó saliva—. A partir de la idea errónea que lo lleva por mal camino. ¿No es por su lucha sin sentido, su dolor ponerte en contra de Lune y matarlo en rabia y orgullo? Tonterías sin sustancia. Esta lucha no los hace feliz. No deshacerá el pasado entre ambos. Todo lo contrario. Tal vez, Albafica ha endurecido su alma con cada golpe, con cada paso tuyo en su vida. Sin embargo, lo conozco. Detrás de todas las mentiras, el engaño y sacrificio, es sólo su incapacidad para asesinarte. Está absorto en su dolor, jamás actuaría por crueldad.

—Así que no es cruel... —Rió brevemente—. ¿Por qué utilizó a Lune para hacerme daño? Detrás de tu lealtad, Shion. La venganza sin piedad lo destruye y destruirá todo sentimiento delicado en mi hermano. Deliberadamente y conscientemente. Yo sólo terminaré en Lune lo que él comenzó.

Shion desafiante sacudió su pelo verdoso casi dorado—. Estoy seguro que no quería pisotear sus sentimientos o realmente desea poner fin a esto. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba de espalda contra la pared, y no veía otra forma de empezar esta locura. Para que se sienta su dolor, es un grito de ayuda. La convocatoria de una mano que lo ayude. El deseo de amor que destituye del odio. No más.

—Tus palabras suenan bien. Me encantaría quedarme con ellas. Pero has desterrado toda la fealdad que habitan en su significado. Si Albafica entra en razón, ya ha allanado un camino.Y no importa qué, siempre, nos encontraremos. Para mí no se trata de la felicidad o infelicidad de Albafica. Ni siquiera se trata de venganza u odio. Pero de esta manera no será por él, sino por mí. Estas son mis impresiones, las huellas que dejaré en el polvo. No estoy atrapado en el medio, Aries, si así lo piensas. —explicó con suavidad—. Mi dolor de lo que haré con Lune, será tolerable para mí. El arrepentimiento es una sensación que nunca he comprendido ni experimentado. Todo es cuestión de poder. No por el amor que me negó Albafica. Existe humillación y una traición que no puedo permitir. Lo que sienta en este momento Albafica por mí, es irrelevante. Mi fin será la muerte y la victoria. Deliberadamente él mismo lo creó. No por amor o sentimiento herido. Sólo por egoísmo. Del cual su maestro es yo mismo...

—¡Eres un fanático! Obsesionado con el egoísmo y el poder. Únete a tus sentimientos por Albafica si es que son tan profundos. ¿Cómo pudiste ver más allá de tu amor propio para amarlo? ¿Y Lune? La tristeza en tus palabras ya te castiga. Lloras sus perdidas, sin embargo, ¿No consideras sus sentimientos?

—Lo hago, pero... ¿Por qué debo considerar el amor y el respeto de ambos cuando nadie más lo hace por mí? —preguntó con serenidad.

—Pero... —Quiso contradecir. Pero no pudo citar a Lune o Albafica amándolo en contra. Tanto lo habían traicionado. Uno por amor, o por el odio del otro. Se tragó los últimos pensamientos.

Seria testigo de la tragedia que no era más que una farsa.

—Albafica necesitará alguien que le de cariño y apoyo en el futuro. Sin ello, estará perdido...

Minos parecía haber tomado una decisión. La expresión facial del príncipe era elocuente, serena y transparente, totalmente pacifica... pero incomprensible para Shion.

¿Por qué en un momento tan decisivo su espíritu se encontraba tan sereno?

¿Por qué sentía que su decisión estaba libre de esperanza?

Intentó penetrar en las emociones que el orgulloso vampiro podía tener, y sin embargo, sólo era insondable. El aura del príncipe era como un mar pacifico en el que caminaba y luego, paso a paso, lo sumergía a la fría y peligrosa profundidad.

El vampiro reunía fuerzas para el próximo escenario.

Aries sólo presentía un evento trágico e inevitable.

Con cada respiración seca, fuerte y definitiva.

Los cascos de los caballos se acercaban a una serie de villas. Las colinas imponentes se revelaban, finalmente habían llegado.


	24. Esperanza

**Capítulo XXIV - Esperanza**

Vio donde reside su fuerza. La confirmación de su fe. Apenas cruzó el umbral, se esforzaba por no perder todo el poder. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado en el hambre, embotando su mente. Permanecer allí fue una apuesta para su constitución.

La pequeña iglesia estaba desierta. Con los años, no había perdido nada de su belleza familiar. Formada de blancas rocas, los arcos de medio punto en la bóveda de la capilla, ofrecían custodia y seguridad. Las luces de las velas resplandecían de forma increíble sobre él, permaneció inmóvil por un momento ante el altar. Inclinó la cabeza humildemente y cayó de rodillas. El vampiro vaciló antes de mirar la cruz.

Cerró sus ojos.

El hambre era más fuerte.

_Así que ahora he encontrado mi camino hacia ti. Y no quería deshonrar por nada en el mundo este lugar otra vez con mi presencia. Es la determinación que me lleva a ti. Amonestación que nada es finito, me maravillo de tu casa. Soy un pecador silencioso que maquina sus planes a tus pies. _

_No estuve ocioso. Busqué la sabiduría en las sombras. Mi fe era inquebrantable. Sabía que no lo obtendría, pero podría concederse sólo por ti. Tantos años me mantuve firme y silencioso. Confiando en recibir una señal. Se convirtió en parte de mí. Fue un camino largo y duro, con bordes peligrosos pero que pude cortar._

_Temo de la incapacidad, pero mi plan ha seguido con firmeza. He sacrificado una esperanza accesible para mí en un gran prescribir de otra parte, una esperanza posible. La sed en el lazo de sangre me hace dudar. La duda... una sensación que me repugna._

_Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo me gustaría entregar esto._

_El anhelo que me está negado._

_Santuario mundano que rompe la afirmación divina. Fui rechazado por ti, antes de poder tener un presente. Sus brazos me rodeaban, mientras sus ojos estaban en la distancia. Yo codiciaba una ficción. Se ahogó mi utopía en su odio. No tiene sentido._

_¿Sólo necesitan algo de mí? Se los daré._

_Con eficiencia viviré a través de cada prueba._

_Sí, reconozco su cálculo. Yo lo vi siempre y creí siempre en más._

_Me llevará la indiferencia que ha definido como la fundación de nuestra asociación directamente al infierno. Mi corazón está saltando en el derramamiento de sangre._

—¿Puedo ayudarte, hijo mío?

Las palabras turbulentas de un sacerdote rompen los pensamientos del vampiro de cabellera blanca.

La confesión sería vergonzosa.

La oración tonta.

—No, gracias a ti. Estoy más allá de toda ayuda... —Brillantes colmillos resaltaron en su boca—. Dios me ha abandonado. Y es el diablo el que me llama.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo en una bonita y casi desierta aldea cubierta de niebla. Árboles óseos se levantaban en la luz de la luna pálida, amenazante en el cielo oscuro. Las sombras parecían muecas siniestras en el suelo estéril. Un soplo de blanco frío brotó de sus labios. Con esfuerzo escondió el inquieto temblor de sus manos. El temor de pie ante el escenario que se presentaba. Una mano estrechó su hombro izquierdo, el cazador de Aries de repente hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sus ojos se fijaron en otros granates—. ¿Tienes miedo, Shion?

—Todo. Tengo miedo de lo que ven mis ojos.

—Un moribundo... —Se rió—. No debe existir nada que pueda asustar más a tu mente, ¿Verdad?

En silencio, Minos caminó junto a Shion. Una breve vacilación volvió a acostarse en sus extremidades antes de seguirlo.

—No, no debería, —Respiró en la niebla brumosa.

El silencio pesaba entre las altas y oscuras paredes en la iglesia a pocos metros, junto con el aparentemente suelo de mármol negro. Sólo la luz tenue de la lámpara noble que colgaba en el centro engendraba algo como oscuridad muerta. El cálido resplandor de las velas era una invitación.

El cazador miró inquisitivamente al príncipe.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Minos, señaló a la iglesia—. Puedo sentir la presencia de Lune cerca...

Shion tragó saliva. Llegó el momento.

—Sí, Albafica y... ¿Lugonis? Ese es un invitado que no esperaba en mi función... —Sus ojos amatistas relumbraron—. Puedo sentirlos en esa dirección, si deseas cuidar de tu amigo y su padre, te sugieron que vayas...—Comenzó a caminar con Byaku, dejándolo atrás—. Los vampiros del clan de Licaón no le tienen precisamente afecto, y en cualquier momento atacaran.

Sin más preámbulos, el vampiro fue a la dirección ya indicada y desapareció en los portales de la pequeña iglesia. Byaku permaneció en la entrada.

* * *

—Vamos. Este lugar es demasiado duro en tu alma.

—Pero... no pienso regresar al Santuario.

Con camaradería Lugonis le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Albafica—. Pensaba más en una taberna. —Guiñó su ojo.

—¿Quiere ir conmigo a tomar una copa? —Piscis estaba un poco sorprendido por la invitación, además le comenzaba a preocupar donde estaría Lune.

—¿Por qué no? No podré recordar mañana cuando vuelva a estar sobrio. —Una risa calurosa se escuchó del viejo cazador.

—¿Piensa que es buena idea? Si lo ve un miembro del santuario conmigo, estará en serios problemas.

Sacudió su cabeza por debajo de la imparcialidad—. No voy a dejarte solo esta noche.

—No sé qué decir. Maestro... —Lo miró con curiosidad mientras caminaban a los caballos—. ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿Cómo sabia que estaría aquí?

—Bueno, fue una coincidencia encontrarte, sólo vine a visitarlos. —Se refirió a la tumba—. Estoy aquí por Shion...

—¿Shion? —Le miró con incertidumbre.

—Estaba preocupado porque sospechaba tus intenciones. Le dije que no podía intervenir, puesto que sólo afectaría tus decisiones .. aún lo pienso. —Lo miró—. Así que en cuanto se fue sentí la necesidad de visitar a tu padre... como siempre he hecho cuando me lleno de remordimientos y culpa.

—¿Shion vino con usted?

Sacudió su cabeza—. No... dijo que investigaría... creí que se habrían encontrado.

Los nervios resonaron en Albafica.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No... pero, debemos encontrarlo.

No tuvieron que buscar muy lejos. Con nostalgia Shion observó a la distancia la figura cautivante de su amigo, y su maestro. Recordó lo sucedido en el carruaje y se sintió mal. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora? Sentimientos recuperado en la nada sino dolor. El desprecio que sentía por sí mismo era enorme.

—¡Albafica! —No pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡Me alegra que estés a salvo!

—Shion... —El nudo en su garganta se deshizo.

—Debemos marcharnos de aquí... Los vampiros de Licaón están cerca, te han sentido y atacaran en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Minos lo advirtió.

—Minos... —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso...?

—Sí, él está aquí... y fue en busca de Lune. Lo sabe todo Albafica.

Lugonis no comprendía muy bien la situación, pero no podía evitar sentir viejos sentimientos de desprecio con solo escuchar aquellos nombres. Como también la mirada en Shion... le recordaba tanto a la de Albafica cuando recién comenzaba su vinculo con Minos.

—Entonces debemos marcharnos.

—¿Piensan escapar como cobardes, cazadores?

Algunos vampiros salieron de las sombras rodeándolos, eran vampiros menores, pero en manada podían ser molestos. Rápidamente los tres mantuvieron posiciones defensivas. El aroma de las rosas reales comenzaba a sentirse... aunque Albafica no estaba listo para una batalla. El shock contra Rusé aún era muy reciente, invadiendo incluso sus pesadillas nocturnas. Además, fue una noche llena de emociones y realidades que intentaba encajar aún en su cabeza.

Pero no se dejaría vencer.

Varios silbidos y sonidos metálicos resonaron en la oscuridad... Como dardos, las rosas se clavaban en sus oponentes de forma letal. Shion atacaba junto Albafica, mientras Lugonis cubría detrás. A pesar de la agresividad en sus enemigos, las letales flores se clavaban en sus pechos con una certeza escalofriante. El contraataque vampirico fue duro, Shion sintió como filosas garras tocaba su mejilla mientras un hilo de sangre manchaba sus ropas, para luego tornarlos cenizas con un brillante ataque cegador.

Continuaron avanzando, a medida que la pared de cristal ejercía de defensa y rosas negras buscaban ofensiva, la sangre cálida teñía la nieve. Espesa y salada, a medida que sus oponentes caían. Las respiraciones eran agitadas, y costaría avanzar, pero era lo de menos. Albafica mantenía dormido su instinto de cazador, la presencia era una maldición.

Y había algo más.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de donde estaba? —preguntó a Shion en medio de la lucha.

El rostro triste de Shion mantenía la mirada en sus oponentes—. Lo supuso Minos, yo quería detener tu plan de ir a la perdición. —Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios—. Pero... veo que estás bien...

—¡No vuelvas a arriesgarte así! —Sus ojos brillaron vidriosos, llenos de preocupación—. No merezco que te preocupes por mí.

El cazador de Piscis observaba los vampiros que se dirigían hacia Lugonis.

—¡Espera, Albafica! Esta lucha absurda entre ustedes no llegará a nada bueno. Minos mantiene una baraja bajo la manga hace mucho tiempo, y piensa mostrarla. No habrá salvación, pero una amarga decepción.

Albafica se volvió tristemente su amigo, miró a su maestro.

Debía recordar su deber.

Él era un cazador...

Independientemente de su afecto.

—Esto se trata y no se trata de mi salvación. Es mi deber. Sólo quiero que Minos sufra. Él debe morir o destruir su propia luz. A través de él, para él—Su voz tembló ante el dilema—: No tengo más ilusiones. Incluso si su amor es sólo una manipulación más. Lo quemaré en mi odio. Estoy comprometido. A través de mi familia, por mi maestro... Acabaré con él.

* * *

Fuertes pisadas parsimoniosas en el mármol se detuvieron ante el vampiro de pelo blanco, el cadáver de un sacerdote estaba a sus pies. Lune sintió el aura de Minos previamente. Ahora la poderosa presencia oscura llenaba la iglesia y creaba un ambiente familiar y amenazador. El fuego crepitante en las velas quemaba el aire, enriquecido el olor vacilante de una tormenta que se aproximaba.

—¿Sabes por qué he venido? —Lanzó el látigo sagrado a los pies de su hermano.

Lune permaneció silencioso mirando fijamente los ojos del príncipe.

—Como lo sabes, voy a esperar por ti.

La silenciosa mirada de Minos habló de decepción y pesar. Por primera vez, los labios de Lune formaron palabras ante los hechos que continuarían.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

—No hay nada más que decir.

—No.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el suelo lesionado, la oscuridad lo golpeó con fuerza. Decidido a escapar de esa emoción destructiva, finalmente tomó el látigo sagrado. Agradecido por no tener que dar el primer paso, miró a su rival acercándose rápidamente. La sombra de luz contraatacó.

El fuerte estruendo se escuchó lejos donde estaban los cazadores luchando. Directamente afectados, el poderío de los ataques se sentía a la distancia. El dolor parecía ya dominar a Shion por completo. Sus preocupaciones fueron advertidas por Albafica. No podía dejar a su amigo o a Lugonis, pero donar por lo menos consuelo. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a Piscis.

—Siguen llegando más y más. —Frunció el ceño Lugonis—. Tenemos que darnos prisa. —dijo con su sable en mano.

La pared de cristal era buena conteniendo y rebotando ataques, detrás Albafica y Lugonis se hacían paso batallando.

—Ambos, están tan cerca, y es lo mismo hasta ahora. Albafica, si él muere, entonces será como gobernante, no como amante.

Las cabezas de dos vampiros volaron por el aire ante la noche, mientras otros emergían de los arbustos. Los ojos turquesas se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas brillantes, fijos en otros granates, habló bajo la tenue luz de una amenaza—: Pareces conocer muy bien a Minos. Lo aterrador aquí es que también parece importarte sus emociones.

—No. Pero lo entiendo. Tiene simplemente miedo. Al igual que tú... y todos. Sólo están dando vueltas en círculos.

El diálogo no pasó desapercibido para el viejo maestro, quien defendía detrás.

Mientras Albafica y Lugonis contenían las idas y venidas del enemigo, Aries siguió capturado en el combate lejano, y dio algunos pasos hacia esa dirección. La voz exigente en su cuello le sacó bruscamente a la añoranza para otorgar atención a su amigo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Qué tan cerca estuviste de él para tener un sentido tan amplio de lo que hablas? —preguntó demandante Albafica.

Aries no contestó.

—¿Shion?

Antes de que Shion pudiera responder, el último ataque a la distancia paralizó por un instante la lucha, tanto cazadores como vampiros, quienes parecían de pronto nerviosos. La preocupación en los ojos del lemuriano era evidente ante los ojos de su amigo.

Decidido Albafica tomó el hombro de Shion, reclamando la atención de su amigo, que cedió a regañadientes y volvió a enfocarse. Cara a cara. No había engaños. El corazón de Piscis se llenó de sospechas y sometió la amistad a dudas.

—¿Te preocupas por él? —La voz de Albafica estaba herida. El miedo desapareció inmediatamente de los ojos granates, nerviosamente ocultos en un simulacro de apaciguamiento.

—No, ¿Por qué lo haría?

Persistentemente demandó el corazón de Albafica por la verdad.

—Lo veo en ti.

La carencia de respuestas arrastró la verdad hacia la luz.

Fue traicionado.

—Lo siento, Albafica. —Sus ojos brillaron con tristeza—. Ahora te comprendo.

Le dolía.

Profundamente.

—No puede ser... ¡También te encantó! —murmuró Lugonis detrás.

No tuvo tiempo para continuar el reproche, porque un grito agudo los sorprendió.

—¡Maestro!

En un descuido el hombre maduro estaba en el suelo, ya no era tan poderoso como antes.. en poco tiempo.. quizá meses, el poder emergente en Albafica apagaría del todo la vida de su mentor, ese era el destino de Piscis. Con urgencia ambos cazadores terminaron con los vampiros, el peliazul se acercó a su maestro. Shion aún tardaba para reaccionar.

—Vampiros... los sirvientes del clan del Duque. —Recordó la advertencia Shion—. ¡Maldita sea!

Mientras Aries los cubría, Albafica revisaba las heridas de su mentor.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con ansiedad.

—Uno de esos vampiros lastimó una vieja herida en mi pierna. —Dijo con esfuerzo—. Ya no estoy en forma para esto.

Albafica lo miró asustado. Perdió el equilibrio, no podía caminar bien—. Padre... —El corazón del cazador se llenó de pánico. Preocupado, trató de apoyarlo... los caballos estaban cerca, pero tendrían que entretener a los vampiros restantes.

—¡Shion! ¿Puedes llevarlo a los caballos? Yo los entretendré. —dijo al joven que mantenía la guardia detrás.

—¿Quieres batirte contra todas esas bestias? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No podemos mantener a mi maestro aquí, ¡Hazlo! —ordenó—. Sólo me quieren a mí. Los sacaré de aquí.

—¿Qué haces?

El más viejo preguntó como Shion se lo llevaba y Albafica comenzaba a luchar.

—Lo llevaré hacia los caballos. Está herido y su sangre sólo los atraerá más.

—Albafica está solo. ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—No puedo, es un cazador dorado, confíe en él, por favor... como antes hacia. —Le dijo bajo, pero de nuevo, firmemente.

Shion mismo esperó llegar a tiempo para apoyarlo, Lugonis sólo sentía un mal presentimiento prensando su corazón.

Albafica los encaró listo para la batalla, aunque no como veces anteriores, su cabeza era un caos emocional sus ojos no mostraban la determinación usual. Contó ocho vampiros persistentes y otros de bajo rango, sus músculos se tensaron, sus respiración era nerviosa y sus ojos observaron expectativos.

Él no se rendiría. Nunca.

Casi sin sentido bajó el sable contra el primer vampiro al ataque. La sonrisa desagradable de un segundo lo sorprendió ante sus ojos, dirigió los colmillos afilados, deseosos por cortar su cuello en una mordida fatal. Torpemente lo detuvo y contraatacó, siendo herido también dolorosamente en un brazo. Cuando elevó la mirada creía haber perdido finalmente la cabeza, varios más rodeaban al cazador.

Un torrente envió por los aires las bestias sedientas de sangre, para caer muertos en la grama y la nieve.

—Qué juguetes tan débiles... —Una sonora carcajada resonó en la oscuridad— Pero, si aquí está mi más hermosa marioneta.

Ante él estaba el ángel de la muerte, los otros vampiros se hicieron atrás aterrorizados, comenzando a huir. Ojos fríos que lo decían todo recorrieron su cuerpo. Él no quería que lo viera así. Débil, vulnerable.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Minos—. Traer a Shion aquí fue pérdida de tiempo después de todo... Pero funcionó con el fin de evitar echar de menos tu presencia a mi lado.

Albafica se estremeció recordando la mirada en Shion. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlarse.

La opresión en el pecho creció como se puso de pie.

—Parece que rápidamente encontraste otros lugares de solaz distracción, príncipe. —Palabras amargas y acusatorias.

—Ese debe ser tu corazón, ya que has decidido no importa, Piscis. —Respuesta dulce y crítica.

Sí, Minos le mostró su metedura de pata demasiado grande. No debía tener sentimientos por él. ¿Pero los celos nunca podían tener un lugar?

—¿Por qué interviniste? —Esta vez su voz era firme y exigente—. No necesito de ayudas, menos la tuya.

Él amablemente explicaría el porqué.

—No dejaré que te maten unos simples vampiros menores y débiles, sólo yo, tengo ese privilegio... —Un remolino de energía oscura lo envolvió—. Así que prepárate, Piscis.

Las palabras heladas quemaron.

Nada más de los labios que alguna vez prometieron amor.

Sólo esa sonrisa extensa.

Albafica fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por Minos. Una tensión como hilos comprimieron rápidamente su cuerpo en dolor. El miedo lo abrazó sin descanso. Escalofríos se unieron a la quema en su interior. No había vuelta atrás. Minos atacaba sin un solo comentario de más. Ni mimetismo, ni gestos. Ninguna emoción, como si no le importara. Tal vez fue así siempre.

Sus cuestiones quedaban tan exigentemente desapercibidas en el silencio, como la súplica desesperada en lo mismo. Fronteras delineadas y luchas constantes dejó a Albafica vulnerable. Nunca hubo razón para desviarse o ceder. Y ahora Minos se reía del caos emocional y confusión en sus pensamientos. Tal debilidad se presentaba en su alma de cazador indefensa.

—¿Unas simples rosas reales? Esto comienza a ser aburrido... —Se movió contraatacando. Apartando sus hilos y abriéndose paso un halo de viento cortante. Albafica lo esperaba, con ojos oscurecidos. Evadió y avanzó hacia él, pétalos brillantes comenzaron a brotar de las ramas desnudas, prontas a convertirse en una gran masa de rosas pirañas.

El fuerte viento helado las destruyó.

Minos actuaba en serio.

Sin lugar a dudas.

Como era de esperarse, las rosas no surgían efecto en el vampiro.

Sin embargo, la sangre goteó de sus brazos y mejilla.

A pesar de ello, Minos, soltó una carcajada. Se puso en guardia al ver a Albafica lleno de heridas también ante él

—Ese es tu espíritu de lucha, cazador... —Los segundos siguientes, fueron una gran confusión. Ataques iban y venían.

Albafica comprendía.

Resistiendo en su cuerpo los ojos determinados del joven brillaron, las rosas pirañas fueron esquivadas con facilidad. Minos rió y tiró de los hilos. Era al mismo tiempo tan lleno de ira y desesperación. Quería gritar... quería acabarlo. Un tirón lo sobresaltó. Un goteo de sangre corría por el brazo del cazador al igual que en su rostro. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlo sufrir, todo lo contrario, cualquier expresión de dolor la suprimió lo mejor que pudo.

Minos continuó implacable en sus ataques destructivos y sadistas... y de pronto, Albafica sintió la intensidad de el dolor en su cuerpo con fuertes tensiones... no sólo eso, el dolor lo hacía volver a la realidad. Cada baja defensa era aprovechada por Minos para tensar sus articulaciones. Albafica jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos dislocado, quizá fracturado, al igual que las fuertes heridas en una de sus piernas, la risa fría del vampiro resonaba humillante.

—Duele tanto lastimar a un ser tan hermoso... —La suave voz del vampiro implacablemente buscó camino en su conciencia. El llamado se perdió en el desprecio y humillación. Minos sonreía despreocupadamente ante él—. Te daré una ventaja antes de continuar...

—¡No necesito tu compasión!

Minos sonrió ante su mirada brillante, y sus ojos se dirigieron al otro cazador.

—Parece que tenemos más invitados...

Ojos turquesas giraron hacia otros granates. No sólo por la mirada fría en Minos, pero también el gesto cariñoso en ellos que le fue entregado a su amigo. La familiaridad entre su mejor amigo y el hombre que amaba. Más que horror le sacudió sentimientos que mantenía detenidos. No quiso hablar, sucumbir no tenía sentido. Su corazón temblaba todavía.

¿Con qué promesa sedujo a Shion? ¿El afecto le fue quitado del todo y entregado a su amigo? Con un esfuerzo, entrecerró los ojos. No tenía sentido, la imagen se mantuvo, al igual que el dolor. Corrosivo llevó en sus venas. Una nueva experiencia angustiante que le hizo sufrir más que el dolor de sus ataques, el infierno en la tierra.

Mientras Shion sólo veía lo inevitable, y con dolor, varios metros atrás se detuvo Lune.

La lucha tornó fuerza entre ambos. El encuentro hizo estragos. Minos lo tomó por sorpresa, al roce pudo evitar el fuerte ataque de viento. Los ojos amatistas se cruzaban con otros turquesas a cada ataque con fiereza y carcajadas divertidas, llenas de una expresión mortal.

—Parece que ya olvidaste tus padres agonizantes... y como murieron con crueldad... —Se inclinó a su oído—. Tal vez deba recordar, con Lugonis y Shion... en cuanto termine contigo...

Al oírlo, la rabia inundó el cuerpo del cazador, y pudo brevemente liberarse lastimándolo. Sin embargo, Minos tensó los hilos, sus piernas se torcieron y cayó inmóvil de nuevo, con un gemido. Minos dobló su brazo herido de una forma que no pudo evitar. Reprimió el grito de dolor, tratando de tragarlo, sino lo que ardía en su interior. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y no obedecer. Era como aquella noche, durante la mascarada. No podía moverse, parecía como si sus dedos mantenían un poder muy grande sobre él. Abrió los labios para respirar.

—¡Albafica!... —La voz hizo elevar la mirada, vio la cara angustiada de Shion.

Lune estaba alerta, para evitar que Aries interviniera en la lucha. Piscis advirtió que había algo que ambos sabían y él no. La expresión obstinadamente severa de Lune, y la desesperación en su amigo.

La mano de Minos empezó a brillar en púrpura, Albafica se concentró para soltarse del encanto elevando su poder. Empezó a jadear. Minos continuó riendo como comprimía los hilos. El miedo envenenó su sangre al igual que el desamor. Impuesto al entumecimiento de sentimientos que no estaban protegidos. Brillante dolor le atravesó, mucho más fuerte que su brazo y otros miembros dislocados. Su corazón se sentía obligado, a punto de estallar.

Minos invocó el viento helado, cayendo alrededor de ambos con una explosión purpura que destruyó la tierra y algunos arboles alrededor. Byaku y Shion se alarmaron intentando cubrirse como era posible. Lune miraba impasible, como si no le importara quien moriría allí mismo, frente a sus ojos.

La lucha entre ambos continuó, la agresividad crecía. Su mente estaba distorsionada, su corazón ardía. El instinto de cazador ganaba la partida como la onda destructora se cerraba ante ellos, el furioso dolor gritó después ante el ataque del vampiro, mientras la fría determinación del cazador surgía en su cuerpo.

La determinación se encendía, la rosa blanca brilló fantasmal en su mano. Su cuerpo se levantó contra toda resistencia, arrastrado por la voluntad. El movimiento se escapó el príncipe no... no más que la helada facilidad que bajó toda su guardia. Una nota de advertencia demasiado tarde para Albafica. El único acto a través de la acción no evitable.

Cuando el viento se disolvió, todo alrededor era destrucción y sangre. Dos figuras de pie aún yacían en medio. Albafica y Minos. Una de ellas brillaba con intensidad, extendiendo su aura purpura ante él cazador. Los espectadores se levantaron entre los escombros ante semejante demostración de poder.

Su cuerpo tembló. La certeza era la realidad. El corazón del príncipe fue traspasado.

Por último, la sensación era tangible.

—¡No! —Jadeó Lune con horror.

Aturdido y jadeante Albafica miró a la cruel realidad de la situación creada. Podía sentirlo, la verdad lacerando su corazón de nuevo. La rosa sangrienta encajada en el pecho del vampiro.

—Vencido con una simple rosa blanca...

El susurro quebrado hizo eco en la cabeza de Piscis. La mano temblorosa de Minos se cerró en la flor y sus rodillas cedieron, dos finos hilos de sangre comenzaron a deslizar de sus labios. El corazón de Albafica se rompió. Fragmentado en pequeñas partes de pesar. Despedidos fragmentos de esperanza.

Intentó caminar pero cayó de rodillas ante Minos, el dolor abierto daba forma a su rostro. La amargura de su desaparición encarcelado en anhelo. Cada gesto, cada expresión facial del cazador a su amante. Sólo contra Minos de soporte. Penas de amor reinaron en lugar de agonía.

El golpe ejecutado fue fatal.

_Con firmeza me opongo al dolor que intenta ganar la mano._

_Sin embargo, hay vida en mí. Una fuerza, que no está derrotada._

_Tu abrazo es lo que me da la fuerza necesaria._

_¿Todavia hay cariño?_

_Por supuesto..._

_Suplicante busco la paz en tus ojos azules._

_Una última vez, quiero disfrutar de tu amor puro._

_Me gustaría que siempre me hubieras visto así._

_Sin odio o temor de por medio..._

—Minos... ¿Por qué?

_El brillo amoroso en tus ojos desaparece a la incertidumbre._

—Sabía que debíamos llegar a esto... Conozco y comprendo tus sentimientos, porque ya no hay secretos.

El dolor en su pecho empapaba de sordera. No tenía mucho tiempo. La rosa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

—Nuestra decisión de ir hasta el final, sólo por el deseo de venganza. Encuadernado en un juego de amor y odio... Manipulé a Shion, para provocar tus celos... Desde luego. Por un momento, quise tenerlo para mí... sólo porque deseaba que sufrieras por esto que siento.

_Intensivo y desnudo. Nacido de tu dolor._

_Egoísta como siempre he sido._

_¿Me perdonarás si aún lo soy?_

—Yo puse los cimientos para tu inconstancia. Tu odio hacia el amor y la destrucción... Tus celos fueron la sentencia de muerte, con mi firma...

_El frío llega por mí. La oscuridad me lleva..._

_Estoy dejando de sentir tu presencia._

_Aún no, tengo tanto que decir._

_Las palabras no llegarán._

_Lo perdí todo..._

_Mi vida de inutilidad se alimentó._

_La soledad se convirtió en mi hogar._

_Elegido para escapar de la debilidad._

_Significando ser implacable._

_Perdido en mirar hacia el pasado, rechazando el futuro a ciegas..._

_Durante años fui un sar vacío y sin emociones._

_Un demonio, esclavizado por mis propias cadenas._

_Tus acciones revelaron algo diferente, en la monotonía de la costumbre._

_Mis acciones fueron dirigidas con un propósito..._

_La rosa se tiñó de escarlata a la mitad._

_No puedo permanecer en inacción._

_Sólo deseo mirar el fuego de tus ojos que me mantiene despierto._

—No hay mucho que yo pueda darte, Albafica... Muy poco queda de mi alma. Gran parte es control que básicamente se ha ido... Mi orgullo roto unido en crueldad. Pero, lo tuve todo por un breve instante... —Sus dedos fríos acariciaron la mejilla del cazador—. Esa noche... ¿Recuerdas? Por una vez, nuestros espíritus renunciaron a luchar y abrí el corazón por primera vez. Sólo para ti y nadie más. Siempre llevados por caminos entrelazados de nuestras emociones... Es tan simple. —Sonrió suavemente—. No necesito aire para respirar, sin ti. No existe sangre que mantenga mi cuerpo vivo. Ningún sentimiento, excepto uno...

_Sin sentido, así sería mi vida, insignificante sin ti._

_Como antes..._

_He destruido mi alma, aplastado mi propio corazón._

_Mi corazón prisionero, estaba inquieto, insatisfecho._

_Siempre luchando por libertad, en busca de curación._

_Veo que hay tristeza en tus ojos._

—Por favor, no llores... —Su voz salió como un susurro—. Ya has llorado demasiado por mí. No me quejo de mi partida. No vale la pena. Cada lágrima se derrama inútilmente... Es mejor así.

_Suelta la seguridad que necesito._

_Te di nada más que sufrimiento y agonía._

_Arrebaté tu alegría y te di dolor._

_Mi alma te llevó siempre al abismo, aún lo hace, tirando de una fuerza que hace tiempo he legado a ti._

_Mi corazón está demasiado débil para sostenerse._

_Impotente en tu brillo perdido._

_Sólo mi existencia te puedo aún dar._

_En el último carácter de mis sentimientos por ti._

_Mi amor como curación para tu alma._

_Mi último deseo._

—Te amo...

_Y así te doy mi existencia para que encuentres una esperanza de paz._


	25. Oscuridad

**Capítulo XXV - Oscuridad**

Su cáliz cayó al suelo derramando sangre tibia. Una fuerte sensación sacudió los sentidos del vampiro de cabellera azabache. Avanzó hacia la terraza de su castillo y observó el horizonte.

El viento fresco golpeaba su cuerpo semidesnudo, así como otorgaba una sensación extraña que no comprendía.

Aiacos frunció el ceño.

—Minos...

...

_Yo era ejecutor y testigo._

_Testigo de la impotencia._

_He observado como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos._

_El odio y amor que me diste es desvanecido en dolor._

_Tu sacrificio por mí, no lo era._

_Sabes lo que haces, ¿No?_

_Ahora me haces sentir tan solo._

_Finalmente has arrancado de mi vida todo lo que me encantó._

_Eres la sombra que envuelve mi alma._

_Con tu pérdida todo se siente vacío a mi alrededor._

_Insoportable, frío y solitario._

_La última llama posible en mí, es sofocada por tu amor._

_Está en el aire que respiramos._

_Lloro por ti._

_¿Era eso lo que querías?_

_Vi lo que debí ver y brotaron los celos._

—Sabías todo lo que yo hacía, ¿Verdad? —Sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos plata.

_Sin ti perderé una parte de mí._

_Hasta mi locura la has tomado._

_Estaré incompleto..._

_Tambaleándome hasta perder el equilibrio._

_Ya extraño tu apoyo._

_Reconozco mi dependencia de ti, desnudo como nunca antes._

_Yo sería tu luz, llevando a través de la desesperación._

_¿Era eso lo que querías?_

_Fui testigo y el autor del delito._

_Estaba en el momento equivocado, lugar equivocado._

_Mi voluntad fue tu víctima, seducida por un amigo traidor._

_Sabias cómo hacerlo, ¿No?_

_Ahora conozco el significado de tus palabras. No hiciste de ellas secreto alguno._

_Sin embargo, tú mismo fuiste un enigma, no comprendiendote hasta el final._

_Una mirada a tu abismo, uno que me llevó a profundidades sin fundamento._

_Un caso a mi propia depravación._

_Eres el único que consiguió lo que quería._

_Control._

_Tus marcas permanentes en el polvo._

_¿Es eso lo que querías?_

Respetuosamente Shion se acercó al joven cazador y al vampiro, quienes aún permanecían de rodillas y abrazados. Aún con su cuerpo gravemente herido Albafica se esforzaba por contener el cuerpo agonizante del príncipe amorosamente en sus brazos. Un gesto que lo decía todo sin decir nada de sus sentimientos. El cazador se detuvo cuando se encontró con el vampiro de cabellera blanca quien tiró de su brazo alejándolo.

Cuestionando Aries miró el rostro pálido.

Ojos hermosos e intensos.

—Dale tiempo para que se digan adiós a solas.

Era sólo un toque suave, pero las palabras con facilidad encontraron su camino al oído de Shion.

—No quiero, debería... estar con él, consolarlo y ser un apoyo.

La mano sobre su brazo estaba exigiendo.

—Ahora no. Ven conmigo. —ordenó.

Shion siguió al vampiro de mal humor, aunque preferiría cerrar a Albafica en sus brazos. No era su dolor, sin embargo, tuvo que sofocar el sentimiento. El deseo de debate fue abrumador y difícil de penetrar en la niebla de la confusión, tan claro como el viento incoloro manteniendo su espíritu atrapado en una telaraña pegajosa de culpa.

Cuando llegaron a la cercanía del carruaje, ya no podía contenerse. Más afilado quería hablar con el vampiro—. ¿No piensas que necesita un descanso? ¿O te preocupas más saber que lo perderás también, si soy el que lo apoya?

Sin preocuparse el hombre de pelo blanco respondió con calma.

—Hay mucho de lo que no se dice. Tanto y tan poco expresado en pocas palabras.

En silencio el peliverde miraba a Lune, cuya aura extrañamente era conocida. Fue la curiosidad que dio forma a su pregunta.

—¿Amabas a Minos?

—Demasiado.

—Comprendo menos tus acciones.

La amarga sonrisa en sus labios apuñaló a su homólogo.

—Yo era la llave, al igual que tú, Shion, la puerta. Sólo para mostrar la verdad a Piscis. Sentimientos que tenían tanto poder en Minos.

—¿Control o poder?

El vampiro se rió en voz baja.

—Minos jamás habría podido revelar tanto de sí mismo.

—Comprendo, pero...

El aura del hombre de larga cabellera blanca se hacía más clara y expandía en poder.

Sus ojos relumbraron estudiando el rostro de Shion y cuerpo—. Regresa a cuidar de Lugonis cazador, ya está amaneciendo y los vampiros menores no son amenaza. No le darás a tu amigo comodidad. —Avanzó y Aries sentía una rara familiaridad—. No me malinterprete. Conocía de sobra el carisma de Minos. Sin embargo, no puedes esperar seriamente brindarle consuelo en este momento a Piscis. —Se inclinó más cerca—. Has traicionado a tu amigo. Sin amor, supongo. Da explicaciones. Afirma tu amistad. Pero no ahora. Sólo harías la situación peor para él...

Las palabras eran simples. Claro y puro.

Sin embargo devastador.

—¿Dices eso porque deseas mantenernos separados?

—¿Mi deseo cambia las circunstancias, cazador?

No. Él no podía dar ninguna comodidad, que fue colgada por traición. No podía ofrecer ninguna esperanza. Sólo la sensación de vacío. Resignado, se aventuró una vez a la cara cruelmente atractiva.

—Entonces, por ahora. Cuida de él.

Con las extremidades suaves se enderezó. Mientras caminaba, sus pasos eran inestables. Su mente pesada. No podía hacer nada. Su amistad era negada con prejuicio a la tentación, y ahora, en la discapacidad.

Lune simplemente no lo perdía de vista.

* * *

Era tranquilo.

Oscuro.

Un aura purpura se desvanecía en las sombras.

Firmemente el cazador de Piscis se aferraba a la oscuridad, como si la necesitara para vivir.

_Ahora realmente has destruido todo en mí. Nada más queda que pueda sacrificar. Mi aliento, que en realidad se extingue. Un espíritu roto, el corazón quebrado y un alma destrozada._

—¿Te amo? —Frunció el ceño entre lágrimas, observando otros ojos cerrados—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —Exclamó finalmente temblando en dolor e ira.

—¡¿No te fue suficiente con seducir mi alma a la perdición?! ¿Tuviste que demostrarme de esta forma que perdí? ¿Qué no tendré alguna luz en mi mundo escabroso? ¿Cuánto me hiciste quedar ciego? Yo sólo quería terminarlo - todo, que me llevaras contigo. ¡¿Y ahora?! Así nunca encontraré la paz, porque sabes que no saldrás de mi conciencia. Tu regalo no ayuda a nada más que crecer tu crueldad en mí. ¡No lo quiero! Bastardo, orgulloso y egoísta... ¡Te odio!

Miró la rosa blanca teñida casi del todo. No quedaba tiempo. Sus dedos tiraron de ella arrancándola, y también tiró de la tela de su camisa, exponiendo la piel. Era un acto desesperado, y que quizá no cambiaría los hechos.

Venus brillaba en el horizonte, el cielo en un suave tono violeta y rosa señalaba la proximidad al amanecer. Su alma ya no estaba impoluta. El acto de condena sólo sería una prueba de la depravación que ya dormía con él. Los labios de su amante se sentían fríos en su piel. La oscuridad ahora quedaría para siempre en forma de la imagen.

—Sólo hazlo... ¡Hazlo!

Los labios se movieron suavemente. Poco a poco, tomaron una cinta de fuerza adicional. Con cada roce, con cada respiración, un poco más. Inmerso en armonía se desvaneció todo, pero una sensación de seguridad. El dolor que siguió fue recibido por él de buena gana. Sus brazos se cerraron en el cuerpo herido y sus ojos dejaron de ver el cielo madrugador.

La vida fue drenada, absorbida por la dulzura.

La debilidad le hacía temblar... temblar de éxtasis.

Perdió el equilibrio al igual que el vampiro, todo sentido de sus miembros. Sólo el calor que sentía tomando el suyo. Su cuerpo indefenso se presionó al de su amante. La ayuda que necesitaba. El amor lo acogió de lleno. La desesperación tan cerca y como hasta ahora. Desterrado por la pasión que fluía a través de él. El agotamiento se acostó en su cuerpo llevándolo al borde de la inconsciencia. La realidad se distorsionaba, el pasado ya no advertía que el futuro estaba en silencio. Sólo en ese momento realmente era.

La salvación infalible brilló en la oscuridad.

Piel blanca rozó sus labios. Testamento vital, que tenía de acuerdo la razón fusionada a la existencia. La primera gota fatal humedeció los labios. El hambre que exigía satisfacción allanó su camino. Una última revuelta de agonía. No podía rechazar. Ahora lo dejaba todo para siempre.

Murió.

Su alma lloraba.

En vano.

Volvió a nacer.

La sangre corría por sus venas. Llenándolo con fuerza. Respirando contra la vida. La emoción latía con fuerza en su interior. Exigiendo salvajemente sed de redención. Satisfacción a la gran demanda. Atrapado en el frenesí de la pasión. Distorsionado y claro, sordo y pulsátil. Un torrente de emociones llevadas a través de las tribulaciones de su psique con intensidad. Rozó con deleite el horizonte de la muerte. Sus destinos siempre fusionados.

El velo del delirio cayó.

Purificado en el purgatorio, vio con claridad.

_Desde el primer momento..._

_Odié la intensa mirada que me diste. El calor de tu oscuridad. El hechizo de tu ser, tus gestos seductores. El sonido melodioso de tu voz profunda que suavemente invita a la seguridad. El poder que tus palabras tienen en mí. La sensación al dirigirme. La impotencia en tu presencia. La atracción, que me sedujo a ciegas._

_Odio tu vecindario. Cada beso ardiente. Cada toque suave. Tu ternura compasiva. Tu ardiente pasión. El calor familiar contigo. La soledad cuando estoy sin ti. El intenso anhelo que nunca me libera. Esperar cada movimiento tuyo. Cada momento angustioso cuando requiero de ti._

_Odio la sensación de perderme. A sabiendas que he encontrado la perfección en tu naturaleza depravada. El saber que estoy renunciando a todo por ti. Por este deseo insensato de tu compañía._

_Odio tu engaño. Tus juegos de manipulación. La desesperación que siento por ti. El dolor que me dejas sufrir. La crueldad con tu gracia. La angustia en mi corazón. Las cicatrices en mi alma que llevan tu firma._

_Odio la mentira del pasado. El presente desolador._

_Odio a mi lucha interior. La desunión de mí mismo._

_Odio el odio sobre ti._

_Todo._

_Casi todo..._

_Y más que nada, que me trajiste un sentimiento más fuerte que el odio._

_Te amo._

_Y odio no poder habértelo dicho._

_Nunca._

_Pero, no dejaré de luchar por un futuro..._

El primer recuerdo de su humanidad se hizo eco en su cabeza.

_Y así te doy mi alma para encontrar una esperanza de amor._


	26. Perdición

**Capítulo XXVI - Perdición**

Cuando despertó, sólo existía un ardiente deseo en él.

Sangre.

Era más fuerte que cualquier necesidad jamás encendida en su ser. El deseo desafiante e impetuoso pulsaba a través de sus venas. Cada pulsación era un impulso para la caza. Un impulso que no deseaba seguir, pero tenía que hacerlo. El breve destello de sus propios pensamientos de no obtener alimento, le contestó con pánico. Cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba histéricamente ante el temor de no ser satisfecha la sed de sangre.

Necesitaba alimentarse.

Sangre...

Fue tan rápido como su forma de pensar cambió. Al igual que su cuerpo. La vehemencia con que su cuerpo palpitaba en sangre fue inesperada. La codicia parecía devorarlo, mientras él apenas daba la bienvenida su nueva naturaleza.

Hambriento y confuso, se levantó de los blandos y grandes cojines. El néctar escarlata era el pensamiento que dominaba su mente. No sabía cómo llegó a ese lugar, ni el porqué estaba solo.

Solo...

El terror le hizo temblar y aclaró la niebla de codicia dominante.

El recuerdo de sus últimos instantes de vida fue a su mente, seguido por el horror de la impotencia.

Atrapado por el miedo, corrió a pasos atronadores por el pasillo. Abrió exasperado todas las puertas que encontró en la finca solariega. Necesitaba orientación, más que otra cosa. Con cada espacio al vacío la incertidumbre crecía en fuerza. Cada nueva puerta, una punzada de desesperación en su corazón. La esperanza fue en vano, pues en su búsqueda.

No encontraba a su Creador.

Su alma fue depravada, ¿Por qué necesitaría un lugar? Un rayo de esperanza en la desesperanza, de todos modos, sólo era absurdo y totalmente innecesario. Totalmente inútil como cualquier cosa. Se puso de pie. Decidió que continuaría adelante. Se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Él era fuerte. Siempre luchó. Buscaría la vida.

Nada nuevo.

Sólo otra forma. Lo malo del pasado.

Se detuvo con los miembros temblorosos.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta. Hacia el abismo de su vida

Estaba solo.

Por completo.

Estaba indefeso.

El instinto tomó su mente.

Necesitaba sangre.

Quería sangre.

Impulsado por la bestia interna salió corriendo. Con impetuosidad sus piernas temblorosas le llevaron hacia calles muy transitadas, buscando una fuente de vida. El impulso instintivo tragó involuntariamente la sobreestimulación. El mundo le parecía extraño. Las sensaciones fluían incesantemente a través de su cuerpo. Estaba atrapado entre los tonos grises de colores brillantes. El silencio nunca fue tan tangible, sólo que ahora eran tonos llenos de sonido. Los olores le anunciaban imágenes, incluso antes de verlas. Bruscamente dibujando cada detalle. La realidad era demasiado fuerte para él.

Abrumado por las incesantes impresiones del medio ambiente, se refugió en una calle desierta. Su mente confusa se calmó. Ya no era importante, sólo molesto. Su corazón latía fuerte contra el pecho. Había sangre. Su percepción se aclaró. El hambre resonó con codicia. Dictando adicción.

Aún no estaba listo.

¿Asesinar por su existencia? Se sentía enfermo.

La conciencia atormentó. La mente se burló.

_"Lo elegiste. ¡Ahora hazlo!"_

No es la muerte, sino la vida.

Una sombra se movía a lo lejos. El olor lo había percibido antes de observar la figura.

Sed...

Sus pies le llevaron hacia la sombra. La imagen de la silueta se iluminó.

Los brillantes ojos turquesas del vampiro vieron negligencia, la fragilidad de la vejez.

Sería una muerte misericordiosa. Hacia aquel que con cada paso se tornaba más frío que viejo.

El rostro salpicado de arrugas lo miró inquisitivo, casi encantándose ante la radiante belleza sobrenatural, su larga cabellera caía en cascadas por el cuerpo esbelto y enmarcaba un rostro deslumbrante, más una extraña aura a inocencia. El despiste abierto despertó su compasión, derrotando al menos que su cuerpo ya había tomado la decisión.

—¿No temes a la muerte cuando se presenta ante ti? —Blancos colmillos resaltaron en la dentadura de Albafica.

Ojos verdes se abrieron con horror.

_Agasha..._

—¡Huye!

Tropezando el hombre intentó huir.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, el vampiro avanzó hacia él como un fiero depredador.

Luchó. Una guerra de vida o muerte. Sus sollozos de desesperación se mezclaron con gemidos en aumento. Con las manos temblorosas acarició su frente. Su cabeza palpitaba. Una voz inflexible martillaba una sola sentencia - sangre. Quería satisfacer el instinto.

La moral no tenía cabida. Sólo el hambre era real. Realidad que llevó el mando de su existencia. Cruel y despiadada. Aspiró el aire gélido invernal. El llanto silencioso murió de incompetencia. La siguiente presa fue patética. Demasiado breve para preguntarse acerca de su vida. La bestia lo poseía por entero.

El velo deformante de conciencia se despejó. La naturaleza coercitiva se elevaba, revelando ante la vida el rostro más hermoso de la muerte.

El deseo de consumir para satisfacer el hambre lo llevó imprudentemente a través de la oscuridad.

Él cazaba. Con ciega inocencia.

Su cuerpo sufría. Sus sentidos anhelaban.

La obsesión se abrió paso quebrando de forma abrupta su psiquis.

Con la vista más desarrollada observaba perfectamente en la noche fría. Una tenue aura penetró la oscuridad que se encontraba. Envuelto en su suave calor, el hambre se aplacó en presencia del otro. Sus ojos se abrieron con claridad ante el espectáculo familiar en su cabeza.

_"La primera noche es una pesadilla..."_

Abrumado por la voz directa en su mente, los sentidos del recién nacido vampiro cayeron a tierra. Giró observándolo.

Las lágrimas que estaban todavía congeladas en el terror buscaron su camino hacia la libertad. Sin embargo, el consuelo esperado no llegó. No existían brazos cubriéndolo. Ninguna mano elevándose. Impasible era el frío de su contraparte quien se inclinó contra una pared.

Él estaba aún débil y pálido.

—Despertaste más pronto de lo que creí...

Su corazón esperaba fervientemente en contra de toda razón.

—No pienso elegir. —Bajó la mirada—. Es... de cobardes, pero dejaré la elección al azar. Mi presa será la primera persona que se cruce en mi camino.

Inesperadamente fue tirado en los brazos de su creador y apretado contra su cuerpo.

—Tonto... ¿Creíste que te abandonaría? —preguntó sonriente contra sus cabellos, sintiéndolo relajarse. Ahora Albafica lo tenía, el apoyo que necesitaba para llevar esta vida—. La primera presa, debías cazarla por ti mismo... era la única forma para que comprendieras tu nueva naturaleza. —La ignorancia en los ojos turquesas buscó conocimiento en otros carentes de la volatilidad usual.

—Te di la vida eterna... —Elevó su mentón y secó las lágrimas de sangre—. Y con todas las ventajas que significa mi sangre antigua. Tu desarrollo no será sino más cruel... ¿Lo sabes?

Albafica no escuchaba. La sed de sangre exigía nuevamente, más fuerte e intensa que nunca. Un gemido de sufrimiento escapó de sus labios.

—Es necesario fortalecerte. El hambre de las primeras noches lo domina todo, hasta la razón... Tendrás que cazar una y otra vez.

—Tengo miedo... —su voz fue temblorosa.

—Es demasiado tarde.

El arrepentimiento llegó demasiado tarde. Él tenía razón. Ya era demasiado tarde para tener miedo. Y demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Albafica podía ver sangre en sus manos ya.

La imagen no lo detuvo. Se calmó. Para tener idea, fue el primer paso en aceptar. Con el corazón encogido, siguió el llamado interior en sí mismo y fue a su presa. No se atrevió a llorar por la mujer. Sus lágrimas serían hipócritas. Muerta entre sus brazos, apretó aún el cuerpo sin vida contra el suyo. En silencio sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil, de conformidad con el latido de su propio corazón. Cada latido de vida sintiendo sólo por su muerte.

—Tenemos que marcharnos antes que alguien nos descubra... —La voz profunda golpeó su cuello, tomándolo desde el estupor—. Estoy aún débil y tú aún muy vulnerable.

Triste, enojado consigo mismo, rezó para que la mujer descansara en paz. Sus labios temblaron imperceptiblemente y quería expresar remordimiento. Antes de su conciencia poder formar palabras recuperó la crueldad de su cubierta. Ya había decidido. Ahora llorar esta decisión sería hipócrita y ridículo. No tenía temor. Intrigado quizá, tuvo que tirar de ella en sus brazos juguetonamente. Sin preguntas, sin sospechas. Sólo era vacilante.

El camino de regreso fue en los brazos de su Creador, quien lo retuvo en sus acciones de empoderamiento. En ese momento, Albafica se sentía como un niño indefenso bajo un ala protectora. Las mordeduras mortales que siguieron mostraron un nuevo mundo para Albafica. Un festín de sangre dulce, la cual saboreó con avidez. Un éxtasis que nunca antes experimentó lo envolvía por completo.

Su sufrimiento interno se desvaneció y la satisfacción ganó el espacio por completo.

Sin embargo, el aura inocente continuaba más nítida que nunca.

Avergonzado y tímido por su propio pasado miró los ojos de su Creador. Ellos reflejaban nada más que cariño y Albafica estuvo agradecido. En silencio lo siguió, reprimiendo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás. Tenía que olvidarse de la vista.

Tan pronto como el hambre fue aplacada, reconoció la belleza del mundo abrigado por la oscuridad. Encantadores y deliciosos detalles que se perdieron previamente en su ceguera hambrienta. Se maravilló de todo, como si lo veía por primera vez.

Las flamas de las antorchas en el camino era tan fascinantes como las estrellas titilantes y la luna hechizante. Los aromas a la distancia le hizo ser consciente de la forma en que señalaba a cualquier destino. Las expresiones faciales y gestos de las personas le decían toda sus historias. Sus temores y sueños para él eran casi palpables, como si pudiera leer sus mentes abiertas. Los brillantes colores de los trajes eran refrescantes a su corazón, mientras los materiales por sí solos eran estimulantes como si los llevara en su piel. Todo lo que veía lo sentía en sí mismo.

—Y el santuario nos hizo creer que ustedes no podían sentir... Esto es mucho más intenso de lo que un hombre es capaz de captar.

Minos asintió silencioso y lo miró con picardía—. ¿Lo habrías creído si te lo hubiera dicho?

Albafica miró a su alrededor. Una sonrisa discreta se formó en su rostro. Oyó el viento, y el suave sonido de la nieve crujiente, las ramas secas, o la hierba comenzando a surgir ante los primeros pasos de la primavera, otro mar de imágenes se presentaron en sus pensamientos.

Fue hermoso. Se giró y miró al vampiro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tu ojo mental. Pero, necesitarás entrenar para poder dominarlo, por ahora eres muy joven y te puede lastimar...

Pero la fascinación pronto lo abrumó. Las voces de cientos de personas invadían su cabeza. Además, había mucho más: El relincho de caballos, perros lejanos ladrando, y otros animales. Los pasos de las personas, ruedas de carretas sobre el empedrado de las calles. Ventanas y puertas. Zumbidos. Gimió al fuerte dolor. Habían tantos elementos a su alrededor...

Sintió de nuevo paz, como dos dedos se posaron en sus sienes.

—Debes aprender a bloquear.—Vino el susurro en su oído.

Abrió sus ojos y escuchó atento.

—Crear una barrera, enfocarte sólo en lo que desees sentir. No sé qué habilidades desarrollarás en el futuro - pero la capacidad para percibir puede ser una maldición y una bendición a la vez. Por ello, siempre mantengo un férreo bloqueo para protegerme contra esta avalancha de sensaciones. Es todo una cuestión de voluntad y control. Todas las sensaciones corren sin cesar en tu mente y ahí es donde tienes que construir un muro de protección para filtrar y dejar fuera. Debes imaginar esa pared fija y qué pequeña parte del mundo dejarás pasar intensamente. Tu mente es capaz de mucho.

Albafica elevó la mirada. Todo parecía relajado y especial.

—Al poseer un elevado dominio del control, también puedo crear para ti un escudo contra estas influencias... y puede ser muy agotador. Pero ese no debe ser tu problema. Sólo tienes que aprender a establecer un bloqueo, para evitar la sobre-estimulación de tus sentidos...

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Piensa en algo relajante... —Pausó pensativo—. No es menos diferente a la barrera que solías crear.

Algo relajante...

Pensó en el infinito mar de Grecia... poco a poco, logró apaciguar un poco la sensación.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor.

Continuaron caminando en la oscuridad, Albafica parecía un pequeño niño curioso por todo a su alrededor, Minos del otro lado estaba más interesado en la figura que los seguía.

—Espera.

Se separó, mientras Albafica permanecía allí en la hierva.

—Así que nos seguiste porque las personas se han ido...

_"¿Con quién habla?"_ Cuestionó Albafica, Minos no recibía respuesta - era raro.

—...Su nombre es Albafica. —Sonrió—. Es un poco terco y también algo esquivo - pero por lo demás es entretenido.

Minos rió cuando oyó un gruñido.

—¿Lo ves? Es lo que quise decir. Ve con él. —Le dijo en voz baja, y Albafica instantáneamente se tornó nervioso.

La figura que salió de los arboles, empezó a oler su mano. De inmediato se congeló, como el animal empujaba la nariz fría en su palma. Suavemente acarició el largo hocico, hasta la cabeza. El manto largo y plata, orejas puntiagudas, ojos miel. Tímidos dedos recorrieron la piel, por debajo del cuello y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Albafica.

—Un lobo... —La risa divertida del vampiro confirmó su cuestión.

Suavemente se arrodilló, disfrutando la sensación de la piel entre los dedos y escuchó la respiración del animal. Extrañamente, el lobo no tenía miedo. Sentía que haría cualquier cosa por él. De pronto se sobresaltó. Sintió un aliento húmedo en el cuello, o más bien un corto resoplido, y otra nariz fría se frotó contra su piel.

Los ojos de Albafica se sorprendieron ante otro lobo y lo acarició.

Minos permanecía pensativo observándolo. Una puntada impregnó su pecho y robó el aliento. Albafica siempre tuvo un aspecto imponente. Pero ahora un brillo dorado destellaba a través de él.

El cabello celeste brillaba adorable, como los primeros rayos del sol sobre el mar, era mucho más largo. Los ojos azules cautivaban en un brillo lleno de vida, rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas. La piel sedosa y libre de imperfecciones era una tentación a tocar. Estaba feliz y orgulloso de su nuevo juguete... "compañero." Se recordó, no evitando sonreír ante el mar de viciosos deseos que tenía guardados para él. Cada leve movimiento de Albafica exudaba una vitalidad única. Energía que era casi palpable. Toda la presencia del vampiro recién nacido hablaba de una magia inevitablemente atractiva e inocente, que su creador se derretía por corromper.

Los quejidos del lobo a su lado lo sacaron del trance pervertido, bajó la mirada—: Si el invierno es muy duro, ven al castillo, ¿Me oyes? —dijo en voz muy baja, pero Albafica le entendía con claridad.

—Puedes hablar con ellos...

—Tú también puedes... los animales son nuestros aliados, y algunas veces, los mejores espías.

Recordó vagamente las águilas que solían estar en el castillo—. ¿Por qué son tan dóciles?

—Debido a que no son humanos. Para ellos, somos de confiar. Tú eres especial... —explicó el platinado como el tercer lobo se acercaba a Albafica—. Ellos tienen conciencia...

Albafica lo miró incrédulo, pero al instante siguiente sus ojos se posaron en el brillo a la distancia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó intrigado.

—¿Qué es qué? —Fue la contra-pregunta, y sus ojos violetas vagaron en la misma dirección. Lentamente se acercó al joven vampiro que aún estaba rodeado por los lobos.

—Eso de allá... es brillante.

Minos se sorprendió de que su "convertido" pudiera apreciarlo. Una de las razones fue porque apenas era su primer día bajo su nueva naturaleza, y se suponía que su poder mental aún no debía despertar. Tal vez fue debido al hecho que su linaje poseía sangre sobrenatural... - o a causa de la sangre antigua en sí mismo.

—¿Son hadas?

—Invernales. —Asintió—. Esas criaturas son muy tímidas y desaparecen cuando te acercas.

—Hadas... —Se quejó con asombro.

—Las hadas de los lagos son menos tímidas. —Recordó también las guerreras de Myu— Pero se ocultan del frío fácilmente, en verano podrás conocerlas.

El rostro de Albafica brillaba en curiosidad. Este mundo era tan extraño y fascinante.

—¿Hay más?

—Sí, existen muchas criaturas que el ojo humano no puede ver. Hay tantas cosas en este mundo... no lo sé, Albafica...—Se rió—. Tendrás mucho por conocer, pronto amanecerá. —Comenzaron a caminar.

bafica asintió, y siguió sus pasos lentamente—. Los amaneceres y las puestas de sol son un espectáculo que echaré de menos... —Cambió de tema.

—No arderás con los primeros rayos del sol, Albafica. —se burló.

—¿No?

—No. —Rió y sacudió su cabeza—. Podrás tolerar una cierta cantidad de luz solar. Es... simplemente incómodo, no nací para la luz.

Albafica asintió mirándolo pensativo. A pesar de su actitud relajada se veía y lo sentía débil. A medida que los dos vampiros volvieron a su alojamiento, retomó la palabra—: Es necesario fortalecerte... —Lo miró preocupado, sus ojeras eran visibles al igual que su aura más tenue—. ¿Me equivoco? necesitas sangre y la mía puede ayudar. ¿Estás listo?

Ante la invitación, suaves dedos acariciaron las líneas de su cuello. Cuando el cálido aliento golpeó su piel, un escalofrío helado recorrió a Albafica. Sentía su cuerpo cubrir al suyo. Apaciblemente los dedos se deslizaron en su cabellera celeste, haciéndola a un lado.

—Esta vez te toca tener esto en consideración... —Susurró en su oído.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los colmillos atravesar el tejido de su piel. La mordedura le quitó el aliento a Albafica. Era tan diferente a la madrugada anterior. Un solo sentido puro de emoción. Su poder se perdía y sentía el poderoso latido del corazón de Minos en contra. La intensidad de la sensación, apagaba su sed como una capa suave de calor y placer.

En el borde de su conciencia, podía sentir un par de brazos rodearlo con firmeza y su respiración acelerar. Todo se volvió más tranquilo. No más gritos o perturbaciones en su mente, quería danzar con la dulce muerte que lo abrigaba. No existía deseo que no podía ser aliviado bajo esa sensación. El robo de energía que Minos hizo lo revivió en su aura, Albafica fue envuelto en una suave ola de paz.

¿Eran los rápidos latidos de su corazón? ¿Los suyos? ¿O los latidos entre ambos al unísono?

Envuelto completamente en sus brazos, sólo permaneció hasta que su cuerpo se recuperó del agotamiento. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Minos se inclinó acariciando su cabello.

—¿Es esto lo que ves cada noche cuando otorgas tu sangre a Lune? —Preguntó con interés.

—No, no del todo. Él no es mi Creador, ni yo el suyo, aunque la sangre del mismo corre por nuestras venas. Es otro lazo entre ambos que no es menos fuerte, pero es ambivalente. Para beber mi sangre, siempre es una lucha de dos vías entre atracción y repulsión. Como dos imanes que desean estar juntos, pero no pueden pasar mucho tiempo cerca sin repelerse entre sí...

La familiar imagen de antaño vino a la mente de Albafica.

La íntima fusión de luz y oscuridad que parecía de abrumadora belleza y poder en ese momento.

—¿Y en los breves momentos en los que se mantienen con fuerza el uno al otro?

—La perfección...

Albafica no se aventuró más allá en el tema, aunque la tristeza comenzaba a elevarse en su interior.

—¿Dónde está Lune?

—Tomó mi lugar, y lo hará por mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo se alimentará? —Lo miró ansioso—. Eres su única fuente de vida.

—Ya no... Se alimentó de sangre humana...

Su mirada de disculpas buscó los ojos violetas, quienes sin embargo, parecían entretenidos en algo más. La tristeza se elevaba en el joven vampiro, pensando en Shion, en su maestro. Ahora que estaban de vuelta en la finca, los recuerdos de hace dos días atrás se asentaban en la cabeza de Albafica.

Aún era tan nítido.

Los ojos azules brillaron vidrosos—. Casi diste tu existencia por mí.

—Murió contigo, murió en mí.

Con la mano entrelazada a la suya, sin romper alguna resistencia adicional, tiró de él y los labios del viejo vampiro se unieron a los suyos. Con una sensación de llenura lo sumergió en una danza juguetona de lenguas, lentamente desabrochando la pasión contenida de sus ataduras.

Cada caricia los alejaba del velo de las preocupaciones pasadas, una por cada beso, reafirmando los sentimientos confesados dos días atrás. Su reticencia finalmente rompió con ardor sintiendo los nuevos besos del platinado, incluso más hambriento y agresivo que antes. El resentimiento intentó alejarlos, pero ahora estaba en sus brazos, y lo más importante... lo quería al igual que él. Para siempre. Una vez más Albafica sintió el sabor de la dulzura del deseo. Con fogosidad los besos tragaron la última chispa de razón y avivaron el fuego de la pasión con sus lenguas. Redimiendo las llamas libremente en sus labios ardientes.

Labios pecaminosos se deslizaron por la mejilla, bajando a su cuello en pequeñas mordidas. De un tirón rompió la tela de su camisa. Escalofríos se unían tomando el calor de su cuerpo.

—Minos... —Un prejuzgado gemido escapó de sus labios temblorosos.

El brillo de los ojos turquesas lo cautivó. Quería hundirse en ellos. Olvidar todo, sólo sentir. Inmediatamente lo abrazó situándolo entre las almohadas. Los ojos oscuros quedaron pacientes en otros más claros. Albafica exploraba la expresión de su amante.

Aún dudoso el calor se disipaba y deseaba recuperarlo de nuevo, estaba buscando la razón. Entonces comprendió. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en los labios de Minos—. ¿Creíste que por mi debilidad no aprovecharía este momento para algo más? Cuando lo que más deseo es poseerte con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. —Como una pluma, la cuestión hizo cosquillas en la oreja del joven vampiro.

Un beso desató la pasión de nuevo. Sus ropas fueron cediendo con agresividad, mordisqueando suavemente mientras vagaba por la garganta, dejando un hormigueo confortable. La lujuria crecía a medida que la lengua húmeda se deslizaba sobre las mordidas sangrientas en el hombro de Albafica. Era una sensación cálida y placentera, a medida que su lengua saboreaba la sangre de sus heridas.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Deseoso por sentir el calor en sus labios otra vez, tiró exigente del cabello plata en un ardiente beso, su lengua profundamente exploró la boca del viejo vampiro a su gusto mordiendo posteriormente su labio, saboreando la sangre en un beso profundo y hambriento. Él lo besó con fuerza ahora, presionando y empujando y Albafica captó la indirecta.

Jadeando Albafica sentía una pasión profunda. Sus ojos velados en lujuria seguían al hombre de cabello plateado con detalle, se levantó y empujó en la cama sentándose en su pelvis, aún dominante con movimientos lentos y gráciles rasguñó su cuerpo. Miró el pequeño punto donde la rosa lo hirió. La piel blanca se extendía a través de los músculos tentadores invitando ser acariciados, dando la bienvenida a la belleza de sus besos. Esta vez fue su Creador, quien reclamó sus labios. Enviado de nuevo las manos a través de su abdomen. Más profundo en el tiempo.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras conducía su sangre como lava fundida en sus venas. ¿Cómo pudo creer que los vampiros no sentían emociones? La energía llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo con poder. Cada milímetro irritante de tensión era incierto en él.

El aire frío tendió en la parte inferior del abdomen. Dolorosamente lentos los labios carnosos seguían un camino, la incertidumbre en la confianza, la tensión en emoción. Sus dedos masajearon la erección del más joven al igual que sus labios se deslizaban en su piel, Albafica no lo soportó más y bajó su cabeza, exigiendo que continuara el masaje con la boca.

Finalmente gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos en la cabellera plata y sus uñas rastrillando el cuero cabelludo. Minos sumido en impetuosidad liberó un gemido. Su deseo se despertaba. Escuchando las suplicas de su amante al ser impotente, sintiendo sus labios envueltos alrededor de su falo, en un juego de burlas. Al cumplimiento de negar el provocativo deseo intenso.

Las uñas lacerando la piel en sus hombros tensos demostraban la intensidad del anhelo en el joven vampiro, y gemidos placenteros ya no pudieron ser contenidos, él estaba satisfecho. Al tiempo recibió su premio, Minos lamió sus labios y continuó ascendiendo besando su piel.

La forma encantadora como sus dientes rastrillaron sus tetillas llevó a la locura a Albafica. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de su amante. Una lucha implacable en las caricias que recorrían todo su cuerpo, su dulce impotencia se mostró. Su cuerpo demandando a una mayor atención. Quería sentirlo con cada célula. Quien descaradamente jugaba en su regazo, ya que tanto los dedos como los labios descendieron entre sus nalgas.

Entre maldiciones, Albafica condenó la esclavitud emergente que, inevitablemente, se apoderaba de él. Quería dejarse llevar por completo. Enteramente. La devoción ardiente se rebeló antes de poder resistir.

La dominación imperante retó, retorciéndose bajo ella, destruyendo su psiquis. Ahora los labios carnosos lo estaban llevando. En primer lugar, a una feroz batalla de lenguas, mientras sus dedos en profundidad prohibida lo seducían en su entrada oculta. Seguido por los labios que le dieron cada línea brillante a la piel de su cuello, con toques de dientes impetuosos saboreando sus tetillas. Atrapados por la fascinación, sus ojos eran atraídos a cada detalle de la visión desnuda. El erotismo que hizo su despertar ser doloroso. Un dolor dulce, a la devoción eterna.

Cada contacto intensivo fue saboreado a profundidad, exaltando sus sensaciones a plenitud, como los besos y las caricias continuaban. El susurro deseoso en Albafica, hizo entumecer a su Creador quien disfrutaba de la presión exigente en la abertura de su amante.

El cálido aliento golpeaba el cuello del joven, envolviéndolo en escalofríos como sus ojos se cruzaron. Con impetuosidad gimió el toque de dedos cautelosos, que fueron un preludio de los actos siguientes. Perdiéndose totalmente, mirando otros ojos deseosos. La respuesta fue seguida por un dulce y húmedo beso que terminó en éxtasis.

Con eso, se presionó en su cuerpo cálido. Albafica ahogó su grito, y hundió las uñas en su piel con más fuerza. Sintiéndolo en su interior, deslizándose con intensidad... frenéticamente moviéndose, y fue justo antes de culminar que sintió los colmillos en su cuello, elevándo la sensación de una forma jamás sentida. Sus músculos se cerraron sobre él con tanta fuerza y la intensidad de la sensación, casi le hizo desvanecer.

Minos en un par de frenéticos movimientos rápidos explotó, derramando su preciado líquido en su núcleo. Los movimientos poco a poco se tornaron lentos, hasta que fue tirado sobre Albafica, algo de su peso se resistió en sus antebrazos.

Su lengua vagó por la piel del joven vampiro bajo él, mojandola con su saliva caliente, limpiándo su esencia, lamiendo con fruición el semen y sangre de sus heridas, besó su cuello saboreando los finos hilos de sangre, la garganta, el oído, la mejilla, y por último, los labios en un tierno beso suave que fue profundizando. Su mano se cerró en su mejilla, compartiendo un beso lento y lánguido. Su frente descansó sobre la de Albafica, aún reteniéndolo bajo su cuerpo.

El joven vampiro aún bajaba de la intensidad, dejándose mimar por las caricias de su Creador.

_Bueno... lo lograste, ahora soy un vampiro._

_Mi alma está condenada..._

_Lo perdí todo._

_Pero..._

_¿Por qué esta sensación de felicidad?_

_¿Por qué esta sensación silenciosa, pero incluso sin maldecir? Maldito seas, Minos... y - No, ya no me queda motivos para reprochar a esta petición absurda y abandonar esta extraña sensación de felicidad. Nada._

_Tu corazón siempre estará inmerso en la oscuridad._

_Así como parte del mío..._

_Como siempre._

_El amor lleva en sí mismo, es inseparable del odio._

Pequeños rayos de luz solar brillaron entre las pesadas cortinas dejando al descubierto la pasión intima. El joven vampiro yacía inmóvil. Entre los brazos de Minos, por primera vez es mucho tiempo.

La culpa era sólo un remanente insignificante de su humanidad...

El arrepentimiento por su nueva naturaleza sería una construcción abstracta de que vivía en los recuerdos.

Albafica fue despojado de su alma pura.


	27. El día anterior

**Capítulo XXVII - El día anterior**

_Quería rebatir las palabras del vampiro, pero ellas penetraron profundamente su corazón._

_—Realmente lo atrapaste en tu red... _

_La frialdad combinada con confianza respondió—. Existe un futuro, sólo porque él lo creó. Su compañia me otorga algo que no he esperado... Un equilibrio sobre el yo. Con todo el reto que depara, lo guiaré a través de la oscuridad. Pero, tendrá que luchar solo, algo en lo que confío._

_Shion casi miró despectivo al vampiro—. Estás demasiado confiado, príncipe. Conozco a Albafica. Él nunca tuvo la intención de ganarse su existencia en la eternidad como vampiro. Su propósito ahora se ha perdido. Cuando caiga en cuenta de su terrible error no querrá vivir esa vida por más tiempo. No para la noche._

_—Tal vez... —Sus ojos se fijaron en otros granates—. Pero dime, Aries. ¿Alguna vez Albafica hizo otra cosa más que luchar? Contra la muerte, contra los vampiros, contra el destino, contra sus sentimientos, contra sí mismo. Y por lo menos, la última lucha no fue intencional de su parte... aunque sí mía. —No pudo evitar reír—. Sin embargo, él luchó. Jamás renunciaría voluntariamente a un reto. Todo su ser se centra en la voluntad de seguir adelante. Se pondrá de pie y continuará._

_—¿Qué clase de futuro? —cuestionó Aries—. ¡Tendrá que beber sangre! Sangre de los mismos inocentes que antes protegía, cuyas muertes tendran un peso en su alma. ¿Cómo piensas que tolerará tal aberración? Sólo abogará por libertad. _

_Con un rápido intercambio de miradas entre Lune y Minos, ambos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo..._

_—No creo que era del todo una casualidad la muerte de su padre... ¿Acaso mantenía un vinculo contigo? ¿Conocía algo que el resto no?_

_Las palabras fueron pronunciadas, antes de ser consciente de su alcance. Agudo siguió cada movimiento del vampiro, pero éste se mantuvo en calma. No sabía si era debido a las profundas heridas en su cuerpo débil, o a su gran confianza. Una sonora carcajada por parte de Minos fue la única reacción a cambio._

_—¿Si su padre era o no un traidor al santuario cambiaría en algo lo hechos? —Fue la contrapregunta, sus ojos vagaron en el libro a su lado—. Ya te lo dije, Aries, no es de nosotros que debes temer... abre los ojos. Lo que es, no puedo decirte... pero ciertamente te sorprenderá cuando se presente el momento. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Es irrelevante... —Se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos—. Albafica sufrirá, sí. Sentirá culpa. Sin embargo, su voluntad es la energía que fluye a través de él y lo sabes. Se afirma en la batalla hasta el final. Dispuesto a tolerar tanto dolor en sí mismo en cuanto exista una fuerte convicción. Siente, sin ser sordo. Le castiga el remordimiento, pero no son cadenas. No debe ser subestimado por su apariencia, él siempre estará con una mirada hacia el pasado. Eso es perfecto para que la eternidad no lo torne un demente, sólo porque su propia voluntad en cualquier momento se oponga. Y persistirá. Con el mismo interés y la misma intensidad... Ese es su espíritu de lucha... Ni aún yo poseo tal determinación..._

_—No será así. —Afirmó Shion rotundamente. Sin embargo, en el fondo lo sabía. Un recuerdo que exigía en voz alta atención, ganó en fuerza._

_"Tu alma arderá y será reducida a cenizas. Pero allí estaré admirando la belleza y la fuerza con la que te levantarás de nuevo, como siempre lo has hecho. " Sus palabras aquella noche de invierno, donde Minos lo hizo batirse en un duelo mortal contra Albafica. Una belleza mortal. Sacudido, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo._

_—No debí dejarlo solo. No puedo irme sin él._

_—Para ti, siempre han existido más oportunidades en tu vida. —Minos avanzó hacia las puertas lentamente, con una mano en su pecho—. Hazte un favor, Aries, si lo deseas quédate o vete, pero no te hundas en falsas esperanzas... El Albafica que conociste ha muerto, y ahora, es un vampiro... los días soleados con él a tu lado jamás regresarán._

...

En silencio, avanzó junto a Lune. Pensamientos confusos giraban en su cabeza vacía. Albafica no sólo perdió su humanidad, ya no era el amigo que amaba sinceramente. Su carácter fue desterrado, enterrado bajo un hermoso brillo.

—Cuando tu amigo despierte, lo hará sediento de sangre.

Shion tragó saliva. El cálido aliento en su cara le recordaba quien estaba a su lado, y que su brazo estaba todavía en su hombro.

—Algunos vampiros hablaban sobre su nacimiento en el círculo del clan. Estos temas no suelen correr con tanta rapidez entre los clanes. —dijo tranquilamente en su oído— Pero él fue convertido por uno de los tres líderes... uno de los elegidos por el Señor de todos los vampiros, incluso antes de nacer como mortal, el señor Minos tenía su destino marcado bajo una de las tres estrellas divinas. El aura de Albafica destella aún el brillo sagrado del sol... en contraparte la sangre de su Creador corre la de Hades. Será un desafío para Albafica tomar su camino bajo el resguardo de la oscuridad, por ser engendrado de la naturaleza dulce que sólo en parte se oculta bajo la gracia. El sentido del cambio. Necesitará tiempo para tomar conciencia de sí mismo y conocer sus nuevas habilidades. El tiempo y la sangre lo fortalecerá.

Sangre. Albafica tendrá que beber sangre. Tomar la vida de inocentes, por quienes tanto luchó. Siempre pensó en el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo. Dedicó su vida para proteger las personas indefensas. Siempre entregándolo todo, sin deseos de algo a cambio. Ahora era lo que tanto odiaba. Perdió su alma para siempre.

Existía dolor por esta desgracia, todo su esfuerzo por evitarlo fue inútil no pudo contenerlo más. Las primeras lágrimas anunciaron muchas otras que no pudieron ser contenidas por Shion. Inesperadamente presionó su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de Lune. Éste aceptó de buen grado retenerlo en sus brazos.

La barrera se rompió, seguida de sollozos. Sacudido por el dolor en los brazos del vampiro agradecía el refugio. Lune mezcló sus dedos por la cabellera del cazador. No liberándolo del abrazo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Shion tiempo después.

—Es uno de mis sitios de residencia, que uso principalmente para reuniones políticas... —Se apartó—. Como sabes en ausencia de mi hermano, yo tomo su lugar. Ya no tardará en amanecer. Así que pasaré la noche aquí... —Quitó su abrigo blanco y comenzó a avanzar—. Eres libre para no seguirme...

Él debía negarse e ir a casa de forma más rápida. A la protección del santuario, con Dohko y Manigoldo. Pero estaba cansado por todos los eventos sufridos en apenas pocas horas, muy lejos de estar listo para aceptar la realidad y otorgar explicaciones al gremio. Existían tantas cuestiones en su cabeza que sólo debía procesar, y sin embargo, no se rendiría. Aunque Albafica ya no era un mortal, él seguiría siendo su amigo.

También estaba el vago sentimiento de familiaridad hacia el vampiro de larga cabellera blanca. Aún sin advertirlo sus pies avanzaban a la residencia.

—Yo sigo mi intuición, no a ti, vampiro...

Lune asintió como si comprendiera.

Con un gesto silencioso exigió al cazador entrar. El silencio gobernó la enorme propiedad. La oscuridad hacía difícil detectar el área para Shion. Después de subir las escaleras de caracol, mantuvo dificultad en orientarse por los pasillos oscuros mientras, Lune, como una sombra desaparecía silenciosamente en la oscuridad.

Con un esfuerzo intentó escuchar sus pasos. Sin resultado.

—¿Lune?

Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Dónde estás?

Caminó decidido por el pasillo. El paso hacia el vacío le hizo tropezar. No le sorprendió ser recogido del suelo por Lune. Avergonzado por la corta proximidad en la oscuridad, su corazón latía más a prisa—. Gracias... —Era sólo para sí mismo, contento de no tener que ofrecer a Lune más comentarios. Con cuidado, para no perder su equilibrio de nuevo, caminó pocos pasos más allá. El vampiro miró a su compañero en esta ocasión sin desviar los ojos de su cuerpo. Shion tragó saliva. Sabía que sus ojos eran el reflejo chispeante en la oscuridad. No era desagradable, pero difícil de no sentir el calor elevarse bajo esa presencia.

Fue sólo cuando entraron en una de las habitaciones que el silencio fue roto por el vampiro, durante este movió las pesadas cortinas a un lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Pálida luz de la luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba la habitación. En el resplandor pálido la silueta del vampiro ganaba poder. Un brillo fantasmal yacía tan radiante, que atrajo a Shion como polilla hacia las llamas.

Era como si su poder interior estuviera siendo sometido bajo la fría mirada. Un misterio que parecía atraparlo lentamente. Su corazón estaba ocupado por el dolor, pero deseando nuevamente. Recordó los sucesos en el carruaje con Minos apenas un día atrás... Deprimido por su debilidad ante esa situación, bajó la mirada para contestar—: Las pocas horas a tu lado son lo suficientes para obtener algún sentido de lo que ocurre conmigo. ¿ Tendrás la cortesía de mantenerte a la distancia?

Una leve sonrisa como respuesta lo sorprendió.

—No es mi encanto el que te atrae a mí, sin embargo, puedo ofrecerte algo más interesante...

La distancia disminuía aumentando el cosquilleo nervioso en su cuerpo.

Un llamado a la razón lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

—Si no te importa. —Decididamente le señaló la puerta y reforzó su mensaje quitándose el abrigo y la camisa. Ciertamente su mente se calmó cuando se alejó de esa aura oscura—. La noche es mi descanso, y no he tenido mucho estos últimos días...

En lugar de aceptar la orden, Lune se situó tras él. Como si se tratara de una sombra, la presencia del vampiro absorbía cada parte de su conciencia. Un susurro se balanceó suavemente en su cabeza.

—Para mí no lo es...

Su corazón dio un vuelco a la sorpresa. La sangre corría a través de su cuerpo. Antes que el efecto disminuyera su pecho estaba rodeado por unos brazos fuertes. Los labios del vampiro se deslizaron en su cuello, mientras sus manos describían los músculos definidos de su pecho, dibujando juguetonamente su abdomen esculpido y el cazador exhaló suavemente cerrando los ojos.

—Interpretaré eso a mi manera. —Levantó la quijada, y tiró de él.

Lo besó deslizando su lengua por sus labios, en el calor de su boca, frotándola contra la suya. Estaba abrazándolo con fuerza y ahora lo empujó contra la pared de piedra, podía sentir el cuerpo contra el suyo, el calor de ambos. Shion se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos anchos como el deseo repentino por empujarlo. Con ira, y de pronto, un poco de pánico, trató de resistir, pero las hábiles manos y labios en su piel no se lo permitieron.

—Está bien... —Respondió el vampiro deslizando las manos más allá de su abdomen, frotando más rápido su dureza ya elevada. Shion apretó los dientes. Sentía como prensaba sus testículos y acariciaba la longitud de su pene. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue arrastrado tan lejos por su tacto increíble que ni siquiera podía responder. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo la creación más fuerte de presión.

—No tardarás mucho. —susurró Lune con deleite en sus labios—. Aún eres muy joven, y necesitas experiencia...

Él no sabía qué demonios hacer, su cuerpo se sentía vivo y ardiendo. Cada caricia, cada lamida irradiaba en oleadas cálidas a través del lemuriano, retorciéndose en las suaves pero firmes manos del vampiro. Gemía y no podía evitarlo mientras inundaba su mano con su libertad. Shion, necesitaba un lugar para descansar las piernas estaban temblorosas, pero el vampiro lo mantuvo firme en posición vertical.

—Excelente, Shion, —comentó observando sus emociones—. Tus reacciones son fuertes y firmes. —Saboreó su esencia que escurría de los dedos pálidos.

Shion sintió un calor llenando su cara y supo que se sonrojaba, a partir de las sensaciones creadas por el vampiro ante él, rompió el entumecimiento. Sus ojos se cerraron. Incapaz de soportar su propia inmovilidad cuando la hábil lengua comenzó a festejar en su pecho, bajando al abdomen. Compensaba su piel suave en éxtasis, sus labios eran demandantes. Una demanda que finalmente se apoderó de la confianza depositada en posesión de su toque, mientras los besos calientes se respiraba en el cuello. Adicto a la sensación, soltó un gemido.

Eso no debía ser.

¡No nuevamente!

Shion fue capturado en previsión de la pasión. El deseo a los besos demandantes lo tornaba vulnerable de nuevo. Todo era cautivador en la oscuridad. El brillo de la tentación rompía todos los límites. El intento impotente de protesta murió en sus labios al igual que todos los demás. Los labios dominantes, no toleraban oposición. Su mente se derretía. Las ropas terminaron de salir en sus cuerpos con brusquedad a medida que las caricias y los besos se intensificaban. Pronto el fuego de sus pieles era la única llama ardiente en la habitación ante el frío invernal. Las cortinas de la cama se hicieron atrás, entregándose el joven cazador a las manos experimentadas, despertando tanto con el toque rudo del vampiro que después de un tiempo no sabía ya dónde estaba, quién era, y cuál era la razón por la que estaba ahí.

—Esto no es más que compensación. —Sin duda, una declaración por última vez de la razón.

La verdad en una mirada profunda declaró con franqueza, el cabello largo y brillante del vampiro caía en una hermosa cascada perlada a través de su cuerpo esbelto. Sus labios suaves ahogaban cualquier palabra en pasión. El resultado fue intenso para Shion. Sus sentidos estaban desapareciendo. El placer espectral le robó todo y fue presentándose con solicitud. Un costo para satisfacer la derrota, separó sus labios hinchados de la boca del vampiro.

Un soplo inesperado escapó de ellos.

—No es compensación para mí... —Las palabras de confesión formaron en la mente del vampiro una vaga pregunta. El punto, sin embargo, desapareció en el sentido que, inevitablemente, se impuso la pasión.

Lune continuó su paso dominante, tirando del cuerpo atlético del joven sobre el suyo, lamió su labio inferior y sus dedos fueron acariciando la espalda torneada, rodeando sus glúteos como sus virilidades se rozaban, abrió la hendidura entre sus nalgas, deslizando los dedos entre ellas, girándolos juguetonamente alrededor de la apertura del cazador, sintiéndolo tensar tímidamente a cada caricia y beso demandante, teniéndolo bajo su poder. El cazador estaba experimentado tantas sensaciones intensas. Su erección volvía elevarse y humedecer, sus dedos lo estaban estimulando aún más, creando una presión cada vez mayor entre sus piernas. No se opuso cuando fue tirado boca abajo, y exclamó sintiendo fogosos besos desde su espalda hacia las mejillas de su trasero, y luego, una lengua húmeda y experimentada que comenzó a deslizarse en su entrada privada, las manos del cazador se aferraron a las sábanas ante el poderoso éxtasis.

La emoción exigente por satisfacción en la lujuria dominaban su cuerpo a este punto. El vampiro de esta forma lo dominaba en su poder. Las mordeduras demarcando como suyo, distribuidas lentamente en su hombro y cuello. Un éxtasis incontenible que lo llevó al borde de la locura. Codicioso encendió una serie de besos salvajes atándolo más y más a su poder. Indefenso el cuerpo se retorció al toque encantador que estaba en su punto más sensible.

Con crueldad la voz de Lune se deslizó en su cabeza, mientras el único placer en ello era el sometimiento—: ¿Pedirás lo que te puedo dar, Shion? —resonó contra su piel.

Aries jadeó. Así sería. La humillación al auto-abandono. Sí, lo pediría, suplicaría por satisfacción. El vampiro del todo sorprendente, rasgó sus uñas a través de su piel blanca y tiró de la larga cabellera verdosa. Fascinado por la combinación perfecta de pureza, curiosidad y fuerza... su virilidad se deslizaba entre los gluteos del cazador bajo él.

Un gemido lo confirmó. Shion quería más. Así como él mismo.

—¿Tu respuesta?

Shion se mordió los labios. Jadeando resultado de la lujuria. Con el peligro al cuello. Entregado y expirando al éxtasis. La dedicación a la sumisión. El cuerpo del vampiro se apretó contra él demandante. Una onda tórrida a través de su cuerpo lo sacudió. Su piel ansiaba más. Quería sentirlo, a través de él.

El comando de Lune insistió:

—¡Ahora!

La decisión final se desvaneció.

Fue sólo su voz deseosa.

El resto subyugado por regla.

—Por favor...

Lune comenzó a embestirlo casi de inmediato, no estaba de humor para esperar, estaba preparado, y él estaba listo. El dolor punzante fue intenso. Pronto acabó, debido a la untuosidad alrededor de su falo - aunque el canal estaba horriblemente ceñido. No tenía la menor idea de cómo se mantuvo fresco mientras Shion estaba suplicante ante él, pero ahora era su turno. Lo embestía con regularidad, lo suficientemente fuerte y firme para provocar la misma reacción en su cuerpo, que comenzó a moverse también.

—¿Ya ves lo que significa perder? —Aún insistió, moviéndose dentro y fuera. La mente del cazador estalló cuando el vampiro encontró su punto sensible. Sintió su masculinidad, la violación de su esfínter, el pastoreo de sus entrañas, frotando la próstata, mientras dedos suaves acariciaban sus testículos golpeando con cada movimiento en contra sus muslos.

Indistintamente Lune comenzó a moverse más profundo, más rápido, a pesar de que había prolongado más bien el placer. Siendo frenético por algunos minutos antes de que Shion se viniera con un grito ahogado, bañando la mano del vampiro y escurriéndose en las mantas.

Lune lo hizo tiempo después en el interior de su cuerpo apretado, y cálido, liberándose en una explosión desenfrenada de su esencia caliente, llevando su cuerpo mientras sus músculos trabajaron para tirar de él más y sellar su unión. Le disparó primero una carga y luego otra... bombeado por su cuerpo deliciosamente apretado. Él lo llenó con la frustración y el deseo y la necesidad de las últimas tres semanas, desde que lo volvió a ver durante aquel duelo... y sus caderas se resistió enormemente como se arrojó en el cazador.

Shion se había calmado después de su libertad, sus manos se cerraron en torno a las mantas mientras aceptaba todo lo que podía darle, su cuerpo temblaba y temblaba mientras Lune lo reclamaba y llenaba. Finalmente acabó y dejó caer sus caderas contra las de Shion, siguió bombeando y girando lentamente por instinto, se relajó en su espalda. Las piernas le temblaban al lemuriano, podía sentirlo.

El sudor coloreaba las raíces de su cabellera verde en un tono más oscuro.

—No te muevas... —ordenó Lune en su oreja.

Uno sobre el otro permanecieron juntos. En la oscuridad.

* * *

Aún podía sentir el intenso dolor, como ningun otro durante ciento de años. Ante sus ojos, todo era más borroso, y sólo a causa de la intensa concentración, se las arregló para permanecer consciente. El dolor se había limitado no sólo en su pecho, pero se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Sus órganos... su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Incluso su piel, como si fueran un fuego que atravesaba sin piedad su alma y cuerpo.

A su lado Albafica aún permanecía inmóvil, cuando despertara también lo haría su naturaleza oscura.

Lo peor, sin embargo, fue el mar de sensaciones que sentía. En su vida como vampiro, jamás sintió algo así... una parte suya estaba vulnerable, y ahora se sentía tan poco preparado. Ya no se sentía como un poderoso señor de los vampiros - no, no existía otra cosa que dominaba su mente. Vio imágenes en su cabeza que nunca habría realmente deseado volver a ver. Él las mantenía desterrada en los confines de su memoria, para olvidar de una vez por todas. Durante siglos funcionó maravillosamente. Pero la madrugada anterior todo volvió a subir.

De pronto recordó no sólo que sentía, literalmente. Se sentía en cierta medida humano de nuevo. Al igual que un individuo indefenso y débil.

Un miserable.

Se sentía de nuevo como ese joven, a quien trató de olvidar. Ese hombre, que estaba muerto, y no al mismo tiempo. En lo más profundo de Minos vivía y el vampiro lo odió como ningún otro ser. Ese hombre también fue aquella vez débil e indefenso... no poseyendo el poder para salvar a quienes amó. Había renunciado a su propio dolor y la desesperación.

Minos lo odiaba... pero Vermeer era parte de sí mismo. Sin él, la vida no era posible.

Pero también sabia que con el tiempo volvería a cerrarse... y lo mantendría sepultado.

Miró a Albafica y acarició su mejilla.

Podría acabar con él ahora mismo si así lo deseara, podría abandonarlo a su suerte como en sus planes pasados... podría hacerle sufrir eternamente y admirarse de sus reacciones...

Podría...

Soltó una suave carcajada.

—Pero no lo haría... no soporto ver tu belleza lastimada. —dijo con suavidad— Los hechos, son hechos... eres el único ser que he permitido entrar en mi mundo.

La muerte de su hermana daba igual, tenía un juguete nuevo.

—Un compañero de juegos —se recordó con una sonrisa

Todo había sido después de todo cuestión de orgullo y control.

Control que había perdido y llevado al borde...

—Ahora eres sólo mío, Albafica... me divertiré un poco cuando despiertes con sed de sangre, quiero ver como tu alma de cazador se mancha. Dolerá. Sí. Sufrirás. Pero, lo superarás... de lo contrario, no te consideraría un igual.

* * *

La ligera brisa invernal de la madrugada le hizo despertar. Un perfume del amor compartido. Shion apretó la nariz entre las almohadas y trató de recordar dónde estaba... y qué hizo. La sensación entre sus nalgas le recordó. Lune seguía detrás, su virilidad aún entre las piernas del cazador.

_"¡Aún está en mí!"_ Sus ojos se ampliaron con vergüenza, se sonrojó y trató de explorar sus sentimientos... ante la experiencia completa y alucinante. Tuvo sexo con otro vampiro... el hermano, supuestamente puro y casto, del vampiro que lo sedujo apenas dos días atrás.

Era todo lo opuesto que Minos predicaba sobre pureza, Lune era hábil y experimentado, y... ¿Esa era su luz? La mente de Shion era un caos a este punto... ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil?!

Sintió a Lune moverse despacio, haciéndolo temblar.

—Muy bien, Shion de Aries... —dijo en su cuello—. Pareces superar las expectativas. En todos los sentidos.

—Fue un plan...

—No hay excusas. —admitió con una sonrisa, mirándolo de forma tan intensa que casi lo hizo jadear—. No esperaba este resultado, pero... vaya. —Deslizó algunos mechones blancos tras su oreja—. Nada fue cercano a lo real. —Se movió—. Con su brazo tiró del cazador posesivamente, y antes de poder Shion emitir palabra, un beso lo sorprendió.

—Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora... —expresó contra sus labios.

No había prisa esta vez. Su lengua muy perezosamente trazó el interior de sus labios sensualmente antes de chasquearla con la del joven. Succionando lo mantuvo cerca durante varios minutos, presionados casi desde la cabeza a los pies. Él se movió más abajo y besó su cuello perezosamente, pasándose la lengua por la columna de su garganta, Shion suspiró, tomando esto como una señal de que estaba listo para la segunda ronda.

Estaba demasiado perdido ya en las sensaciones que despertaba el vampiro, con nada más que sus caricias y lengua.

El infierno lo envolvía. Potente a la deriva en un oscuro laberinto.

Experimentando dolor en la atractiva oscuridad.

Retorciéndose en callejones sin salida.

Su voluntad se rompía, criándose en la alegría.

La mente de Aries fue encadenada a la perdición.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, aún nos queda el capítulo final y el epílogo.


End file.
